


Emancipation - BadGirlGoesWorse

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, F/M, Humor, Independent Harry Potter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mostly Bottom!Snape, No Deathly Hallows, No Horcruxes, Out of Character, Powerful Harry, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, mostly Top!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 133,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Emancipación / Autor original: BadGirlGoesWorse/ Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: ¿Que queda por que hagan los dependientes cuando son traicionados por aquellos en quienes más confiaban, sino encontrar la manera de convertirse en maestros por derecho propio? Establecido después del fiasco del Departamento de Misterios en la Orden del Fénix.





	1. Cambio De Paradigma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emancipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019294) by [BadGirlgoesworse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlgoesworse/pseuds/BadGirlgoesworse). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019294/chapters/2027039

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El director Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su oficina en ruinas, mirando hacia los terrenos de la escuela bañados por los rayos del sol naciente.

_“Sirius, ¡Maldito tonto!”_

Tenía planes para él, para reinstalarlo como el Jefe de la Casa Black y usar su asiento para apalancarse en el Wizengamot por uno. Había varias leyes que había estado intentando durante demasiado tiempo para llevarlas a cabo, pero no mucho más ahora, Harry tendría diecisiete en solo un año. Todo debería ir bien entonces.

En segundo lugar, quería frotar en sus caras la prueba viviente de la incompetencia de sus colegas honorables. Aunque probablemente todavía podría, tenían a Pettigrew ahora, después de todo. En ese pensamiento ...

Se acercó a su escritorio, sacó un pergamino nuevo, un tintero y una pluma del cajón y garabateó unas rápidas instrucciones a Alastor. Sellando y encantando para los ojos del viejo Auror, solo le dio la nota a Fawkes, susurrando su pedido. Un momento después, el pájaro desapareció en un destello de llamas. Necesitaban ser los primeros en interrogarlo.

Regresó a su ventana.

Tal vez fue lo mejor después de todo. Su influencia en el chico era dudosa en el mejor de los casos y perjudicial en el peor, pero el chico necesitaba algún tipo de figura parental a la que recurrir. Remus tendría que serlo.

¡Pobre niño! Ver a su amado padrino caer por el velo casi lo había roto, haciendo que la revelación de la profecía fuera inevitable.

Dumbledore no estaba contento. ¡Era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto! No habría llegado a eso, si el plan hubiera funcionado. Había sido creado por expertos, la apertura de la mente del chico, dando a Tom una idea y oportunidad de usar, la artimaña con la guardia de seguridad, y el movimiento final. Nunca en sus sueños había esperado que Harry realmente manejara y evitara la transferencia.

No importa, surgirían otras oportunidades. Ahora no, y no pronto. Las circunstancias prohibieron cualquier acción en ese trimestre, hasta que el niño estuviera absolutamente listo. Contempló los restos a su alrededor pensativamente. Teniendo en cuenta que el arreglo no debería tomar demasiado tiempo. De todos modos, ya tenía suficiente en sus manos, recuperando su poder e influencia tanto en Hogwarts como en el Ministerio, reagrupando la Orden y atacando mientras Tom todavía estaba débil, construyendo la red de espías...

Dumbledore frunció el ceño furioso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios Severus le había informado a Sirius sobre la operación en curso, por qué se había puesto en contacto con el Cuartel General?

_“No podría ayudarse a sí mismo, pero sí frotarlo, pensaría. El chico necesita ser puesto en su lugar y pronto. La información que aporta no merece mucha consideración”._

Tom nunca había dejado de desconfiar de Severus después de su regreso a su lado, obviamente. Si no fuera por la Marca, lo habría restringido a preparar pociones solamente. Debería sacarlo de esta escuela y lo haría, de una manera lo suficientemente convincente como para apaciguar a Tom por supuesto, pero aun así. Había sido lo suficientemente indulgente, era hora de una mano firme.

* * *

Lo primero que Harry Potter hizo después de salir de la oficina de Dumbledore fue verificar a sus amigos en el ala del hospital. El dolor y las revelaciones que pesaban sobre su mente habían sido empujados a rincones oscuros donde podían esperar, hasta que se hubiera asegurado su bienestar. Todos habían sido tratados y ahora dormían profundamente. Hermione había sido la única con una herida verdaderamente peligrosa, porque la maldición cortante que Dolohov había usado no cedía al tratamiento habitual. Después de una minuciosa observación y conversación, se le había administrado una poción para dormir y había dormido todo el día sin ser molestada.

Se despertó a la hora de la cena. Los eventos de la noche anterior se estrellaron contra él con venganza, asfixiándolo. Necesitaba salir de allí, a un lugar tranquilo y solitario, donde nadie pensara buscarlo. Se puso ropa limpia rápidamente y casi salió corriendo por la puerta antes de que Madame Pomfrey pudiera volver a agarrarlo.

Caminando rápido por los pasillos vacíos e incapaz de alejar las demandas de su estómago quejándose ruidosamente, decidió hacer un viaje primero a las cocinas. La idea de enfrentar a sus compañeros desorientados y despreocupados en el Gran Comedor en ese momento era insoportable.

Los elfos domésticos, aunque ocupados, fueron tan acogedores como siempre y lo cargaron con toda clase de alimentos y bebidas antes de que él siquiera terminara su pedido. Maravillosas criaturas, pensó para sí mismo, ¿Por qué insistía Hermione en liberarlas otra vez?

Fuera de la pintura con el cuenco de fruta, dejó a un lado sus productos y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. Estudiándolo cuidadosamente, decidió ir a la cámara que había contenido a Fluffy en su primer año. El corredor del tercer piso generalmente se usaba para almacenamiento y, por esa razón, estaba libre de estudiantes y profesores, incluso Filch no iba allí, a menos que fuera por negocios. Harry tomó sus cosas, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se aventuró a salir.

* * *

Esa noche encontró a Severus Snape, el Maestro residente de Pociones, en su sala de estar frente a un fuego crepitante, un vaso de Whisky de Fuego en la mano y una botella medio vacía en la mesa auxiliar.

Sabía que no debería complacerse en este momento. El Señor Oscuro lo llamaría en cualquier momento y necesitaría toda su inteligencia para sobrevivir a la dura prueba. ¡Oh, qué desastre! Casi todo el Círculo Interno había sido expuesto y arrestado anoche. Por supuesto, era algo bueno, realmente lo era, aunque teniendo en cuenta de quién sería la piel que se llevaría la peor parte de la ira del Señor Oscuro, no podría reunir suficiente alegría para estar contento con eso. Revisó sus bolsillos en busca de un fuerte analgésico y otras pociones médicas.

En el lado positivo, el chucho lleno de pulgas ya no existía. Inesperadamente, la muerte de su rival más aborrecido no le proporcionó el tipo de satisfacción profunda que siempre imaginó que tendría. Probablemente porque las circunstancias no eran lo suficientemente dolorosas para su gusto, simplemente había sido demasiado rápido. ¡El bastardo no merecía una muerte rápida! Especialmente frente a lo que Severus tenía que soportar de manera regular.

También podría ser el hecho de que incluso el muerto Sirius Black aún ocupaba un lugar más alto en la estimación de Dumbledore que él. Ahora casi podía tener esperanza, ya que la única verdadera competencia consistía en El Chico Dorado y el Lobo, ambos a los cuales podría sobrevivir en el futuro cercano.

Hablando del chico, iba a ser un problema.

_"Culpandome por todo sin duda, y el Director por supuesto no hará nada para disuadirlo”._

Severus no se hacía ilusiones de por qué. Dumbledore tenía un cuadro completo de chivos expiatorios convenientes, todo lo que quería era ser apreciado por el trabajo que hacía.

Un dolor agudo y punzante le atravesó el brazo y el vaso cayó al suelo haciendo pedazos. El Señor Oscuro estaba enojado, de hecho. Bebió una poción de sobriedad, reparó el vaso con un golpecito de su varita, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se fue.

* * *

Era una noche típica de finales de junio, cálida y clara, iluminada por estrellas parpadeantes y una luna casi llena. Una ligera brisa y el canto de los grillos en el exterior eran lo único que perturbaba la quietud de la cámara similar a una catedral, que entraba por una ventana abierta.

En su alféizar se encontraba sentado un joven recién salido de la infancia, que se sujetaba las rodillas firmemente contra el pecho, y los restos de una comida apresuradamente consumida cubrían el suelo debajo de él. No sería capaz de sentarse así durante horas y horas si no fuera por el hechizo de amortiguación que tenía la presencia de ánimo para lanzar de antemano. Sus ojos esmeraldas, rojos e hinchados, miraban hacia la noche sin ver.

Harry había llorado hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar al parecer, reflejando el hueco vacío en su pecho bastante bien. Sin embargo, el dolor que lo consumía no disminuyó, incluso si era capaz de pensar claramente ahora, más o menos, y pensar era exactamente lo que debería haber hecho ayer. Nunca más, juró en silencio, daría un paso antes que otro sin considerarlo a fondo.

_“Demasiado tarde para Sirius, por supuesto, apuesto a que Snape se metió en eso en algún momento… ¡NO! ¡Ya basta de conclusiones apresuradas! ¡Piensa, considera los hechos, Snape al menos siempre te decía que hicieras exactamente eso!”_

El único al lado de Hermione al menos. Eso decía algo, aunque no podía ver qué era en ese momento, pero lo haría.

_“Aprenderás o matarás a otra persona, en realidad no hay otras opciones”._

Respiró hondo y vació su mente de todos los pensamientos otra vez. Era mucho más fácil de lo que había creído, ni siquiera su cicatriz lo molestaba más.

_“Bueno, felicidades Harry, ¡Lo has conseguido! Una vez más, demasiado tarde para Sirius”._

Todo lo que se necesitó fue imaginar su armario a altas horas de la noche poco después de cumplir los cuatro años y darse cuenta por primera vez de que estaba verdaderamente solo en este mundo. En realidad no era tan difícil, era justo lo que era ahora.

Se suponía que las revelaciones de Dumbledore responderían a todas las preguntas que tenía. En lugar de eso, abrieron una avalancha de otras nuevas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser, trayendo un alarmante número de inconsistencias al primer plano de su mente, que tenía toda la intención de examinar de cerca. Una por una, sin embargo, o enloquecería de lo contrario. Podía ver los méritos de un Pensadero con bastante claridad ahora. Sin embargo, al no tener uno propio, tendría que hacerlo solo con Oclumancia.

 _“¿Por dónde empezar? Por el principio”_ , se burló de manera inusual al recordar las palabras de Dumbledore. _“¿Y dónde estaba? Ah, sí, ¡mis padres!”_

Había decidido conscientemente que a partir de ese momento sus padres no tenían importancia. No los conocía y no podía confiar en lo que le habían contado acerca de ellos por más tiempo, el mejor ejemplo era todo el lío con los recuerdos de Snape. Se parecía a ellos innegablemente y puede haber heredado algo de su personalidad, sí, pero eso era todo. No fue criado por ellos, no tenía recuerdos de ellos más allá de lo que había visto con los dementores cerca de él, y lo más importante, no estaban allí para quejarse.

No los culpó por eso, por supuesto, pero no podía permitir que algunas expectativas imaginadas o implícitas influyeran en sus acciones en el futuro. Demonios, ¡él ni siquiera sabía cómo se ganaban la vida! ¿Y no era eso tan extraño y sospechoso? Cómo nunca se le había ocurrido antes era bastante inquietante. Esto definitivamente olía a maniobras cuidadosas por parte de Dumbledore, entonces la pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Qué razones tenía el Director para ocultar algo tan trivial del huérfano bajo su cuidado? Tenía la sensación de que la respuesta le llegaría por sí solo cuando hubiera investigado su historia familiar.

Harry se desenrolló de su posición anterior en el alféizar de la ventana y sacó su varita.

_—¡Accio mi pergamino, tintero y pluma! —._

Esperaba seriamente que sus compañeros de dormitorio ya estuvieran dormidos o sería algo realmente extraño.

Menos de diez minutos después, los objetos invocados flotaban ante él. Los agarró del aire y los colocó con cuidado en el escritorio improvisado que había transfigurado de una servilleta, encendiendo las antorchas en las paredes cercanas con una palabra de orden.

Necesitaba organizarse, lo sabía, o toda su Oclumancia no le impediría correr en círculos. Esto era demasiado grande para mantenerlo en su mente solamente, ya que él no era un Maestro Oclumantico como Dumbledore o Snape por el momento. Por otro lado, necesitaba protegerse de intrusiones no deseadas, por lo que los encantos de ocultación y seguridad estaban en orden. Afortunadamente, él había aprendido una buena parte de ellos durante el régimen de Umbridge. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esos no serían capaces de detener a los magos verdaderamente poderosos. Él necesitaba operar en absoluto secreto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones. El propio Albus Dumbledore ya no estaba de su lado. Peor aún, quizás nunca estuvo de su lado en primer lugar.

Harry tenía todo el derecho de tener miedo, estaba solo, tenía una larga lista de enemigos poderosos, un destino colgando sobre su cabeza y ahora no había aliados más allá del pequeño círculo de amigos, cuyas lealtades podían chocar con las suyas en el futuro cercano. La desesperanza de su posición lo estaba abrumando, despojándolo de su determinación.

Respiró hondo y vació su mente. _“Ahí, ¡mejor!”_

Hasta ahora solo había cuatro opciones disponibles: suicidio, fuga, cumplimiento y lucha. Tomó su pluma sabiendo sin dudas cuál iba a tomar.

 _“'Vigilancia constante' a partir de ahora o todo está perdido_ ”. Dejó la pluma, sacó su varita mágica y disparó todos los hechizos reveladores y de privacidad que conocía. Satisfecho, volvió al trabajo.

Su familia. Los Evans y los Potter. ¿Quién podría ayudarlo con esto?

La tía Petunia sin duda, si le preguntaba a la perfección, le hablaría sobre su familia muggle, aunque solo fuera para despotricar. Se suponía que los Potter eran una antigua línea de sangre pura, lo que significa que cada sangrepura sabría sobre su historia, sus activos, su posición política y social. Bueno, podría preguntarle a Ron, suponía, pero no podía evitar la sensación de inquietud que se le revolvía en el estómago ante la idea. Si Ron hubiera sabido algo, ¿por qué nunca lo había mencionado antes, sabiendo muy bien que Harry siempre estaba ansioso por saber de ellos? La respuesta vino a su mente inmediatamente y, como era de esperar, los celos, la mayor debilidad de Ron y esta vez Harry no podía perdonarlo.

Otra respiración profunda, luego otra, temblorosa esta vez, traicioneras lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse. _“NO voy a llorar, no por Ron, ¡nunca por Ron!”_

Empujó sus emociones con fuerza brutal. No podía permitirse un colapso en este momento. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, mucho trabajo, sabiendo instintivamente que esta era la única vez que se le permitiría hacerlo sin ser visto en el futuro cercano. Su respiración se estabilizó, su cara se convirtió en una máscara en blanco que él conocía, aunque no tenía espejo para verla.

 _“¿Quien entonces? ¿Malfoy?”_ No pudo evitar reír, imaginando la escena en su mente, la cara de Malfoy en particular. De repente, su risa murió casi asfixiándolo.

_“¡Por supuesto! Neville!”_

Era tan simple y fácil, y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido antes. La clave para su familia, así como la comprensión de toda esta sociedad y su funcionamiento, estaba en manos de este muchacho tímido y aparentemente inepto. Las respuestas habían estado ante su propia nariz todo el tiempo. ¡Las bolas de Merlín! ¿Siempre había sido tan estúpido?

 _“No”_ , pensó sobriamente, _“solo distraído y manipulado, un poco abrumado también”_. Neville sería entonces. Hizo una anotación en su lista de cosas por hacer.

_“Siguiente punto, los Dursley”._

¿Realmente lo habían dejado en la puerta con una carta? ¿Se le hizo algún tipo de provisión, algún tipo de estipendio mensual o algo así? Había ido a la escuela primaria, ¿significaba que al menos recibían dinero gubernamental para cuidado de niños?

Consideró todo lo que sabía sobre ellos y todo lo que le contaron acerca de su residencia con ellos y se dio cuenta de que no había habido nada. Todo lo que le hicieron fue ganar su sustento.

Además, era exactamente lo que Dumbledore había tenido la intención al forzar a Harry sobre ellos. Si se hubiera hecho una provisión, Harry dudaba que lo hubieran tratado así. Después de todo, los Dursley se consideraban personas decentes, especialmente la tía Petunia, ¿qué pensarían los vecinos de lo contrario? La señora Figg había sido colocada en el vecindario para vigilar las cosas, informarle todo sobre él.

Por qué Dumbledore había hecho eso fue claro como el día, especialmente con la profecía en mente. Necesitaba un pequeño salvador manso y agradecido, un peón perfecto. Harry había ingresado al mundo mágico como una página en blanco sobre la cual el próximo mejor hombre, o mago en este caso, escribiría.

_“Bueno, ¡ya no!”_

Harry intentó enojarse, pero descubrió que no podía. Había sido, estratégicamente, un movimiento brillante, le dio eso al bastardo. Una cosa aún le desconcertaba, ¿qué había pasado con los testamentos de sus padres? Hizo otra nota en su lista.

_“Siguiente, mi primera introducción a este mundo”._

De sus conversaciones con Hermione, Dean y otros, Harry sabía que todos los huérfanos nacidos de muggles y mágicos que vivían en el mundo muggle fueron contactados personalmente por un miembro del personal y un representante del Ministerio en su casa o un lugar designado previamente. Fue hecho así debido al Estatuto de Secreto y el registro obligatorio de todos los muggles con el conocimiento del mundo mágico. Los padres fueron informados de sus derechos y deberes, así como de las opciones educativas para sus hijos. Los niños recibieron panfletos introductorios sobre todos los temas relacionados con el mundo mágico, la historia, la sociedad, la educación, San Mungo, Gringotts, el Ministerio, la ley, lugares mágicos, transporte, etc., Y una lista de lecturas recomendadas sobre la mayoría de los temas importantes. Después de eso, una bruja o mago designado acompañó a la familia en su primer viaje por el Callejón Diagon.

Hagrid había sido enviado a contactar a Harry y llevarlo al Callejón Diagon para que hiciera sus compras, y respondiera cualquier pregunta que pudiera haber tenido.

Uno no tenía que ser un Vidente para predecir el resultado. Harry había dejado el Callejón no mucho más informado que antes de entrar en él, a excepción de que era famoso y los Slytherins eran malos. ¡Dumbledore no quería que supiera NADA!

_“Nada nuevo, ¿verdad?”_

Anotó en su lista pedirle a Hermione que le prestara todos sus panfletos y libros, que indudablemente tenía con ella aquí, para el verano. Tendría tiempo suficiente para revisarlos entonces. No iba a permitir que los Dursley encerraran su baúl y lo obligaran a trabajar sin parar nunca más, eso era seguro.

Harry dejó la pluma y se frotó los ojos cansadamente. Demasiado para las vacaciones de verano, pero no había nada para eso. El conocimiento era un arma y está en particular se había utilizado en su contra con mayor eficacia en el pasado.

_“Muy bien entonces, ¿qué sigue? ¡Ah, sí, el sorteo, y ¡Harry Potter en su forma más ingenua!”_

Harry realmente no sabía si debería reír o llorar en ese mismo momento. Reírse de sus percepciones infantiles, la estupidez absoluta de sus creencias y la facilidad con la que Dumbledore había logrado sembrar en su mente, o debería llorar por el chico directo, despreocupado, modesto, que había caído a través del Velo junto con su padrino, para nunca regresar.

¡Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, el Príncipe de Gryffindor, el Chico Dorado, el Hombre de Dumbledore, estaba muerto!

El joven sentado en el alféizar de la ventana era Harry Potter, el Elegido, el Salvador, la serpiente en una piel de león, su propio hombre. No había ninguna razón para negarlo más, el Sombrero había estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo, lo habría hecho bien en Slytherin.

 _“Explorar las otras casas, especialmente Slytherin, para posibles aliados”_ , estaba escrito en su pergamino. El punto era que Dumbledore, a pesar de su exhibición de magnanimidad, no consideraba a los Slytherins dignos de ser salvados, y no solo a Slytherins, sino a personas con antecedentes de Mortífagos en general. Estaba atrapado en la creencia inflexible de que las personas se definían por sus elecciones.

Con lo cual Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero sabía de primera mano que a veces la situación podía ser tan desesperada que no había opciones, a menos que otras personas ofrecieran otras opciones. Eso era algo que Dumbledore en toda su edad y sabiduría nunca había entendido.

_“¡Su mayor debilidad, mi mejor oportunidad!”_

Para crear su propio lado en esta guerra, brindar ayuda a personas sin ataduras y garantizar un futuro verdaderamente para todos, ¡ese era un objetivo por el que vale la pena luchar!

Harry parpadeó tímidamente.

_“Merlín, ¡espero sobrevivir esto!”_

Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea independientemente. Si estaba destinado a ser el Salvador, entonces debería hacerlo correctamente, en lugar de hacer algunas promesas tibias que nunca tendría la intención de cumplir. Eso era exactamente lo que Dumbledore y Voldemort habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo, moldeando el mundo después a su gusto sin tener en cuenta el bienestar de aquellos a quienes consideraban indignos de residir en él.

_“Si Dumbledore es el Señor de la Luz y Voldemort el Señor de la Oscuridad, entonces seré el Señor del Crepúsculo y del Amanecer, ni Luz ni Oscuridad”._

Tomó ese pensamiento y lo puso en los abismos más profundos de su mente repentinamente asustado. Si esto alguna vez salía...

 _“Me quemarían en estacas”_ , no pudo evitar reírse sombríamente.

Lanzó un _Tempus_. Cuatro y veintiuna de la mañana, necesitaba regresar al ala del hospital pronto. Suspiró profundamente frotándose sus ojos ardiendo.

¿Qué quedaba para reflexionar de todos modos? Sus años en Hogwarts consistieron en nada más que esfuerzos intrascendentes para obtener un poco de conocimiento y una interminable serie de aventuras, que en retrospectiva habían sido solo pruebas preparadas por Dumbledore para obtener una idea de sus habilidades o intentos equivocados de desbloquear el “Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce”, o algo así.

Bueno, por difícil que fuera admitirlo, los esfuerzos poco serios definitivamente tenían que cambiar. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore...

Harry miró a la noche pensativamente.

...lo mismo que Voldemort, supuso. No había nada que pudiera hacer en este momento, excepto mantenerse agachado y cuidar su tiempo.

Una imagen divertida entró en su mente haciéndolo sonreír sombríamente.

El Señor Oscuro y el Señor de la Luz estaban reuniendo fuerzas, recursos y conocimiento en este momento, preparándose para la batalla. Y el Señor del Crepúsculo y del Amanecer debería hacer lo mismo.


	2. La Esperanza Traicionada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En las primeras horas de la mañana, Severus Apareció en su camino habitual en el Bosque Prohibido, justo más allá de las barreras exteriores, y lentamente regresó al castillo. No necesitaba encender su varita, incluso en la oscuridad siempre presente debajo de los doseles de estos árboles antiguos. Conocía este camino como la palma de su mano en cualquier condición posible.

La reunión había sido diferente de lo esperado y todavía no podía decidir qué hacer con ella. No había sido castigado esta noche, lo cual en sí mismo era algo que no se había escuchado desde su regreso al lado del Señor Oscuro el año pasado. Presenciado solo por una bastante maltratada Bellatrix, Greyback y los Carrows, que obviamente habían estado haciendo negocios en otro lugar anoche. El Señor Oscuro había paseado y vociferado de rabia durante media hora, luego envió a los otros fuera y se sentó gesticulando para que Severus se acercara.

—Dime lo que el viejo fulano planea hacer ahora—Siseó con impaciencia.

—Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts a última hora de la noche y pasó varias horas en su oficina antes de convocar a una reunión de personal esta mañana para informarnos de los eventos en el Ministerio y su rehabilitación como el Director y Jefe Hechicero del Wizengamot. Una reunión de la Orden está planeada esta noche, mi Señor. Podré decirle mañana—Dijo Severus inclinándose recatadamente aún de rodillas.

—¿Dónde está esa mujer Umbridge? —.

—No lo sé, mi Señor. Mis Slytherins me dijeron que ella llevó a Potter y la sangresucia Granger al Bosque en busca de un arma que supuestamente Dumbledore había estado escondiendo allí. No la han visto desde entonces—.

Voldemort tarareó pensativamente, luego sonrió increíblemente feliz de repente, haciendo estremecer a Severus. Esa expresión siempre presagiaba un gran dolor, solo esperaba no para él mismo esta vez.

Voldemort agarró la parte delantera de su túnica y tiró de él más cerca acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos de sus dedos fríos en un gesto casi amoroso, los ojos de color rojo sangre sin embargo estaban mirando al frente, desenfocados. Severus luchó para no estremecerse, sus escudos de Oclumancia firmemente en su lugar.

—Él piensa que me ha causado un gran problema, ¿verdad? —Le susurró Voldemort al oído, con los ojos aún distantes—Pero todo lo que hizo fue obligarme a avanzar en mis planes, nada más—.

Tomó la cara de Severus en sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin usar ninguna Legeremancia.

>> Severus, mi serpiente resbaladiza, ve, vuelve mañana a la misma hora—.

Y luego fue liberado para gatear, inclinarse y marcharse.

Severus había llegado al césped y había pasado por la cabaña de Hagrid hacia la entrada principal. No había necesidad de esconderse. Todavía no había recibido el privilegio de la Túnica Oscura y la Máscara aún, ni lo recibiría pronto, aunque los acontecimientos recientes podrían haber acelerado un poco su rehabilitación. El Director debería estar contento de escucharlo. Lo vería en la reunión esa tarde, ya que no había nada de importancia que informar.

* * *

Harry y sus amigos se quedaron en el ala del hospital durante todo el día, sin importar el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos ya habían sido liberados. El periódico había sido bastante interesante esa mañana y pensaron que era mejor para ellos mantenerse alejados del resto del cuerpo estudiantil, hasta que las aguas se calmaran un poco. Madame Pomfrey había prohibido a los visitantes además de la familia, lo que todos agradecían.

Dumbledore se detuvo para preguntarles qué le había sucedido a Umbridge y Harry dejó que los demás explicaran, no tenían ningún deseo de tratar con él en ese momento, solo estaba sentado allí, hosco y callado. Nadie lo cuestionó.

Por la tarde llegaron los padres.

Harry se encontró firmemente en el abrazo de la Señora Weasley antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo sostuvo consoladoramente, sabiendo milagrosamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, deshaciéndolo por completo. Y él supo en ese mismo momento que los Weasleys honestamente se preocupaban por él. Eran personas buenas y decentes, que representaban sus creencias y no solo los peones de Dumbledore, y así debían ser muchos otros miembros de la Orden. Bueno, todavía eran sus peones, por supuesto, pero no eran realmente conscientes de que al buscarlo como guía, confiando en él para que no los guiara mal, se exponían a la explotación.

Para ser honesto, ¿quién hubiera creído jamás al gran Albus Dumbledore capaz de tal crueldad? Irónicamente, Percy lo hizo. El único error que cometió fue dejar que su ambición lo cegara y depositara su confianza en el Ministerio, que bajo el gobierno de Fudge se había hundido en la corrupción.

Finalmente, la Señora Weasley lo liberó dándole un momento para calmarse, antes de mirarlo detenidamente.

—¿Estás aguantando bien? —.

Harry asintió sin confiar en su voz. Ella lo abrazó una vez más, antes de irse a ver a sus hijos, sonriéndole llena de compasión.

Se acercó a la cama de Hermione y se sentó en el borde, permitiéndose acariciar su brazo con conocimiento. El Señor Lovegood estaba parado con Luna al otro lado de la sala, lo que dejaba bastante claro dónde su hija adquirió su sentido del vestir. La Señora Longbottom, con su habitual arrogante severidad, le estaba hablando a Neville dos camas más adelante.

Según Neville y su propia experiencia con ella, ella era una bruja y una mujer formidable. No era un miembro de la Orden, de repente se dio cuenta. _“¿Por casualidad o elección?”_ Esa era una pregunta que valía la pena analizar.

* * *

El N° 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres estaba lleno de brujas y magos excitados cuando Severus llegó discretamente, como era su costumbre, tomando su asiento habitual en un rincón sombreado de la cocina. Ver a sus compañeros miembros de la Orden era tan tedioso como fascinante, se encontró pensando una vez más. A diferencia de cualquier reunión de Mortífagos, estas nunca fueron de ninguna manera productivas. Se presentaba información, se proponían cursos de acción, luego se discutía durante horas y luego Dumbledore presentaba la solución que tenía la intención de seguir y todos estaban de acuerdo. Los que no lo hacían, lo aceptaban de todos modos, nadie contradecía al gran y sabio Albus Dumbledore. Él siempre sabía lo mejor.

Si alguna vez le había gustado algo sobre el Señor Oscuro, era su dominación honesta. Siempre conocías tu lugar, de rodillas, sin necesidad de pensar mierda innecesaria.

Finalmente, el gran líder llegó sorprendentemente llevando a Minerva. Severus no sabía que ella ya había sido liberada de San Mungo. Estaba contento por eso a pesar de sí mismo. Ella era necesitada ahora más que nunca.

Después de la habitual ronda de saludos joviales, todos se sentaron y se callaron. _“¡Gracias Merlín!”_

Dumbledore estaba de pie antes de la reunión—Asumiré que ya se ha informado a todos sobre el resultado de la operación en el Departamento de Misterios. Sin embargo, no importa qué tan satisfactoria sea la captura de once miembros del Círculo Interno, todos sabemos que no permanecerán fuera de acción por mucho tiempo. Azkaban ya no puede considerarse seguro, aunque el Ministro todavía se niega a creerlo—.

Una ronda de murmullos en acuerdo siguió.

—Albus, has sido reinstalado como el Jefe Hechicero, ¿no puedes proponer un voto de desconfianza al Wizengamot? —Sugirió Elphias Doge.

—De hecho, podría, amigo mío, pero como bien sabes, un movimiento de tal magnitud siempre lleva su tiempo. Una votación final no se llevaría a cabo hasta el otoño como mínimo y el mandato de Fudge terminaría en ese momento de todos modos, no veo ningún uso en eso—Dumbledore sonrió condescendientemente y volvió a sentarse.

>> No. Nuestro objetivo principal por el momento será la neutralización y reemplazo de los seguidores de Voldemort dentro del Ministerio, lo que permitirá al nuevo gobierno dominar una posición de control en el tiempo de la guerra venidera, dándonos un aliado fuerte y útil para confiar, en lugar del adversario que está socavando nuestras acciones, que es en este momento—.

—¿Pero Fudge no tratará de evitar eso? —Preguntó Tonks expresando la preocupación de todos al parecer.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de placer.

—¡Ay! sinceramente dudo que Cornelius tenga tiempo de notar algo más allá del titular del próximo El Profeta este verano, querida. Las controvertidas circunstancias que acompañan a muchas de sus acciones, especialmente este año, así como las de su personal, enviarán al público al frenesí—.

Después de eso, se produjo una acalorada discusión sobre las tareas de todos. Sin embargo, Molly Weasley tenía algunas preocupaciones propias.

—Albus, ¿y esta horrible mujer Umbridge? ¿Todavía está en cualquier posición de poder en Hogwarts? —.

Ahora eso era algo en lo que Severus también estaba interesado. El Director se puso severo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, la dureza entrando en sus ojos.

—Querida, realmente no hay necesidad de preocuparte por eso. Las acciones de la Señora Umbridge el año pasado, y dos noches atrás en particular, le han ganado una estancia de por vida en Azkaban—.

Toda la habitación explotó con gritos de sorpresa y demandas de explicación. Dumbledore levantó su mano para calmarlos por unos momentos.

>> Sus crímenes son bastante severos de hecho. No solo ha usado un artefacto oscuro de clase cinco en menores durante su tiempo como profesora, una pluma de sangre—Aclaró evitando más preguntas—También ha admitido haber ordenado a dos Dementores a Surrey el verano pasado para que administraran el Beso a Harry Potter—.

La indignación fue imparable esta vez. Severus tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de taparse las orejas, aunque tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante justificado. Algo como eso nunca se había hecho antes, ni siquiera para los mortífagos conocidos durante la primera guerra.

>> ¡SILENCIO! —Rugió Dumbledore cortándolos—Sé que todos ustedes están molestos, pero lo peor está por venir—Miró gravemente al grupo—Hace dos noches usó la Maldición Cruciatus en Harry Potter para interrogarlo frente a testigos—.

Un silencio conmocionado y con los ojos muy abiertos siguió.

—¿Es ella una Mortífago? —Preguntó alguien estúpidamente.

—No—Suspiró Dumbledore—Definitivamente no lo es. Sin embargo, el mal tiene muchas caras, no solo una máscara blanca—.

Nadie tenía nada para contribuir a eso, Severus se burló abiertamente.

El resto de la reunión fue predecible. Molly Weasley protestó contra la colocación de Potter durante el verano, como lo hacía todos los años, solo para ser rechazada con los argumentos habituales. Después de haber tenido una idea de la vida familiar del niño durante sus sesiones, Severus pudo comprender por primera vez por qué estaba preguntando en primer lugar. Eso no cambió el hecho de que no había nada para eso. Dejando a un lado las protecciones de sangre, tenía una fuerte sospecha de que Dumbledore quería las cosas tal como eran y lo que Dumbledore quería comúnmente lo obtenía.

Se anunció la fecha de lectura del testamento de Black y se notificó a todas las personas mencionadas. Lupin, sin embargo, luciendo como la muerte calentada, no parecía interesado en nada más allá del lugar en la pared, que había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando la escolta de Potter para el evento fue elegida entre una horda de voluntarios, ganándose la mirada de lástima de sus compañeros y una severa de Dumbledore.

En esa nota, la reunión comenzó a disiparse. Casi había salido de la puerta cuando Dumbledore lo llamó.

>> Severus, hay cosas que necesito discutir contigo. Por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina—.

Severus estaba bastante intrigado sobre el tema de su conversación. Realmente no había nada de importancia viniendo a su mente mientras esperaba que Dumbledore se despidiera y lo siguiera a través del Flu.

En la oficina del director rechazó las ofertas de té y caramelos de limón sentado en su asiento habitual frente al escritorio. Dumbledore tomó un dulce y lo miró seriamente.

>> Severus, nos hemos encontrado en una situación bastante difícil. El plan original de tenderle una trampa a Tom, usando a Harry como cebo ha sido bastante espectacular. Hasta donde puedo ver, nuestra esperanza ahora se basa principalmente en iniciativas más directas—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

>> Tendremos que extender el número de combatientes competentes de nuestro lado, para estar en posición de atacar. Iniciaré un reclutamiento cuidadoso, por supuesto, pero es incuestionablemente la generación más reciente de estudiantes de Hogwarts, quienes tendrán que hacer su parte, ya sea como miembros de la Orden o protegiéndose a sí mismos y a sus amigos y familiares en privado de los asaltos Mortífagos—.

Él asintió de nuevo.

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo, estoy seguro, de que es de suma importancia ocupar el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año próximo con un candidato competente y bien informado—Severus se enderezó si era posible al darse cuenta de que esto estaba sucediendo—Te necesito, mi muchacho, para tomarlo—.

Severus casi abrió la boca para protestar, toda clase de buenos argumentos corrían por su cabeza. ¿Quién llenaría el puesto de Pociones con tan poco tiempo de aviso? La maldición, ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias? ¿Qué hay de la reacción del Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué pasa con los deberes de Jefe cuando tenía que irse en tan solo un año? ¿Qué hay de sus Slytherins, hijos de Mortífagos en particular? ¿Quién cuidaría de ellos ofreciendo consuelo y consejo, especialmente ahora? Muchos de sus padres y hermanos estaban o iban a ir a prisión pronto, ¿A quién mirarían por dirección, al Señor Oscuro? Pero viendo la fría dureza en los ojos de Dumbledore, se dio cuenta de que no era una sugerencia, era una orden. El director sabía todo esto y no le importaba.

Severus se sentó allí, con un terror helado que lo congelaba, congelando su alma. Él asintió sin confiar en su voz. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

>> Excelente—Dumbledore sonrió paternalmente, como solía hacer cuando estaba satisfecho con él, pero Severus lo sabía mejor ahora, notando por primera vez que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, ni nunca.

>> Tendré el contrato en algún momento mañana. Pasa después de la cena, luego aclararemos los detalles—.

Severus asintió de nuevo, levantándose en estado de shock. Se giró y salió en automático, la ondulación habitual de su túnica se redujo a un barrido suave, sin darse cuenta de la mirada casi presumida en esta misma noción.

* * *

Abajo en sus aposentos, Severus se dejó caer en su silla frente al fuego, que ardía alegremente, como lo hacía todo el año para mantener cómodas sus cámaras heladas de las mazmorras. Alcanzó la botella y el vaso que todavía estaban en la mesa auxiliar y derramó un buen tanto al instante, repitiendo lo mismo varias veces hasta que la botella estuvo vacía.

Sin embargo, el calor del alcohol que descongelaba el hielo de su alma no ayudaba a su condición, solo reemplazaba el entumecimiento con el dolor de la traición.

 _“¡Estúpido ciego tonto!_ ” Severus no pudo evitar las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre.

Siempre se había enorgullecido de poder ver a través de las maquinaciones de cualquier persona, especialmente las del director, burlándose de la facilidad con la que otros caían por sus engaños. ¡Y ahora lo hacía él! Él no había sido mejor que ellos todo este tiempo.

Tonto por creer que Dumbledore podría considerarlo digno de otra manera que no fuera como una herramienta para ser usada para sus propósitos, por creer que se había redimido a sí mismo a los ojos de este "gran hombre", lavando los pecados de su juventud con sudor y sangre.

_“¡Para convencerme a mí mismo, de que él podría albergar los sentimientos de los padres hacia mí! ¡Un Slytherin!”_

Severus se estaba riendo histéricamente, sin prestar atención a las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Se levantó de un salto, agarró la botella y la tiró contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas disfrutando del sonido de los cristales rotos. El vaso siguió pronto.

Se quedó allí por un rato respirando en estremecedores sollozos. Luego, después de calmarse un poco, sintió que toda la energía lo abandonaba y se hundía en el suelo. Desapareció todo rastro de lágrimas con un hechizo permaneciendo allí, sin embargo.

Realmente no debería sorprenderse por este giro de los acontecimientos, se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿No había sido siempre así? Primero se enamoró de la perspectiva del orgullo de su padre, aprendiendo todo lo que se le instruyó con diligencia, las Artes Oscuras en particular, solo para recibir insultos y palizas a cambio. En la escuela había deseado el respeto y el reconocimiento de sus compañeros de dormitorio, siempre siguiendo al pie de la letra las normas tácitas de la etiqueta de Slytherin, incluso abrazando su fanática ideología sangrepura, solo para ser blanco de los Merodeadores en todo momento y mirar a sus amigos riendo. El Señor Oscuro había prometido poder y pertenencia, solo para marcarlo y ponerlo a trabajar como ganado común. Dumbledore... le había prometido redención, recordó Severus, algo que en realidad le habían concedido algunos, pero obviamente no el propio Dumbledore.

 _“Cualquier cosa más allá de eso fue producto de mi propia imaginación”_. Su rostro ardía en la humillación oculta por su cabello, colgando alrededor de él como cortina.

Sus manos se curvaron en puños con ira repentina. _“¡No es como si no lo hubiese alentado! ¡Manejándome como una maldita marioneta!”_

Severus levantó la mirada y se encontró casi nariz a nariz con un elfo doméstico. Sorprendido violentamente tuvo que contener un grito, mientras la criatura se tambaleaba hacia atrás inclinándose lentamente.

—Winky lo siente, Maestro de Pociones maestro—Chilló disculpándose—Winky no quería asustarlo, Winky acaba de venir a verlo, amo Maestro de Pociones—.

—¿Mirarme? —Preguntó distraídamente, con el pulso todavía en la garganta.

La elfina lo miró con curiosidad—Para cuidarle, amo Maestro de Pociones—.

Severus la miró sin comprender. Nadie lo había cuidado desde la muerte de su madre. A Minerva y Poppy les importaba saber, pero esto era algo más sustancial.

Miró su apariencia, un sucio y desgarrado vestido de dos piezas, que podría haber sido azul claro en algún momento, con las orejas de murciélago sobresaliendo de un sombrero a juego. La antigua elfina doméstica de Crouch, recordó finalmente. El personal había sido específicamente instruido para que no aceptara ofertas de servidumbre permanente, si ella las ofrecía. Sabía por supuesto que no era lo que la criatura había querido decir en ese momento, pero sintiéndose con ganas de una rebelión después de la traición de Dumbledore, decidió que esto era algo tan bueno como eso.

—¿Deseas cuidar de mí? —Ronroneó sedosamente, con un destello depredador en sus ojos.

Winky chilló emocionada, con las orejas en posición de firmes, y sus grandes ojos se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa. Ella asintió con timidez.

>> Muy bien entonces, espera aquí—.

Severus se levantó y fue a su habitación. El cuchillo ritual que necesitaba estaba escondido con los otros en un nicho secreto detrás de su tocador. Lo sacó, pero vaciló, sus ojos cayeron sobre el cofre tallado que contenía algunos recuerdos que pertenecían a su madre. Si iba a mostrarle un dedo al director hoy, era justo hacer un barrido en redondo y hacer lo mismo con los fanáticos de sangrepura que había, pensó que lo sacaría. Nadie necesitaba saberlo después de todo.

De vuelta en su sala de estar, se sentó en el suelo junto a Winky, que estaba rebotando alegremente con sus delgadas manos entrelazadas, lágrimas de gratitud brillando en sus ojos. Él talló la runa de enlace en su palma izquierda con cuidadosa precisión, sin sangrar ni sintiendo ningún dolor debido a la magia de los cuchillos, mientras que Winky se desvistió completamente y desvaneció la ropa sucia en la nada. Puso su mano en la cabeza del elfo y comenzó a cantar en gaélico antiguo, sintiendo que lo recorría, instalándose en su corazón. Un momento después, estaba hecho, Winky ahora le pertenecía a él y a su línea de sangre.

Era una sensación extraña, reflexionó, con una elfina desnuda aferrándose a él, chillando por sus ojos, burbujeando sobre la generosidad, el tener una verdadera propiedad de una criatura viviente tan poderosa. Él nunca había tenido esta experiencia antes. Los Snape eran una vieja línea, eso era seguro, pero relativamente pobres por varias generaciones, no habían tenido elfos domésticos.

_“¡Con razón el Señor Oscuro se complace en marcar a sus seguidores!”_

Fue una sensación eufórica de hecho.

>> Ya, ya—Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—Ven, déjame equiparte adecuadamente—.

Ante eso, Winky saltó de su regazo y se limpió a sí misma y a las manchas húmedas de su túnica con un chasquido de sus dedos, de pie ante él con impaciencia.

Abrió el cofre tallado y sacó una bufanda de seda gris plateada con un intrincado estampado de flores. Envolviéndola como una toga alrededor de la elfina temblorosa, que lo miraba con grandes ojos incrédulos, la sujetó con un simple broche dorado con forma de capullo de rosa.

 _“Se ve bien en ella”_ , pensó sonriendo. _“Lucius tendría un colapso”._

>> Cuídalos bien—Le dijo—Pertenecían a mi madre—.

Esto parecía haber sido demasiado para la pobre criatura, ya que se desmayó. Bueno, esto era fascinante, tenía que admitir, nunca antes había oído hablar de un elfo desmayándose. Sin saber qué hacer, llamó a Tipsy, el elfo por lo general le llevaba té a sus habitaciones, y le pidió que se ocupase de ello. Tipsy simplemente agarró la mano de Winky y ambos desaparecieron.

 _“Lo suficientemente bueno”_ , Severus suspiró dejando el cofre y el cuchillo. Después de lanzar un encantamiento _Tempus_ para comprobar el tiempo, desapareció los fragmentos de vidrio y tomó una poción de sobriedad, sintiéndose extrañamente en paz a pesar de todo. Al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba parado.

Dumbledore ya no lo quería en Hogwarts, estaba claro como el día. A él no le importaba el destino de los niños de Slytherin. _“¿Alguna vez lo hizo?”_ Severus no pudo evitar burlarse. Aún era bienvenido en la Orden, suponía, _más o menos_. Todavía era el Maestro de Pociones más joven en más de quinientos años, un excelente luchador y un mago poderoso y entendido, Dumbledore sería realmente estúpido para tratar de deshacerse de él por completo. Todavía era un espía, incluso si su prestigio no le permitía ser eficaz por el momento, ¡pero eso no significaba que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que cambiara!

 _“No es una posición de negociación completamente sin esperanza”_ , resumió. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ser capaz de salvar algunas de sus pequeñas serpientes y salir vivo de este desastre.

Severus examinó sus bolsillos asegurando que todas las pociones que pudiera necesitar esta noche estuvieran allí y se fue. Él tenía un Señor Oscuro al que informar.


	3. Conversaciones Largamente Atrasadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La mañana del lunes amaneció tan brillante como los días anteriores. Harry yacía en silencio en su cama de hospital y escuchó los ronquidos de Ron que venían de la cama junto a él. Esperaba tener pesadillas después de ver morir a Sirius hace solo dos días. No había tenido ninguna. De alguna manera lo hizo sentir mal, culpable por no sufrir tanto como lo consideró digno de su padrino. Por otro lado, ahora tenía dos noches de sueño completo e inalterable por primera vez desde que salió del laberinto a fines del año pasado.

Lo hizo sentir menos nervioso, se dio cuenta, menos propenso a saltar, tanto física como mentalmente, como lo había estado constantemente este año. En segundo lugar, era una prueba más de que su Oclumancia realmente funcionaba, incluso sin una participación consciente de su parte, y le sorprendió para ser honesto. Había pasado de absolutamente desesperado a competente en menos de un día. No debería funcionar así, incluso él lo sabía, y su instinto le decía que las respuestas probablemente estaban directamente debajo de sus narices.

No pudo evitar el gemido escapándose de él mientras se frotaba la cicatriz por costumbre. El mejor lugar para esconder algo está a plena vista, dicen, y estaba funcionando demasiado bien en su caso una vez más.

_“Bueno, Harry, estúpido idiota, ¿¡Cómo es que nunca se te ocurrió ir a la maldita biblioteca y buscarlo!?”_

Suspiró con resignación. La investigación siempre había sido cosa de Hermione. Él nunca había hecho nada más allá de lo que necesitaba para su tarea, y aun así se mantuvo al mínimo, siempre lo hizo con Ron después de todo. Dumbledore lo conocía demasiado bien.

Una mirada de determinación entró en sus ojos. Esto necesitaba cambiar, ¡todo esto! No podía permitirse el lujo de ser descuidado, no podía permitirse ser perezoso y sin duda, no ser predecible. Esos días se habían ido para siempre dejando solo una pequeña punzada de remordimiento en la región de su corazón.

Harry podía oír a Madame Pomfrey revolver en un armario al lado de la puerta de su oficina.

 _“Bien podría levantarme”_ , tomó sus gafas con un suspiro. Había decidido bajar a desayunar en el Gran Comedor hoy. Esto iba a estar lejos de ser agradable, pero lo mejor era sacarlo del camino. Solo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones y todavía tenía que encontrar la manera de sacudirse a Ron y acorralar a Neville en algún lugar solos al mismo tiempo. Hermione no iba a dejar el ala del hospital hasta el último día, lo que era bueno y malo.

Reunió un conjunto de ropa fresca y su bolsa de esponja, que parecía una extraña criatura marina, eviscerada, del cajón de su mesita de noche. Lo había obtenido de Luna la Navidad pasada. Sonriendo con cariño a sí mismo se dirigió a las duchas, saludando a Madame Pomfrey de pasada.

Cuando salió, los demás comenzaron a moverse. Eran las ocho y media y el desayuno estaba en marcha, incluso con clases. Como no quería ir solo, se sentó a esperar. Media hora más tarde, finalmente se reunieron y se miraron tensamente.

—Creo que estaría bien que te sentaras con nosotros, Luna—Le dijo Harry en voz baja—Ya no tenemos clases—.

Los otros solo asintieron y comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida.

El Gran Comedor calló a su entrada solo para comenzar de nuevo más fuerte. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se acomodaron tratando de no prestar atención a los cientos de ojos que descansaban sobre ellos, ni a escuchar las silenciosas especulaciones que volaban alrededor.

Para ser sincero, Harry no necesitaba espiar para saber en qué estaban pensando. Había leído el periódico ayer, el de hoy debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Él era su Héroe de nuevo, su Salvador, no el monstruo que buscaba atención para ser guardado en la sala cerrada de San Mungo por su propio bien. ¡El Profeta no debería poder hacer esto tan fácilmente, arrastrar su nombre a través de la suciedad en un momento y alabarlo al siguiente! De hecho, no tenían derecho a hacerlo, recordó de repente. Hermione había mencionado varias veces que la calumnia era ilegal incluso en el mundo de los magos. Él no había estado escuchando, demasiado ocupado despotricando o revolcándose en la autocompasión.

Mordió su tostada melancólicamente, mirando a los búhos llegar con el correo de la mañana, sus compañeros abriendo sus copias con impaciencia, mirando con incredulidad o señalando en su dirección, susurrando. Su paciencia llegó a su fin, por lo que tomó el periódico de las manos de Ginny y leyó el título—... el Elegido ...—Y se posó directamente en sus ojos. Él persiguió el artículo en ira creciente. Sin embargo, esta ira era fría, no se reflejaba en su rostro de ninguna manera.

_“¡Bendita sea la Oclumancia!”_

Harry no iba a gritar blasfemias como lo hubiera hecho a principios de este año. No, había otras formas de mostrar desagrado.

_“Hora de enviar signos”._

Era arriesgado si tenía que admitirlo, pero supuso que podría pasarlo por enojo, dolor y deseo de vengar a Sirius, lo que en realidad no era tan descabellado.

Examinó el resto del tema sin prisas. Sin admitir errores por parte de los editores, ninguna expresión de arrepentimiento por arruinar su reputación, ninguna disculpa pública oficial. Él sonrió feo dentro, sabiendo muy bien que todos lo estaban mirando en este momento.

Le devolvió el periódico a Ginny y se volvió para dirigirse a Luna lo suficientemente fuerte para todos los que deseaban escuchar.

—¿Cuánta compensación puedo exigir por difamación de esta magnitud? —.

El silencio que siguió fue casi ensordecedor. Le fue muy difícil mantener su cara.

Luna lo consideró por un momento—¿Un periódico tan grande como este? —Respondió soñadoramente—Hasta cinco mil, supongo. No se han disculpado públicamente—.

Él asintió con seriedad y regresó a sus huevos. _“¡Diablos!”_

Necesitaba un abogado, necesitaba hablar con Neville lo antes posible, tenía que ir a la biblioteca y buscar tomos de Oclumancia, lo que suponía que podía hacer en ese momento. Nadie cuestionaría lo que estaba leyendo allí todavía.

Terminó sus huevos, se levantó y se fue, el Comedor explotando en susurros detrás de él. Nadie lo siguió, ni le preguntó a dónde se dirigía.

* * *

Severus Snape tuvo que admitir que estaba muy molesto. No solo el Señor Oscuro parecía estar realmente complacido con la perspectiva de su expulsión de Hogwarts, sino que le había ordenado usar su tiempo y su posición para enseñar a la generación más joven de Slytherins lo mejor que pudiera, incluso darles lecciones privadas, si él las considerara en falta. Los planes del Señor Oscuro en este trimestre lo estaban preocupando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto por el momento.

Sin embargo, lo que Potter había logrado esta mañana, lo había arrojado por completo. No saber lo que estaba en la mente del Señor Oscuro era una cosa, no saber qué había en la de Potter era otra. Más aún porque no podía decidir qué era peor.

Dumbledore parecía completamente despreocupado al respecto, al igual que otros miembros del personal. _“Pobre niño ... con lo que tuvo que pasar este año ... y su padrino muriendo frente a él ... completamente comprensible, por supuesto... ”._

_“No, ¡no era comprensible en absoluto!”_

Que algo así se le hubiera ocurrido estaba fuera de toda comprensión en la visión de Severus del individuo que era Harry Potter. Potter no pensaba, ¡tenía que hacer que Granger y Weasley lo hicieran por él! Y ninguna cantidad de dolor podría haberlo provocado, sin importar lo que estuvieran diciendo.

Por supuesto, significaba que Potter se había convertido inesperadamente en una serpiente en la hierba...

La imagen que produjo este dicho lo hizo detenerse bruscamente en el medio del corredor y comenzar a reír. Afortunadamente, no había nadie allí para presenciarlo, a excepción de algunos retratos, que lo miraban con desaprobación.

¡Esto fue todo! decidió respirar pesadamente, ¡estaba perdiendo la cabeza! ¡La tensión de ser doble agente y todos los _Crucios_ finalmente lo estaban afectando!

_“¡Recomponte hombre!”_

Se apoyó contra la pared por unos momentos para recomponerse antes de ir a su habitación. Necesitaba una bebida fuerte, eso es lo que necesitaba, no una camisa de fuerza todavía. Fue muy revivido de no tener clases para enseñar en este momento.

* * *

Esta noche, mucho después de la cena, Harry estaba sentado solo en un rincón sombreado de la sala común. Sus compañeros de casa, ahora completamente informados sobre las batallas y las pérdidas que había sufrido debido a las cuentas de Ron, Ginny y Neville, le habían permitido estar tan lejos, solo adorándolo encubiertamente con miradas comprensivas o curiosas. Sus amigos parecían haber decidido darle un poco de espacio y tiempo para aceptarlo por sí mismo para ser sincero. Tenía mucho en mente para tratar en paz.

Tal como lo había imaginado, los libros que necesitaba habían estado allí en la biblioteca principal todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, no contenían instrucciones reales, solo conocimiento general e historia, pero era más que suficiente para responder cualquier pregunta que tuviera. ¡Antes que nada, Dumbledore era un bastardo intrigante!

 _"Un verdadero Gryffindor, ¡mi culo!”_ Parecía que Harry no era el único Slytherin, que se dejó clasificar por la casa de los leones.

En segundo lugar, Snape parecía haber estado en lo cierto, “¡Despeja tu mente!” había sido todo lo que había para eso. Sin embargo, no le había enseñado como, sino en cambio, había abierto su mente para las visiones.

 _“Por orden de Dumbledore, por supuesto, quién más”_. Las acusaciones de Ron se habían justificado completamente esta vez, aunque como de costumbre se dirigió al objetivo equivocado.

La pregunta era por qué? ¿Había querido Dumbledore usarlo para reunir más información o tenderle una trampa a Voldemort? Ambas teorías parecían probables en este punto.

En tercer lugar, Harry mostró todos los signos de un Oclumante natural, o más bien una afinidad natural para Artes De La Mente en general, ya que no había separación en las disciplinas, solo diferentes formas de usar una y la misma habilidad. Mejor aún, no parecía que Dumbledore siquiera sospechara, y después de su exhibición este año, tampoco lo haría Snape.

Sin embargo, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo es que acaba de darse cuenta? Pensando en eso... siempre había sido capaz de decir cuando las personas le mintieron en realidad. Tal vez el estrés de los últimos días había activado algunos instintos que habían permanecido dormidos todo este tiempo.

Bueno, había una forma de probarlo. De acuerdo con los libros, un Legeremante natural podía entrar en la mente de otro sin varita y sin palabras sin ser notado, con la excepción de otros practicantes de Oclumancia.

Harry inspeccionó la habitación deliberadamente en busca de una víctima desprevenida, inhalando y exhalando, vaciando su mente en preparación. Allí, esta niña de cuarto año no dejaba de mirarlo constantemente. Harry se imaginó a sí mismo como el humo que entraba por las oscuras pupilas de sus ojos. Tan pronto como su rostro se volvió hacia él, se impulsó mentalmente, cayendo directamente con una facilidad casi aterradora.

_“—... ¿ sus amigos no están con él? ¿No les importa que él sufra? —Una imagen de ella acercándose y tomándolo en sus brazos la siguió con comodidad, acompañada de sentimientos de afecto”._

Harry se retiró cuidadosamente mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó y se alejó. Se sentía bastante incómodo para ser sincero, un poco avergonzado de violar la privacidad de las chicas tan descuidadamente. Sin embargo, no le dedico otro pensamiento y fue un éxito, lo que significaba que tenía una herramienta bastante poderosa en sus manos. En esta situación, lo más probable es que fuera una gran ventaja.

_“Bien, una vez más, solo para estar seguro”._

Neville estaba sentado no muy lejos de él y era poco probable que también tuviera sentimientos por él, así que se preparó y atacó. La sensación fue como correr de cabeza contra la pared, casi levantó su mano para frotar su dolorida frente, que en realidad no le dolía en absoluto, y pestañeó a un Neville igualmente conmocionado.

Al darse cuenta de repente de lo que había sucedido, se ruborizó por la vergüenza, se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por el cabello tímidamente. Sin embargo, Neville seguía mirándole, así que inclinó la cabeza en dirección a los dormitorios, se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí, como si fuera temprano en la noche. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo sentado en su cama antes de que se abriera la puerta y entrara Neville.

—Lo siento, Neville, acabo de probar algo—Dijo todavía avergonzado cuando el otro chico se sentó en la cama de Ron justo frente a él.

—Sabes que la Legeremancia está al borde de lo ilegal, ¿no? —Neville le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente, algo que Harry nunca antes lo había visto hacer.

—¿Lo es? Bueno, ¿cómo lo sabría, si nadie me dice nada? —Se frotó la cara con frustración. Neville lo miraba con curiosidad.

Harry suspiró, _“ahora o nunca”_ —He querido hablar contigo sobre algo, varias cosas en realidad, pero necesito que me prometas que te lo guardaras para ti—.

—¿Un juramento de Varita? —Neville preguntó en serio.

—No—Rió Harry—Supongo que no es tan grave, solo tu palabra—Lo pensó—Y supongo que también podrías contarle a tu abuela, ella no parece chismosa—Sonrió.

Neville resopló ante esto, pero asintió—Bien—.

Harry respiró hondo y se calmó—No sé nada—.

Neville parpadeó sin comprender. Sin embargo, Harry lo miró bastante serio.

>> Lo digo en serio, Neville, no sé nada. Dumbledore me ha mantenido completamente ignorante todos estos años y yo fui demasiado ingenuo y descuidado para darme cuenta. Bueno, hasta ahora—Suspiró, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con cansancio—Fui criado como un muggle, nunca me han dicho nada significativo sobre mi familia, nunca he recibido esos panfletos introductorios que todos los nacidos muggles obtienen...—Entrecerró los ojos al recordar algo más repentinamente—Incluso me han excluido de esas clases de educación sexual que todos los nacidos muggles recibieron el tercer año—.

Neville palideció ante eso—Pero todavía eres virgen, ¿no? —Preguntó con aprensión.

—Sí—Respondió Harry desconcertado por su reacción. Neville exhaló visiblemente aliviado, luego se sentó de repente, golpeado por la magnitud de lo que le habían dicho. Cruzó las manos frente a su boca, parpadeó sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de la enormidad de las acciones de Dumbledore, así como los posibles planes concernientes a su amigo y compañero Jefe de Casa.

La ira caliente se elevó en él. _“¿¡Como se atreve!? ¿Quién maldito sea cree que es?”_

Alzó la vista hacia esos ojos esmeralda tensos pero esperanzados.

_“¡Madre de Merlín y todo lo divino! ¡Este niño sentado ante él NO TENÍA IDEA!”_

—Harry—Dijo horrorizado—¡no tienes el más mínimo concepto de lo que te han hecho! —.

Teniendo toda la atención de Harry, continuó—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar—Se perdió por completo de repente y miró hacia otro lado.

—Por el principio—Se burló Harry con odio, sorprendiendo a Neville—Palabras de Dumbledore—Respondió la pregunta no formulada.

Neville asintió en comprensión, _“Por el principio entonces”._

—Nuestra sociedad puede considerarse bastante arcaica en algunos aspectos y mucho más moderna que incluso la muggle en otros. Por ejemplo, todavía tenemos el sistema de grandes casas que consiste generalmente de varias familias bajo el mismo nombre. Esos son gobernados por un Jefe de Casa, que tiene el control casi total de todos los miembros de la familia y sus cónyuges—Neville hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que había seguido hasta ahora. Harry asintió para que continuara—No le damos tanta importancia al género, aunque como los muggles lo hicieron o lo siguen haciendo, el primogénito en línea directa es el Heredero, no importa si es un Lord o una Lady*—.

Harry parecía desconcertado aquí, por lo que elaboró—Lord o Lady es el título oficial del Jefe De Casa, no tiene nada que ver con la nobleza, a pesar de que, por lo demás, parezca algo fantástico—Ambos sonrieron satisfechos—No es que no haya casas realmente nobles. Aquí en Gran Bretaña son los Black, los Von Eschelons, los Lestranges y los McMillans—.

Asintió con la cabeza absorbiendo la información con avidez, ya que había comprendido que él y Neville eran los dos jefes de su respectiva Casa.

>> Si la línea directa muere, la primera línea lateral se hace cargo. Algunas veces se puede prevenir mediante la adopción de sangre. Eso significa que el Lord o Lady sin hijos elige al Heredero que considera digno y realiza una ceremonia especial de adopción para hacerlos su propia carne y sangre, por así decirlo, pero el heredero guarda su propia sangre también... ¿Harry? —.

Harry se congeló en estado de shock al recordar el incidente de la última Navidad de repente. Neville se levantó y se acercó poniendo su mano sobre su brazo con preocupación.

—¿Esta ceremonia involucra bastante sangre en ambos lados? —Preguntó roncamente. Neville asintió obteniendo las implicaciones.

—Quien… —.

—Mi padrino—Respondió Harry—Sirius Black—.

Neville se sentó junto a él mirando fijamente, las consecuencias políticas que se desplegaban ante él.

Él tragó saliva—¿Vas a ser el Jefe de la Casa Potter y Black? —.

—Parece que sí—Harry respondió teniendo la sensación de que todavía no era la bomba.

—¿Dumbledore sabe? —.

—No, no lo creo—.

Ante eso, Neville se rió entre dientes y se frotó las manos alegremente.

—¡Oh Harry, esto es absolutamente genial! No tienes idea... —.

Parecía castigado por la mirada de Harry.

>> Bien, déjame iluminarte entonces—.

Se acomodaron en la cama de Harry.

—El sistema político en el mundo mágico también tiene elementos antiguos y modernos. El gobierno es moderno. El Ministro de Magia es la Cabeza y su gabinete ocupa las sedes de los diferentes departamentos. El ministro es elegido directamente por la población mágica británica después de una campaña y luego elige su propio personal. El término suele ser de quince años, a menos que se lo expulse de antemano. El elemento controlador y legislativo es el Wizengamot. Es principalmente un remanente de los Viejos Días que reemplaza lo que una vez fue el Concilio Mágico. Consta de 43 escaños permanentes pertenecientes a los Jefes de Casa y 23 electivos, a los que los miembros permanentes votan. Una nueva ley puede ser propuesta solo por un miembro permanente o el propio Ministro, para que vaya a debate debe ser secundada por un miembro permanente, después del debate se vota a favor o en contra por el Wizengamot completo, luego pasa o es rechazada. El Wizengamot es también el Tribunal Superior del mundo mágico y preside casos criminales pesados—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

>> Ahora viene—Canturreó Neville alegremente—Una ley ya existente solo puede ser rescindida por un miembro de las cuatro familias nobles si es secundada por otro miembro permanente, y solo puede ser devuelta a su lugar en forma modificada si es secundada por los mismos dos miembros, a menos que los otros tres Jefes nobles miembros secunden unitariamente. Lord Lestrange es un forajido y ha perdido todos los derechos sobre su asiento, que será ocupado por un heredero de una línea lateral después de su muerte, y Lord Von Eschelon en realidad tiene cinco o seis en este momento. Eso significa que tú, Harry, podrás dar por terminadas todas y cada una de las leyes aprobadas por el Wizengamot y, en segundo lugar, ¡solo si son cambiadas a tu gusto! ¡La única excepción es si todo el tribunal vota en contra de ti! —.

—¡Diablos! —Contribuyó Harry, su mente zumbaba.

—¡Sí! —Neville estuvo de acuerdo—Pero esto es solo el poder político que recibirás tan pronto como cumplas diecisiete. ¿Necesitas un minuto o debería continuar? —.

Él respiró hondo y despejó su mente—Puedes continuar, creo—.

—¿Has recibido una llave para tu bóveda después de cumplir once años? —.

Harry asintió.

>> Eso es solo tu bóveda de confianza establecida para ti por tus padres para cubrir gastos educativos y dinero y eso. El resto de tus bienes y propiedades se mantiene actualmente en un fideicomiso por Gringotts hasta tu mayoría de edad. No tendrás acceso a ella de antemano, pero ya puedes solicitar una carpeta que enumere el número y el inventario de todas tus bóvedas, así como de todas las empresas, acciones de inversión y propiedades que tengas en tu poder—.

Harry reflexionó un momento—¿Como cuánto crees que tengo? —.

Neville se rió por eso—Bueno, en cuanto al oro, solo puedo adivinar, tres millones aproximadamente, luego hay al menos una casa solariega, tal vez varias cabañas y casas vacacionales. Las empresas, no estoy seguro, pero los Potter definitivamente tenían varias acciones. He oído mencionar que tu padre había invertido en Bolt Company en algún momento, si es cierto, estas teniendo un excelente ingreso en este momento, incluso sin mover un dedo—.

Se encontró con un silencio conmocionado.

>> ¿Qué? Eres el último de Potter, no lo olvides. Significa que cada una de las monedas que la familia ha fabricado a través de los siglos es ahora tuya, además de que ha permanecido intacta durante los últimos quince años, y ha ganado más con las acciones—.

—¡Diablos! —.

—Sí—Neville estuvo de acuerdo otra vez—Pero eso no es todo—.

—¿No es todo? —Preguntó Harry estúpidamente.

—No—Le aseguró Neville con un destello divertido en el ojo—¿Has olvidado la adopción? Tú también eres el futuro Jefe de la Casa Black ahora—.

—Oh, déjame adivinar, mientras que los Potter pueden considerarse ricos, los Black son ricos como la mierda—.

—Sí y no—Se rió Neville—Los Black fueron ricos como la mierda, es cierto, pero se rumoreaba que habían contribuido en gran medida al esfuerzo de guerra en el lado de Voldemort. No tengo idea de hasta qué punto, si entiendes lo que quiero decir, pero te quedan un par de millones, más el hogar ancestral y las joyas familiares, no se pueden vender porque están atadas con sangre—.

—Idiotas** entonces—Concluyó Harry sarcásticamente.

—Sí, lo son, créeme—Dijo Neville con seriedad—Los Black fueron considerados una de las familias más ricas de toda Europa, no solo de Gran Bretaña—.

—¡Mierda! —.

Neville no pudo evitar doblarse de la risa. Harry le sonrió.

—Sí, necesito ampliar mi vocabulario, lo sé—Suspiró profundamente. Neville se puso serio al ver su rostro.

>> ¡Mira, es exactamente lo que quiero decir! Todos lo saben, ¡excepto yo! ¡Ni siquiera sé las profesiones de mis padres! —.

—Tu padre no había estado trabajando, por lo que yo sé, tu madre había sido una Inefable, y tu padrino un Auror. ¿Nunca le has preguntado a Ron sobre eso? —.

—No, para ser sincero, nunca pensé que hubiera algo importante que saber, y Ron tampoco lo había mencionado nunca. Supongo que asumió que ya lo sabía o simplemente no quería hablar de eso, debido a tú sabes...—Hizo un gesto—...problemas—.

Neville asintió en comprensión—Hay algo más que absolutamente necesitas saber, Harry. La sexualidad en el mundo mágico es un poco diferente que en el mundo muggle. Es más poderoso y vinculante y, por lo tanto, tiene más significado, especialmente la pérdida de la virginidad. No significa que no tengamos nada de sexo antes del matrimonio, por el contrario, solo se trata de la penetración—Parecía tan incómodo como Harry aquí—Por ejemplo, la virginidad no puede tomarse por la fuerza, debe darse libremente. Un o una virgen, por lo tanto, nunca puede ser violado o incluso molestado de hecho—.

Harry asintió para que continuara. Esto era realmente nuevo para él.

>> Además, consideramos que es mucho menos restringido que los muggles. No tenemos enfermedades venéreas y no hay riesgo de embarazo antes del matrimonio, porque hacemos todo menos la penetración, así que no hay nada que temer, ¿ves? —Los dos se sonrojaron ferozmente en este momento—Bueno—Neville se aclaró la garganta—Entonces, simplemente lo hacemos. Se considera completamente normal tener sexo con tu novia o novio, y se siente bien, Así que ¿por qué no ...? —Se frotó la cara sonrojada—Merlín, ¡no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo! —.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se revolcaron en la cama por un tiempo. Después de calmarse, se tumbaron uno al lado del otro mirando el dosel.

>> Por cierto, tampoco hacemos una distinción entre la homosexualidad y la heterosexualidad—Lo pensó por un momento—Supongo que es porque, a diferencia del mundo muggle, las parejas homosexuales también pueden tener hijos—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Bueno, no de la manera natural, obviamente—Corrigió—Pero hay hechizos y pociones, que pueden crear genitales masculinos o femeninos temporalmente—.

 _“Como la transexualidad”_ , Harry consideró, _“solo que biológicamente también”_ —Definitivamente voy a tomar prestados los panfletos de Hermione—.

—Hazlo—Se rió Neville—Y deberías hablar con Madame Pomfrey también. No puedo imaginar que ella te niegue información tan básica, pero importante—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia el dosel.

>> Y voy a enviarte algunos libros durante el verano si no te importa. Hay más en la responsabilidad de un Jefe de Casa que estar sentado todo el día en tu trasero, sintiéndote importante—.

—Gracias—Se rió—Te agradecería eso. ¿Y puedes pedirle a tu abuela que también me recomiende a un buen abogado? Quiero proceder contra El Profeta—.

—Por supuesto—.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Ron se detuvo abruptamente y los miró.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —

—No—Dijo Neville levantándose y yendo a su propia cama—Ya hemos terminado de besarnos—.

—¡Cállate, tú! —Harry arrojó su almohada hacia él, riendo.

Ron continuó de pie y los miró estupefacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Decidí dejar los títulos de Lord y Lady porque cuando se traduce al español Lord, queda como señor, pero Sir, Sr. también se traducen como Señor y no significan lo mismo. Sir o Sr. normalmente se refiere a una forma respetuosa de dirigirse a un mayor en edad que la persona que está hablando con ella, indicando su mayor edad o condición (como un profesor) sobre ella, este o no casado. Lord es un noble (al menos es el concepto original), ya sea por nacimiento o por una asignación como las que hace la reina (aunque estos últimos también son llamados Sir) y que normalmente es el Jefe de una Familia y en el caso de este fic, de todos aquellos unidos a su familia por sangre o por matrimonio. Es decir, están sujetos a las leyes victorianas donde una persona era responsable de todos aquellos con su apellido y sangre, incluyendo las asignaciones de dinero, educación y propiedades así como sus “matrimonios”, teniendo la facultad de autorizarlos o arreglarlos.
> 
> **Hay muchos pero muchos posibles significados de la frase original “Peanuts then”, pero la que más se acercó a describir el sentimiento de Harry por los Blacks antes de Sirius es “idiotas”, ya que hicieron a su familia caer en la decadencia por apoyar a Voldemort.


	4. Visitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione Granger se encontró repentinamente despierta. Eran las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada si podía adivinarlo al ver la pálida luz que entraba por las ventanas. Estaba tendida de lado en su cama de hospital, reflexionando sobre la alarma persistente que le impedía volver a dormirse, o lo que la despertó en primer lugar, cuando lo vio.

En la pared de cristal de un armario, en la pared opuesta, se veía una sombra con forma humana de pie en una columna a dos camas detrás de ella. Su corazón saltó a su garganta mientras la miraba cuidadosamente acercándose a ella. Su varita estaba al alcance de la mano en la mesita de noche, pero no había forma de que pudiera atraparla sin que nadie lo notara, así que se quedó como estaba y fingió dormir, observando a la figura que se acercaba a través de los párpados medio cerrados.

Parecía ser un chico de su edad a juzgar por su estatura, cabello oscuro, uniforme de Slytherin.

_“¿Quién demonios es? ¿Zabini? ¡No! Piel blanca...”_

Salió a la luz desde la ventana justo detrás de ella. _“Theodore Nott”._

Hermione no sabía mucho sobre él, era bastante callado y extremadamente tímido, era fácil de pasar por alto. Y como él no pertenecía a la pandilla de Malfoy, ella no tenía contacto con él más que compartir clases. Además, había tenido la impresión de que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza. No como si fuera retrasado o algo así, por el contrario, parecía inteligente y capaz como mago, pero no obstante, había algo no del todo normal en él.

Socialmente inepto... bueno, ella no era la indicada para señalar eso, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño, demasiado infantil para un chico de su edad, como si su desarrollo hubiera sido retrasado.

_“Dañado...”_

Ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para encontrar algunas posibles razones para eso, especialmente en un hijo de un Mortífago, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él a veces.

Dio un paso más cerca una vez más, deteniéndose a los pies de su cama y ella podía ver el reflejo de su rostro casi con claridad ahora.

La expresión con la que Hermione se encontró fue más allá de lo que ella podría haber imaginado que sería dirigida hacia ella misma. La miraba como si fuera la encarnación de todos sus sueños, sus profundos ojos azules iluminados con un fuego sobrenatural que parpadeaba con admiración, deseo, tristeza, ira, protección y algo siniestro que ella no podía identificar.

—Mi Señora, ¿por qué me castigas con la distancia? —.

Sin poder decidir si debería sentir temor o fascinación, lo vio acercándose a ella, sin tocarla, simplemente pasando la mano por su cuerpo de un lado a otro, a solo unos centímetros de su piel cubierta.

>> ¿No soy digno de que me notes? —.

Ella tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento, de lo que exactamente no tenía presencia de ánimo para registrar.

>> No soy un León, es cierto, pero ¿significa que no valgo nada? —.

Las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron suavemente en su cabello, peinándolo con sensual lentitud.

>> No creo que seas tan cruel—.

Él se arrodilló y enterró su cara en su cabello desplegado sobre la almohada, susurrando apasionadamente.

>> Déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo—.

>> Déjame vengarte, ¡matar a los que te trajeron dolor! —.

>> No pediré mucho a cambio—.

>>¡Desearía que me vieras! ¡Solo mírame y nótame! ¿Es esto demasiado? —.

Se quedó completamente quieta, sin atreverse a respirar hasta que finalmente se levantó y se fue.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse que estaba sola y se sentó temblando.

_“¡Dulce Merlín y dioses santos! ¡No puedo creerlo!”_

¡No estaba bien en su cabeza, este chico estaba completamente psicótico! ¡Y obviamente obsesionado con ella también!

Ella tuvo que admitir que en realidad era halagador. Ron y Harry también han jurado venganza por ella, pero este era alguien que podría cumplir su palabra al pie de la letra. ¡Un hijo de un Mortífago enamorado de ella, una nacida muggle! Esto era irremediablemente romántico o simplemente una prueba más de lo desquiciado que realmente estaba. Y eso era exactamente en lo que estaba desgarrada por sus sentimientos. ¿Qué debería hacer ella ahora? ¿Debería hacer algo en primer lugar? ¿Qué quería ella?

Hermione Granger siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una chica realista y sensata. Por lo tanto, sabía que ser un ratón de biblioteca y una sabelotodo mandona no aumentaba sus apuestas para conseguir un novio antes de que fuera vieja y arrugada. Su aspecto había mejorado con los años, era cierto, sus dientes ahora eran normales y el cabello manejable, con la ayuda de algunos hechizos y pociones, por supuesto, su cuerpo tampoco estaba mal. Sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que detestara por completo el espécimen amante de Quidditch, de cabeza hueca del sexo opuesto, con el que parecía arrastrarse esta escuela. Harry y Neville estaban bien, supuso, pero Harry era como un hermano y Neville estaba con Luna ahora. Ella había revisado un par de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, pero se había sentido decepcionada incluso allí. Ella no se había atrevido a volverse hacia Slytherin hasta el momento.

¡Y aquí estaba este chico, arrodillado ante ella, recitando poesía y casi rogándole que le diera una oportunidad! Excepto por la timidez, era su tipo, inteligente y guapo, con cabello castaño oscuro y físico alto y delgado. Le encantaban los libros y el aprendizaje aparte, era una chica de sangre caliente, casi una mujer ahora, y excepto por un par de besos con Viktor, nunca antes había tenido novio.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que este chico también estaba muy dañado y tenía la sensación de que si se involucraba con él sería para siempre, ya que nunca la dejaría ir.

Ella se reclinó en su almohada mirando hacia el techo. La pregunta era, entonces, si estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para agarrarse al primero que tenía o simplemente dejarlo ir.

* * *

Severus lentamente se despertó y parpadeó soñoliento frotándose la arena de sus ojos. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que había sentido que descansaba, o había dormido sin ser molestado durante toda la noche en primer lugar. Sin embargo, no era de extrañar, ya que su cama parecía estar empapada de amuletos de amortiguación, como todos los muebles de su sala de estar, desde el vínculo. Él casi no reconoció sus habitaciones entrando en ellas ayer por la mañana. No es que hayan estado sucias antes, pero ahora las mismas paredes de piedra parecían brillar con esmalte, ni una mota de polvo en ningún lado, ni un elemento fuera de lugar. Incluso el maldito aire se sentía limpio y fresco, con un sutil olor a pino. Cómo sabía que el pino era su aroma favorito estaba más allá de él.

Sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada y lanzó un _Tempus_. Cuarto para las diez. Se incorporó con incredulidad, el desayuno casi había terminado y se había quedado dormido. ¡Descansado! Por primera vez desde... parpadeó, honestamente no podía recordarlo. Suspirando pesadamente, se movió para levantarse. Los globos luminiscentes en las paredes se pusieron en plena intensidad tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el... Parpadeó y miró hacia abajo. Una alfombra, verde esmeralda con bordados de plata de buen gusto para que coincidiera con su edredón. No había estado allí ayer.

Había dejado el piso desnudo, ya que la piedra fría por lo general lo ayudaba a despertarlo por la mañana. Mirando a su alrededor no pudo ver un lugar descubierto en ninguna parte. No fue capaz de decidir si esto era bueno o malo en el momento en que se dirigió a su baño antinaturalmente reluciente para una ducha bien merecida. Lo más probable es que el estado de su cabello sea un chisme en la sala de profesores hoy en día, ya que está absolutamente limpio debido a que no se inclina sobre un caldero desde el amanecer.

De pie bajo el cálido rocío, Severus no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente desequilibrado. La vida que había conocido hasta ahora había sido arrancada con fuerza de debajo de sus pies, dejándolo colgando en el aire a solo segundos de un doloroso impacto. Es cierto que no era lo que había comprado en su estado actual, ya que estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese procedimiento, sino el hecho de que no estaba seguro de si el impacto iba a ser doloroso esta vez.

Salió del baño y se puso ropa fresca y entró en el comedor para pedir algo de comer, solo para encontrarlo arreglado y esperándolo ya. Y no solo la tarifa habitual de Hogwarts, sino más bien todo lo que realmente le gustaba y rara vez llegaba aquí. Severus se sentó mirándolo, una calidez se extendió a través de su pecho que no podía identificar, a pesar de que se sentía familiar de alguna manera.

Un golpe sonó a través de sus cámaras, sorprendiéndolo. Componiéndose, se puso de pie para responder, y las protecciones le dijeron que el visitante era Minerva.

—Buenos días, Severus, no has asistido al desayuno, así que decidí visitarte—.

Parecía estar preocupada por algo, podía decirlo.

—Buenos días, Minerva, como puedes ver claramente, todavía estoy entre los vivos—Dijo arrastrando las palabras a su manera habitual—¿Hay algo más que quisieras? —.

—¿Puedo pasar? —.

Se hizo a un lado y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Ella se movió hacia su sala de estar, se detuvo abruptamente y lo tomó con las cejas levantadas, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario y lo siguió hasta el comedor.

—¿Te unes a mí? —Preguntó gesticulando hacia la mesa ahora preparada para dos. Él realmente amaba a esa elfina.

—Sí, gracias—Dijo claramente inquieta ahora, tomando asiento al lado de él y mirándolo a él y al arreglo con las cejas fruncidas.

Fuera lo que fuera que ella estaba pensando, ella había decidido guardárselo por el momento. Se sirvieron té y comenzaron a desayunar en el caso de Severus.

—Albus me informó sobre tu nombramiento como instructor de defensa del próximo año—Fue directo a ello.

Severus optó por no comentar tomando un sorbo cuidadoso en su lugar.

>> ¿Y lo vas a tomar? —Estalló indignada.

—No estoy en posición de negarme—Respondió con calma sin mirarla.

Minerva lo miró y la resignación se hizo cargo. Después de gritar en la cara de Dumbledore durante media hora, no le quedaban palabras, ni siquiera para expresar lo decepcionada que estaba con Albus últimamente.

—Pensé que él ...—.

—¡Estabas equivocada! —Severus la interrumpió fulminándola con la mirada. _“Como yo”_ , pensó apartar la mirada para contenerse. ¡No iba a desmoronarse frente a ella!

Ella lo miró llena de tristeza, sintiendo que el peso de su amargura se asentaba en su corazón. No se sabía qué consecuencias tendría la maldición en su caso.

Sus ojos brillaron enojados. ¡Esto no debía ser tolerado! Ella nunca le diría esto a su cara, pero él era el hijo que nunca tuvo y ella no lo dejaría entrar en peligro sin protección. Invocó a las fuerzas de la tierra, accesibles solo para aquellos que tuvieran hijos.

_“Dana, oh Gran Madre, escucha mi súplica! ¡Concede a mi hijo tu bendición, como ha estado sin tu toque por demasiado tiempo!”_

Sintiendo el poder acumulándose en su núcleo ella se levantó y se puso delante de él. Severus alzó la vista sobresaltado cuando ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y se inclinó para besar su frente, transfiriendo la Bendición de la Madre. Satisfecha, se fue sin decir palabra, dejando a un desconcertado Severus atrás, mirándola fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que la runa de protección desaparecía en su piel donde sus labios lo habían tocado.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados alrededor de la cama de Hermione y hablando amistosamente sobre nada de importancia, algo de lo que estaba muy contenta, ya que la distraía de pensar en la visita de la última noche. Reflexionar sobre todo este lío le producía dolor de cabeza, pero ella simplemente no podía deshacerse de la sensación cálida en sus entrañas, el recuerdo de sus ardientes ojos y su mano en su cabello la estaban regalando. Tampoco podía evitar que esa sensación se extendiera aún más, pensó luchando con un sonrojo y concentrándose en lo que Ron estaba diciendo.

—... ¿Has visto a Malfoy esta mañana? —Cantó de alegría—Ya no es tan arrogante con papá deshonrado públicamente y enviado a prisión, ¿lo es ahora? —.

Él se estaba refiriendo a la publicidad de todos los nombres de los Mortífagos capturados y su sentencia en el periódico de la mañana, por supuesto.

—Oh Ron, sabes muy bien que no se quedarán allí por mucho tiempo de todos modos—Hermione no pudo evitar señalar—Entonces, supongo que en realidad no es mucha privación—.

—Sin embargo—Insistió Neville—El daño a la posición política y social de su familia es bastante considerable—.

Harry asintió sorprendiéndola. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario, luciendo distante. Hablaron un poco más sobre las reacciones de sus compañeros en general, hasta que llegó su almuerzo a través de un elfo doméstico y los obligaron a partir por el día de hoy. A ella realmente no le importaba quedarse allí sola, ya que su baúl y libros fueron traídos para ella. Ella en realidad tenía tiempo ahora para revisar todas las lecturas que había sacado de la biblioteca hace años, pero nunca llegó a leerlas con todo lo demás en su mente.

Hablando de libros, pensó mientras comía su sopa, realmente debería investigar sobre enfermedades mentales para tratar de obtener una idea de lo que estaba tratando con Nott. Preferiblemente algunas publicaciones científicas muggle, ya que el mundo mágico estaba muy atrás en ese campo en particular.

Hermione dejó su cuchara suspirando con resignación. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ella lo estaba considerando. ¡En serio considerándolo!

 _“Simplemente no puedes hacerlo fácil para ti, ¿verdad, niña? ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ron o a algún otro tipo agradable y estúpido? Él y un par de otros te han estado mirando por un tiempo”_.

Hablando del diablo, la puerta se abrió y Ron se escapó dentro haciendo su camino hacia ella.

—¿Ya terminaste con el almuerzo? —Preguntó confundida.

—No, lo haré más tarde—Se sentó en la silla de visitas más cercana a ella—Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas—.

Ella asintió y dejó su bandeja a un lado.

>> ¿Ha hablado Harry contigo, sobre tú sabes ...? —Él se movió incómodo.

Se refería a Sirius, supuso, y negó con la cabeza.

—Él tampoco me ha hablado—Frunció el ceño.

—¡Ron, solo dale algo de tiempo! Han sido solo cuatro días—Imploró de inmediato.

—Pero él ha hablado con Neville, Hermy—Se quejó molesto—¡Somos sus mejores amigos! ¿Por qué diablos está hablando con Neville? —.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Y aquí estaba, la razón por la que nunca podría estar con Ron, o cualquier otro idiota para el caso. A pesar de su impresionante pensamiento estratégico, él era grueso como un ladrillo la mayoría de las veces y tenía el rango emocional de una cuchara para té. Ni siquiera menciona el hecho de que ella ODIABA absolutamente ese sobrenombre con el que la había apodado.

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente y adoptó un tono que usaría para explicarle algo a un niño.

—Ron, ha hablado con Neville, porque es un huérfano como él, y es la persona más probable de tener siquiera la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando—.

—¡No lo es! —Protestó Ron con vehemencia—¡Sus padres todavía están vivos! —.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta, rindiéndose. No tenía sentido hablar con una pared.

>> Pensé que lo entenderías—Ron escupió enojado levantándose.

—¡Lo entiendo, Ron! —Ella miró a su espalda mientras él se marchaba—Lo entiendo muy bien—Susurró para sí misma.

Suspirando, empujó la bandeja más lejos, sin hambre. De acuerdo, Harry no se estaba comportando de la manera que ella había esperado. Estaba callado, pero no hosco, más bien retrospectivo; él estaba distante, pero no meditabundo, si ella no lo conociera mejor, lo llamaría calculador; y él no estaba deprimido, tranquilo y triste, sí, pero en realidad no sufría. Harry había cambiado, podía decirlo, para mejor en muchos sentidos, pero también le preocupaba que ella ya no lo reconociera.

Entonces ella trataría de conocerlo de nuevo, decidió. Él fue y siempre seria su primer y mejor amigo.

* * *

Severus había estado anticipando esta visita todo el día, moviendo a Draco a su sala de estar sin decoro y sirviéndoles una copa de vino. No podía obligarse a darle whisky de fuego, incluso si la situación lo disculpaba. Se sentaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la oportunidad de soltar sus máscaras, o Draco podría al menos, sin temor a ninguna consecuencia.

—¿Cómo diablos pudo haber sucedido esto? —Draco finalmente estalló a la mitad de su segundo vaso.

—Descuido, Draco, qué más—Severus necesitaba andar con cuidado aquí, sabiendo muy bien que un movimiento equivocado le costaría mucho—Se volvieron demasiado confiados en su éxito y subestimaron el poder de Potter—.

—El poder de Potter—Draco resopló desdeñosamente.

Oh, esto no era bueno, Severus necesitaba cortar eso de raíz. Golpeó su mano sobre la mesa entre ellos, sorprendiendo violentamente a su ahijado.

—¡No cometas los errores de tu padre! —Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le transmitió la seriedad de esta declaración, pero ocultó el significado. El chico necesitaba encontrar su camino por sí mismo, cualquiera que fuera ahora estaba más allá de Severus para decidirlo.

Draco lo miró con los ojos abiertos por un momento, pero luego se alejó suspirando—Trataré de no hacerlo—.

El corazón de Severus sangraba por él detrás de la máscara de placidez, _“¡si tan solo pudiera creerlo!”_


	5. Solicitudes Y Confrontaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry estaba sentado en silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor, masticando su tostada, en lugar de unirse a la acalorada discusión que Ron tenía con Seamus y Dean sobre el artículo del día anterior. Se estaba retirando sin sentido, parecía, pero no podía evitarlo. Hablar de cosas sin sentido significaba distraerse de las más importantes, y sobre las que no quería hablar, al menos no con ellos.

Había pasado toda la tarde investigando las grandes Casas, la suya en particular, pero descubrió poco más allá del conocimiento general. Una breve investigación acerca de Neville había revelado que las propias familias generalmente eran las que documentaban su propia historia y mantenían los registros en bibliotecas privadas fuera del alcance del público. Eso significaba, por supuesto, que tendría que esperar otro año hasta que pudiera examinarlos, especialmente el grimorio familiar. En el lado positivo, dado que los registros de herencia y líneas de sangre fueron manejados por duendes, él podría solicitar un árbol genealógico, lo cual hizo inmediatamente junto con la descripción general de sus activos.

A pesar de este inconveniente, descubrió que había progresado bastante. Con la ayuda de Neville, él había compilado una lista detallada de las cosas en las que se esperaba que alguien en su posición fuera competente. Era larga, muy larga, lo que hizo que Harry estuviera más molesto con Dumbledore. Debería haber sido educado desde la infancia en vez de tener que aprenderlo todo ahora. Al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de lo dependiente que habría sido después de cumplir diecisiete años, más que nada un títere con las cuerdas firmemente en la mano de Dumbledore, e incluso agradecido por ello.

Neville se inclinó hacia él—Mi abuela vendrá a las diez para llevarme al Callejón Diagon y finalmente conseguirme una varita nueva. Me di cuenta de que nunca te había presentado correctamente. Podrías hacerle tu pedido directamente a ella entonces—.

—Gracias, Neville, me gustaría mucho—Dijo, y de repente tuvo una idea brillante—Y hay algo más, si vas a ir allí de todos modos, ¿podrías retirar 100 galeones de mi bóveda y cambiarlos a moneda muggle? —.

—Por supuesto—Dijo sorprendido.

—Excelente—Harry se abstuvo de frotarse las manos en regocijo, sacando discretamente la llave de oro de su bolsillo interior y dándosela a Neville.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por un sonrojo de vergüenza cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Ah ... dijiste “presentar correctamente”, ¿hay algún tipo de protocolo y eso involucrado? —.

Neville sonrió—Pues sí, lo hay, ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Harry lo miró ruborizándose aún más.

—Oh, bien—Neville cedió divertido—Vamos, aún tenemos mucho tiempo—.

Se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta de que los ojos curiosos de Ginny los seguían, ni tampoco del grupo de Slytherins, pero Snape lo hizo y se excusó inmediatamente de la mesa principal.

* * *

Draco sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era tonto e indigno, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo. Él había perdido la cara. Los Gryffindors se reían de él abiertamente, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws estaban haciendo lo mismo o mostrándole el hombro, incluso dentro de su propia casa la gente lo trataba con indiferencia o le sonreía a sus espaldas. Tenía que expresar su frustración en alguna parte y Potter era el mejor candidato a mano.

Se apresuró a doblar una esquina en el segundo piso con Crabbe y Goyle a remolque y finalmente vio a Potter y Longbottom delante. Que él estuviera con Longbottom y no con la Comadreja era bastante extraño, tenía que admitirlo, mientras los llamaba despectivamente, haciéndolos detenerse y volverse hacia él.

—Sintiéndote engreído, ¿verdad, Potter? —Escupió acercándose—¡Solo espera! Mi padre y los demás saldrán de allí en muy poco tiempo. ¡Tú, tus sangresucia y tus amigos traidores de sangre pagarán! —.

Se quedó parado respirando pesadamente y observó a Potter... no reaccionando en absoluto, lo cual era bastante desconcertante en realidad. Sin sonrisas triunfantes, sin comentarios despectivos, ¡nada! Potter solo lo miró desapasionadamente, al igual que Longbottom junto a él. Si hubiera sido Weasley, las varitas ya habrían sido levantadas.

Potter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera contemplando algo—Orgulloso de tu padre, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —.

Draco se enderezó desconcertado. Lo que sea que había esperado, esto no era.

>> Dime, Malfoy—Continuó Potter—¿cuál es el lema de tu casa? —.

Sin saber qué más hacer, respondió con firmeza—¡Un Malfoy no se inclina ante nadie! —.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras con un destello divertido en sus ojos—Para ser sincero, todavía tengo que verlo—.

Este fue el momento en que Severus se encontró con ellos—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió mirándolos sospechosamente.

—Nada, señor, solo una conversación amistosa—Contribuyó Potter.

—Diez puntos de Gryffindor por tu insolencia, Potter, ¡ahora vete! —.

Potter asintió a la mitad, inclinó la cabeza galantemente y él y Longbottom continuaron.

Draco se quedó allí sintiendo que su mundo se inclinaba peligrosamente. Las palabras de Potter se habían comprimido en una herida en el interior, que se había estado pudriendo más o menos conscientemente desde su infancia.

—¿Draco? —.

Miró a los ojos preocupados de su padrino.

—Nada—Sacudió la cabeza distraídamente—No es nada—.

Dio media vuelta y recorrió el pasillo con Crabbe y Goyle, sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Severus sobre su espalda, pero sin fuerzas ni convicciones para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Harry se giró para preguntarle a Neville si el pasillo lateral de allí estaba bien para la lección improvisada y se sorprendió por la mirada que su amigo le estaba dando. El respeto y el orgullo brillaban en sus ojos, asegurándole en muchos niveles que incluso si Ron decidiera cortar todos los hilos uno de estos días, no terminaría completamente sin amigos. Más aún, era alguien que realmente podía llamar su igual en todo lo que importaba. Tenían mucho en común y habían crecido y salido de sus inseguridades ahora, no veía por qué esto no resultaría ser una amistad de por vida. Y Neville pensó lo mismo, estaba bastante seguro.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Harry completamente humillado estaba listo para encontrarse con la Señora Longbottom con todo el decoro apropiado. Quien, en nombre de Merlín, había pensado que había cinco formas diferentes de inclinarse, siete maneras diferentes de sonreír, tres maneras de besar la mano de una dama y unas dos docenas de frases formales para saludar y despedirse. ¡Y eso era solo lo básico!

La Señora Longbottom estaba esperando en la antecámara justo al salir de la entrada cuando llegaron puntualmente a las diez.

—Abuela, puedo presentarle a mi amigo Harry Potter—Neville lo señalo—Harry, ella es mi abuela, Augusta Longbottom—.

—Un placer conocerle, Señora Longbottom—Dijo Harry inclinándose.

La altanera dama miró a ambos con aprobación y le tendió la mano a Harry, que fue besada diligentemente.

—Bueno, finalmente recordó sus modales por lo que veo. Un poco tarde, pero mejor que nunca—.

Se sentaron para hablar un poco, hasta que Harry finalmente encontró la apertura para su pregunta.

—Bueno, debo admitir que tengo un pequeño servicio por el que preguntarle, Madame—Harry sonrió con nerviosismo—¿Ha seguido los artículos sobre mí que El Profeta ha estado publicando este año, supongo? —.

Ella asintió severamente.

>> Deseo demandar al periódico por una compensación y quería pedirle que me recomiende a un buen abogado en este caso—.

La señora Longbottom sonrió—Pero, por supuesto, señor Potter, no tengo ninguna dificultad—.

—Gracias Madame—.

Cuando finalmente se iban, Neville le levanto un pulgar detrás de la espalda de su abuela, asegurándole que todo había ido bien y Harry se dejó caer en su silla suspirando de alivio. Si esto era lo que llamaban política, él ya sabía que no le gustaba, pero era bueno saber que era capaz de pasar desapercibido en alguna ocasión. Ahora, necesitaba una taza de té, a falta de algo más fuerte. Se levantó y se dirigió a las cocinas.

* * *

Harry podría honestamente admitir que estaba bastante nervioso cuando se acercó a las puertas blancas del ala del hospital esa noche. Sabía muy bien que, a diferencia de Ron, que simplemente le daría los malditos folletos y terminaría con eso, Hermione no lo dejaría fuera de su vista sin una explicación. El problema era que no podía decidir qué decirle exactamente. Le gustaría mucho decirle la verdad, ella era su mejor amiga después de todo y él preferiría no cargarla con esto, pero...

Y ahí yacía el problema. Ella siempre había tenido esta confianza inquebrantable en figuras de autoridad, especialmente Dumbledore. Si ella decidiría que simplemente había perdido la cabeza debido al estrés que había sufrido en los últimos días y que necesitaba ser “atendido” hasta que volviera a ser razonable... entonces todo estaba perdido. Tendría que huir del país o... ¡Bueno, simplemente no lo sabía!

Respiró profundamente y vació su mente para calmarse de inmediato. Hermione siempre había sido un ser humano razonable y lógicamente pensante. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarle los hechos innegables y ella sacaría las conclusiones correctas por sí misma.

Él la necesitaba, se recordó a sí mismo. Ella era como una hermana para él de muchas maneras y él simplemente no podía continuar en el camino que había emprendido sin su consejo. Ron era un chico bueno, pero ya no se podía negar que sus caminos habían comenzado a separarse. Reunió el famoso coraje de Gryffindor y entró.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le aseguró a Madame Pomfrey que, no, que no había nada con él y que simplemente había ido a visitarla. Escapándose finalmente, se acercó a ella con obvio cuidado.

—Estás haciendo una cara como un funeral—Bromeó cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Puede convertirse en uno, ¿quién sabe? —Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado.

—De acuerdo—Dejó su libro a un lado—Conozco esa cara, ¡suéltalo! —.

Sacó su varita y colocó un hechizo de privacidad a su alrededor.

Ella levantó una ceja hacia él—No se trata de Sirius, supongo—.

—No, he aceptado eso más o menos, creo...—Jugaba con su varita nerviosamente—No sé cómo comenzar. Yo... —.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos—¿Sabías que voy a ser el Jefe de la Casa Potter? —.

Ella asintió.

>> ¡Yo no! Ni siquiera sabía que había cosas como Grandes Casas o asientos heredados en el Wizengamot y qué no. ¿Sabía que voy a heredar una gran cantidad de dinero? —.

Ella asintió lentamente y se hizo una idea de hacia dónde iba todo esto.

—¡Yo no! ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo mis padres se ganaban la vida en primer lugar! —.

Hermione sonrió comprensivamente—¿Dumbledore te lo dijo solo hasta ahora y es por eso por lo que estás enojado con él? —.

Harry parpadeó hacia ella. Esto no iba a donde él quería, pero lo haría. Él la haría entender.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante—¡Dumbledore no me dijo NADA! —Casi le grita en la cara.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás y la vio mirarlo en estado de shock—Neville lo hizo—Continuó con calma—Y solo después de haber preguntado específicamente, sospechando por primera vez en mi vida que hay cosas que el viejo cabrón me está ocultando, que no tienen nada que ver con Voldemort o la guerra en absoluto—.

Se sentaron por un rato en silencio. La mente de Hermione estaba tratando valientemente de encontrar una explicación que no mostrara al director en una luz muy impropia. No lo logró, así que se recostó en su pila de almohadas y suspiró pesadamente, aceptándolo.

—No sé qué decir—Ella lo miró completamente perdida.

—¿Es un bastardo egoísta y merece ser estrangulado con su propia barba? —Propuso Harry inocentemente.

—¡Oh, Harry! —Se abstuvo de golpearlo, pero solo un poco.

Silencio nuevamente

>> ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —

Él sonrió aliviado. _“Nosotros, no tú”._

—No mucho por el momento—Suspiró frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello—No hay nada que podamos hacer antes de mi mayoría de edad de todos modos—.

Entonces recordó la lista. Sacando de su bolsillo, quitó los amuletos ocultos y se lo entregó.

>> Solo un pequeño extracto de todo lo que debería haber aprendido a estas alturas, y mis compañeros a futuro sabrán—Se burló sarcásticamente.

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente, luego lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tendrás que organizarte—.

Solo pudo estallar en carcajadas—¡Esa es mi Hermione! —Se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—No te apresures demasiado—Le dio un golpe en el pecho—Eso significa que no habrá Quidditch para ti el próximo año, por supuesto—.

—Sí, ya lo pensé mucho, gracias—Suspiró como si sufriera mucho.

—Sobrevivirás—Le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes y tomó su varita para hacer una copia.

>> Lo investigaré y elaboraré un horario de estudio para ti durante el verano—.

—Gracias, y quería pedirte esos panfletos introductorios y libros que recibiste como nacida muggle. Los tienes aquí, ¿verdad? —.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo sabes bien—Ella entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente—Mira en mi baúl debajo de la cama... allí en el compartimiento lateral—.

Harry tomó los objetos ya encogidos y los puso en sus bolsillos, empujando el baúl hacia atrás en su lugar.

Se sentó mirándola seriamente—No le digas a Ron—.

—No—Suspiró, acordando—Ron realmente nunca lo entendería—Sonrió de repente—Oh, cuando se entere de que dejaste el equipo... —.

—Nunca voy a escuchar el final, supongo—Se rió entre dientes—Pero Ginny se las arregló bien este año, así que no es un gran desastre. Y en cuanto a mi ardor repentinamente adquirido por estudiar, puede transmitirse como el deseo de estar mejor preparado para la próxima guerra, que en realidad no es una mentira—.

Hermione lo miró, con la cabeza inclinada—Has cambiado, ya sabes—.

—Lo sé—Sonrió tristemente—Lo llaman crecer o algo así—.

Ella lo golpeó esta vez.

Estaban perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos otra vez. Esto era algo que nunca podría hacer con Ron, solo sentarse y pensar en un cómodo silencio. Había un punto que había omitido hasta ahora, se dio cuenta de repente.

—¿Cómo va tu Oclumancia? —Preguntó sorprendiéndola.

Ella parpadeó hacia él—¿Como supiste? —.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Bueno—Sonrió tímidamente—Está progresando bastante bien, supongo. Los ejercicios de respiración de yoga que mi madre hace, parecen ayudar en realidad. Deberías probarlos también—.

—No es necesario—Sonrió—Parece que soy un natural—.

Hermione lo miró por unos momentos con completa incredulidad antes de balbucear—... ¿y qué fue eso con Snape? —.

—Si me preguntas, diría que es porque Snape fue quien me enseñó. Mi cerebro simplemente se rehusó a tomar instrucciones de él—.

Él la vio hincharse poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y continuó rápidamente.

>> ¡Y no es como si realmente me hubiera estado enseñando en primer lugar! —.

Ella lo consideró por un momento.

—¿Estás arrojando teorías de la conspiración a lo Ron ahora también? —

—No, Ron solo ve a malvados Slytherins diagonal Mortífagos en todas partes. Yo digo que Snape actuó según las órdenes de Dumbledore—.

—Hm—Comentó frunciendo el ceño. Tenía sentido, tenía que admitirlo.

Harry vio a Madame Pomfrey salir de su oficina y quitó el hechizo de privacidad.

—¡Señor Potter, sigues aquí, es casi el toque de queda! —.

—Estoy en camino, señora—Se volvió hacia Hermione—Buenas noches, supongo, a menos que este desastre te dé pesadillas—.

—¿Cuándo algo relacionado contigo no me da pesadillas, puedo preguntar? —.

—Me hieres—Hizo un puchero adorable, sosteniendo su mano en su corazón en camino hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Harry—Gritó detrás de él sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus travesuras. Crecido o no, él todavía era su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Severus estaba marcando el último examen de final de año en su oficina cuando las protecciones le informaron que uno de sus estudiantes de quinto año estaba parado frente a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Respondió al golpe y miró hacia arriba dejando su pluma a un lado—Señor Nott, tome asiento—.

—Buenas noches, señor—El joven tomó una silla frente al escritorio—Hay un problema con el que necesito su ayuda—.

Severus asintió para que continuara adivinando el tema de esta discusión. Pudo haber sido el Jefe de la casa solo durante un año durante la última guerra, pero eso fue más que suficiente para darle una idea de las consecuencias que los niños tendrían que soportar.

>> Como sabe, mi padre fue condenado hace dos días—Dijo Nott sin emoción—Desafortunadamente, no tengo otros parientes cercanos, que puedan tomar la tutela de mí. Sin embargo, debido a mi casi madurez, el Ministerio me ha permitido permanecer en mi casa durante el verano, con la condición de que un adulto asuma la responsabilidad _in loco parentis_. Quería preguntar, si pudiera tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, señor—.

—Por supuesto, Señor Nott—Severus abrió un cajón y sacó las formas adecuadas que ya había pedido cuatro días antes.

>> Lo visitaré una vez por semana para garantizar su bienestar continuo—Le informó mientras los llenaba. Nott ni siquiera pestañeó por el hecho de que los tenía a mano. Contrario a algunos de sus colegas, Severus sabía muy bien que el chico estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Firmando y sellándolos hizo dos copias, dándole una a Nott y guardando la otra.

>> Los enviaré de inmediato—.

—Gracias, señor—Nott se levantó para irse. No había necesidad de besarle el culo y nunca lo había sido con Severus—Buenas noches—Se inclinó y salió.

Severus suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz.

_“Entonces ha comenzado”._

Solo esperaba que Aurora se las arreglará bien después de su partida. Él había insistido específicamente con Dumbledore en que la posición debía ir a ella y no a Slughorn, quien regresaría para enseñar pociones el año próximo. El director había estado disgustado, pero solo moderadamente, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que sus deseos serían cumplidos. Si esto era lo último que podía hacer por sus Slytherins, entonces que así fuera.


	6. Catarsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry estaba hurgando en su baúl para encontrar el mejor lugar para esconder el rollo de Libras que le había dado Neville ayer, cuando un paquete desordenado le llamó la atención. Lo sacó preguntándose de dónde venía, cuándo lo golpeó. Sirius se lo había puesto en sus manos antes de partir a Hogwarts la Navidad pasada con las instrucciones de abrirlo solo cuando estuviera solo. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de eso!

Cuidadosamente, lo desenvolvió, encontrando un espejo y una nota adentro. Un espejo de dos vías, la escritura desordenada de Sirius le informó que lo había usado para hablar con su padre durante sus detenciones separadas. Harry apretó sus puños arrugando la nota en el proceso. ¡Una forma indetectable de comunicarse con su padrino había estado todo el tiempo en su propio baúl!

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, vaciándose de todas las emociones, luego volvió a envolver la nota arrugada y el espejo y los guardó. ¡No iba a tirar la maldita cosa contra la pared! Fue uno de los últimos regalos que su padrino le había dado.

* * *

En una pequeña parte del castillo, no muy lejos de la torre norte, Ginny estaba sentada acurrucada en una alcoba, con el rostro húmedo por las recientes lágrimas. Ella y Michael tuvieron problemas esta mañana. Seguía lloriqueando sobre el partido perdido contra Gryffindor y no le quedaba absolutamente paciencia para su estupidez. Una palabra había llevado a otra y terminó finalmente con un maleficio de Mocomurciélagos. Aunque esto había estado gestándose por algún tiempo, ella tuvo que admitirlo.

Suspiró fuertemente secándose la cara con las mangas. Al final, todo se reducía a Harry. Ella había comenzado todo para superarlo, obviamente sin éxito, ya que nunca había sido capaz de permitir que Michael la tocara. Oh, ella sabía muy bien que las chicas en su dormitorio se reían a sus espaldas, y Michael se lo había dicho hace una hora.

_“¡Eres una frígida mojigata! ¿Crees que eres bonita? ¿Qué estás por encima del mortal común?”_

En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía sin lugar a dudas, que Harry nunca vería en ella más que una amiga, pero no podía evitar albergar esta pequeña esperanza de que tal vez algún día ...

_“¡No! ¡Suficiente!”_

Sus ojos se endurecieron con determinación. Esto había durado lo suficiente, ella necesitaba saber ahora y para siempre o se volvería loca. Sacó su varita y un espejo pequeño de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara, antes de aplicar un toque de maquillaje. A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, sabía muy bien que a veces menos era más. Abrió su trenza y dejó que los rizos rojos y abundantes cayeran libremente por sus hombros y espalda. Ella se miró sonriendo.

Bonita, ella bufó, no, ¡era hermosa! Si Harry la rechazara ahora, entonces sus sospechas serían confirmadas sin lugar a dudas y no estaba interesado en las chicas en absoluto.

Una cosa más, sin embargo. Ser pobre tenía el efecto secundario de hacerte bastante competente en la transfiguración de la ropa. Se concentró y, un momento después, su uniforme escolar se convirtió en un vestido verde esmeralda de manga larga que abrazaba agradablemente su figura, fluyendo hasta el suelo. Después de un poco de consideración, dejó sus zapatos simples, solo cambiando el color para que coincidiera.

Así vestida, Ginny salió de la alcoba. Después de revisar su reflejo en la siguiente mejor armadura, se giró y miró directamente a los ojos grises y ligeramente abiertos de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry se sentó solo y pensativo en la sala común de Gryffindor. El clima soleado tenía a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase afuera, jugando u holgazaneando, disfrutando de los últimos días de escuela sin preocupaciones. Por otro lado, no podía sacudirse el extraño estado de ánimo que lo cubría como una nube oscura, eclipsando sus pensamientos desde que había encontrado ese espejo estúpido. Él había creído estar por encima de la muerte de Sirius y estar listo para seguir adelante, obviamente todavía no lo estaba. Suspiró frotándose la cara y decidió dar un paseo por el castillo. Siempre había ayudado a aclarar su mente en el pasado.

Fuera del agujero del retrato, levantó la vista sorprendido, al oír pasos apresurados hacia él. Ginny se apresuró a la vuelta de la esquina y se detuvo antes de golpearse directamente contra él. Ella se veía muy hermosa que encontró. Su vestido largo fluía alrededor de ella mostrando su delicado marco. El pelo rojo le caía elegantemente por la espalda. Su encantador rostro estaba ruborizado ligeramente y los grandes ojos color avellana lo miraban sorprendidos. Él le sonrió amablemente.

—Oh... Harry... ¡Em, hola! —Tartamudeó ella.

—Tuviste una buena mañana, ya veo—Bromeó amistosamente.  _“¡Oh, bastardo afortunado con el que ella había estado, de hecho!”_

Ella se sonrojó profundamente balbuceando.

>> No te preocupes—Le dio una palmadita en el brazo con una sonrisa traviesa—Mis labios están sellados—.

Él le guiñó un ojo y siguió sin notar la tristeza en los ojos que lo seguían.

* * *

Harry vagó por los pasillos vacíos sin un destino particular en mente, todavía sonriendo levemente ante la vergüenza de Ginny. Pero estos agradables pensamientos pronto fueron reemplazados por los pesados y depresivos, volviéndolo sombrío. Terminó en el alféizar de la ventana en la habitación de Fluffy, donde vio el sol desaparecer detrás del horizonte, sin molestarse siquiera con las luces cuando por fin cayó la oscuridad.

—Aquí estás—.

Se sobresaltó violentamente y levantó la vista viendo a Luna parada justo frente a él, sosteniendo una vela encendida por alguna razón, en lugar de usar su varita.

—Sí, aquí estoy—Suspiró y se deslizó para dejarle sitio. Si hubiera sido alguien más, ya habría encontrado una excusa, pero con ella no sentía la necesidad de fingir, y nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

Harry lo consideró por un momento.

—Sí y no, supongo—Le respondió—Fue mi estupidez lo que provocó esto, sin dudas, pero... —Suspiró y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello—No fue solo eso. Otros también han desempeñado su papel, el mismo Sirius entre ellos—.

Luna sonrió soñadoramente—¿Qué es lo que más lamentas entonces? —.

Harry parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa. Eso era realmente algo que aún tenía que descubrir. Pensó en tratar de seguir la cadena de eventos en orden inverso, viendo cómo la pequeña llama parpadeaba y bailaba en la mano de Luna.

Había perdido las anteojeras que había estado usando, aquí en esta misma habitación. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía, incluso si su vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil entonces.

 _“¿La profecía?”_  No, él no tenía influencia sobre el destino en absoluto, así que no había nada de qué arrepentirse.

 _“¿La pérdida de los últimos restos de la infancia cuando lancé la maldición Cruciatus sobre Bellatrix?”_  Harry reflexionó un poco, luego negó con la cabeza.  _“No”_.

 _“¿Poner en peligro a sus amigos...? no, fue su decisión hacerlo”_.

 _“¿Ir al Ministerio en primer lugar?”_  Suspiró pesadamente, sí, lo lamentaba, pero no es como si hubiera habido otra alternativa...

Su mente se detuvo abruptamente y le hizo fruncir el ceño. De hecho, sí la había habido, simplemente podría haber confiado en Snape para tomar medidas sin su propio aporte.

Snape había sido el único miembro de la Orden que todavía estaba en el castillo y estaba muy disponible también. Debería haber ido con él de inmediato, en lugar de tratar de entrar en la oficina de Umbridge. Nada de esto habría sucedido entonces.

Nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error, juró en silencio y miró a los brillantes ojos de Luna, que parecían misteriosos a la luz de las velas, sintiendo el peso de alguna manera. Parpadeó notando algo extraño de repente. ¿Cómo diablos lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando?

—¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba ayuda aquí? —Le preguntó a su mente acelerada.

Luna sonrió soñadoramente—Los Wolundaras me dijeron—Fue su respuesta.

 _“¿Una vidente? No, ¡Una Medium!”_  Por supuesto, casi se golpeó en la frente, ¡cómo no se había dado cuenta antes!

—¿Los Wolundaras, o las almas de los muertos? —Sonrió.

—Tienes un camino largo y difícil antes ti—Dijo ella levantándose.

Puso su mano sobre su brazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos—Gracias… por todo—.

Ella asintió sonriendo y se deslizó, llevándose la luz con ella, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ginny yacía en su cama a altas horas de la noche y miraba el dosel sin poder dormir. Bueno, había sido un día memorable, lleno de revelaciones, ¿no es así?

En primer lugar, podía enterrar cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber tenido hacia Harry de una vez por todas. Él era gay, ¡punto! En segundo lugar, ella realmente debería cuestionar su cordura. ¿Qué en el nombre de Morgana había estado pensando? ¿Haciendo  _eso_  con Malfoy? ¡Estaría por toda la escuela para mañana!

Por otro lado, dudaba sinceramente de que pudiera decir siquiera una palabra a nadie. ¿Quién iba a creerle honestamente? Ella no podía creerlo por sí misma y era ella quien...

 _“¡Oh, Merlín!”_  Ella ocultó su cara ardiendo entre sus manos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Draco había estado parado allí y mirándola, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos ligeramente abiertos, la admiración brillando en ellos. Se veía bastante lindo así por cierto. ¡Completamente cautivado por ella, ella, Ginevra Weasley! Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió halagada. Él tenía una cierta reputación después de todo.

Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido verdaderamente una mujer y ansiaba poner a prueba los límites de su poder. Por lo tanto, ella se había acercado a él con una sonrisa seductora, mientras observaba con avidez cada uno de sus movimientos, y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que su respiración acelerada se enganchara.

¡Merlín, nunca antes se había sentido tan sexy! Sintiéndolo temblar levemente cuando la abrazó, viendo el rubor en sus usualmente pálidas mejillas y el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos medio cerrados. Se había humedecido los labios e inclinado la cabeza en señal de invitación y era todo lo que había necesitado, estrellando su boca sobre la de ella con fuerza, su lengua exigiendo la entrada.

_“Chico, ¡sabía besar!”_

Ambos se habían sonrojado y estaban sin aliento cuando se separaron para respirar el aire que tanto necesitaban. Ella no sabía nada de él, pero sus rodillas definitivamente no estaban tan firmes como antes. ¡Nunca había sido así con Michael! ¡Nunca! Frígido mojigato de hecho, el palpitar entre sus piernas había estado contando una historia diferente, como lo era ahora.

Agarró su varita y colocó un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de su cama. Deslizando su mano en su ropa interior, comenzó a acariciar hábilmente sus partes sensibles.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo fuera del pasillo principal. Estaba esta pequeña y vacía sala de almacenamiento no muy lejos que ella conocía. Un simple  _Alohomora_  los metió adentro. Después de desaparecer el polvo y las telarañas se volvieron el uno al otro, ambos parecían inseguros de lo que realmente iban a hacer. Sin embargo, toda la inseguridad desapareció cuando comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. La dureza presionando en su cadera le dijo más que suficiente, al igual que sus bragas empapadas cuando él la tiró al piso y empujó su falda larga hacia arriba y fuera del camino antes de quitárselas.

El movimiento de su mano se aceleró al recordar la sensación de sus dedos largos y delgados deslizándose a través de sus pliegues resbaladizos, seguidos de sus labios y lengua. ¡Santo Merlín! ¡La había reducido a retorcerse y gemir en cuestión de segundos! ¡Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer! Sus dedos habían peinado su fino cabello rubio hasta que ella realmente gritó su nombre, como lo hacía una vez más, para su propio disgusto.

Ginny respiró pesadamente recuperándose de un orgasmo bastante poderoso.

¡Oh, él había estado satisfecho con eso! Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué hombre no lo estaría? Y ella había sabido entonces que tenía que borrar esa sonrisa de su cara o nunca escucharía el final. Entonces, ella lo agarró y lo jaló en un beso, luego giró sin romperlo y acarició su dureza a través de la tela de sus pantalones, haciéndolo gemir en su boca. Ya estaba duro como una roca cuando ella los había abierto y los había tirado hasta los tobillos junto con sus bóxers de seda de color azul oscuro.

Ella se había agachado entre sus extendidas rodillas mirando su pene con fascinación. Solo un poco más de lo normal, no demasiado grueso, pero tampoco demasiado delgado, a ella le gustó. Al levantar la vista se encontró con su mirada expectante y sonrió hoscamente, inclinándose y dando una lánguida lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza llorosa, mirándolo. Él había arqueado su espalda cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo de placer. Y allí estaba de nuevo, esta sensación de poder femenino. Le gustó, ¿no? Bueno, ¡ella ni siquiera había empezado todavía!

Ella lo tomó en su boca y procedió a complacerlo lo mejor que pudo, vanagloriándose con las expresiones en su rostro y los sonidos que estaba haciendo, gimiendo y profiriendo insultos. Casi estaba allí, ella lo reconoció por la tensión de su cuerpo y lo liberó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esperando.

—Ginny—Obviamente lo había captado de inmediato—Ginny, por favor... —.

Bueno, ya que había sido tan amable, definitivamente se merecía una bonificación. Así, después de reanudar sus cuidados, relajó su garganta y lo tomó tan profundo como pudo, ignorando su propia incomodidad. El efecto fue inmediato. Todo su cuerpo se arqueó convulsivamente mientras explotaba por su garganta con un rugido.

Ginny en la penumbra de su cama lo siguió. Respirando pesadamente una vez más, esperó unos momentos antes de tomar torpemente su varita y tratar de limpiarse un poco.

Ella esperó hasta que dejó de latir, antes de salir tragando aire y tosiendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Afortunadamente, Draco no parecía haberlo advertido. No había sido agradable, pero ¡valió la pena! Verlo tirado en el piso, completamente destrozado, le había dado una sensación de logro que nunca antes había conocido. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido tan presumido, si ella también se hubiera visto así.

Entonces la golpeó. ¡Ella tuvo sexo con Draco Malfoy! ¡Solo así! ¡Un momento estaba pensando en Harry y al otro extendiendo sus piernas para Draco! ¿Qué demonios... qué demonios estaba mal con ella? Presa del pánico, agarró sus bragas descartadas y corrió, dejándolo atrás. Había pasado la siguiente hora en el baño de mujeres en el sexto piso, limpiándose y calmándose, aceptando el hecho de que había perdido su “Virginidad” con Malfoy y lo había disfrutado. Ella había tratado de arrepentirse, pero descubrió que no podía, especialmente después de encontrarse con Harry fuera del agujero del retrato.

Ginny suspiró y eliminó el hechizo de privacidad. ¿Qué había para malinterpretar? Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe Del Hielo de Slytherin, había dejado caer sus pantalones bien hechos y con una erección como roca con la sola vista de ella, completamente vestida, podría añadir, mientras Harry Potter ni siquiera le echaba un segundo vistazo.

Se volvió hacia un lado bostezando y sonrió ante las imágenes que su mente proporcionaba. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pudiera salir, ella definitivamente estaba por encima de Harry ahora.

* * *

Harry subió los escalones de la torre de Astronomía en las primeras horas de la mañana. Una idea interesante inspirada por Luna y su vela había entrado en su mente y se había negado a irse. Sintiendo una extraña compulsión de probarlo, había decidido que no haría daño confiar en sus instintos esta vez. Por lo tanto, se encontró frente a la vista gloriosa de los vastos terrenos presentados en la luz tierna que teñía el horizonte, sintiendo la frescura de la brisa de la mañana sobre su piel. ¡Era hermoso! Simplemente el fondo perfecto para lo que él tenía en mente.

Se aseguró de que la plataforma estuviera vacía y protegió cuidadosamente la entrada, antes de sacar una espesa vela negra que había obtenido de los elfos domésticos en las cocinas y grabar el nombre de Sirius en ella. La encendió y colocó en un pequeño nicho en la balaustrada para protegerlo del viento. Sentado ante ella, simplemente comenzó a hablar, diciéndole todo lo que siempre había querido decirle a Sirius, pero nunca lo hizo por una razón u otra.

Él le contó sobre los problemas de su infancia, sus años en Hogwarts, sus aventuras, sus esperanzas y sueños, sus peleas con Dumbledore, todo. Luego se disculpó por el papel que había desempeñado al causar la muerte de su padrino y prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder.

Luego se enojó de repente y comenzó a gritar acusaciones. Sirius le había prometido su hogar y su familia, él no había cumplido su palabra. Se suponía que era el adulto, pero nunca había estado a la altura. Le había mentido imaginándose a sí mismo y a su padre con los mejores colores y minimizando la parte que habían jugado humillando a los demás. ¿De verdad sabía cuánto había dolido ver eso en los recuerdos de Snape? ¿Ver a su propio padre interpretando el papel de Dudley?

Se sentó allí por un momento en silencio, calmándose. Luego juró venganza, en contra de Voldemort, porque él era la fuente de todo lo malo que había sucedido en su vida; contra Bellatrix Lestrange por matar a Sirius; e incluso contra Dumbledore por usarlo a él, a su padrino y a todos los que estaban cerca de él sin importarles su bienestar.

Harry observó cómo la vela ardía y salió sin tener nada más que decir. Arrojando los restos sobre la balaustrada, se dirigió a la cama, sintiéndose ahora verdaderamente en paz.


	7. Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Draco gimió y se derramó sobre su mano y su estómago jadeando pesadamente. Tendido allí en el confinamiento de su cama con cortinas, no pudo evitar sentirse derrotado. ¡Esto era patético! No, rayando en eso, hacer el ridículo delante de Potter y Longbottom había sido patético, esto... ¡esto en realidad era más que patético! Se había masturbado siete veces hoy pensando en ella. ¡Siete! Por lo general, no quería tanto en una semana entera.

Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y lo metió dentro, enderezando su ropa. Debería ir a la sala común, él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer que sus miembros le obedecieran. No se podía negar, ayer había experimentado el orgasmo de su vida. Los siete que tuvo hoy no estaban ni cerca. ¡Con Ginevra Weasley de todas las personas! Había pensado que lo había soñado al principio, volviendo en sí mismo en esa sala de almacenamiento. Había estado tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera había notado cuando ella se había ido, pero las manchas de lápiz labial en su polla eran evidencia suficiente de lo contrario.

Oh, él sabía muy bien de qué había ido todo. Los sórdidos detalles de su ruptura con Corner habían sido el tema número uno en las fábricas de chismes de hoy. La niña había estado despierta y estaba a punto de hacer una declaración y él había sido el bastardo afortunado para cruzarse en su camino.

 _“Yo fui el primero”_ , se dio cuenta de repente. Si lo que había oído era verdad, Corner nunca la había tocado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, _“¡El estúpido nunca sabrá lo que perdió!”_

Draco suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz. Sin embargo, el hecho seguía siendo cierto, que para él no solo había sido un sexo alucinante, sino una iluminación. Su rumoreada reputación era solo eso, rumores. Tenía un contrato de esponsales con Pansy desde la infancia y su sentido del honor le había impedido buscar placer en otro lado, e incluso con Pansy lo había hecho solo dos veces. No le había gustado demasiado, por lo tanto, había decidido que era más problemático que valioso.

Ahora él lo sabía mejor. Había aprendido como una chica que realmente disfrutaba se veía, sentía y sabía y podía decir sin lugar a dudas que Pansy había fingido su orgasmo en ambas ocasiones. A cambio, ella simplemente se la había chupado, nada más y nada menos, y no le importaba que ella lo hubiera ofrecido constantemente desde entonces, ella no lo quería.

_“Todo lo que quiere es mi dinero y mi posición. No sería sorprendente, si ella tuviera otro en algún lado escondido en realidad”._

Tenía que admitir que había sido tan estúpido como para creer que ella honestamente se preocupaba por él. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había mantenido fiel a ella durante tanto tiempo. Hasta que una sirena pelirroja apareció de la nada y le mostró lo que realmente significaba dar y recibir placer. Sonrió al recordar su rostro enrojecido en un halo de gloriosos mechones rojos después de que ella se había corrido gritando su nombre. Había sido lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, aunque verla complacerlo y agradarle se acercaba bastante.

Su polla dio un tic de interés otra vez haciéndolo gemir y empujar su almohada sobre su rostro.

_“¡Esto no funcionara! ¡De ningún modo!”_

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto? Volvió a poner la almohada bajo su cabeza y miró al dosel.

Necesitaba deshacerse de Pansy, esto lo sabía con certeza. De ninguna manera se iba a casar con una zorra buscadora de oro, sin importar lo que su padre había arreglado para él.

Y ahí radicaba la raíz de todos sus problemas, ¿no es así? Las palabras de Potter pasaron por su mente una vez más, al igual que las de Severus. Sabía muy bien lo que ambos estaban tratando de decirle, después de todo no era estúpido, y sin embargo... Siempre había estado tan orgulloso de sus padres, siempre había tratado de hacer que ellos, especialmente su padre, se enorgullecieran de él a cambio, para cumplir sus expectativas, así como las de sus compañeros.

Pero también estaba orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, de ser el heredero de su casa. Le habían enseñado los principios que distinguían a su familia desde la infancia y, por lo tanto, no podían dejar de notar mientras crecía, que las palabras y acciones de su padre no siempre estaban de acuerdo con ellos. Como cuestión de hecho, a menudo iban en la dirección completamente opuesta.

De eso se dio cuenta, la encrucijada donde los intereses de su padre y los suyos, así como los de la Casa Malfoy, se separaron irrevocablemente. Su padre quería que él le prometiera lealtad al Señor Oscuro y tomara la Marca, diciendo sin cesar sobre el honor y los beneficios que tenía, y siendo más joven, Draco realmente lo había creído. Ahora bien, aunque podía ver claramente que las elecciones de su padre solo habían traído daños y desgracias, y no importaba lo que le había dicho a Potter dos días atrás, prefería no volver a ver a su padre pronto. Además de eso, Severus había dejado caer suficientes pistas a lo largo de los años para hacerle entender que servir al Señor Oscuro no era lo que Draco querría, y estaba inclinado a confiar en su padrino sobre esto.

_“¡Un Malfoy debería buscar establecer su propio poder en lugar de alimentarse de migas que caen de las mesas de los demás!”_

Draco apretó los puños con ira. Su padre había deshonrado a su casa y ahora estaba en él devolverla a su gloria. ¡Y lo haría! ¡Era su deber!

Se desinfló un tanto, reconociendo que estaría solo.

_“No, no del todo”._

Severus lo apoyaría, especialmente en esto, estaba bastante seguro, pero suspiró de todos modos. Severus no era suficiente, necesitaba más aliados. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera en el infierno se iba a unir a Dumbledore, ¡no estaba tan desesperado!

Una imagen de Potter y Longbottom viéndolo a él desapasionadamente entró en su mente. _“No subestimes el poder de Potter”_ había dicho Severus.

_“Bueno, al menos esto es algo que vale la pena investigar más”._

Pero todavía quedaba el problema con Pansy. Observándolo objetivamente, honestamente no tenía la menor idea de por qué su padre la había elegido para él. Los Parkinson no eran ni demasiado ricos ni influyentes, y Pansy tampoco era nada especial en belleza o poder mágico.

_“¿Chantaje?”_

Era una posibilidad. En este caso, definitivamente necesitaba deshacerse de ella. Desafortunadamente, no sería tan fácil. El contrato que sus padres habían concluido con Pansy era mágico, lo que significaba que entraría en vigor tan pronto como cumpliera diecisiete años y fuera casi irrompible. Lo único que podía hacer era concluir un contrato de compromiso aún más vinculante antes de su mayoría de edad, en cuyo caso el anterior se convertiría en inválido y se reduciría a cenizas. El Reclamo de Sangre Virgen bastaría perfectamente, lo sabía, y era muy simple en eso. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era encontrar una novia dispuesta.

Una encantadora cara ruborizada enmarcada por cabello rojo vino a su mente haciendo que su polla se moviera. Bueno, el Pequeño Draco obviamente tenía sus preferencias claras. Ella es una Weasley quería gritarle, pero se contuvo. Él NO iba a tener unas palabras con su propio pene, ¡muchas gracias!

No había necesidad de precipitarse, decidió. Su decimoséptimo cumpleaños todavía estaba a más de once meses de distancia, tiempo más que suficiente para considerar sus opciones.

* * *

Harry se había estado escondiendo en la biblioteca desde el almuerzo. No fue difícil ya que solo había un par de Ravenclaws adentro y Ron fue detenido por golpear a Michael Corner en el desayuno. Realmente lamentaba haberse perdido eso, debido a que estuvo dormido hasta las once. Sin embargo, Ginny pareció tomarlo con calma y tenía la sospecha de que ya lo había superado o incluso antes de eso, ¿quién sabía? De todos modos, no era de su incumbencia, así que se abstuvo de comentar.

Había recibido varias cartas hoy. Un paquete casi completo provenía de Gringotts, que en realidad estaba contento de que nadie hubiera visto, Ron en particular, que contenía una carpeta con todos sus bienes y posesiones y un árbol genealógico. Bueno, no eran más de tres millones, solo algo más de dos, pero le pareció irónico que había estado corriendo en harapos la mayor parte de su vida y trabajando como un elfo doméstico, mientras que tenía sesenta y tres de ellos a su servicio. Los activos de la familia Black no estaban incluidos todavía y no lo harían hasta que se leyera el testamento de Sirius.

El árbol genealógico fue muy fascinante. Harry estaba seguro de que no había una familia en el mundo mágico británico cuyo nombre no figurara en él. De todos modos, le complació descubrir que debió haber sido nombrado por su abuelo por parte de padre, Herold Rufus Potter.

Otra carta fue de la Señora Longbottom con una recomendación de un tal Señor Lavenius Garner de Garner & Briggs. Después de escribirle una breve nota de agradecimiento, Harry pasó la mayor parte de la siguiente hora componiendo su consulta. Lo creyera o no, había una forma especial para eso, como Neville le había dicho por suerte. Había encontrado “Formas y formalidades: una guía” en la sección Etiqueta y con suerte había evitado avergonzarse hasta los huesos.

La tercera fue una solicitud de su presencia en la oficina del director después de la cena de parte de su Jefa de Casa. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso, pero supuso que Dumbledore quería informarle sobre sus preparativos para el verano y no lo agrandó con más pensamientos.

Encontró que su lista de cosas por hacer necesitaba una revisión ya que, ya había progresado bastante. Así que escribió los puntos sin terminar en un nuevo pergamino, agregó algunos más e incluso los seccionó en “Verano” y “Próximo año”. Muy orgulloso de su logro, desvaneció el anterior y se dirigió a la lechucería. Casi era hora de la cena.

Sus planes para el verano consistían principalmente en la revisión, ya que no habría nada más que hacer. Dudaba que se le permitiera salir de la casa, incluso si hubiera encontrado una forma a prueba de tontos para mantener a los Dursley alejados de su espalda. Con o sin su Círculo Interno, la amenaza de Voldemort era ahora más tangible que nunca y prefería no presionar su suerte. Había ordenado su propia suscripción a El Profeta y El Quisquilloso para mantenerse al día con las noticias, como Hermione le había aconsejado desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque este último era más para su propia diversión que otra cosa. Gracias a Merlín, Hermione todavía estaba restringida por su lesión o ella habría tenido su nuevo horario de estudio listo y hecho para el Banquete de Despedida.

* * *

Theodore estuvo complacido de finalmente recibir la confirmación del Ministerio esa mañana. Se había estado preocupando, ya que se iría pasado mañana y la perspectiva de pasar el verano en un orfanato muggle no le atraía para nada. Especialmente considerando los planes que había pasado largas horas finalizando y preparando.

Sonrió soñadoramente. Él rompería los grilletes que estaban constriñéndole de una vez por todas y vengaría a su dulce Hermione en el proceso.

 _“Esto va a ser bueno”_ , se rió entre dientes, _“nunca sabrán lo que los golpeó”._

Y no importaba que su Hermione nunca lo supiera, él se lo había prometido y cumpliría su palabra, incluso si era lo último que hiciera. Aunque no creía que llegaría a eso. Había planeado la mayoría de las eventualidades cuidadosamente. Si las cosas se salieran de control, aún podría usar la fuerza bruta y usar defensa propia después. Dudaba que los Aurores hicieran demasiadas preguntas de cualquier manera.

 _“Los Mortífagos muertos son buenos Mortífagos, ¿eh?”_ Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a nadie frotándose las manos, luego se enderezó y salió del retrete recordando algo de repente.

Él había planeado hacer una última visita a Hermione esa noche y no serviría ir con las manos vacías. Todavía había tiempo más que suficiente antes del toque de queda, afortunadamente.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y observaba a Severus y Minerva golpeándose el uno al otro sobre Harry, como solían hacer. Minerva todavía estaba enojada con él, lo sabía y, por lo tanto, sabiamente mantuvo su diversión para sí mismo, mientras esperaba que el sujeto en cuestión hiciera acto de presencia. A las seis y media, la gárgola le informó que Harry estaba subiendo, lo que fue confirmado por un golpe.

—Adelante—.

Harry entró saludándolos. Se veía mejor de lo esperado, tuvo que admitir Dumbledore, aunque obviamente todavía de luto, aislándose de sus amigos en las comidas y, en general, los retratos le habían informado.

>> Ven y siéntate, muchacho—Hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía entre los profesores—¿Té? ¿Caramelo de limón? —.

—No, gracias, señor—Harry parecía molesto. ¿Qué tenían todos ellos en contra de su amado dulce? Él se rió entre dientes tomando uno para él mismo.

—Bueno, Harry, como ya habrás adivinado, te he pedido que discutiéramos tu ubicación para el verano. Como de costumbre, deberás regresar a los Dursley, aunque solo será por un mes—.

Harry asintió desinteresado y miró hacia otro lado. Dumbledore frunció el ceño después de haber esperado protestas vehementes, pero no obstante continuó.

>> En tu cumpleaños, iré personalmente a buscarte para minimizar el riesgo de un ataque repentino. El resto del verano podrás pasarlo en Grimmauld Place. La mayoría de los Weasley estarán allí en ese momento también—Sonrió con benevolencia.

Harry lo miró confundido—Señor, ¿no es inseguro usar la casa ahora? —.

—No, mi muchacho, Sirius había arrendado la casa a la Orden por los próximos cincuenta años. El contrato sigue siendo válido, incluso después de su fallecimiento, por lo que no hay nada que temer, pero Kreacher tuvo que ser sacrificado por desgracia. Su comportamiento se salió de control hasta el punto de volverse peligroso. La señora Weasley me aseguró que se las arreglará—.

Nadie comentó dejándolo continuar.

>> La lectura del testamento de Sirius se estableció a las diez en punto del viernes 5 de junio. Te acompañaré a Gringotts a eso de las nueve y media del día en cuestión y luego con tus parientes—.

Harry asintió ante esto con gravedad—Señor, me he preguntado por un tiempo, ¿qué ha pasado con los testamentos de mis padres? —.

Dumbledore parpadeó sorprendido. Parecía que el chico había estado pensando mucho últimamente. Esto no era bueno, en verdad, pero no era lo suficientemente serio como para preocuparse por lo que suponía.

—Fueron leídos dos semanas después de su muerte, como lo exige la ley, y te dejaron casi todo—Le informó al chico—Por desgracia, como los tutores designados, tu padrino Sirius Black y tu madrina Mary McDonald estaban en prisión en un caso y muerta en el otro, la tutela recayó en el pariente vivo más cercano, tu tía Petunia Dursley—.

—¿Puedo echarles un vistazo también cuando vayamos a Gringotts la próxima semana? —.

Estaba maldiciendo al niño y su persistencia en seis idiomas diferentes y podría haber jurado haber visto un destello de diversión en el ojo de Severus, aunque solo fuera por un momento. El hecho era que prefería haber mentido, pero con Minerva sentada frente a él no había forma de que se saliera con la suya.

—Pero por supuesto, lo arreglaré después de la lectura principal—Logró sonreír.

>> Hay algo más por lo que he querido hablar contigo, Harry—Cambió su actitud para expresar una ligera decepción—Me ha llamado la atención que deseas demandar a El Profeta por una indemnización—.

Sin embargo, se perdió en el niño, que se iluminó asintiendo con entusiasmo—Sí, ya he contactado a un abogado—.

—¿Lo has hecho? —Dumbledore se removió inquieto en su silla. Podía ver claramente ese maldito destello no solo en Severus, sino también en los ojos de Minerva—¿Puedo preguntar quién? —.

—Señor Garner de Garner y Briggs. He oído que él es el mejor para ese tipo de cosas—Harry le informó con toda inocencia.

Sabiendo que él mismo tenía un momento difícil para decidir, si debería estrangularlo o complementarlo. El chico continuó sin embargo.

>> ¿Puede decirme cuánto cuesta un abogado, señor, para poder estimar el costo? —.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle al maldito mocoso que sería más de lo que podía permitirse, pero Severus golpeó primero.

—Cinco galeones por semana, más litigantes y honorarios de la corte—Dijo arrastrando las palabras condescendientemente—Es una práctica común cobrar una prima del cinco por ciento sobre la suma de la compensación adquirida también, tengo entendido—.

—Gracias, señor—Dijo Harry neutralmente, volviéndose hacia él, como si esperara una palmadita en la cabeza.

Dumbledore estaba hirviendo por dentro, pero fingió una sonrisa de abuelo bastante convincente.

—Eso sería todo, mi muchacho. Te puedes ir—.

Harry se levantó sonriendo educadamente, se despidió y desapareció por la puerta.

Después de despedir a Minerva y a Severus también, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente, aceptando que ya no se podía hacer nada. Ya había castigado a Severus y Harry no había hecho nada malo desde su punto de vista.

Realmente debería vigilarlo mejor en el futuro. Él era más viejo y menos predecible ahora. No había necesidad de llorar sobre la leche derramada, no es que este cambio llevaría a ningún daño en primer lugar, era más bien la correa suelta por la que estaba preocupado. Afortunadamente, no era nada que no pudiera remediarse si surgiera la necesidad, lo que sinceramente dudaba de que alguna vez fuera el caso.

Las preocupaciones del director fueron puestas en su papeleo. Era un hombre demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo considerando posibilidades poco probables.


	8. El Fin Del Año

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El sol brillaba alegremente a través de las altas ventanas del ala del hospital cuando Hermione decidió que había yacido lo suficiente, o mejor dicho, el retumbar de su estómago lo decidió por ella. Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz de notar que tenía apetito de nuevo. El tratamiento prolongado con la poción para hacer tejidos tuvo el efecto de frenarlo casi por completo. Madame Pomfrey había prometido permitirle que se uniera al Banquete de Despedida esa noche con la condición de que ella se tomara las cosas con calma con la comida pesada, y que volviera después.

Ella giró sobre su espalda y se estiró lánguidamente, muy feliz de poder finalmente hacer eso también. Entonces, un atisbo de escarlata atrapó el rabillo de su ojo y se sentó para investigarlo. Una docena de las rosas rojas más deliciosas que había visto alguna vez estaban en su mesita de noche en un simple jarrón de cristal. No había tarjeta, pero como no habían estado allí ayer cuando se fue a dormir, no fue difícil adivinar de quién eran. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola, antes de acercarse a respirar su aroma... dulce, pero discretamente tan... perfecto.

Suspiró sintiendo que su interior se derritió e incapaz de evitarlo. Ella había recibido montones de dulces y tarjetas de recupérate, pero nadie, ni siquiera Harry, había pensado en traerle flores. Ella era una chica, ¡está bien! Una muy racional y práctica, sí, ¡pero seguía siendo una chica! Ella también quería todas esas cosas, ya saben, las flores, los chocolates, el perfume, las joyas... ¿Qué tan difícil era eso de conseguir?

Esto era todo, ella decidió que no le importaba que él fuera un Slytherin, un hijo de un Mortífago y no estuviera del todo bien de la cabeza. Mientras siguiera haciendo esto, sería bienvenido a su cabello, a su rostro, a su cuerpo y a su corazón.

* * *

Neville se despertó en la penumbra de las cortinas azules de la cama con el peso reconfortante de Luna sobre su pecho. Se habían colado en su dormitorio la noche anterior, porque se había quejado de las paredes y el suelo de piedra frío. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado, pero suponía que tener la mayor parte de la sala común con la cabeza en un libro era una gran ventaja. Acarició su largo cabello con amor y notó que ahora estaba entre rubio sucio y lino. Se volvería completamente blanco poco después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, él lo sabía, revelando sus poderes al mundo.

Luna levantó la cabeza de repente y se movió para estar completamente encima de él, antes de doblar los brazos sobre su pecho y poner su barbilla sobre ellos, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él notó que sus ojos ahora también tenían más plata cuando él ahuecó su rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó para besarla en la frente, como una forma de saludo matutino.

—Me amas—Afirmó simplemente así. Neville sonrió divertido. No había forma de esconderse de sí mismo en su presencia.

—Pediré a la abuela que organice un contrato de esponsales para nosotros—Le dijo de inmediato, y luego hizo un puchero—A menos que seas una bruja cruel y me hayas desgarrado el corazón todo este tiempo—.

Ella sonrió y lo besó, lo que fue respuesta suficiente, supuso... o tal vez no, cuando sintió su mano delgada envolviendo su erección matutina...

* * *

Harry estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana de excelente humor, sin actividad de mortífagos hasta el momento y todavía estaba disfrutando de la gloria del triunfo de ayer. Más aún, a menos que lo hubiera imaginado, por alguna razón, Snape parecía no estar del todo satisfecho con el director en este momento. ¡Eso estuvo bien, muy bien incluso! De todos los secuaces de Dumbledore, Snape era el más peligroso. Si tan solo él pudiese enterarse de lo que lo causó... alejarlos aún más, o atreverse a esperar... obtener la lealtad de Snape para sí mismo.

 _“No en esta vida, o en cualquier vida en ese caso”_ , se rió entre dientes. Pero podría haber una posibilidad realista de que al menos llegaran a un acuerdo. Definitivamente valió la pena intentarlo.

Dejó el periódico a un lado y miró a Ron y Ginny sentados frente a él—¿Quieres ir a visitar a Hermione? A menos que te detengan de nuevo—Agregó sonriendo inocentemente.

—¡Fue malditamente injusto! —Protestó Ron—¡Estaba defendiendo el honor de mi hermana! —.

—Tu hermana es perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí misma, hermano—Ginny le disparó arrastrándolo hacia arriba y lejos de la mesa—Y ya había solucionado el problema un día antes. No había necesidad de que pusieras tus cinco Knuts—.

Harry los siguió negando con la cabeza, luego miró hacia atrás recordando a Neville, pero no pudo verlo en ninguna parte. Mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw y sin ver a Luna allí tampoco, decidió que sería mejor que no lo supiera y continuó.

Ron y Ginny estuvieron discutiendo todo el camino hasta el ala del hospital, dejando a Harry preguntándose una vez más cómo diablos se habían sobrevivido desde la infancia y durante las vacaciones de verano. Afortunadamente, se callaron al entrar en el dominio de Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con un libro, como de costumbre, pero era la docena de rosas rojas que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, lo que llamó su atención primero.

—Ohhh... —Ginny se inclinó para olerlas antes de sentarse en la cama y golpear a Hermione en las costillas—Ahora derrama, niña, quiero todos los detalles sórdidos, ¡y no me digas que son de un viejo amigo o algo así! —.

Harry miró a Ron y podía ver claramente que una tormenta estaba a punto de romperse, aunque a Hermione pareció no importarle.

—Viejo amigo—Bufó volteándose hacia ellos con una mirada juguetona—Voy a ser vieja yo misma antes de sacarles una margarita—.

—¿De quién son? —Fue lanzado como una demanda. Harry intercambió una mirada con Ginny y estaba a punto de decir algo para aliviar la tensión, pero Hermione obviamente tenía otras cosas en mente.

—Mi novio—Afirmó simplemente, su rostro neutral.

—¿Y quién puede ser? —.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo, Ron? —Preguntó con enojo—¿Así puedes ir tras él y probar tus puños contra él o tu varita? —Se enderezó cruzando los brazos y lo miró por la nariz—¿Cuál es tu problema de todos modos? Si realmente tienes algún sentimiento por mí, serían tus rosas allá y no las suyas—.

Ron apretó los puños y salió furioso con Harry pisándole los talones—Ron... —.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Espetó, y cruzó la puerta antes de que Harry pudiera alcanzarlo.

Madame Pomfrey apareció en la puerta de su oficina—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Ella los miró con desaprobación en busca de posibles problemas.

—Nada Madame—Harry regresó a la cama de Hermione y se sentó.

Madame Pomfrey resopló, pero regresó a su trabajo para su alivio.

>> ¿Fue realmente necesario? —Harry le preguntó.

—Lo fue—Dijo Hermione con fuerza—Ha tardado en llegar. Él no me quiere, pero tampoco quiere que nadie más me tenga—Se volvió hacia Ginny—¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín estás tratando con él? —.

—Maleficio de Mocomurciélagos—Le informó Ginny sonriendo.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse con ellas.

* * *

Ron eligió sentarse lo más lejos posible de Hermione esa noche. Completamente por encima de lo que Harry encontraba, pero normal para él cuando estaba en un ataque. Suspiró tomando lo última de su tarta de melaza. Le daría una tarde para refrescarse antes de tratar de convencerlo con alguna razón, esperando contra toda esperanza que tuviera algún efecto. Ron definitivamente tenía mucho que crecer, pero Harry decidió no renunciar a él todavía, cinco años de amistad seguían siendo lo que eran.

Toda la atmósfera, aunque festiva, ya no era la misma que antes. En algún nivel, todos parecían estar conscientes de que el mundo al que iban a volver el día de mañana ya no era seguro. El discurso de Dumbledore fue un llamado a la unidad y no pudo haber sido más hipócrita en la opinión de Harry, ya que le había dado la Copa de las Casas a Gryffindor nuevamente, a pesar de que Ravenclaw estaba a la cabeza al final del día.

Miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y pudo ver bastantes caras enojadas allí. _“Todo para mejor sin embargo. Cuantas más personas insulta, más aliados dispuestos para mí”._

Dejando a un lado la política, tenía una maldita curiosidad sobre el novio de Hermione. No importaba lo mucho que él y Ginny habían intentado, no pudieron sacárselo. Esto llevó a la conclusión de que ella estaba avergonzada o no estaba segura de su reacción, y dado que Hermione no era de las que se avergonzarían de su propio novio, eso significaba que él debía ser un Slytherin. Harry decidió que si este era realmente el caso, estaba bien con eso, pero sabía también que de ninguna manera en el infierno, Ron lo aceptaría. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque ya había elegido su lado si surgía un conflicto en el futuro cercano, y definitivamente no era el de Ron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, resultó que Ron necesitaba algo más que una sola noche.

Como si esperara una conversación con él, se levantó inusualmente temprano para terminar la última parte de su equipaje e irse a desayunar mucho antes de que Harry se moviera. Dean y Seamus absolutamente asombrados por esto siguieron molestándolo hasta que Harry no vio otra manera que simplemente decirles, lo que les había provocado muchas risitas y temblores de cabeza. Harry solo esperaba que las noticias tomaran su tiempo hasta el próximo año para difundirse o Hermione iba a tener su cabeza.

Después del desayuno, Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna esperaron a que Hermione compartiera un carruaje a la estación. Ella apareció llevando todavía sus rosas en el jarrón, diciéndoles que sería una pena tirarlas y que no le importaba las miradas curiosas que recibió. Harry solo podía aplaudirla. El viaje fue menos cómodo de lo que había sido en los años anteriores, con cinco personas casi crecidas apretadas juntas, pero afortunadamente bastante corto. Caminando a través de los baúles de la multitud y las jaulas de mascotas en la mano, eligieron un compartimiento vacío al final del tren y se instalaron. Crookshanks estaba ocupando el último asiento vacío, que observó con algunas miradas tristes.

—No te sientas culpable por esto—Ginny resopló—Se está comportando como un asno absoluto. No vale mucho la pena, si me preguntas—.

Neville asintió—Realmente no hay mucho que puedas hacer aquí. Él es el que tiene los problemas, no ustedes dos—Puso su brazo alrededor de Luna, quien se apoyó en su hombro abriendo el último Quisquilloso y rápidamente lo puso boca abajo.

—Tendremos que hacer nuestras rondas juntos más tarde—Suspiró Hermione—Va a ser divertido por lo que puedo decir—.

—Podría ir contigo—Ofreció Harry.

—No, está bien, pero gracias. Los profesores McGonagall y Snape están acompañando el tren, por lo que debería ser bastante tranquilo de todos modos—.

Se decidieron por el ajedrez mágico y el Snap Explosivo para pasar el tiempo, hasta que la bruja con el carrito llegó para interrumpirlos. Al comprar una cantidad casi obscena de dulces, Harry regresó al compartimiento, dejándolos en su propio asiento, antes de comenzar a repartir.

—¿Qué? —Él sonrió ante su asombro—Va a ser un largo verano después de todo—.

Hermione se fue para sus deberes prefectos poco después. Solo estaba a la mitad del pasillo cuando Ginny se inclinó sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de un grupo de apuestas en el remitente de estas? —Ella hizo un gesto hacia las rosas. Todos, incluso Luna, sonreían maliciosamente buscando sus monedas.

* * *

Draco sintió el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza en la región de sus sienes, sentado en un compartimento con sus amigos y perdiendo a Pansy envolviéndose desagradablemente sobre él. La charla se mantuvo con los planes para el verano y otras cosas tontas afortunadamente, él no estaba listo para arriesgarse a probar las aguas políticas en su círculo todavía. No es que no tuviera una idea del resultado.

Crabbe y Goyle eran meros seguidores y harían lo que sus padres les decían, sin importar sus afiliaciones en este momento. Pansy pertenecía a la misma categoría. Aunque Blaise y Daphne tenían la idea, preferirían mantenerse fuera de todo este lío, si podían. Por lo tanto, era probable, si lo presentaba correctamente, que verían las cosas a su manera y se unirían a él en el lado neutral, neutral porque había decidido que sería el más seguro en el próximo conflicto. Otros en su año, como Moon, Bulstrode y Nott, no los conocía lo suficiente como para considerarlos.

Miró hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Weasley pasar por su compartimiento luciendo un ceño fruncido. Se preguntó por un momento por qué no estaba con Potter y Granger en alguna parte, antes de recordar los últimos chismes de esa mañana. Aparentemente, la sangresucia había decidido que podía hacerlo mucho mejor que Ronald Weasley. Draco solo podía felicitarla por mostrar buen gusto. Después de todo, era una bruja poderosa y lo bastante guapa para una sangresucia, aunque probablemente debería dejar de usar la palabra con S en público, suponiendo que intentaría obtener el apoyo de Potter.

Luego recordó algo más y se puso de pie de repente, ignorando las protestas de Pansy—Necesitamos hacer nuestras rondas—Le dijo a Daphne y salió, conteniendo su suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Llegaron a King's Cross demasiado pronto en opinión de Harry, incluso con la idea de que este verano en realidad podría ser algo agradable. Sin embargo, nada para eso y se abrieron paso cuidadosamente a través de las masas. Neville vio a su abuela y él y Luna se despidieron con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto. Harry supuso que quería presentarle a su prometida correctamente. Oh, ser la mosca en la pared para presenciar la cara de la anciana, se sonrió a sí mismo.

Ginny tiró de su manga para señalar al grupo de pelirrojos que se encontraban con Tonks y Moody cerca de la salida, así que agarraron su equipaje y siguieron la corriente de cuerpos hacia ellos. Ron ya estaba allí apartándose del camino cuando la Señora Weasley los saludó a todos con un abrazo y les preguntó por su bienestar, afortunadamente sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido que adornaba a Hermione. Harry lentamente se molestaba por su estupidez, pero se abstuvo de mostrarlo frente a sus padres.

Esperaron un poco para que la multitud se disipara, antes de moverse a través de la barrera e inmediatamente vieron a los Granger de pie no muy lejos. Sus propios parientes se tomaban su tiempo, al parecer. Después de hablar por un tiempo, finalmente se despidieron. Hermione les dio a él y a Ginny un gran abrazo, ignorando por completo a Ron. La Señora Weasley lo notó esta vez, pero no dijo nada, solo miró entre ellos inquisitivamente. Sin embargo, Harry había visto a Ginny decirle “Más tarde”.

Los Dursley aparecieron una media hora tarde, Harry pensó para evitar encontrarse con cualquier mago por casualidad, demasiado mal para ellos en este caso. Recibió un último abrazo de Ginny y la Señora Weasley haciendo un punto para despedirse de Ron también, obteniendo solo un murmullo a cambio. Mejor que nada, suponía que recogería su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y se dirigiría hacia sus parientes. Sorprendentemente, Tonks, Moody y el Señor Weasley lo siguieron.

—Señor y Señora Dursley—El Señor Weasley se dirigió a ellos—Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley. Ya tuvimos el placer de conocerlos hace dos años, si lo recuerdan—.

Los Dursley solo lo miraron completamente desconcertados y miraron bastante incómodos porque los estuvieran viendo hablando con esta extraña variedad de personas en público. El Señor Weasley no pareció afectado, mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

>> Bueno, nos ha llamado la atención que el tratamiento que usted le da a su sobrino, Harry, aquí deja mucho que desear y hemos decidido que una advertencia está en orden—.

Vernon Dursley balbuceó poniéndose violeta ante esto—¿Nos está amenazando, señor? —.

Moody se adelantó y levantó su bombín un poco para medirlos con su ojo mágico, haciendo que los Dursley palidecieran y retrocedieran asustados.

—Creo que lo estamos—Dijo Weasley con una dureza bastante poco característica en su voz—¿Entonces nos entendemos? —.

Los Dursley asintieron con la cabeza tragando visiblemente. El Señor Weasley sonrió volviendo a su yo habitual.

>> Muy bien, les deseo un buen día y un buen verano para ti, Harry—.

—Gracias, señor, y adiós—Harry tomó sus manos y siguió a su tía y tío casi huyendo hacia el automóvil.

Era conmovedor saber que les importaba lo suficiente como para interferir, pero Harry no pudo evitar sentir un amargo regusto. Fue, como muchas otras cosas ese año, demasiado tarde.


	9. Un Buen Comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El viaje de regreso a Privet Drive había sido bastante tranquilo y sin incidentes, dándole a Harry tiempo para considerar cómo proceder exactamente con sus parientes. Al final, decidió que el enfoque directo era el mejor cuando se trataba con este tipo de personas y después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación, bajó a la cocina.

Dudley parecía estar fuera, mientras el tío Vernon estaba sentado a la mesa y discutía con su tía Petunia, que estaba ocupada preparando la cena. Ambos se callaron después de verlo de pie en la puerta.

Harry se acercó al mostrador de la cocina, sacó cuatro billetes de cincuenta libras que había preparado de antemano, y las ordenó sobre ante ellos, justo debajo de sus ojos fijos.

—El dinero de mi supermercado—Les informó con una sonrisa burlona—Me quedaré aquí hasta mi cumpleaños y no quiero volver a trabajar en esta casa—.

El tío Vernon farfulló con incredulidad, aunque la tía Petunia solo parpadeó una vez antes de sacar el dinero del mostrador, doblarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo del delantal.

—La cena estará lista en media hora—Le informó con frialdad.

Tomándolo por un despido, Harry asintió y se fue a su habitación. Todo dicho y hecho, todo fue bastante sencillo de hecho.

* * *

Theodore sintió una enorme satisfacción al sentarse en la silla de su padre después de la cena con un vaso del mejor Whisky de fuego de su padre. Estirando sus piernas, hizo un punto de ponerlas directamente en el amado escabel de su padre.

Esto... esto era bueno, decidió, justo lo que siempre había anhelado, junto a una cierta sabelotodo de pelo espeso. Sonriendo ebrio, se abrió los pantalones con la mano libre y sacó su polla ya medio dura, acariciándola perezosamente.

Sí, una hermosa chica de ojos color avellana de rodillas que sonríe maliciosamente, antes de llevarlo a su boca dulce, sería lo correcto. Echándose hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, imaginándose exactamente eso, mientras aceleraba sus ministraciones.

—Oh, sí... más duro... ahh... solo así... oh, mierda... sí... casi allí... oh, Mione... Mione... ¡HERMIONE! —.

Tranquilizándose un poco, se tomó lo último de su bebida, antes de poner el vaso en la mesa auxiliar y tomar su varita para limpiarse. _“Mañana...”_

Se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente, luego se calzó los pantalones y comenzó a caminar inseguro hacia su habitación. Él pondría las cosas en movimiento mañana.

* * *

La primera semana de vacaciones pasó casi inadvertidamente. Dumbledore debería estar ahí en media hora, Harry asumió, y bajó para advertir a su tía Petunia en consecuencia. Con todo, estaba contento por esta interrupción en su rutina recién establecida, aunque releer todos sus libros escolares, comenzando con el primer año, había resultado menos tedioso de lo que había esperado. Particularmente, porque había tropezado con algunos pequeños y útiles hechizos aquí y allá, que podrían aplicarse en la batalla con gran ventaja, si se hicieran de manera inteligente.

Su tía no estaba contenta, pero como no había nada que hacer, decidió simplemente ignorar la visita pendiente pensando que de todos modos sería breve. Harry razonó que probablemente era mejor para él no decirle que los magos estaban vigilando su casa en todo momento en realidad, pero sí le informó sobre la cita que había concertado con el Señor Garner el lunes siguiente.

—¿Para qué necesitarías un abogado? —Preguntó sin poder ayudar a su entrometido ser habitual.

—El Profeta ya sabes, el periódico principal del mundo mágico... —Aquí ignoró su estremecimiento—...estuvo imprimiendo una gran cantidad de basura sobre mí casi todo el año pasado. He decidido demandarlos por una indemnización—.

Ella parpadeó ante eso, sus finas cejas se levantaron—¿Puedes hacer eso siendo todavía menor de edad? —.

—Sí—Le dijo Harry, sorprendido por su interés—No hay límite de edad para poder contratar representación legal, siempre y cuando uno pueda pagarla—Lo mismo ocurrió con la apertura de una cuenta en Gringotts para ese asunto. ¡Esos panfletos fueron absolutamente brillantes! No es extraño que Dumbledore no quisiera que él los tuviera en sus manos.

Sus ojos se volvieron calculadores de repente—¿Puedes solicitar la emancipación? —.

Harry sonrió divertido—Lamentablemente no. No hay tal cosa como la emancipación prematura en el mundo de los magos—Al verla levantar la nariz, decidió explicar—No sé si mamá te lo dijo alguna vez, pero en realidad hay una razón por la que nos convertimos en adultos a los diecisiete años. Para ser precisos, sucede el minuto exacto de nacimiento y no simplemente el mismo día—.

Increíble o no, pero a pesar de su muestra de aversión hacia cualquier cosa mágica, la tía Petunia parecía realmente muy interesada en escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decir.

>> Todo ser humano mágico nace con un núcleo mágico, que emite un cierto... bueno, aura si quieres llamarlo así. Para simplificar, los primeros diecisiete años de nuestra vida tenemos un aura de niño, luego cambia repentinamente a un aura de adulto, y porque todas las cosas concernientes a la herencia usualmente están ligadas no solo a la sangre sino también a un aura adulta, los hechiceros solo pueden heredar algo después de cumplir diecisiete años—.

Esos panfletos valían oro en su opinión. La tía Petunia lo tomó con aire pensativo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no se hizo nada para ayudarnos en tu crianza? ¿Nadie tenía acceso a lo que tus padres te dejaron? —.

Harry parpadeó asombrado, sin esperar que ella pensara tanto en eso. Sintiendo ganas de aclarar las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas, respondió con sinceridad.

—No, mis padres me habían dejado más que suficiente en mi bóveda de confianza—La miró directamente a los ojos—Dumbledore retuvo el dinero para asegurarse de que me tratarías exactamente como lo hiciste—.

Ella lo miró en asombrado silencio durante un rato, hasta que sonó el timbre haciéndoles saltar a los dos. Harry miró el reloj y fue a dejar entrar a Dumbledore.

>> Volveré antes de la cena, supongo—Gritó por encima del hombro. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, se sintió bien no estar caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor.

* * *

Dumbledore los había aparecido en la zona de aterrizaje en el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante y se abrieron paso entre la multitud de la mañana en la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. ¡Y, por supuesto, eran tan imperceptibles con Dumbledore con su habitual atuendo chillón! Ahora debería estar acostumbrado, suponía, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya no le molestaba que lo miraran así. Fragmentos de conversaciones susurradas le llamaban la atención, lo que dificultaba mantener la compostura.

¿Qué diablos querían todos de él de todos modos? ¡Tenía quince años y estaba muy lejos de estar fuera de la escuela en este momento! Escudos de Oclumancia firmemente en su lugar, se encontró con sus miradas con una máscara de aburrimiento, complacido de notar que parecía ponerlos nerviosos más que cualquier otra cosa. No es de extrañar que a Snape le gustara jugar con las mentes de las personas.

No obstante, estuvo muy contento de finalmente entrar en Gringotts y alejarse de la atención no deseada. Los duendes al menos eran tan desagradables como siempre. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aprendería a apreciar eso? Fueron llevados a una sala de reuniones y se sentaron a la mesa en forma de óvalo, saludando a la gente que ya estaba sentada allí. Tonks se sentó junto a una mujer a la que podría haber confundido con Bellatrix Lestrange, si no fuera por el simple hecho de que nadie más reaccionó negativamente a ella.

 _“Andrómeda Black Tonks”_ , se dio cuenta. De hecho, no se veía muy diferente de su hermana, a excepción de la calidez real en su postura y rostro, y un color de cabello ligeramente más claro, suponía. Entonces lo golpeó. Con él siendo el futuro Jefe de la Casa Black, ahora eran su responsabilidad, al igual que Narcissa Black Malfoy y Draco Malfoy.

Los libros que Neville le había enviado según lo prometido eran muy esclarecedores en cuanto al poder real y los deberes que un Jefe de Casa tenía hacia su propia familia y todos los demás miembros de su Casa. Y había muchas cosas por hacer en ese trimestre, que Sirius probablemente no había tenido autoridad para hacer en su tiempo, debido a su estado fuera de la ley. Ahora, sin embargo, con su nombre autorizado oficialmente, Harry podría cumplir sus deseos incluso antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, a condición de que Sirius lo haya especificado en su testamento. ¡Realmente esperaba que lo hubiera hecho!

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba sentado a su lado. ¡Maldita sea! Había esperado interpretar al niño estúpido y despistado por un tiempo más, pero esto era algo que no podía ignorar. ¡Era su deber!

Harry miró más abajo en la mesa. Remus estaba sentado encorvado cerca de ellos, luciendo absolutamente lamentable. Merlín, ¡se había olvidado por completo de él! ¡Por lo que debía estar pasando!

Se levantó ignorando las miradas curiosas de las otras personas que definitivamente no conocía y se acercó a Remus, abrazándolo por detrás, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir. Remus se puso rígido al principio, pero después de darse cuenta de quién era, volteó y enterró su rostro en la sección media de Harry, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Harry simplemente se quedó allí y lo dejó llorar, pasando su mano por su cabello canoso con dulzura. Él era muy consciente de que esto debería haber sido al revés, pero asumió que el lobo dentro lo reconoció como un superior en fuerza, tal vez incluso como un alfa. En ese caso, debería integrar a Remus en su “Manada” por así decirlo, antes de que Dumbledore lo agarrara.

Precisamente a las diez en punto se abrió la puerta y entró una delegación de cinco duendes, que se colocaron en el otro lado de la mesa, hasta ahora vacío. Remus ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para soltar a Harry, quien no regresó al lado de Dumbledore, mirando bruscamente al hombre que estaba sentado a la derecha de Remus. El hombre tomó la “sugerencia” e hizo lugar para él, tomando un asiento al lado. Harry se sentó y tomó la mano de Remus debajo de la mesa para asegurar el contacto físico para que el vínculo se adhiriera, o al menos así lo había especificado la sección de “hombre lobo” de su tercer año de Defensa. Estaba muy contento de haberlo leído el día anterior.

Después de arreglar sus papeles y colocar una vuelapluma, el duende en el centro se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Julio 5, 1996. Se abre la lectura oficial de la última voluntad de Sirius Orión Black, Señor y Jefe de la Casa Black. Los oficiales presentes, Thorneye, Jefe del Departamento de Herencia, Warhammer e Ironfist, secretarios del Jefe, Willowstaff y Clawhook, subsecretarios. Los beneficiarios presentes, Dumbledore, Albus; Gurney, Melissa; Lupin, Remus; Morgan, Patricius; Potter, Harry; Rivers, Maddoc; Tonks, Andrómeda; Tonks, Nymphadora; Vane, Patricia—.

Thorneye tomó un sobre grueso y lo sostuvo mostrando el sello que todavía estaba intacto, luego lo rompió y desplegó el documento.

>> En la muerte, Yo, Sirius Orión Black, Lord y Jefe de la Casa Black, actualmente bajo el estado de un forajido, lego a Melissa Gurney 200 galeones para comprar ese vestido de seda y una capa que le he prometido, pero nunca llegó a pedir; a Maddoc Rivers le debo 500 galeones por perder una apuesta; a Patricia Vane 1 000 galeones por guardar mi secreto, incluso después de todo este tiempo; a Patricius Morgan 1 000 galeones, él sabrá para qué; a Albus Dumbledore, un crédito de toda la vida de Caramelos de limón en Hugo’s, donde sé que él generalmente los ordena... —Hubo bastantes risas aquí, incluso de Harry—... a Remus Lupin 25 000 galeones y la cabaña en Cairn Hollow, sí, vas a tomar eso Moony o mi fantasma volverá para perseguirte—Harry tomó la mano de Remus más firme para su comodidad.

Ahora viene, supuso—Para mi hijo de sangre y Heredero de la Casa Black, Harry James Potter, dejo legado toda la Casa Black en bienes, propiedades y miembros de la familia para gobernar y administrar como mejor le parezca... —Harry pudo ver que Dumbledore palidecía por el rabillo del ojo—...y para garantizar el bienestar de la familia Tonks a partir de este momento, de acuerdo con su deber—.

Hubo un momento de silencio con todos los presentes mirando a Harry en estado de shock. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de retorcerse en su asiento, colocando sus escudos con toda su fuerza.

Thorneye guardó el documento y se dirigió directamente a él—¿El Heredero desea cumplir con su deber ahora? —.

Harry respiró hondo—Yo, Harry James Potter, heredero de la Casa Potter y Black, reinstalo a Andrómeda Black Tonks y Nymphadora Tonks a la familia Black. Además, ordeno que la dote designada para Andrómeda Black desde la infancia sea entregada inmediatamente a ella. La dote para Nymphadora Tonks se debe designar con 30 000 galeones, un conjunto completo de joyas y una propiedad de su elección—.

Y esto era todo, más de eso, no sería capaz de hacer en este momento, aunque supuso que era más que suficiente. Thorneye le entregó los papeles necesarios para ser firmados y sellados con sangre mientras cerraba la lectura oficialmente.

Las personas desconocidas en la sala corrieron zumbando de emoción. Harry suspiró pesadamente, ya imaginando El Profeta de mañana. Le devolvió los papeles al duende y recibió una copia del testamento de Sirius y uno de sus padres, según lo solicitado previamente.

La Señora Tonks se levantó e hizo una reverencia, mostrando el debido respeto hacia su Jefe de Casa—¡Gracias, mi Señor! —.

—De nada, señora Tonks, si alguna vez necesita algo, no dude en llamar mi atención—Se levantó y se inclinó ante ella como respuesta. Tonks sin embargo solo lo agarró y le dio un gran beso ruidoso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Harry, mi Señor—Dijo ella alegremente—¡Apuesto a que todos los muchachos se lanzarán contra mí ahora! —.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán—Sonrió burlonamente por sus payasadas—Pero no olvides que todas las ofertas de matrimonio todavía me atraviesan, así que sé buena o te casaré con un muggle—.

Ella hizo un puchero ante eso, pero lo soltó y ella y la señora Tonks se despidieron.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Remus—¿Estarás bien? —.

—Sí, gracias Harry—Se levantó suspirando. Harry podía ver claramente que no estaba pensando. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Dumbledore parado y esperándolo ya—¿Podemos almorzar en algún lado, señor? —.

—Sí, por supuesto, mi muchacho, de hecho, he reservado una habitación privada en el Caldero Chorreante de antemano—.

—Gracias, señor—Tomó el brazo de Remus—Y tu vienes con nosotros. Parece que podrías tener una buena comida o dos y una buena noche de sueño para el caso—Lo regañó gentilmente asegurándose de mezclar un poco de dominación en su voz. En el fondo, realmente se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer esto, pero la pequeña voz de su conciencia se aplastó bastante rápido. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para no aprovecharla. Si no lo hiciera, Dumbledore seguramente se lo diría a sí mismo, y Harry realmente se preocupaba por Remus al menos.

* * *

Con una mirada de intensa concentración en su rostro, Theodore se movió cinco veces en sentido antihorario, antes de agregar la piedra lunar en polvo y repetir el procedimiento. La poción se volvió de un color púrpura claro, justo el que describían las instrucciones. ¡Perfecto! Atenuó la llama y cubrió el caldero para dejarlo hervir durante las siguientes 24 horas. ¡Solo quedaba agregar flores de solanáceas y estaría lista!

Suspiró aliviado al poner la varilla en el fregadero para lavarla y secarla, antes de aplicar los hechizos de descontaminación. Se había pasado la última semana elaborando pociones, pero no mucho más ahora, y todo lo demás estaba listo de todos modos, le dio instrucciones a los elfos domésticos, las habitaciones estaban preparadas, la comida elegida, solo el veneno estaba aún en proceso.

Solo podía felicitarse por encontrar este. Era muy especial y muy, muy viejo. No era un veneno en sí mismo, sino que se convertía en uno bajo la influencia de las hormonas del estrés que el cuerpo liberaba bajo un dolor extremo. En los tiempos antiguos, los magos lo usaban como una poción suicida, tenían información delicada a mano y deseaban escapar del interrogatorio mediante la tortura. ¡Absolutamente brillante!

Sabiendo por los cuentos de su padre lo mucho que el Señor Oscuro amaba el uso de _Cruciatus_ en cualquier persona y por cualquier motivo, introducir esta poción en el sistema de su padre y en la de sus amigos aseguraría una muerte rápida. Y lo mejor de todo, dado que se disolvía inmediatamente después de matar a la víctima, parecería un simple fallo cardíaco a cualquier persona que no fuera un maestro de pociones o un curandero especializado, que podría detectar la presencia de una sustancia que no es propia, debido a una nivel alto de azúcar en la sangre.

Sonrió soñadoramente, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones para tomar una ducha antes de la visita habitual del Profesor Snape. Dudaba sinceramente que Snape revelara sus hallazgos al Señor Oscuro, cualquiera con dos células cerebrales podía ver sus verdaderas lealtades, si se molestaban en mirar de cerca.

Theodore no se avergonzaba de admitir que él admiraba mucho al hombre. Severus Snape era una encarnación de todo lo que siempre había defendido la casa de Slytherin y su héroe personal y modelo a seguir.

* * *

Los últimos días fueron los más surrealistas en la vida de Harry y entre los basiliscos y los escregutos de cola explosiva, realmente decían algo. Entonces, o se había vuelto loco o tía Petunia lo estaba, lo cual era más probable. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que ella debió haberlo tomado de manera muy personal, siendo utilizado como un medio para un fin por un mago. El resultado fue asombroso. Ella obviamente se había encargado de corregir el abuso de quince años en tres semanas.

Harry hipo y respiró profundamente, ajustándose en su silla. La segunda porción de postre había sido demasiado definitivamente. Miró hacia el cuenco con patatas fritas y una botella de coca que estaba sentado en la esquina de su escritorio con una cara de gran sufrimiento. Si esto seguía así, sería el doble de su tamaño para el final del mes. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto mirando en un espejo de cuerpo entero después de la ducha de la mañana, podría no ser tan malo, incluso podría empezar a verse normal en ese momento.

Todavía quedaba el hecho de que él era un niño en crecimiento y el estrés del último año escolar no le había hecho ningún favor. Comida de Hogwarts o no, sus hábitos alimenticios no habían sido su principal prioridad, y a diferencia de Neville, que no tenía ninguna reserva para recurrir en primer lugar, su imagen reflejaba en consecuencia. Neville se veía bien en este momento, se había dado cuenta, mientras que él mismo se parecía más a un superviviente del campo de la muerte que a cualquier otra cosa. Agregando a eso ese cabello y esas gafas y la imagen general estuvo tan lejos de ser atractiva como se pudiera imaginar. Debería estar agradecido por su ropa de gran tamaño, suponía, o la gente lo habría notado.

¡Esto no funcionaría! Además de ser poco saludable, los grandes líderes en ciernes simplemente no podían permitirse verse así. La gente seguía la fuerza, el carisma, la belleza y el atractivo sexual, así como el dinero y el poder, y si era honesto consigo mismo, en este momento no tenía nada de ellos. Miró las golosinas con nueva determinación, antes de negar con la cabeza. Si le daba un bocado más, estaría enfermo.

Suspirando, sacó su lista de cosas por hacer para agregar _una mejor condición física_ y con un montón de dientes _someterse a un cambio de imagen_ por parte de _Hermione y Ginny_. Oh, Merlín y Dioses santos, ¡preferiría enfrentar a ese maldito dragón otra vez! Al rayar el punto sobre los deseos de sus padres, lo dobló y lo guardó lo más rápido posible, como si no pudiera ver la última entrada por más tiempo.

Supuso que necesitaría comenzar a entrenar tan pronto como hubiera ganado algo de peso. ¿Había alguna poción para ayudarlo a ponerse en forma más rápido? Cogió un pergamino nuevo para preguntarle a Hermione exactamente eso.

* * *

El Señor Garner llegó a las diez de la mañana siguiente, resultando ser un caballero de mediana edad, alto y demacrado, con ojos afilados y un rostro tallado en piedra. A Harry le agradó de inmediato, lo llevó a la sala de estar y fue a la cocina a traer té. La tía Petunia decidió hacer algunas compras durante las próximas horas, y parecía preferir dejar a dos magos en su casa solos que quedarse con dos magos en la misma casa. A Harry no le hubiera importado para ser honesto.

Los cumplidos fuera del camino y el Señor Garner se puso manos a la obra—Señor Potter, debo admitir que su pedido me tomó por sorpresa—.

—¿Por qué? —Harry sonrió inclinando su cabeza con un destello divertido en su ojo—¿Está sufriendo también bajo el concepto erróneo de que mi reputación era propiedad pública, para que hagan con ella lo que quieran? —.

El Señor Garner se sobresaltó ante lo que Harry podía decir.

>> ¿O es porque se espera que el Niño-Que-Vivió sea tan universalmente magnánimo que le daría y le perdonaría algo a cualquier persona en cualquier momento? —.

Bebió un sorbo de té mientras veía que el hombre le daba una mirada, aparentemente volviendo a evaluar su primera impresión. _“¡Bien!”_

Puso su taza sobre la mesa, cruzó las piernas y puso sus manos cruzadas sobre ellas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante ligeramente.

>> Hablemos claramente, Señor Garner—Miró al hombre directamente a los ojos—No soy su Chico Dorado, ni su héroe todopoderoso, y ciertamente no tengo intenciones de convertirme en un mártir. Sin embargo, soy innegablemente Harry James Potter, heredero de la Casa Potter y Black, y mi persona y cualquier otra cosa mía son las únicas que puedo gobernar y administrar como mejor me parezca—.

Se reclinó en su silla tomando su taza de nuevo. ¡Realmente le gustó la redacción de esa!

>> He solicitado su ayuda no porque necesite ese dinero, sino porque deseo hacer una declaración, y no solo a El Profeta, sino a cualquier persona que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderla—La expresión de su cara se volvió bastante fea obligando al Señor Garner a reprimir un escalofrío—¡A saber, no me jodas! —.

Dio otro sorbo con calma al hombre que tenía delante.

>> ¿Puede hacer que eso suceda? —.

—Puedo, Señor Potter—.

—Muy bien—Harry sonrió gratamente—¿Cuánto cuesta? —.


	10. Un Mal Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Una noche a fines de julio, Draco terminó la última de sus abluciones de muy buen humor y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Había elegido un anillo de compromiso de la variedad disponible de joyas de la familia Malfoy hoy, diciéndole a su madre que quería tenerlo con él cuando regresara a Hogwarts, ya que su cumpleaños sería durante el trimestre.

Él sonrió maliciosamente al recordar que ella hablaba con entusiasmo acerca de que Pansy estaría encantada con su buen gusto. Bueno, seguro que ella lo estaría, si ella alguna vez ponía sus manos en eso, eso es. Se metió bajo las sábanas y apagó las luces con una orden.

Él sinceramente esperaba que su gusto no le fallara en la elección de una futura esposa, sin embargo, se mantuvo el hecho de que todavía masturbaba varias veces al día pensando en Ginny Weasley. Había intentado imaginarse con otras chicas, incluso con pelirrojas, pero falló miserablemente. ¿Tal vez realmente tener relaciones sexuales con un par más, la sacaría de su sistema? Mientras dormía lentamente, decidió que no iba a hacer daño intentarlo.

Parecía que había cerrado sus ojos hace apenas un momento cuando una voz aguda lo despertó desagradablemente.

—¡Joven maestro, señor! ¡joven maestro, señor! —Un elfo doméstico tiraba de sus cobertores.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó molesto.

La criatura saltó y tropezó hacia atrás haciendo una reverencia tan baja, sus orejas rozaron la alfombra.

—Joven maestro, señor, el Amo envía a Roocky a buscarlo, señor. Está deseando que se prepare y salude a los grandes invitados, señor—Parecía temblar violentamente de los pies a la cabeza.

Parpadeando somnoliento, Draco se dio cuenta de que ya debía estar en las primeras horas de la mañana—Bien—Bostezó—Pronto estaré abajo—.

El elfo doméstico desapareció con un pop que lo dejó para levantarse de la cama refunfuñando. Se congeló a mitad del movimiento cuando su cerebro finalmente procesó lo que la criatura había dicho y se sentó de nuevo completamente despierto, con un frío terror que le recorría el interior.

Bueno, debería haber esperado esto más pronto que tarde, supuso, tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas, calmándose tal como Severus le había enseñado. Si quería salir de esto con vida, debería prepararse completamente.

Aplicó solo un toque de escudos de Oclumancia, poniendo todo lo incriminatorio y ofensivo detrás de ellos y llenó la vanguardia de su mente con pensamientos y recuerdos convirtiéndose en un hijo de un Mortífago de alto rango. Refrescándose un poco se puso un conjunto de túnicas negras formales y se aventuró a conocer a su padre y al Señor Oscuro, decidiendo dejar que el miedo se mezclara con sus pensamientos. Era algo que sin duda no tendría que conjurar después de todo.

* * *

Hermione colocó el último de sus libros en su baúl y cerró la tapa, arrancándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Mañana, en el cumpleaños de Harry, viajaría a Londres para pasar el resto del verano con sus amigos.

Decir que sus padres no estaban contentos sería quedarse corto. Como cuestión de hecho, tuvieron bastantes peleas en las últimas semanas sobre su regreso a Hogwarts. Sus padres consideraron que ya no era lo suficientemente seguro, desde que se les informó sobre su lesión, pero ella fue capaz de convencerlos de que ya no era lo suficientemente seguro ir por la calle ocupándose de sus propios asuntos y en la escuela estaría más segura que en cualquier otro lugar.

 _“Bueno, al menos lo último era verdad”_ , suspiró levantándose y agarrándose los pantalones cortos y el camisón, dándole a Crookshanks una rascada detrás de las orejas en el camino al baño. El periódico de esa mañana había proclamado en pánico que los Dementores ya no estaban bajo el control del Ministerio y habían dejado Azkaban junto con cada uno de los Mortífagos encarcelados. Los otros prisioneros simplemente habían sido besados y habían quedado atrás.

Ella había estado esperando este evento por un tiempo, pero todavía estaba sorprendida de ver todas las caras sombrías y maliciosas que se burlaban de ella desde las muchas páginas. Sin embargo, nada por eso, solo esperaba que sus padres estuvieran bien en su ausencia.

* * *

Hermione se levantó en la cama a altas horas de la noche, sacudida por lo que parecía ser un pandemonio que se soltó en el medio de su habitación. Los aullidos, siseos y escupitajos de Crookshanks llenaron el aire mezclado con gritos de dolor, maldiciones y gritos de sorpresa, mientras la luz parpadeante de la luz de la luna iluminaba a tres voluminosos magos y su gato unido a la cara de uno de ellos, reduciendo el proceso con la generosa aplicación de garras.

Sacudiendo su estupor, se lanzó a por su varita en la mesa auxiliar, solo para ser arrojada contra la pared por una leve maldición que, sin embargo, pareció haberle quitado todo el aire. Su varita fue convocada y cayo directamente a la mano de Thorfinn Rowle. Ella lo reconoció por la fotografía que había visto solo esa mañana. El segundo, Dolohov, le lanzó una mirada malhumorada. Mirando hacia abajo, notó que su camisa había subido, exponiendo sus pechos. Ella lo empujó hacia abajo con un grito ahogado y se abrazó a sí misma protectoramente, lo cual no impidió que él los agarrara, retirando su mano rápidamente sin embargo, sacudiéndola y aullando como si estuviera quemada.

—¡Malditas vírgenes! —Maldijo y golpeó a Rowle en la cabeza por haberse reído de él.

Mientras tanto, el tercer Mortífago, que resultó ser Macnair, había logrado agarrar a Crookshanks alrededor de su cuello y sacarlo.

—¡MALDITA BESTIA! —Gritó enfurecido y apuntó con su varita hacia él, lanzando una maldición cortante tan fuerte que cortó literalmente al gato en dos.

—¡Nooooo! —Hermione se lanzó hacia él, pero fue interceptada por Dolohov, quien la agarró por el pelo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de su habitación y bajar las escaleras hacia la sala de estar, ignorando su frenético agarre de su mano.

¡Dolía tanto! No solo tiraba de su cabello, sino que también los bordes romos de los escalones se clavaban en todo su cuerpo, sin darle ni un momento para recuperarse hasta que la arrojaron bruscamente al suelo delante del salón, evitando golpearse la cabeza con la pequeña mesa parada frente a ella solo por pulgadas. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a sus padres acurrucados juntos, no lejos de ella, observados por Nott Senior y Mulciber, que se reían y se burlaban de la cara arañada de Macnair.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento hacia ellos, fue golpeada con una Atadura de Cuerpo Completo y arrastrada hacia atrás un poco.

—Bueno, sangresucia—Dijo arrastrando las palabras—Te alegrará saber que nuestro Señor ha decidido agradecerte con su atención, permitiéndote el privilegio de servir como medio para causar un gran dolor al renombrado salvador del mundo mágico—.

Los otros rieron maliciosamente.

>> Desafortunadamente, él ordenó que te trajéramos entera y viva—Hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento, antes de sonreír alegremente—Sin embargo, no se extiende a estos asquerosos muggles aquí—.

Hermione solo podía mirar en silencioso horror como sus padres eran golpeados con _Crucio_ tras _Crucio_ , sus cuerpos se doblaban y convulsionaban acompañados por gritos de dolor y abucheos de los Mortífagos, mendigando en su mente a Merlín, Dios, a cualquiera que se detuvieran. Después de eso, procedieron con Quebrantahuesos y Maldiciones Cortantes haciéndolos irreconocibles. ¡Tanta sangre! ¡Nunca podría haberse imaginado un cuerpo humano con tanta sangre!

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, el _Avada Kedavra_ fue lanzado. Fue liberada de la maldición de Atadura y arrastrada hacia arriba y sin tener ni fuerza ni presencia en su mente para luchar.

* * *

—¡Joven maestro, señor! ¡Joven maestro, señor! —.

Theodore estaba levantado y despierto en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Missy—Sí—.

—El maestro y sus amigos han entrado a los terrenos a través de las puertas, señor—.

No pudo evitar que la sonrisa de feliz anticipación se extendiera por su rostro—Muy bien, tienes tus instrucciones—.

El elfo asintió frenéticamente, agitando las orejas y desapareciendo con un estallido.

Al levantarse de la cama y vestirse con gran precisión, Theodore lanzó un hechizo de desilusión sobre sí mismo, junto con el hechizo de silenciamiento escalonado y se arrastró afuera hacia las escaleras para tener una buena vista de la entrada principal cuando llegó el grupo. ¡Y allí estaban! Su padre entró primero seguido por Mulciber y por alguna razón un Macnair muy arañado y todavía sangrando, luego Rowle y Dolohov, y entre ellos...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó de nuevo al doble y frío sudor saliendo de su frente cuando la reconoció.

_“¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Por favor, Merlín, no!”_

—¡Missy! —Bramó su padre quitándose la capa y la túnica exterior, colgándolos en los ganchos del armario.

El elfo en jefe apareció inmediatamente inclinándose hacia el suelo—Si señor—.

—Comida y bebida en el gran salón lo antes posible. Trae refrescos mientras tanto—Instruyó brevemente sin siquiera mirarla. Ella se inclinó y desapareció.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo? —Preguntó Mulciber desvistiéndose también.

—¿Qué me importa? —Se quejó su padre molesto—El bueno para nada es una mierda. Debe estar por aquí, supongo—.

Al mencionarlo, Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. Parecía ilesa por lo que él podía ver, lo que le produjo algo de alivio. Su padre la agarró bruscamente, haciendo que Theodore apretara los dientes con enojo y comenzara a caminar hacia la entrada de la mazmorra.

—Pónganse cómodos mientras cuido a nuestra invitada—Gritó por encima del hombro.

Los otros se rieron entre dientes y atravesaron las puertas de la derecha.

Acurrucado contra la barandilla en el segundo piso, Theodore tomó varias respiraciones profundas para reprimir su creciente pánico. ¡No había necesidad de perder la cabeza! Todavía estaba viva y casi intacta, lo que significa que el Señor Oscuro tenía planes para ella y que nada le sucedería en las próximas horas.

Vio a su padre reaparecer en la puerta que conducía a la escalera de la mazmorra, cruzar el pasillo y seguir a sus compañeros Mortífagos hacia el ala oeste.

_“¡Gira una mala situación a tu favor! ¡Usa el exceso de confianza de tus enemigos para asestar un golpe mortal!”_

Una sonrisa llena de maliciosa alegría se extendió por su rostro.

_“Ahora, ¿Qué hará Su Señoría cuando descubra que su presa se ha escapado bajo sus propias narices, hm?”_

Comprobando que los encantamientos aún estaban en su lugar, descendió al primer piso, vigilando la entrada del ala oeste en todo momento. La pequeña puerta que conducía a las cocinas estaba escondida detrás de un tapiz a su izquierda. Cuidadosamente, él la abrió y se deslizó dentro.

Los elfos domésticos lo saludaron felices como siempre y lo dirigieron hacia la comida y la bebida listas para su entrega. Sacando los frascos de poción de sus bolsillos interiores, los distribuyó generosamente sobre todo, felicitándose una vez más por su ingenio. Si hubiera sido un verdadero veneno, los elfos domésticos lo habrían reconocido y le habrían impedido hacerlo, aunque él podía decir que sabían para qué iba dirigido.

Sentado a esperar la siguiente ronda, Theodore contempló su próximo curso de acción. Necesitaba sacar a Hermione de aquí de una manera que no dejara rastros que lo condujeran a él o a la mansión en general. Tenía que convencerla de que se guardara los detalles de su escape y le permitiera manejar a sus torturadores a su manera.

Suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello, sinceramente dudando que fuera fácil. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo, porque la única alternativa sería _obliviarla_ , y eso era algo que seguramente no iba a hacer.

Después de asegurarse de que cada porción de comida y bebida que subían estaba bien atada, volvió a aplicar los encantamientos y regresó al vestíbulo. Necesitaba la varita de Hermione y sospechaba que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de las túnicas de Mortífago que colgaban en el armario. Efectivamente, allí estaba, una delgada pieza de madera de vid saliendo de la túnica de Rowle. Él la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar.

Se acercó a la enorme puerta que conducía a las mazmorras y giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado. Hizo clic y se abrió para su total asombro. Merlín, ¡tanta arrogancia! ¡Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar! Cerrándola detrás de él, bajó por la escalera iluminada con antorchas, temblando ligeramente en el aire frío.

Al escuchar su grito más abajo en el pasillo, su corazón se contrajo en su pecho. ¡Cuánto habría dado para ahorrarle todo esto! Siguiendo el sonido, llegó a la última celda y miró dentro. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y meciéndose adelante y atrás con la cara apretada firmemente contra ellas. Incapaz de soportar su sufrimiento por más tiempo, dio un paso atrás y echó un _Alohomora_ sobre la cerradura, abriendo la pesada puerta de madera.

Levantó la cabeza y parpadeó confundida recordándole de repente que todavía era invisible. Se quitó los encantamientos preparados para enfrentar la peor reacción posible, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para ofrecer algún tipo de explicación, ella se levantó de un salto y se precipitó hacia él, tirándolo sobre su culo. Un momento después, se encontró con un regazo lleno de una bruja apenas vestida que se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas y sollozaba histéricamente en su hombro.

Decir que estaba conmocionado sería una burda subestimación. Durante varios momentos, se limitó a permanecer sentado allí y mirar incrédulo, antes de abrazarla tentativamente. Ella no lo reprendió, entonces apretó su agarre y enterró su rostro en su pelo, encontrando su corazón en algún lugar de su garganta.

 _“¡Esto debe ser un sueño!”_ Debía serlo, ya que no pudo encontrar ninguna otra explicación. ¿Con qué frecuencia soñó con tenerla en sus brazos? Y ahora lo estaba, su ángel herido y molesto, pero aún en sus brazos. Él comenzó a mecerla, frotando círculos en su espalda y murmurando tonterías en su oído para calmarla.

Un buen rato después, los sollozos se redujeron a hipo y cesaron por completo, dejándolos sentados en silencio, hasta que Hermione suspiró pesadamente y levantó la cabeza. Se veía horrible, su cabello completamente desordenado y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, pero duros y ardientes con determinación y un algo siniestro que nunca antes había visto en ellos.

Incapaz de controlarse, sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y su polla se hinchaba bajo la mirada ardiente que sostenía a la suya cautiva. “ _¡Tan hermoso en su ira! ¡Mi diosa! ¡Soy tu humilde servidor por siempre!”_

—Sé que las rosas fueron tuyas—Le dijo, su voz algo ronca—Y sé por qué me las diste—.

El odio no diluido torció toda su cara en una fea máscara.

>> ¡MATARON A MIS PADRES! —Gritó enfurecida—¡LOS TORTURARON ANTE MIS OJOS Y LOS MATARON! ¡Y A CROOKSHANKS! —.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas recuperándose de nuevo, luego tomó su cara con ambas manos, agarrándola casi dolorosamente.

>> ¡Júrame que no sobrevivirán este mismo día y te daré TODO! —.

—Lo juro—Dijo él entrecortadamente, incapaz de creer en su suerte—Lo juro, ¡mi amor! ¡Cualquier cosa por ti! —.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en aceptación y soltó su rostro para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, presionando su mejilla contra la suya. Estaba respirando pesadamente, tratando de recuperar su ingenio, luego se dio cuenta de que era mejor que se movieran o que serían atrapados y muy a su pesar la dejaría ir.

>> Hermione, mi amor, escúchame con cuidado—Él sacudió los restos de sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos—Subiremos al salón de entrada donde vas a usar el Flu para escapar. Ve al Caldero Chorreante. Tom podrá protegerte hasta que lleguen los Aurores. El Flu está protegido, por lo que no podrán rastrearlo. No les digas dónde has estado o que alguien te haya ayudado, ¿está bien? —.

Ella asintió en comprensión.

>> Bueno. Ahora vámonos—.

Hermione se deslizó fuera de su regazo permitiéndole levantarse y ayudarla a levantarse, antes de subir las escaleras. Él le dio su varita mágica y volvió a aplicar los encantamientos sobre sí mismo con la suya, diciéndole que esperara ahí por un momento. La sala estaba vacía, así que lanzó un hechizo de silenciamiento sobre la chimenea por seguridad y le hizo señas para que se acercara, mostrándole la vasija con el polvo Flu en la repisa de la chimenea.

Suspirando de alivio en el momento en que las llamas se volvieron normales, erradicó todos los rastros de su magia y se aseguró de que la puerta de las mazmorras estuviera abierta de par en par, antes de regresar a sus habitaciones. La mañana estaba a una hora como máximo y el Señor Oscuro debería llegar en cualquier momento. Llamó a Missy para obtener la confirmación de que toda la comida y bebida comprometida había sido reemplazada y eliminada, y luego decidió darse un buen baño largo, disfrutando de saber que todo lo que había soñado estaba a punto de hacerse realidad muy pronto.

* * *

Hermione se sentó envuelta en mantas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica bebiendo su quinta taza de chocolate caliente y observó a los Aurores y otros oficiales que se movían nerviosos. Era obvio que su casa no fue la única atacada anoche, aunque parecía ser la única que no solo había sobrevivido, sino que había logrado escapar relativamente indemne. Y aunque los recuerdos de la tortura y la muerte de sus padres revoloteaban ante sus ojos cada vez que los cerraba, no podía evitar considerarse afortunada.

Ella había narrado los eventos de la última noche en detalle, dejando de lado a Theodore y la Mansión Nott, diciéndoles que había logrado arrebatar su varita de Rowle mientras no estaban mirando y ocultarla en su ropa interior, usándola para abrir la puerta de la celda y escapar de un lugar desconocido. El último hechizo en su varita había sido de hecho _Alohomora_ , así que nadie vino a preguntar por segunda vez, solo felicitándola por su buen y oportuno pensamiento.

Era extraño pensar que en realidad no temía por su futuro en ese mismo momento. Sí, era huérfana ahora y aún menor de edad, por otro lado también sabía que no estaba sola.

Alzó la vista y vio a Tonks dirigirse hacia ella.

—Lo creas o no, los cuerpos de los cinco Mortífagos que te atacaron anoche han sido encontrados tirados en la basura detrás de Obscurious en el callejón Knockturn hace media hora—.

Hermione sonrió sombríamente—Bien—Él había cumplido su palabra, no es como si ella hubiera pensado ni por un momento que no lo haría.

Tonks parpadeó con sus cejas en la línea rosada del cabello.

>> No me mires así—Replicó molesta—Me he ahorrado el problema de perseguirlos yo misma—.

Tonks asintió en comprensión—Todo el asunto es bastante sospechoso, si me preguntas. Todo indica que tuvieron una falla cardíaca después de haber sido sometidos al _Cruciatus_. Obviamente, Tú-Sabes-Quién los había castigado por tu escape, pero no creo que hubiera tenido la intención de matarlos, ni la insuficiencia cardíaca es uno de los efectos del _Cruciatus_ , especialmente en los cinco casos—Suspiró frotando detrás de su cuello con cansancio—Desafortunadamente, nadie podía perder el tiempo para investigarlo ahora mismo, o incluso alguien quiere, por lo que importa—.

 _“Desafortunadamente, de hecho”_. Hermione solo pudo sonreír por dentro.

No, Hermione Granger no tenía ningún temor por su futuro, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas a dónde pertenecía. A Harry en la amistad y a Theo en el amor.


	11. Entre Amigos Y Enemigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

_“¡Algo debe haber sucedido!”_

Harry podía sentirlo en sus entrañas caminando sin descanso en su habitación. Dumbledore nunca llegaba tarde a menos que hubiera una emergencia absoluta y con el periódico de ayer en mente, podía adivinar que no se esperaban buenas noticias.

Y aquí había pensado que hoy iba a ser grandioso. Bueno, al menos había comenzado bastante prometedor. La tía Petunia le había hecho un pastel y le había dado un regalo increíblemente considerado, una selección de las pertenencias y fotografías de su madre. Que todavía los tuviera después de todo este tiempo era lo suficientemente alucinante, pero en realidad se había tomado su tiempo y explicó quién y qué estaban mostrado las fotografías. Muchas tenían a sus abuelos en ellas, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y le pregunto sobre ellos.

Resultó que, después de todo, podría no haber sido nombrado después del padre de su padre, ya que los nombres de sus abuelos eran Henry y Violet Evans. ¿Después de que abuelo había sido nombrado supuso que era algo que nunca sabría ahora?

Sonó el timbre haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies a toda prisa para llegar. Abrió la puerta con la primera pregunta en la punta de la lengua, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con nada menos que Severus Snape en toda su oscura gloria, con el semblante incluido. Ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que fuera lo que fuese, debía ser realmente malo.

—¿Dónde está Dumbledore? —Preguntó dando un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar.

—El director es un hombre demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo buscando mocosos engreídos, Potter—Se burló Snape mirándolo por debajo de su nariz—Ahora toma tus cosas y vámonos. No tengo todo el día—.

Sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna información específica de él, Harry subió corriendo la escalera para coger su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Cualquier pregunta que tuviera podría esperar hasta llegar a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Snape los había Aparecido directamente al porche, luego abrió la puerta y lo condujo adentro. Recordando estar callado en el vestíbulo, Harry se dirigió directamente a la cocina, mientras que Snape restauraba sus pertenencias a su tamaño y las dejaba al lado de la escalera, antes de seguirlo.

Solo la Señora Weasley, Ron y Ginny estaban adentro, saludándolo y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Aunque tenía cosas más urgentes en mente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó sin molestarse en las bromas.

—Ataques en toda Gran Bretaña anoche—Dijo Ron inmediatamente—Principalmente casas de las familias de nacidos muggles y mixtas—.

—Hermione? —Su corazón estaba listo para salir de su caja torácica.

—Desafortunadamente sí, querido—Confirmó la Señora Weasley—Pero gracias a Merlín logró escapar—Continuó rápidamente viendo su rostro—Ella está descansando ahora en su habitación habitual, así que, qué tal si te sientas y te calmas. Te prepararé una taza de té y ¿profesor? —.

Snape asintió tomando asiento lo más lejos posible de ellos.

—Sus padres fueron torturados y asesinados ante sus ojos, Crookshanks también—Le informó Ginny—Fue Mulciber, Dolohov, Nott, Macnair y Rowle, se la llevaron a una mazmorra, pero Hermione, siendo Hermione, logró robar su varita y simplemente abrió la puerta y salió de allí a través del Flu—.

Harry asintió con su corazón sangrando por su amiga.

—Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por los desgraciados bastardos—Dijo Ron con la boca llena de algo—Quién-Tu-Sabes los mató un par de horas más tarde—.

Harry parpadeó y frunció el ceño—¿Realmente los mató por algo tan trivial? ¿No eran miembros del Círculo Interno? —.

Ron se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—No conocemos los detalles, pero parece que fueron torturados con _Cruciatus_ hasta que tuvieron una falla cardíaca—Dijo Ginny.

—¿Los cinco? —.

—Sí—Ella asintió con la cabeza tomando una galleta ella misma.

Harry lo procesó en silencio. De ninguna manera podría ser solo una coincidencia y tenía una idea de que Hermione podría saber más de lo que había revelado hasta ahora. Él hablaría con ella más tarde en privado. Miró hacia arriba y hacia Snape, encontrando su mirada y levantando sus escudos automáticamente, adivinando que era alguien que quizás sabría más de lo que dejaba ver.

* * *

_“¡Oh cielos, Potter, has crecido por fin!”_

Severus no pudo evitar admitir, mientras tomaba su té, que la muerte del chucho obviamente había tenido un efecto positivo en el chico.

_“Qué apropiado que el perro se haya hecho más útil en la muerte que en la vida”._

Observó a los adolescentes chismosos comparándolos de nuevo. _“Sí, definitivamente una mejora”_. Se sorprendió al ver que el mocoso no se pavoneaba como si el lugar le perteneciera. Bueno, sí le pertenecía, ¿no se había dado cuenta de eso?

De todos modos, Potter no era el único mocoso, a quien le había complacido ver un desarrollo positivo. Nott tenía el coraje de haberlo hecho. No en cien años habría creído que era capaz de algo así, y sin embargo ...

¡La mirada en el rostro del Señor Oscuro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban muertos no había tenido precio! Más aún, porque no había ninguna explicación para eso, más allá de lo obvio, por supuesto. Los restos de comida y bebida que cubrían la habitación no habían revelado nada, ni los propios cuerpos. Pudo decir que debe haber habido algún tipo de veneno en el trabajo solo unos minutos antes, pero no había dicho nada.

Theodore Nott había sido arrastrado ante el Señor Oscuro goteando y apenas vestido, aparentemente recién salido del baño, y mostraba la más patética demostración de una criatura llorosa y sin espinas que había visto alguna vez. Conociendo a Colagusano, eso en realidad estaba diciendo algo. Parecía que ni siquiera sabía que su padre estaba en la casa esa noche, mucho menos nadie más.

Enfurecido, el Señor Oscuro le dijo a Severus que tomara muestras de sus fluidos corporales y descubriera qué diablos los había matado, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo con el resto del Circulo Interno detrás de él. Y había estado en el límite de su ingenio en cuanto al culpable, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Nott de pie, orgulloso y erguido, con un destello divertido en el ojo y una sonrisa petulante pegada en la cara.

_“Inteligente pequeña mierda furtiva”._

No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso del niño—Está jugando juegos peligrosos, Señor Nott—Le había dicho entonces, solo para ver la sonrisa más amplia—Pero ellos pagan, señor—había sido su respuesta y Severus solo podía estar de acuerdo silenciosamente con él.

Tomando otro sorbo, vio a Potter levantarse y excusarse para llevar sus cosas a la habitación de Weasley y él. Un momento después, se oyó el ruido de algo que se derrumbaba en el pasillo y el chirrido de la señora Black llenó el aire, junto con el aullido de los otros retratos. Se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la cocina para echar un vistazo.

Weasley estaba ayudando a Potter a levantarse, quien obviamente había tropezado con su propio baúl y había enviado la jaula a volar por el pasillo, mientras el Señor y la Señora Weasley luchaban por cerrar las cortinas.

—Sucios traidores de sangre, salgan de mi casa! Usted criaturas desagradables... —.

—¡CALLATE, PERRA VIL! —.

Severus parpadeó y miró a Potter, ligeramente sorprendido, al igual que todos los demás en la habitación, incluida la señora Black.

—¿Quién eres tú para que me ordenes, pequeña cosa desagradable? ¡Sal! ¡Estás profanando la casa de mis antepasados! —.

—Como el Amo de esta casa, te ordeno que te calles o soportes las consecuencias de mi ira—Respondió Potter peligrosamente tranquilo.

—¡Tú! ¡El hijo del traidor! ¡Fuera, inmundicia! ¡Esta casa nunca será tuya! Sal... —.

Potter levantó su varita—¡ _Incendio_! —.

Un flujo constante de llamas se disparó hacia el retrato, que gritaba como dolorido, consumiendo el lienzo y dejando solo un marco ennegrecido detrás. Por un momento no hubo nada más que un silencio conmocionado, hasta que de repente el marco se separó de la pared y cayó, rompiéndose en varios lugares.

—¡Oh miren! El Encantamiento Adherente obviamente no era tan permanente después de todo—Comentó Potter desconcertado, antes de volverse hacia los otros retratos, que retrocedieron con miedo—¿Hay alguien más aquí cuestionando mi legado? —.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Bien—Potter recogió su jaula y comenzó a subir las escaleras, levitando su baúl delante de él. Los niños Weasley lo siguieron un momento después, claramente impresionados.

Severus se sacudió su sorpresa y regresó a su té sin querer admitir que también estaba impresionado. Y con la Señora Weasley todavía en estado de shock, nadie señaló que Potter había ejecutado magia ilegal siendo menor de edad dos veces ante sus propios ojos.

Bueno, desafortunadamente, nadie podía prohibir que el mocoso hiciera magia en su propia casa bien protegida e indetectable. Demostrablemente, Potter era muy consciente del hecho.

_“¡Oh, ser la mosca en la pared cuando Dumbledore se enterará!”_

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba completa y profundamente disgustado y lo único que le impedía mostrarlo era la amenaza del dolor y la posterior muerte. Afortunadamente, debido a las cuidadosas maniobras de su madre, tuvo que pasar el menor tiempo posible en presencia de sus “invitados”.

_“¿Se supone que esto era el gran Señor Oscuro? ¿El venerado mesías y reformador del mundo mágico?”_

Para ser honesto, Draco tenía sus dudas de que estuviera vivo, mucho menos humano, y atribuirle a ESO cualquier tipo de pureza, de sangre o de otro tipo, era una parodia en sí misma. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Potter no respetaba al Señor Oscuro, incluso después de enfrentarse cara a cara con él más de una vez. Ahora lo sabía, sin tenerle ningún respeto, a pesar de que todavía tenía miedo de decir su nombre.

Lo que más le repugnaba no eran los ojos rojos o la apariencia de ghoul, sino el ver a sus tan orgullosos parientes, la tía Bella y su padre en primera línea, arrastraban a sus pies como esclavos comunes. No, eso sería demasiado amable; como un grupo de perritos falderos, que movían sus colas con cada palmada y pequeño hueso que daba hacia ellos y se escabullían con la cola entre las piernas golpeados y _cruciados_ , cada vez que su Maestro estaba disgustado.

¿Era este el gran futuro de la sociedad mágica de la que su padre había estado delirando cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad en el pasado? ¿Y se esperaba que él contribuyera con todo lo que tenía? ¡A la mierda! ¡Prefería terminar sin un knut en las calles! No es que alguna vez llegara a eso con su padre fuera de la ley y huyendo, pero aun así. No es de extrañar que Severus hubiera cambiado de bando. CUALQUIER COSA era preferible a esto, incluso servir a Dumbledore.

Draco se sentó en su silla en silencio, deseando que el último mes del verano fluyera más rápido. Él tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Solo dos días después, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione a solas y sin molestias. Ron y Ginny fueron al Callejón Diagon para ayudar en la tienda de los gemelos, ya que su asistente se enfermó, para ganarse un poco de dinero, y la Señora Weasley estaba ocupada con los preparativos del almuerzo esperando mucha gente hoy. Los miembros de la Orden todavía estaban limpiando las secuelas de los ataques y se detenían en la Sede para comer, descansar e informar sobre su progreso.

La había arrinconado en la biblioteca justo después de un desayuno tardío y había instalado todas las protecciones de privacidad de su repertorio, antes de sentarse en la silla junto a ella y empujarla para mirarla. Levantó una ceja en silenciosa pregunta y ella suspiró y cerró su libro guardándolo, obviamente esperándolo por un tiempo.

—Me llevaron a la mansión Nott—Admitió sin andarse por las ramas—Después de ver a mis padres ser torturados y asesinados, no tenía la presencia de ánimo suficiente para siquiera mirar mi entorno adecuadamente, y mucho menos tramar un escape—.

Harry asintió poniendo su mano en su brazo con comodidad, esperando que ella continuara por su cuenta.

>> Nott Senior me encerró en una celda de la mazmorra y me dejó a mi suerte. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba sollozando cuando escuché a alguien lanzar un _Alohomora_ y la puerta se abrió. Era Theodore Nott—.

De repente, todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron juntas, dándole una idea muy clara de lo que había sucedido y por qué.

—¿Tu novio? —Preguntó con cautela.

Hermione levantó la vista sobresaltada y se sonrojó profundamente, a pesar de su aprensión. Pero al no ver ninguna reacción negativa de su parte, ella asintió.

—¿Te había liberado y ayudado a escapar, antes de asegurarse de que su propio padre y sus amigos no salieran vivos? —Harry quería saber.

—Sí—Lo miró desafiante, como si esperara el juicio.

Solo pudo sonreír maliciosamente en respuesta—Entonces estoy bien con él—.

Ella dejó escapar un aliento que no había sabido que estaba sosteniendo y lo miró con tristeza por llevarla adelante, pero luego lo dejó ir, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

—¿De verdad estás bien con eso? —.

—Sí, a menos que él te lastime—Le aseguró Harry aun sonriendo—Entonces voy a cortar sus bolas y dárselas de comer en crudo—Sin embargo, su alegría desapareció tan rápido como llegó—Ron va a enloquecer—.

—Sí—Suspiró pesadamente—Me temo que este va a ser el último clavo en el ataúd de nuestra amistad. Se ha estado comportando estos últimos días, aunque no estoy segura de sí se debe a la presencia de la Señora Weasley—.

Ella miró sus manos descansando en su regazo—Por lo que me ha dicho recientemente, tengo la impresión de que está tratando de ganarme otra vez, utilizando mi supuesta vulnerabilidad en este momento—Levantó la mirada nuevamente sonriendo débilmente—Para alguien que odia cualquier cosa remotamente Slytherin a la vista, usa tácticas bastante astutas—.

—Siempre ha sido bueno en estrategia—Reconoció Harry, ocultando su disgusto—Pero parece que no estás más accesible que el mes pasado—.

—Sé que es extraño, pero ya no siento dolor, solo tristeza y, a veces, enojo—Confesó con expresión culpable—Estoy teniendo pesadillas por la noche y lo que sucedió está constantemente en mi mente cuando estoy despierta, pero no soy miserable—.

—Créanme, sé exactamente cómo se siente—Harry la tranquilizó sonriendo tristemente—Desde que Sirius murió, me sentí culpable por no haberlo perseguido, pero uno se acostumbra a él a tiempo—.

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que mis padres ya han sido vengados—Agregó Hermione pensativamente—Y que no estoy sola. Todavía te tengo a ti, a Theodore y a otros amigos, y justo como tú ahora, tengo un nuevo objetivo en mi vida, a pesar de que tuvo un precio terrible—.

Harry levantó la ceja en cuestión sinceramente interesado en su respuesta.

—Bueno—Sonrió maliciosamente—Junto con ayudarte a pelear y ganar una guerra y reformar el mundo mágico, entrar en los pantalones de Theodore, por supuesto. Sería bastante estúpido de mi parte dejar que mi Príncipe Azul se escapara de mi alcance, ¿no? —.

Se miraron con sus rostros firmes solo por un segundo, antes de soltar una carcajada. Y a pesar de todo, Harry solo podría estar feliz por ella.

* * *

Dumbledore leyó el último informe y lo dejó de lado frotándose sus cansados ojos. Una mirada al ornamentado reloj que colgaba de la pared de su oficina reveló que eran las dos de la mañana. Suspiró y se levantó lentamente, tratando de no agravar demasiado los nudos en su espalda. En días como ese realmente sentía su edad y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo el hecho de que esta ola de violencia lo había tomado por sorpresa. No había esperado que fuera tan pronto, ni tan extenso. Severus no había estado al tanto, lo que no era nada nuevo para ser sincero, pero tampoco había sido ningún otro de sus informantes. Seis Mortífagos habían sido asesinados y tres fueron tomados por los Aurores que llegaron a tiempo en algunos casos aislados. Desafortunadamente, esos eran solo peces pequeños. Lo más inquietante había sido el descubrimiento de cinco Mortífagos de alto perfil muertos en el Callejón Knockturn.

La extraña ocurrencia se negó a abandonar su mente y comprensiblemente, ya que nadie parecía tener la menor idea de lo que había sucedido. Estaba fuera de duda que Tom los había matado por sí mismo, ni siquiera sin intención, ya que el _Cruciatus_ simplemente no causaba insuficiencia cardíaca. En consecuencia, se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿quién y cómo?

Severus le había asegurado que el joven Nott no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso, ya que no tenía el cerebro ni las agallas para semejante esfuerzo, y debido a que el interrogatorio del muchacho por parte de Tom no había producido ningún resultado, Dumbledore estaba inclinado a creerle. Por un momento fugaz, se había entretenido con la idea de que Hermione Granger tenía algo que ver con eso, pero lo había descartado rápidamente. A pesar de su brillantez, era muy dudoso que la chica hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo más que ponerse a salvo en ese momento. Que ella hubiera logrado incluso eso era un pequeño milagro, sin necesidad de añadir nada más.

Y para colmo, el comportamiento de Harry realmente había comenzado a molestarlo. No solo parecía estar mucho más informado de lo que Dumbledore había designado, sino que se había vuelto casi rebelde. Después del incidente con el retrato que le había dado al niño una dura conversación sobre el uso de la magia fuera de la escuela, solo para obtener una réplica enojada de que no era de su incumbencia lo que hacía o no hacía en su propia casa, y el ministerio no lo sabría de todos modos. Decirle que era contra la ley, sin mencionar las reglas de la escuela, provocó un ataque de mal genio y la sugerencia de que Dumbledore debería imponerlo a todos los sangrepura antes de dirigirse a él, y que esta ley era solo un acto adicional de discriminación a los nacidos muggle, que no iba a tolerar bajo su techo.

Le había dado a la Señorita Granger y a los niños Weasley permiso explícito para usar magia mientras que la Señora Weasley no estuviera mirando, como resultado, Molly le había quitado las varitas a Ronald y Ginevra, solo devolviéndolas cada vez que tenían que salir de la casa. Desafortunadamente, ella no tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo con Harry, y aunque la Señorita Granger era lo suficientemente razonable como para confiar en que no abusaría de este privilegio, él no lo pasaría por alto en este momento.

Subió la escalera de caracol a su habitación privada y se dirigió hacia el baño. Lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cuánto sabía realmente el muchacho acerca de sus activos y su posición política y social, y de tal manera que no causaría preguntas incómodas y posiblemente revelara algo de lo que Harry aún no estaba enterado. Definitivamente hablaría con Remus, y tal vez también con Ronald, antes de acercarse a Harry. Entonces, él decidiría cómo proceder.


	12. El Amo De La Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Durante el desayuno, a la mañana siguiente, finalmente llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, o mejor dicho, McGonagall las había traído consigo, diciéndoles que las había guardado para entregarlas en persona en lugar de enviarlas por lechuza. Los sobres eran mucho más gruesos de lo normal y contenían sus resultados de los TIMOS.

—Ustedes me pueden decir directamente qué clases de EXTASIS desean tomar también—Les informó sacando una lista de su bolsillo.

Hermione inmediatamente las tomó todas, mientras que Ron optó por un mínimo de cinco, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Defensa, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Señor Potter? —McGonagall se volvió hacia él, expectante. Sin embargo, Harry estaba ocupado examinando una insignia brillante que se le había caído del sobre.

—¿Me hizo capitán de Quidditch? —Levantó la cabeza mirándola con incredulidad.

—Sí, Señor Potter—Frunció los labios con ironía—La prohibición de por vida emitida por la Señora Umbridge ha sido levantada, en caso de que no se le informara—.

—Lo siento, profesora, pero no puedo aceptarlo—Empujó la placa sobre la mesa hacia ella—No voy a jugar este año, o el próximo para el caso—.

Hermione le sonrió con orgullo mientras McGonagall, Ginny y la Señora Weasley miraban en estado de shock. Ron casi escupió un bocado de jugo de calabaza que había estado bebiendo en ese momento.

—Harry, compañero—Balbuceó incrédulo—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes dejarnos colgando! —.

—Se las arreglaron bien sin mí el año pasado, Ron—Señaló Harry molesto—No voy a tener tiempo para eso en el futuro, eso es todo—.

Él se volvió hacia McGonagall—¿Por qué Ron no lo consiguió por cierto? Él es mucho mejor en reglas y tácticas que yo—.

Reuniéndose, carraspeó distraídamente, antes de mirar a Ron con severidad—El Señor Weasley ya tiene un puesto de prefecto y sus calificaciones indicaron que no podría mantenerse al día con todo si se le agregaran otros deberes—.

—¿Eso significa que puedo tenerlo, si renuncio a mis deberes de prefecto? —Ron había saltado sobre él inmediatamente, mirando muy ansioso.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —La Señora Weasley explotó hacia él.

—¿Qué? —Él regresó desafiante—No voy a convertirlo en Premio Anual de todos modos, así que ¿de qué sirve mantenerlo? —.

McGonagall lo miró pensativamente—Si el Señor Potter los toma en su lugar, no veo por qué no—.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Pensándolo bien, sería absolutamente perfecto teniendo en cuenta las libertades que ganaría, por no mencionar que transmitiría sus propios planes bastante bien.

—Lo haré—Dijo riéndose hacia Ron, que estaba saltando de un lado a otro en su asiento, como si la Navidad llegara temprano.

—Muy bien—McGonagall hizo una nota en su pergamino.

Ron metió la placa de prefecto en la mano de Harry y aceptó la del capitán a cambio acariciándola reverentemente con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara, sin importarle en absoluto que el resto de ellos sacudieran sus cabezas con diversión.

—Ahora, su cronograma, Señor Potter—McGonagall volvió a los negocios.

—Er—Harry volvió a mirar sus notas—Tomaré Defensa, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas de Tercer Año—.

Ron se atragantó con su tostada tosiendo violentamente mientras McGonagall alzaba una ceja, pero lo dejó sin hacer ningún comentario.

—¿No hay pociones? —

—He recibido solo un Supera Las Expectativas, profesora—.

—El Profesor Snape está enseñando Defensa este año, Señor Potter—Le informó con un ligero pliegue entre sus cejas—El profesor Slughorn, que tomará el puesto de Pociones, acepta perfectamente a los estudiantes con una calificación Supera Las Expectativas en su clase—.

Todos la miraron sin creer en sus oídos.

_“¡Ahora, eso sí que es una noticia interesante!”_

La mente de Harry entró en una sobremarcha calculando posibles consecuencias. No es de extrañar que Snape estuviera enojado con Dumbledore. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Se concentró en su Jefe de Casa sonriendo alegremente por dentro, mientras nuevas posibilidades se desplegaban detrás de sus ojos—Entonces tomaré Pociones también—.

* * *

Theodore estaba sentado en el estudio de su difunto padre rodeado de trozos de pergamino mientras masticaba la punta de su pluma. Escribir al objeto de su deseo había resultado una tarea más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Frustrado, arrojó la pluma bastante abusada en este punto sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla cruzando sus brazos.

_“Para gritar en voz alta, solo pregunta por su salud, ¡no debería ser tan difícil!”_

¡Pero lo era! Había tantas cosas que siempre había querido decirle, tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero nunca se había atrevido a creer que serían bienvenidas. Ahora, simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar.

Al menos todo lo demás iba perfectamente como estaba planeado. Los Aurores parecían haber terminado su espionaje, finalmente permitiéndole tomar el control total de las protecciones, o tan completamente como podría ser con él aun siendo menor de edad. De inmediato borró cada firma mágica introducida por su padre. A partir de ese momento, nadie que no fuera de la sangre Nott podría ingresar a la propiedad sin su permiso.

Suspiró y tomó su pluma otra vez. Si todo en la vida fuera tan fácil.

* * *

Harry yacía en el suelo en la vieja habitación de Sirius, respirando pesadamente y mirando al techo, derrotado. Su cuerpo era tan inútil y débil hasta el punto en que el puñado de flexiones de brazos y estiramientos corporales que había intentado hoy, le había agotado toda la energía. Con el Quidditch simplemente no acumuló ningún músculo, al menos no en la posición de Buscador. En consecuencia, la única parte de él que estaba razonablemente en forma eran sus piernas por las muchas escaleras en Hogwarts, sin mencionar correr por su vida de forma regular.

Lástima que no hubiera una poción o encantamiento para arreglar esto fácilmente. Tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil. Y a pesar de que Hermione le había prometido preparar las pociones de suplemento necesarias, ella le había advertido que no pusiera mucha esperanza en ellas. La poción de crecimiento, en particular, no le daría más de una pulgada o dos de altura extra. Pero siendo tan bajo como lo era todavía, Harry estaría agradecido por cualquier cosa.

Se rindió por ese día y lanzó un encantamiento refrescante y se fue para continuar la exploración de la casa, suspirando cuando recordó los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Finalmente había logrado aplastar su orgullo lo suficiente como para pedirle a las chicas un cambio de imagen. Sus gritos de deleite casi lo hicieron arrepentirse y considerando todas las cosas, todavía podría hacerlo. Gratamente. Le había dado a Hermione su llave de Gringotts y después de tomar sus medidas se pusieron a hacer compras. Gracias a Merlín, él mismo no podía salir sin escolta.

Dejando las cosas desagradables a un lado, decidió que era una buena sensación deambular por donde quisiera con el conocimiento absoluto de que nada dentro de estas paredes, aparte de los propios habitantes, podía dañarlo de ninguna manera. La casa aún tenía un aspecto oscuro, pero la malicia que había detrás había desaparecido por completo para ser reemplazada por una tentativa de curiosidad, o al menos eso parecía. Harry todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la conciencia del edificio como una entidad y se preguntaba seriamente si había tomado el control de las salas sin pensarlo conscientemente.

 _“La biblioteca tendría uno o dos libros sobre el tema, estoy seguro”_ , sonrió imaginando la cara de Ron si alguna vez lo dijera en voz alta para que él lo oyera.

Pasó por la cocina deteniéndose por un momento para escuchar a la señora Weasley, que se arremolinaba dentro, antes de comenzar su búsqueda de la entrada a la mazmorra. Hermione lo había dejado con la tarea de encontrar un lugar apropiado para elaborar y pensó que si esta casa tenía un laboratorio de pociones, este sería el lugar más probable para ello. Al no encontrarlo de inmediato sacó su varita mágica y lanzó un encantamiento revelador. Un segmento de pared de forma rectangular al lado de la escalera se iluminó de azul claro, lo que indicaba un simple Encantamiento de Ocultación para su alivio. La ruptura de maldiciones tomaría su tiempo y preferiría no alertar a nadie sobre sus intenciones todavía.

—¡Potter! —.

Harry saltó y giró alrededor con su varita lista, el corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho. No había visto a nadie en el vestíbulo justo un momento antes.

>> ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —La alta figura de Snape se alzó ante él, sus ojos negros y agudos lo miraron con recelo.

Lanzando sus escudos de Oclumancia, Harry bajó su varita, pensando rápidamente. Desde la visita de McGonagall hace dos días, había estado atormentando su cerebro por una posible forma de acercarse discretamente al Maestro de Pociones. Al final, había decidido que una directa sería el mejor, dado que Snape probablemente percibiría cualquier intento de sutil manipulación en su costado, a diez millas contra el viento. En este sentido, la oportunidad que se desplegaba ante él era casi demasiado buena para ser verdad. Para atraer su atención y atraerlo a una conversación constructiva y quizás incluso a una empresa interesante, ¿qué mejor manera de engancharlo?

—Solo estoy mirando alrededor, señor—Intentó sin indiferencia saber si había tenido éxito, antes de volverse hacia la entrada oculta y cancelar el hechizo, dejando que una puerta de madera maciza, pero pulida e intrincadamente tallada, apareciera ante ellos. Desbloqueándolo con la llave clavada en el ojo de la cerradura, Harry lo abrió de par en par, arrugó la nariz ante el olor a aire rancio.

>> Sirius obviamente no tenía interés en limpiar la bodega—Le dedicó a Snape una sonrisa descarada para compensar el nervioso revoloteo en sus entrañas—¿Se pregunta qué hay ahí abajo? —.

Envió un Scout, una combinación de Encantamientos de Detección y Reveladores utilizados por Aurores antes de entrar en un territorio desconocido, consciente de que era un poco de magia avanzada para alguien de su edad. El haz de luz con forma de ave regresó informando la presencia de varios hechizos de bloqueo y una serie de armas malditas, todo en condiciones mucho menos dañinas de lo que había esperado. Sintiendo los ojos de Snape aburridos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Harry puso un pie en la escalera que llevaba hacia abajo. Las antorchas cobraron vida inmediatamente iluminando su camino, y comenzó a descender sin poder evitar contener la respiración hasta que sintió más que escuchar, a Snape siguiéndolo.

La porción subterránea de la propiedad resultó ser muy fascinante, incluso si era extremadamente polvorienta. Estaba dividida en cuatro secciones; sosteniendo celdas y una cámara de tortura a la derecha, una impresionante bodega a la izquierda, salas de almacenamiento al frente y sí, un laboratorio de pociones y almacenamiento de ingredientes detrás de ellas.

Manteniendo el perfil de Snape por el rabillo del ojo, Harry podía ver claramente que la curiosa naturaleza del hombre lo vencía, a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo. Reprimiendo el impulso de cantar en triunfo, Harry se frotó las manos en regocijo.

>> ¿Qué tal un trato, señor? —Sonrió volviéndose para mirar al Maestro de Pociones—Me ayuda a limpiar y le incluiré en las protecciones—.

Snape se enderezó alzando una ceja—¿Protecciones, Señor Potter? —.

—Sí—Confirmó alegremente—Las protecciones de sangre que voy a colocar en la entrada en un minuto más o menos—.

En retrospectiva, debería haberlo esperado, supuso. El ataque llegó a la velocidad de la luz y si Harry no hubiera tenido sus escudos de Oclumancia ya, habría cortado su mente como un cuchillo a través de la mantequilla. Una colisión de mentes no se sintió muy diferente de una colisión de cabezas, decidió, frotándose la frente en un inútil intento de aliviar el dolor fantasma. Entonces, se tensó al darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

Enderezándose, miró a Snape a los ojos y no le gustó en absoluto lo que vio en ellos. Dejó que su varita se deslizara en su mano lista para cualquier cosa. Se miraron el uno al otro por un par de momentos muy conscientes de que estaban solos ahí, con lo que podría ser un enemigo peligroso.

_“¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Haz algo, idiota!”_

Prefería evitar enfrentarse a Snape en este momento y solo podía esperar que Snape también lo hiciera.

>> Y si mantiene este pequeño incidente para sí mismo—Se dirigió a él forzando la sonrisa hacia sus labios—También le dejaré seleccionar una docena de botellas de vino de mi bodega—.

Conteniendo la respiración, Harry observó a Snape mirarlo con recelo, sus ojos negros brillando a la luz de la antorcha, realmente viéndolo por primera vez y calculando sus intenciones.

Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como la eternidad—¿Cualquier botella, Señor Potter? —.

Harry casi suspiro de alivio, pero se contuvo sonriendo más ampliamente.

—Cualquiera, señor—Le permitió saber muy bien que algunas de ellas debían costar una fortuna cada una. Honestamente, a él no le importaba mientras no intercambiaran maldiciones de variedad dañina entre ellos, y si eso lo colocaba en el lado bueno de Snape, mucho mejor.

—Muy bien—Snape concluyó su acuerdo y se hizo a un lado. Había estado bloqueando la salida para evitar su fuga, Harry se dio cuenta al pasarlo en el camino de subida.

_“Nunca dejamos nada al azar, ¿verdad?”_

Harry sonrió tristemente por dentro. Esto fue exactamente lo que hizo que Snape fuera tan hábil en todo lo que hacía. Solo podía esperar adquirir una diligencia similar algún día. Tampoco le gustaba estar de espaldas al hombre, pero la confianza que esperaba, era algo que debía ganarse y él tendría que ser el primero en dar el primer paso.

De vuelta en el vestíbulo, se aseguró de que estuvieran a solas y la Señora Weasley todavía ocupada, antes de lanzar un Encantamiento de Silencio en la puerta de la cocina y sacar el cuchillo ritual que había encontrado en un compartimiento oculto en el antiguo estudio de Sirius. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que la casa misma lo había llevado a él, al igual que la mirilla en el salón en el segundo piso o el nicho con algunas joyas en el dormitorio principal. Si no hubiera sabido nada mejor, habría dicho que a la casa realmente le gustaba.

Se cortó la palma izquierda diagonalmente dejando que su sangre cayera en el umbral y comenzó a cantar en latín. Uno de los libros que Neville le había enviado contenía descripciones muy detalladas sobre cómo se hacían tales cosas, y después de tomarse su tiempo para memorizarlo de facto desde la primera página hasta la última, no temía hacer algo mal. Snape lo miró como un halcón, pero no movió ni un músculo hasta que las barreras estuvieron en su lugar y ya era hora de que lo conectaran.

Dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano izquierda para que cortara. Harry lo tomó en su propio trazado de su textura y forma, guardándolos en la memoria casi sin pensarlo conscientemente, pero muy consciente de que esta era la primera vez que tocaba la piel del Maestro de Pociones con su propia piel. Y mientras que con otros era una ocurrencia cotidiana trivial, con Snape parecía poseer un nivel de intimidad que nunca había experimentado antes.

Horrorizado, sintió que se aceleraba el pulso y que sus entrañas daban una agradable sacudida con la que estaba familiarizado con sus experiencias con Cho.

_“¡Gracias, esto no puede estar pasando!”_

Presa del pánico, aplastó sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas, rezando a todas las deidades con vida que Snape no había visto el comienzo de un sonrojo en su rostro. Volviendo a estar bajo control, le cortó la palma de la mano a Snape y procedió con el ritual, como si nada hubiera cambiado en la vida. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, retiró el hechizo silenciador de la puerta de la cocina y ocultó la recién encontrada entrada a la mazmorra justo a tiempo para que el primer miembro de la Orden llegara a almorzar.

El hombre se detuvo bruscamente notando que estaban de pie juntos y miró a Harry y a Snape confundidos, pero rápidamente fue alejado por la mirada de Snape. Llegó más gente, así que se miraron en silencio y acordaron encontrarse nuevamente en las mazmorras después de que todos se hubieran ido, antes de que Snape se volteara y desapareciera en la cocina con un ondeo de su túnica. Harry, sintiéndose un poco inestable tanto física como mentalmente, se dirigió al baño en el primer piso lo más rápido posible sin correr realmente. Cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de él, apoyó su espalda contra ella y dejó sus escudos abajo respirando pesadamente.

_“Bolas de Merlín, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¡Esto no puede ser! No puedo sentir atracción por él... No puedo... ¡Ni siquiera soy gay!”_

Bueno, definitivamente no podía estar seguro de eso, ¿podría él ahora? Luchando contra el mal de izquierda a derecha, sin mencionar su maldito estatus de celebridad, simplemente no había tenido tiempo de explorar sus preferencias adecuadamente, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus pares en este punto.

_“¡Y aunque lo fuera, él es Snape por el amor de Merlín! ¡Está mal en muchos niveles!”_

¿Dice quién? La mente de Harry se detuvo abruptamente, distanciándose del condicionamiento de Chico Dorado de Gryffindor y reevaluó la situación desde una perspectiva diferente. Toda su vida no había estado haciendo nada, sino cumpliendo las expectativas de los demás. Los Dursley siempre habían insistido en que era un fenómeno por nada; los vecinos y maestros muggle en su escuela primaria lo vieron como un creador de problemas, si no es que un criminal absoluto; a los ojos del público mágico era El-Chico-Que-Vivió y recientemente el Elegido y el Salvador; sus pares miraban hacia su Héroe Dorado; y para Dumbledore era la mascota perfecta de la Luz.

Dio un paso hacia el fregadero y se miró en el espejo sin ver ninguna de estas cosas. Era Harry, el hermano y amigo, además de Harry James Potter, el heredero de las casas Potter y Black; él era en verdad el Elegido y tenía la ambición de convertirse en el Salvador, aunque no el que todos esperaban. Él era él mismo.

_“¡No hay nada malo con lo que soy! ¡No hay nada malo con lo que siento! Y si al mundo no le gusta, ¡todos pueden quedarse esperando!”_

Se lavó y bajó a la cocina para unirse a los miembros de la Orden para almorzar, planes sobre planes formándose en su mente.


	13. Reflexiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

_“¿En qué en el nombre de Merlín me metí? De nuevo”_.

Severus Snape, el maestro residente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba sentado en su silla frente a una chimenea vacía en su nueva habitación en el primer piso, tomando una copa de un excelente vino y contemplando el drama que era su vida. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro con Potter en Grimmauld Place y el cambio completo en su percepción del niño. No, definitivamente un joven ahora, ¿no? Un joven astuto, despiadado y poderoso, una combinación obviamente peligrosa en cuanto a su imprudencia, y aun así, todavía se había permitido ser reclutado. Sí, reclutado, ya que era exactamente lo que Potter había hecho, sin importar qué tan torpemente fue hecho.

_“Él va a mejorar a tiempo sin duda. ¿Cuántos tendrá él ya?”_

Bueno, Lupin por supuesto. Uno debe ser verdaderamente ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedió allí, aunque todos supusieron que había sido involuntario por parte del niño. Severus lo sabía mejor ahora. Y Granger también, se consideraban a sí mismos familiares hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, sin mencionar que ella era la única persona que Potter había ingresado en sus protecciones de sangre. Probablemente Longbottom también había visto lo suficiente de su interacción el último trimestre para comprender bien su relación. La chica Weasley posiblemente también estaba en la parte superior de la lista, si no en sus filas, su hermano más joven, por otro lado, parecía afortunadamente ni siquiera bajo consideración.

 _“No es un mal recorrido para tan poco tiempo, de hecho”_.

Severus tomó otro sorbo de su vino saboreando su gusto, una bebida tan exquisita no era algo que pudiera permitirse muy a menudo, o en absoluto si era honesto consigo mismo. Por lo tanto, la invitación a atiborrarse de la bodega de la familia Black había sido ciertamente una ventaja muy atractiva. Más aún, porque sabía muy bien que a Potter no le importaría una mierda, si tomaba lo que quisiera siempre que lo quisiera, siempre que no fuera demasiado valioso y solo para su propio uso, excepto para la docena especificada, que era un pago inicial por sus servicios y que ahora estaba guardado de forma segura en su bóveda de Gringotts. No por mucho tiempo, viendo que el príncipe trasgo le había hecho una oferta para quitárselos de la mano por una suma adecuada solo dos días después de haberlos puesto en el registro de inventario, y Severus había decidido que sería mejor que lo tomara.

Esa fue en realidad una de las razones por las que cambiar de bando no había sido una decisión tan difícil esta vez. Cualquier pago, mucho menos por adelantado, por sus compromisos no relacionados con la escuela era un concepto bastante nuevo para él, y uno al que podía acostumbrarse mucho a su resolución. El salario de maestro no era mucho, incluso con el bono de Jefe de Casa, y dado que su padre había bebido lo que quedaba de la fortuna de Snape mucho antes de que Severus cumpliera años, no tendría mucho de lo que echarse mano cuando saliera de Hogwarts en un año.

En segundo lugar, fue bastante refrescante que Potter, a diferencia del Señor Oscuro e incluso de Dumbledore, no se considerara un Maestro. Esto podría cambiar con el tiempo, aunque Severus sinceramente dudaba que lo hiciera. El joven siempre había sido más bien un _quid pro quo_ , ferozmente leal a aquellos a quienes consideraba suyos y bastante despiadado con sus enemigos, sin embargo no sin piedad siendo todavía un Gryffindor. En general, no era el peor Maestro al que jurar lealtad al considerar que los dos anteriores lo decepcionaron grandemente.

Y en tercer lugar, tanto Dumbledore como el Señor Oscuro eran viejos pedos*, cuyo poder y gloria habían desaparecido. Por otro lado, Potter era el futuro, un nuevo Señor en ascenso a la grandeza. Cualquier Slytherin digno de su nombre lo preferiría a cualquiera de los demás. Podía dirigir a sus jóvenes serpientes hacia él con mucho más éxito que hacía Dumbledore en cualquier momento del día, sin mencionar que con una conciencia mucho más ligera.

Mientras bebía, miró hacia la botella que estaba fuera de su alcance con cierta añoranza, echando de menos la pequeña mesa que tenía en su antigua sala de estar. Demasiado perezoso para ponerse de pie, lo convocó con cuidado, asegurándose de que el contenido no se derramara.

A decir verdad, estaba aburrido de su mente y lo había estado desde que Slughorn se hizo cargo de sus funciones de pociones para la enfermería. Pensando en el futuro y sin tener otro lugar donde ubicarlo, Severus había transferido su laboratorio privado a la limpia mazmorra de Grimmauld Place, mucho antes de que el viejo profesor de pociones tuviera la oportunidad de poner sus regordetes dedos sobre él. A juzgar por la decepción en su rostro, Slughorn tenía todas las ambiciones de apropiarse de su laboratorio, obviamente convencido de que Severus simplemente sería incapaz de usarlo más.

Tomando otro sorbo se inclinó hacia atrás, tomando gusto en el recuerdo. ¡No hay manera en el infierno! Había invertido años e innumerables galeones en los mejores equipos e ingredientes disponibles. A pesar de que no podía preparar pociones regularmente, no significaba que ya no era un Maestro de Pociones.

¿Podría investigar un poco ahora que finalmente tenía tiempo para eso, supuso, o tal vez repasar sus habilidades de lucha sin varita? Potter ciertamente se beneficiaría de un poco de entrenamiento también, especialmente una excursión a las Artes Oscuras.

_“Sí, esto sería muy útil”._

* * *

Harry se despertó y se estiró lánguidamente, antes de sacar su varita de debajo de la almohada y lanzar a _Tempus_. Nueve treinta y dos, un poco más tarde de lo que solía, debido a que leyó hasta altas horas de la noche. Ese libro sobre detección de maldiciones con el que había tropezado en la biblioteca ayer, había sido simplemente demasiado hipnótico para detenerse.

Suspiró y se movió para levantarse escuchando los ronquidos de Ron desde la cama a su lado. Su nueva fascinación por los libros y el aprendizaje no estaba haciendo nada para relajar su relación tensa, más aún porque sospechaba que Ron estaba celoso de todo el tiempo que estaba pasando solo con Hermione. Se había unido a sus sesiones de biblioteca hace dos días, finalmente recordando que todavía tenía que hacer toda su tarea y solo faltaba una semana para el comienzo del trimestre.

Harry se puso un par de calcetines de ayer y se fue a la habitación de Sirius para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Se estaba volviendo un poco mejor, supuso, manejando diez flexiones esta vez y pasando a las abdominales y levantamiento de pesas. Terminando con un poco de estiramiento y aeróbicos, ya estaba listo para la ducha.

Ron aún roncaba cuando regresó envuelto en una toalla y comenzó a hurgar en su nuevo guardarropa en busca de un buen par de bóxers, maldiciendo por lo bajo una vez más. Las chicas definitivamente se divirtieron mucho seleccionando su ropa interior. Al menos, el resto de su ropa había salido bien, o así lo esperaba, pero a juzgar por la reacción de la señora Weasley y Tonks parecía lucir bien en ella.

Su condición física había mejorado, podía verlo claramente, aunque todavía era demasiado escuálido para su gusto. El regimiento de pociones que había comenzado la semana pasada con suerte ayudaría a cambiar eso más rápido, y la Poción de Crecimiento de Cabello también estaría lista mañana. Habían discutido largamente qué hacer con su trapero rebelde y se dispusieron a dejarlo crecer por más tiempo, para que simplemente pudiera atarlo en una cola de caballo, ya que cortarlo probablemente no tendría ningún efecto. Desafortunadamente, sus lentes tendrían que esperar hasta la próxima salida de Hogsmeade para ser reemplazados.

Dejando a Ron donde estaba, Harry bajó a la cocina a tomar un desayuno tardío. La Señora Weasley estaba asombrosamente lejos y en ninguna parte a la vista, así que sacó huevos y tocino de la caja de enfriamiento y comenzó a hacerlo de forma muggle sin conocer ningún hechizo de cocina. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba contento comiendo y sirviéndose otra taza de té. Bebiendo lentamente, repasó sus planes para la última semana de vacaciones.

Ese domingo, el primero de septiembre, abordarían el Expreso de Hogwarts por sexto año. Hermione había insistido en que leyera los primeros cinco capítulos de todos sus nuevos libros escolares y los mantuviera a la vanguardia de las lecciones a partir de ahora, para poder concentrarse en su agenda extracurricular sin dejar que su trabajo escolar sufriera. Tenía sentido, por supuesto, pero con todas las cosas interesantes en la biblioteca de la familia Black era muy difícil no desviarse todo el tiempo.

 _“Al igual que ayer”_ , sonrió a su taza y la dejó en favor de más tostadas y huevos. Por no mencionar que ni siquiera estaba cerca de terminar con la exploración de la casa.

 _“Entre otras”_ , reflexionó recordando no olvidarse de ir a almorzar hoy. Desde el incidente con Snape, se había tomado el objetivo de controlar conscientemente sus reacciones físicas hacia diferentes personas, y la gran variedad de miembros de la Orden ofrecía una base perfecta de estudio.

Tres semanas de observación habían revelado que se sentía sexualmente atraído tanto por hombres como por mujeres, pero solo de cierto tipo. Alto, delgado, moreno, pálido y preferiblemente de ojos oscuros, sin embargo, también había notado que le gustaban más las voces masculinas que las femeninas. De acuerdo con eso, Cho Chang y Severus Snape eran para él la personificación de la perfección física de su género respectivo.

 _“Bueno, ¡solo calcula mi suerte! Mi Señor Perfecto está lejos de ser perfecto, pero está disponible al menos”_.

O eso esperaba. No sabía con certeza las preferencias de Snape, pero recordaba claramente que Sirius y Remus lo insinuaban en esa dirección más de una vez. Aparte de eso, una relación sexual con un menor valía un mínimo de tres y un máximo de seis meses en Azkaban, si no se involucraba coacción, sin mencionar que las relaciones no platónicas entre estudiantes y docentes estaban prohibidas de acuerdo con los estatutos escolares. Harry tendría que esperar todo un año hasta que pudiera siquiera considerar un movimiento sobre él. ¡Y eso apestaba!

Incluso si pudiera tener algo por Harry a tiempo, Snape nunca iría en contra de las reglas y arriesgarse a que Azkaban estaría lejos de sus deseos también. Incluso sin los Dementores, todavía era un lugar miserable. La única alternativa sería un compromiso oficial y Harry creía que aún no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para empezar a considerarlo.

Suspirando, dejó los platos vacíos y se aventuró a buscar a Hermione. Habían planeado ir a esas salas de almacenamiento en el calabozo de hoy. ¿Quién sabía lo que podrían desenterrar?

* * *

Ginny se sentó en su cama cepillándose el pelo y viendo a Hermione escribir una carta otra vez. Las palabras parecían fluir libremente debajo de su pluma, sin timidez ni torpeza.

_“Debe ser a su novio. ¿A quién más escribiría casi todos los días?”_

También estaba bastante claro que Harry ya estaba en el secreto, ya que nunca parpadeó cuando pedía prestada a Hedwig una y otra vez. Los dos estaban más cerca que nunca ahora, manteniendo sus secretos entre ellos y excluyendo a todos los demás. Y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse herida.

¡El año pasado había sido genial! La lucha contra Umbridge y sus lacayos, así como con Quien-Tu-Sabes, los había unido en amistad y confianza incondicional, pero todo eso no era más que una memoria ahora. A veces tenía la sensación de que una pared impenetrable se había levantado entre ellos, creciendo cada día más.

Ella suspiró y guardó su cepillo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, definitivamente tenía algo que ver con Dumbledore y Ron, y debía ser algo realmente grande. ¡Si ella solo supiera lo que sucedió!

_“¡Somos amigos por el amor de Merlín, se supone que debemos confiar el uno en el otro! ¿A dónde fue todo de un momento a otro?”_

Tal vez todavía estaba allí, pero tenían mucho miedo de incluirla, ¿no estaban seguro de cuál sería su reacción? Ginny sinceramente esperaba eso. En ese caso, ella tendría que ser la que diera el primer paso. Después de todo, no eran los únicos con secretos vergonzosos y potencialmente peligrosos por aquí.

Hermione había terminado su carta y la había enrollado sellando y encantándola, antes de guardarla en el cajón.

—¿No confías en mi discreción? —Preguntó Ginny divertida por el nivel de seguridad aplicado a una simple carta de amor.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella sonriendo tímidamente—El tuyo tal vez, pero en Ron absolutamente no se puede confiar en nada hoy en día—.

Ginny se rió aceptando de todo corazón y dio unas palmaditas en la colcha de su cama en señal de invitación.

—Ven, siéntate, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvimos una conversación entre chicas, o cualquier charla de verdad—Suspiró negando con la cabeza y miró a la otra directamente a los ojos—Hermione, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? —.

Era una pregunta cargada, ella lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar su franqueza, demasiado cansada de esta farsa y desesperadamente necesitando algunas respuestas por fin. Hermione pareció debatir consigo misma por unos momentos, antes de tomar una decisión y sacar su varita. Cerró la puerta con llave y aseguró la habitación con varias capas de protecciones de privacidad.

_“Ahora, esto no augura nada bueno, ¿verdad?”_

Ginny se deslizó para dejarle sitio mientras se acomodaban en la cama.

—¿Qué tan buena es tu Oclumancia? —.

Ginny parpadeó levemente sorprendida y todavía no habían comenzado.

 _“No, esto no augura nada bueno”_.

—Me han enseñado lo básico, al igual que cualquier otro sangrepura antes de la escuela, pero desde que Tom tomó posesión de mí he sido muy buena de repente—Confesó—Creo que había acumulado escudos fuertes en mi mente para evitar la detección aleatoria por parte de un maestro o el propio Dumbledore y yo simplemente me encargué de ellos—.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo sin preguntar.

—Esto no debe salir de esta habitación, Ginny, necesito tu palabra—Imploró extendiendo su varita.

Ginny se aferró a ella y juró un juramento sin vacilar. No había marcha atrás en este punto de todos modos.

Hermione se relajó de inmediato—Bueno, te tomó el tiempo suficiente para arrinconarme—La miró fruncir los labios divertida—Lo estaba esperando antes ¿A dónde se fue ese valor de Gryffindor? —.

Ginny se burló y rodó sus ojos sonriendo a cambio—¡Ahora derrama, niña, estoy picando aquí! —.

—Todo es bastante simple, si lo piensas—Se obligó a ponerse seria—Harry y yo hemos tenido suficiente. Ya basta de las mentiras que todos a nuestro alrededor intentan ahogar en nuestras gargantas. Ya basta de los juegos de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, y de ser peones ignorantes en este tablero de ajedrez que han establecido entre ellos desde antes de nuestro nacimiento—.

—Esto suena bastante fuerte—Contribuyó ella después de considerar a través de posibles significados y consecuencias—¿Cuidado para elaborar? —.

—Lo hago, aunque es difícil determinar dónde comenzó exactamente, sin mencionar dónde va a terminar—Sonrió cansadamente—Supongo que la muerte de Sirius ha sido el estímulo decisivo para que Harry finalmente abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con la forma en que Dumbledore ha estado manejando las cosas, particularmente con respecto a él y su educación en el mundo mágico y muggle—.

>> Como resultado, ha comenzado a cavar, acercándose a personas con las que nunca antes había hablado y pidiendo información que no sabía que realmente necesitaba. Así es como el alcance de las transgresiones de Dumbledore salió a la luz. Y niña, ¡no vas a creer el coraje del bastardo! Tuve problemas cuando Harry me lo confió, ¡pero la evidencia simplemente no dejaba lugar a la especulación! —.

Ginny escuchó por completo. Esto era realmente grande, realmente, ¡muy grande!

>> Él estaba ignorante deliberadamente de todo, Gin, y por todo lo que quiero decir es todo; su familia, estado social, poder político, y no solo eso. No tenía idea de la estructura del mundo mágico y su funcionamiento, la existencia de las grandes casas, por ejemplo, y todo lo que lo acompañaba. ¡Él no ha sido criado ni entrenado para convertirse en el Señor de su Casa, dejándolo completamente a merced del Director! ¿Puedes creer que un nacido muggle tenía más conocimiento que él? —.

Eso realmente explicaba bastante, y como era sangrepura, comprendía muy bien la gravedad de estas ofensas. ¡Infierno sangriento! Si solo sus padres supieran ...

—¿Qué pasa con Ron? —Aunque ya tenía una buena idea de la respuesta.

—Ron sabía de su ignorancia, por supuesto, pero obviamente ha decidido no iluminarlo—Hermione se burló en respuesta.

_“¡Voy a matarlo!”_

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo para aplacarla.

—Déjalo. No vale la pena el infierno que tu madre te va a dar—.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cediendo al punto, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento por aclarar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —.

—¿Qué piensas? Harry y yo estamos por nuestro lado ahora—La miró con mirada apreciativa—Y supongo que puedes unirte, aunque primero tendremos que hablar con Harry—.

Ginny levantó una ceja hacia ella—Oh, genial, como si quisiera ser parte de este manicomio suicida—.

—Por supuesto que sí—Hermione respondió sin inmutarse—¿Dónde estaría la diversión en la vida sin un poco de aventura? —.

No lograron sostenerlo ni por un segundo, antes de estallar en un ataque de risitas. Tomando la apertura, Ginny se lanzó sin piedad.

—Hablando de diversión y aventura, ¿quién es el afortunado? —.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de exasperación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Literalmente dice “Old farts”; se define Old Fart como una persona mayor, típicamente masculina, especialmente una persona cuyos puntos de vista o actitudes se consideran aburridos o pasados de moda.


	14. En El Expreso De Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El primero de septiembre finalmente estaba sobre ellos y Harry se estaba tomando una ducha tranquilamente después de sus habituales ejercicios de la mañana. La desventaja de tener un cabello más largo era, por supuesto, que tomaba más tiempo para cuidarlo, pero no le importó. Se veía realmente bien en él y no estaba colgando en sus ojos nunca más, atado en una cola de caballo desordenada solo alcanzando sus omóplatos. Su cicatriz ahora podía ser vista por todos, con lo que no estaba del todo cómodo, pero pensó que dado que su cara ya era bien conocida en público, no importaba si la ocultaba o no, todos mirarían de todos modos.

Ron aún roncaba cuando entró en su habitación, se puso el uniforme escolar, que ahora tenía una brillante placa de prefecto clavada, y comenzó a empacar sus últimas pertenencias. Esta vez tomarían un Traslador directamente a la plataforma, cortesía del que pronto sería el ex Ministro de Magia, quien probablemente consideró que era mejor para él garantizar la seguridad del Elegido y sus amigos por cualquier medio disponible. Sin embargo, otro escándalo era lo último que necesitaba en este momento, después de todo.

Sintiéndose caritativo hoy, golpeó a Ron en la cabeza con una almohada.

—¿Qué ...? —Se levantó parpadeando somnoliento.

—¡Levántate, Ron! No tendrás desayuno si llegas tarde, sabes. El Traslador no va a esperar—.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, el pelirrojo se arrastró de debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a buscar a tientas sus cosas. Satisfecho Harry levitó su baúl por las escaleras y lo alineó con los de Hermione y Ginny ya acomodados allí. Ayer le había ordenado a Hedwig que volara sola a Hogwarts, creyendo que ella estaría más feliz de esa manera.

Las chicas charlaban con la Señora Weasley cuando él entró en la cocina y las saludó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Dios mío, no estamos exuberantes esta mañana. ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? —Ginny preguntó al verlo sentarse y servirse a sí mismo tostadas y huevos frente a él.

Harry tenía una respuesta o dos a eso, pero con la señora Weasley escuchando la distancia, simplemente se conformó con servirse una taza de té y levantar la nariz, muy a la Hermione en su peor momento.

—¿No puede un hombre simplemente estar feliz de regresar a esta prestigiosa institución educativa llamada Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería después de un verano de hechicerías inactivas y esperando la ampliación de su conocimiento y repertorio de hechizos, instruido por los mejores de su campo respectivo de la magia? —

Se enfrentó a un momento de silencio con los ojos abiertos, antes de que todos se disolvieran en alegría.

—¡Maldición Harry, definitivamente estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermione! —.

* * *

El Traslador los había enviado a un rincón apartado de la plataforma cinco minutos antes de la partida del tren, donde fueron recibidos por Tonks y acompañados inmediatamente a bordo. Ella y Kingsley Shacklebolt resultaron ser los Aurores designados por el Ministerio que acompañaban el tren a Hogsmeade. Avanzaron arrastrando los pies por los carruajes durante un rato, abrumados por sus baúles, hasta que finalmente encontraron a Neville y Luna, que les estaban guardando asientos. Para su sorpresa, Ron decidió unirse a Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati en el compartimento contiguo a ellos. Pensándolo bien, no fue sorprendente en absoluto, pensó Harry, ni una gran pérdida, ya que podrían hablar abiertamente.

Después de sentarse, Harry estableció algunas protecciones de su elección para darles un poco de privacidad, mientras las chicas chillaban y chorreaban sobre el anillo de Luna, el cabello de Harry y sus experiencias de verano. Él y Neville intercambiaron miradas iguales de sufrimiento, sin importar cuán maduras y razonables fueran, las chicas siempre serían chicas. Habían compartido mucho durante el verano, pero aún había cosas que Harry había guardado, prefiriendo hablar de ellas cara a cara en lugar de una carta. Por lo tanto, se sintió bastante aliviado cuando finalmente terminaron.

—Ahora que estamos en la cima con el chisme más nuevo... —Hermione lo golpeó aquí—... Me gustaría abordar algunos asuntos serios—.

Se giró para enfrentar a Neville y Luna directamente.

>> Estamos al borde de otra guerra, como indudablemente todos ustedes saben. La última vez hubo tres posibilidades para que la gente pudiera elegir, únete a Voldemort, únete a Dumbledore o mantente neutral, si puedes. Esta vez, me temo que el conflicto va a adquirir proporciones tan enormes que permanecer fuera de él simplemente ya no estará disponible—.

Neville asintió con la cabeza, así que Harry respiró hondo y continuó.

>> Y ahí radica el problema, porque yo, por mi parte, preferiría no unirme a Dumbledore, por razones bien conocidas, y mucha gente tampoco querría. Lo mismo ocurre con el otro lado, muchos prefieren no unirse a Voldemort, pero no tendrán otras opciones, porque Dumbledore y, por extensión, el Ministerio no les dará una oportunidad—.

>> La pregunta es, ¿qué voy a hacer? No soy solo una celebridad, soy el Niño-Que-Vivió. Aparte de eso, tengo en mis manos un poder político de amplio alcance, por no mencionar una enorme fortuna... —.

—Has olvidado tu poder y habilidad mágica—Interrumpió Hermione.

—Sí, eso también—Admitió asintiendo en su dirección—Para abreviar, estoy en una excelente posición para mostrarle al Director el dedo y establecer mi propio lado en esta guerra. Una zona gris entre la Luz y la Oscuridad se abrirá a todas las personas y criaturas que están en contra de Voldemort, pero no están de acuerdo con las costumbres de Dumbledore, sin importar su origen, así como su inclinación a luchar realmente o simplemente mantenerse al margen del lío por completo—.

Hizo una pausa para dejar que se hundiera antes de continuar.

>> De hecho, ya hice eso y logré reclutar a Hermione, Ginny y un par de otros también. Dicho eso, tú y Luna están oficialmente invitados a unirse a nosotros siempre que lo desees—Terminó sonriendo levemente—Pero no tomen demasiado tiempo o las mejores oficinas estarán agotadas—.

Neville miró a su prometida, quien asintió una vez sonriendo soñadoramente, luego se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, transmitiendo su sinceridad.

—Entonces estamos oficialmente adentro—.

Harry les sonrió aliviado, al igual que Hermione y Ginny junto a él. No es que esperara algo diferente, pero aun así.

—Muy bien, bienvenidos a La Nueva Orden—.

Neville alzó una ceja ante eso.

—Sí, sé que no es muy original, pero tiene la clara ventaja de ser fácilmente confundido con la Orden del Fénix, lo que nos permite hablar de él en público, sin temor a sospechas—.

>> De todos modos, Hermione y yo hemos decidido que una estructura parecida al gobierno sería lo mejor para esta organización, así que puedo presentar a nuestra Secretaria y Enlace de Desarrollo de Armamento—Hizo un gesto hacia Hermione y Ginny respectivamente—Yo soy el líder, por supuesto, y en este momento estoy a cargo de la contratación—.

—¿Cómo vas a mantener el secreto? —Preguntó Neville—No funcionó bien la última vez, ¿verdad? —.

—No—Hermione, que había estado hurgando en su baúl, se volvió hacia ellos con una simple caja de madera en la mano—Pero éramos solo un grupo de niños jugando a la rebelión, nada más. Ahora, somos más o menos adultos enfrentando la guerra y les aseguro que esta vez no dejaremos nada al azar—.

Se sentó, abrió la caja y sacó una pluma de sangre y un pergamino enrollado.

>> Este es un contrato mágico vinculante, que debe firmarse con sangre y sellarse con tu magia para sortear el Veritaserum y cualquier otro medio conocido de interrogatorio. Al hacerlo, prometes lealtad a La Nueva Orden y Harry James Potter como su líder, para ser más exactos, para guardar sus secretos, así como los de los otros miembros y para administrar las tareas y responsabilidades que te han sido confiadas lo mejor que puedas. Los nombres de todos los miembros serán visibles para ustedes tan pronto como firmen. Un intento de traicionar los nombres de los miembros de La Nueva Orden o sus secretos a sus enemigos conducirá a su asfixia inmediata. El descuido deliberado de sus responsabilidades tendrá varias consecuencias, todas muy desagradables—.

Ella los miró con una dureza inusitada en sus ojos—Teniendo esto en cuenta, nunca deben aceptar llevar a cabo una tarea que saben que está más allá de sus capacidades o va en contra de sus principios. Se verán obligados a hacerlo o enfrentar un serio castigo. Si quieren salir, pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento bajo la condición de que tomen un Juramento Inquebrantable para mantenerse al tanto de esta organización y nunca traten de socavar nuestras actividades de ninguna manera—.

Luna sonrió con aprobación, mientras Neville silbaba impresionado, sus ojos del tamaño de platillos.

—Ella tenía demasiado tiempo libre y acceso irrestricto a la biblioteca de la familia Black—Explicó Harry inocentemente.

Hermione entregó el contrato y la pluma a Luna para tener sus manos libres para golpearlo en el hombro, mientras que sus amigos lo firmaron y sellaron.

Neville miró los nombres con impaciencia—¡Wow, lograste reclutar a Snape! ¿Le has prometido tu primogénito o algo así? —.

—No—Se rió Harry—De hecho fue bastante dócil. No sé si ya lo has escuchado, pero Dumbledore casi lo ha despedido—.

El otro chico lo miró con incredulidad—¿Se ha vuelto loco? Se rumorea que Snape es uno de los magos más poderosos de Gran Bretaña, sin mencionar que es el Maestro de Pociones más joven desde Paracelsus... —.

—Tanto como es un Slytherin, lo que reduce su valor en los ojos de la vieja cabra a casi cero—Harry sonrió—Todo para mejor, su pérdida es mi ganancia. Snape es responsable de la inteligencia y las pociones, y se ha ofrecido a sí mismo como instructor en duelo y estrategia. Ginny y yo nos hemos registrado de inmediato y te invitamos a unirte, si estás listo para aguantar las púas habituales—.

—Estoy listo para aguantar mucho más que eso, si eso significa tomar lecciones de él, amigo—Se sonrojó ligeramente—Bueno, siempre y cuando no involucren pociones, por supuesto—.

Todos rieron en eso.

—Entonces estás listo, Snape sigue siendo Snape, incluso si ahora es nuestro—Comentó Ginny—Solo estoy contenta de que ya no lo tenga en Pociones, es mi año de TIMOS, sabes—.

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reprenderla, pero Luna lo interrumpió.

—Dejémoslo ser, se vio obligado a hacer algo que no quería por mucho tiempo. Él y todos los demás estarán más felices ahora—.

Neville le devolvió el pergamino y la pluma, que fueron guardados de forma segura.

—¿Remus Lupin, William Weasley y los gemelos? Has estado bastante ocupado este verano—.

—Sip, cómo no podría con esta manejadora de esclavos que me supervisa—.

Hermione levantó su mano para golpearlo.

>> Ves, solo mi punto—.

Todos se rieron de buena gana.

Harry y Hermione se fueron poco después para asistir a la reunión de prefectos. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del camino, Ginny sacó una bolsa abultada de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Luna.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero estabas en lo cierto. Era Theodore Nott—.

* * *

La puerta del compartimento de prefectos se abrió para admitir a Granger y Potter para sorpresa de Draco y de todos. Boot de inmediato dejó escapar una pregunta y se supo que Weasley había renunciado a sus deberes dándoselos a Potter para poder tomar la capitanía de Quidditch. ¡Qué poco sorprendente! Se había estado preguntando durante todo el año pasado cómo el idiota había conseguido un puesto de responsabilidad en absoluto. La interferencia de Dumbledore muy probablemente. No importa, este giro de los acontecimientos era realmente afortunado, colocándolo en una posición mucho mejor para acercarse a Potter discretamente.

¡El último mes fue un infierno! Draco estaba feliz de haber escapado finalmente, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su madre. El Señor Oscuro se había ido para Merlín sabe dónde hace una semana, pero todavía estaban su padre, la tía Bella, su esposo y su cuñado, quienes habían decidido quedarse con su familia en un futuro imprevisible. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que estaría envidiando en serio a Nott de todas las personas? Ser huérfano era mucho más preferible a la locura que tuvo que soportar durante todo el verano.

Suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que los Premios Anuales tenían que decir. Al parecer, la seguridad había sido apretada en todo Hogwarts, lo que significaba un toque de queda más estricto y más patrullas nocturnas para ellos. ¡Simplemente genial! Si no fuera por la influencia y el prestigio, podría reconsiderar ser prefecto también.

* * *

Theodore esperaba ansiosamente en las sombras junto a la puerta de su compartimiento para que los prefectos de Sexto Año de Gryffindor aparecieran en el pasillo afuera en su patrulla. Ansiaba ver a su Hermione otra vez, hablar con ella en persona, tocarla y cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera permitir. Sus cartas habían sido abiertas y cordiales, transmitiendo solo sentimientos positivos, pero no podía evitar que esta inseguridad se retorciera en sus entrañas. ¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiera cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si su declaración hubiera sido solo un momento de locura que había pasado tan pronto como llegó? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no sintiera nada más que lástima por él y solo lo estuviera complaciendo, porque él había vengado a sus padres? ¿Y si… ?

Sus amargas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la puerta del compartimiento que se abría para dejar pasar a Harry Potter y al objeto de sus sueños. Los observó mientras revisaban los compartimentos, acercándose constantemente al suyo con el pulso en algún lugar de su garganta, luego deslizó la puerta para abrirla y no pudo esperar más.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron tan pronto como se posaron en él, ahuyentando el miedo persistente, su radiante sonrisa y su sonrojo calentaron su alma. Potter se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba allí.

—Erm... bueno… —Tartamudeó Hermione en un intento de presentación.

—Está bien, lo sé—Sonrió Potter extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Theodore lo tomó en completo estado de shock. ¿Ella le había contado a Potter sobre él? ¿Y Potter lo había aprobado? El apretón de manos fue firme y breve expresando junto con la mirada en los ojos de Potter las cosas habituales que haría un hermano con el novio de su hermana. En cierto modo, Theodore se alegró de que no los hubiera dicho en voz alta, o podría haber comenzado a reírse ante lo increíble de esta situación.

>> Puedo terminar los dos últimos vagones solo, si quieres—Potter le guiñó un ojo a Hermione con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Ella lo miró avergonzada hasta los huesos.

—Bien, ¡pero no te atrevas a decir siquiera una palabra de esto a los demás! —.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar hacerlo? —Potter llamó por encima de su hombro en el camino a través de la puerta de al lado, sonando demasiado inocente—Van a pensar su parte de todos modos—.

Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejó de sacudir la cabeza y se volvió hacia él. Saliendo de su estupor, él dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, lanzando un encantamiento de bloqueo y una serie de barreras de privacidad por si acaso.

Y allí estaba ella tan cerca de él, manteniéndolo cautivo con sus brillantes ojos color avellana. ¡Tan hermosa, muy lejos del estado en el que ella había estado cuando la había visto por última vez! Podía oler su olor único, una mezcla de vainilla y albaricoque con una nota de pergamino y tinta fresca, polvorienta y seductora al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hola! —Se encogió dentro tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca. _“¡Realmente elocuente Theodore!”_ Pero a ella no pareció importarle responder con un “Hola” propio. Los momentos se estiraban dolorosamente entre ellos, ¿o era solo su polla en el confinamiento de sus pantalones? Era cada vez más difícil de decir, con la sangre constantemente dejando su cerebro hacia sus regiones del sur. Su lujuria debía estar escrita en toda su cara por lo que él podía decir, aunque a Hermione tampoco pareció importarle eso, al contrario.

Sonriendo a sabiendas, se sentó en el medio del banco acolchado e hizo un gesto de quitarse los zapatos, antes de acostarse por completo, extendiendo las rodillas y tendiéndole una invitación.

Cualquier control que aún tuviera en este punto se partió en dos. Con un gruñido gutural, él estaba encima de ella, su eje tenso se presionó firmemente en su pelvis y su boca la saqueó ferozmente.

¡Felicidad! Estaba seguro de que había muerto y se había ido directamente al cielo, sin importar cuán improbable fuera. Sintiendo la suavidad del cuerpo debajo de él, sus manos vagando libremente, saboreando su gusto, a pesar de que no tenía suficiente mente presente para registrar lo que era, solo que era embriagador, sus caderas chocando contra las suyas incontrolablemente, enviando sacudidas de placer hacia abajo de su columna vertebral con cada empuje. ¡Fue completa y absoluta dicha!

Una parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba le decía que su comportamiento era atroz, que estaba montando a la mujer que amaba como un animal en celo. Él no escuchó. Había estado soñando con esto desde que era lo suficientemente mayor para tener una erección, los modales de caballero podían esperar hasta después de que él viniera, ¡por el amor de Merlín! Y chico, ¡estaba cerca! El máximo éxtasis estaba casi al alcance. Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas.

_“Solo un poco... vamos... casi allí... oh, sí... ¡VAMOS!”_

Se puso rígido, su cuerpo tenso por la anticipación, antes de gritar y estremecerse violentamente cuando el orgasmo más poderoso que alguna vez tuvo le había recorrido.

Llegando lentamente a la conciencia, Theodore se dio cuenta de que se sentía realmente, realmente muy bien y debía estar aún encima de Hermione, con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. Ella gimió y se movió debajo de él, por lo que rodó hacia un lado para quitarse su peso, olvidando que el banco en el que estaban acostados era demasiado angosto para acomodar dos cuerpos uno al lado del otro y se estrellaron dolorosamente contra el suelo.

—Ow—Se sentó frotándose el hombro, ganando suaves risitas viniendo ligeramente por encima de él—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —.

—No lo sé. He vuelto en mí misma hace un momento también—.

Él la miró horrorizado.

—¿Te he noqueado? —.

—No—Le aseguró apresuradamente, luego se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio—Creo que he experimentado tu orgasmo—Ella lo miró frunciendo los labios—Debe haber sido tuyo, ya que en toda tu exuberancia de alguna manera lograste obviar mi clítoris—.

—Oh—Comentó parpadeando confundido, antes de fruncir el ceño y considerar las posibilidades—¿Fue tu primera vez con alguien? —.

Ella asintió ruborizándose más fuerte, pero no apartó la vista.

—Como la mía—Confesó frotándose la barbilla profundamente en sus pensamientos—En ese caso, debe haber sido una especie de magia vinculante, no tan fuerte como lo hubiera sido si hubiéramos perdido nuestra virginidad de verdad, pero aun así—.

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó frente a ella.

>> Tendré que investigar esto—Dijo él, colocando su mano distraídamente en su muslo y levantó su ceja, viendo que ella lo miraba.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios—Y eso, mi querido Theo, es la razón por la que eres el único chico en esta escuela con la que voy a hacer esto alguna vez—.


	15. Inicio Del Término

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Hermione regresó a su compartimiento diez minutos antes de que llegaran, no parecía diferente de cuando ella se había ido, excepto por el estado de ánimo distintivamente brillante, para encontrarse con todas las sonrisas de suficiencia.

—¿Así de bien? —Preguntó Ginny riéndose de su tez enrojecida.

—¿Te gustaría saber ahora, no es así? —Ella levantó la nariz y se sentó con una sonrisa secreta jugando en sus labios.

—Er... Neville y yo preferiríamos pasar, muchas gracias—Dijo Harry algo incómodo—Pero queremos saber si estás planeando traerlo al redil pronto—.

—Tal vez—Dijo pensativa—Es muy temprano para decirlo con certeza—.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y lentamente se dirigieron hacia los carruajes, saludando a sus compañeros de año y antiguos miembros del ED e incluso se detuvieron para saludar a Hagrid, quien llamaba a los Primeros Años con su voz habitual. Se dividieron en solo cuatro por carruaje, porque cualquier otra cosa habría sido simplemente irrazonable en este punto y alcanzaron el castillo sin incidentes. Entrando al afortunadamente libre de Peeves, pasillo de entrada, siguieron el flujo de cuerpos para tomar sus asientos habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor.

El Gran Comedor estaba tan magnífico como siempre, pero Harry no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo faltaba. Miró hacia la mesa principal, contando las caras familiares más una nueva, que supuestamente pertenecía a un tal profesor Slughorn. Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall estaban en otro lado, por supuesto, así que no había nada extraño allí.

Él frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Entonces lo golpeó. No había destellos cegadores de luz, ni voces molestas y agudas. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la mesa de Gryffindor sin ver a Colin ni a Dennis Creevey.

—¡Mierda! —.

Una repentina sensación de temor comenzó a extenderse por sus entrañas, mientras que los Sextos Años de Gryffindor sentados a su alrededor se volvieron hacia él en cuestión.

>> ¿Dónde están los hermanos Creevey? —.

Todos parpadearon una vez antes de comenzar a mirar alrededor del pasillo.

—Alice Mitchley, de Tercer Año y Robin Walter, Séptimo Año también están desaparecidos—Le informó Hermione, incapaz de ocultar el ligero temblor en su voz.

—¿Nacidos muggle? —.

Ella asintió confirmando su sospecha. Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Hay más personas desaparecidas que ataques, Harry—Neville trató de tranquilizarlo—Los padres preocupados prefieren dejar a sus hijos en casa en lugar de enviarlos a Hogwarts—.

Asintió con la cabeza al ver el punto, pero no pudo deshacerse de este repentino sentimiento de culpa en el fondo, sin importar cuán irracional fuera. Un remanente del legado de Dursley, asumió, cualquier cosa mala sucediendo siempre había sido su culpa, siendo golpeado en él hasta el punto en que comenzó a creerlo realmente.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente vaciando su mente y comenzó a buscar en su memoria cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. _“¡No es tu culpa!”_ resonó a través de su cabeza pronunciada por muchas caras familiares y amadas, sin embargo, no tuvo ningún efecto. _“Algunas cosas simplemente están más allá de nuestro control”_ , había dicho Hermione una vez, pero el nudo en su sección media se detuvo todavía. Entonces una figura alta y vestida de negro apareció burlándose de él debajo de su gran nariz. _“¡Tan difícil como es creer para tu ego inflado, Potter, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti!”_

Para su asombro, sintió que el nudo de la culpa se desvanecía y desaparecía, y abrió los ojos para observar las caras preocupadas que lo observaban.

—Estoy bien—Les aseguró centrando su atención en la línea de los primeros años que seguían a la Profesora McGonagall al frente del pasillo.

_“¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día los insultos de Snape serían las únicas palabras en las que podría confiar incondicionalmente?”_

Su mirada se posó en el Profesor de Defensa, quien parecía estar demasiado ocupado revisando a los alumnos de ese año como para darse cuenta.

_“¿Cómo demonios he llegado a esto?”_

* * *

Severus comió con su acostumbrada lentitud, lo que le dio la oportunidad de vigilar todo el Comedor, en particular su propia mesa de su Casa. Había bastantes personas ausentes de los rangos del cuerpo estudiantil que podía ver, y no solo debido a la reciente ola de ataques. Honestamente, no podía entender la estupidez de algunos padres, como si mantenerlos cerca haría que sus hijos estuvieran más seguros que aquí en Hogwarts.

Sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de sus Séptimos Años. Muchos de ellos iban a ser marcados en el próximo solsticio de invierno, algunos estaban más que ansiosos, otros definitivamente menos que eso. Tendría que actuar rápidamente allí. Potter le había prometido fondos para casas seguras e identidades falsas, si tenía que sacarlos del país, aunque no había mencionado dónde demonios los iba a sacar, con él aún menor de edad. Severus hizo una nota mental para preguntar, necesitaría el dinero lo antes posible, aunque no se preocupó demasiado por eso, Potter no era alguien para hacer promesas vacías después de todo.

Su mirada fue más abajo en la mesa. Draco parecía bastante apagado y era comprensible después del verano que tuvo. Solo esperaba que hubiera sido suficiente para abrir sus ojos a la realidad de las cosas, y que no fuera tan terco para pedir ayuda. Nott estaba sentado más o menos solo como solía hacerlo, con los ojos bajos y encorvado sobre su plato. ¡Chico listo!

—Tenía intención de preguntarte, Severus—Slughorn se inclinó hacia él—¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de nuestro joven Señor Potter? —.

Severus resopló enseñando su rostro en una máscara de disgusto—¿Por qué? Horace, ¿No han cantado aún los demás los elogios suficientes como para que te formes una opinión? —.

Slughorn se rió entre dientes dándole palmaditas en el hombro, ignorando la mirada que le enviaba.

—Ah, mi muchacho, Minerva me había advertido que puede que no fuera del todo razonable en ese aspecto, pero aun así—.

—Bueno, definitivamente no es el mejor de los estudiantes de Pociones—Se burló Severus condescendientemente—Cómo ha logrado obtener un Supera Las Expectativas en sus TIMOS está más allá de mí para ser honesto. Debe ser el trabajo de la Señorita Granger—.

—Ah, otra mente brillante de la que he escuchado mucho—Slughorn continuó sin inmutarse—Y espero con interés familiarizarme con ella—.

—¿Estás reabriendo el Slug Club*, supongo? —.

—¡Por supuesto! —Slughorn se enderezó pomposamente—¿Qué mejor manera de traer la unidad de la Casa? Albus ha dado su permiso de inmediato—.

—De hecho—Severus reprimió una respuesta sarcástica o dos tomando un sorbo de su copa en su lugar.

Al ver que no iba a obtener más de él, Slughorn afortunadamente le devolvió su atención a Flitwick sentado al otro lado.

 _Potter”_. Se abstuvo de mirar en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, notando que lo hacía tan poco frecuente. El joven Gryffindor había estado ocupando sus pensamientos regularmente a últimas fechas, era cierto. Había algo diferente en él atrayendo el interés de Severus casi sin pensarlo conscientemente. Algo que temía examinar de cerca, si era sincero consigo mismo, y por lo tanto se había alejado en los rincones más remotos de su mente para ser ignorado.

Algunas cosas eran mejor dejarlas en paz. Nadie lo sabía mejor que Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, hizo sus ejercicios y se dirigió hacia las duchas justo cuando los otros comenzaron a moverse. Estaba muy orgulloso de haber logrado veinte flexiones hoy, era el doble que la semana pasada después de todo. Las pociones obviamente hicieron su trabajo, a pesar de que lo hacían sentir como si tuviera hambre todo el tiempo. No es de extrañar que Ron hiciera tanto escándalo por asistir puntualmente a las comidas y nunca perdiera la oportunidad de hacer un viaje a las cocinas a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Harry sonrió burlonamente mientras se lavaba el pelo. En ese sentido, definitivamente no debería haber renunciado a su insignia de prefecto tan ansiosamente, ya que no tenía permiso para estar fuera después del toque de queda. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que Ron ya no pertenecía al círculo de sus amigos más cercanos. Eso significaba que no le prestaría la capa o el mapa pronto.

Se vistió y bajó a la sala común para esperar a Hermione, Ginny y Neville, los objetos en cuestión fueron encogidos y guardados de forma segura en sus bolsillos. Había decidido tenerlos a él y a su escoba en todo momento a partir de ahora, con su lista de enemigos no se podía tener mucho cuidado.

Las chicas y Neville aparecieron pronto y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor ignorando los señalamientos y los susurros, que parecían seguirlos a donde quiera que fueran desde el año pasado.

—¿Algún plan relacionado con la Orden? —Preguntó Neville en voz baja.

—No hay nada específico en este punto—Harry observó cuidadosamente su entorno—Mantén un ojo abierto para los nuevos reclutas, diría. Si ya tienes nombres, has una lista y dámela. Más allá de eso, necesitarás hacer una cita con Snape para discutir tu entrenamiento. Le informaré sobre tu estado por medio de una lechuza en algún momento de hoy—.

—¿Él nos va a entrenar individualmente? —Neville sonó sorprendido.

—Es menos conspicuo de esta manera, o al menos eso dice—Harry asintió volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa inocente—Pero no te preocupes, estoy bastante seguro de que los rumores de que es un vampiro no son ciertos, por lo que no morderá—.

—Ja, ja, Harry—Hizo una mueca, aparentemente no muy convencido.

Hermione y Ginny solo podían rodar sus ojos siguiéndolos de cerca.

El desayuno era ruidoso, como siempre en el primer día de clases. McGonagall les pasó sus horarios y la Premio Anual siguió con sus horarios de patrullaje. Harry miró complacido al ver que tendría un poco de tiempo libre este año, solo para recordar un momento después que también estaban sus compromisos extracurriculares. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él creía que realmente podría odiar a Dumbledore a veces!

Obedientemente, hizo una copia y se la pasó a Hermione, que estaba a cargo de su educación no relacionada con el combate. Merlín, ¡este año iba a ser un infierno! Su único consuelo era que escupiría en la sopa de Dumbledore con cada libro que leía y con cada nueva información que él archivaba en su memoria.

La lechuza llegó y le trajo su periódico y una carta de Remus, que guardó para leer en un lugar más privado. No parecía haber habido nuevos ataques o desapariciones desde ayer, por lo que buscó las estadísticas para las próximas elecciones por ocio. Rufus Scrimgeour, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, todavía era un candidato principal según la encuesta realizada en Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon ese fin de semana. Viendo que solo faltaban dos semanas para la elección, Harry decidió que era hora de echar un vistazo a los registros públicos del hombre, así como a otros a los que pudiera tener acceso, y obtener una mejor comprensión de con quién se enfrentaría cuando llegara el momento. No se hacía ilusiones sobre cuál sería el primer movimiento político del nuevo ministro.

Terminando su desayuno, regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor para buscar sus bolsas y los libros que necesitarían hoy. Primero Harry tenía Transfiguración, luego Runas Antiguas con los Terceros Años después del almuerzo. Estaba ansioso por el tema, pero ciertamente no por la atención que recibiría. No era algo de todos los días que un Sexto Año eligiera una materia electiva completamente nueva después de todo, y si no la hubiera necesitado tan mal, hubiera preferido estudiarla por su cuenta.

_“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué escuché a Ron todos estos años? ¿Adivinación? Honestamente, ¡debería haberlo dejado después de la primera lección!”_

Dando un rodeo en el baño, abrió la carta y aplicó la contraseña para revelar el contenido oculto.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

_Querido Prongs Junior,_

_Dumbledore se me acercó ayer preguntando por el grado de tu conocimiento del mundo mágico. Para ser sincero, fue una sorpresa para mí que haya confesado en mi cara que ha estado tratando de limitarlo desde su infancia. Si Sirius hubiera sabido..._

_Pero no importa, cachorro, le dije que no tengo idea de lo que estaba hablando y el bastardo rubicundo parecía haberse tragado eso. Puede ser razonable suponer que va a acercarse a personas cercanas a ti con la misma pregunta en el futuro cercano._

_Cuídate,_

_Moony._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry quemó la carta y desapareció las cenizas antes de salir del retrete y dirigirse a la sala común. Había estado esperando esto desde la lectura de la voluntad de Sirius, pero aún no había decidido qué hacer exactamente al respecto. Era un poco tarde para fingir ignorancia, la única otra opción sería pretender saber todo. Tendría que instruir a La Nueva Orden en consecuencia y ver qué se le ocurriría a Dumbledore para contrarrestar esto. Fuera lo que fuese, era poco probable que fuera realmente dañino, pero sin duda sería muy molesto.

Entonces recordó a Ron e hizo una mueca dentro. Sabiéndolo, se derramaría sin pensarlo dos veces, tal vez incluso más que de buena gana, con la esperanza de obtener una posición con el Director.

_“¡Ah, carajo! Tus peores enemigos son tus mejores amigos, dicen. ¡Cuán malditamente cierto!”_

Comenzó a pensar seriamente en _Obliviarlo_ cuando una idea brillante golpeó su mente. Simplemente podía decir que solo había estado fingiendo no saber nada, debido a los celos de Ron. Ya se había molestado lo suficiente sobre su bóveda de confianza, solo había que imaginar cómo habría reaccionado, si Harry hubiera empezado a alardear de su herencia en su rostro.

_“¡Perfecto!”_

Harry se encontró con sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa petulante jugando en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Más tarde—Les aseguró viendo sus miradas inquisitivas—Hay un poco de problemas en el horizonte, pero tengo un plan—.

* * *

El día voló demasiado rápido para los gustos de Draco y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Debería empezar a trabajar en Blaise y Daphne o debería asegurarse el apoyo de Potter primero para tener una mejor posición de negociación. ¿Y en nombre de Merlín que podría ofrecerle a Potter en primer lugar? ¿Por no mencionar cómo convencerlo de escucharlo, y mucho menos de creerle?

Realmente debería discutir primero esto con su padrino, Severus sin duda podría ayudarlo. Y si no fuera por el tema de esta conversación, se habría acercado a él de inmediato. Sin embargo, con Severus y Potter siendo una combinación volátil en el mejor de los casos, él tenía todas las razones para andar con cuidado.

Dejando a un lado su ensayo de Transfiguración a medio terminar mucho después de la cena, decidió que sería mejor que terminara y fuera a ver a Severus. Tenía que hablar de su lealtad con él en algún momento en el futuro cercano de todos modos, por lo que ahora sería un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Al llegar a la puerta, casi levantó el puño para tocar, solo para recordar de pronto que los aposentos del profesor de pociones ya no eran los de su padrino, así que se volvió y se dirigió hacia el primer piso maldiciendo entre dientes.

Llamando a la puerta de la derecha esta vez y más consciente que nunca de que no podría darse el lujo de recurrir a un adulto para aconsejarlo tan fácilmente dentro de tan solo un año, Draco sintió que su interior se apretaba desagradablemente. Sí, ¡esa incertidumbre era realmente inquietante! Todo había sido tan simple y claro solo tres meses atrás, ahora no sabía muy bien qué pensar, y mucho menos qué hacer.

La puerta se abrió revelando el duro perfil de Severus, que se suavizó un poco como siempre cuando lo veía. El verano parecía haberle hecho bien, su cuerpo había perdido su aspecto demacrado, así como la tensión presente casi constantemente estos últimos años.

—Buenas noches, Severus, ¿Me estoy entrometiendo? —.

—Para nada, Draco, entra—Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia sus sofás—Toma asiento. ¿Té? —.

Draco asintió con la cabeza sentado en el mueble simple pero fino y elegante, que sinceramente dudaba que hubiera sido parte del inventario cuando se mudó Severus. De hecho, los únicos elementos en esta habitación que se veían remotamente usados eran sus libros arreglados cuidadosamente en los estantes de caoba fina.

—Me he tomado la libertad de renovar mis habitaciones a mi propio gusto—Le informó Severus con altanería, obviamente, siguiendo su mirada—Su estado original había sido simplemente inaceptable—.

Un elfo doméstico envuelto en un pañuelo de seda, sujeto con un broche de oro, apareció con un pop suave y dispuso una bandeja de té en la mesita que los separaba, mostrando un orgullo y una gracia que nunca antes había visto en estas criaturas.

—Gracias, Winky—Severus la despidió y ella se inclinó y se fue casi inaudiblemente.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar abiertamente. Vertiendo dos tazas, Severus puso la de Draco delante de él y comenzó a arreglar la suya claramente divertido.

—Entiendo que un elfo doméstico tratado decentemente debe ser una novedad para ti, Draco, pero tú té se está enfriando—.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron si era posible, mirando a su padrino como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza en lugar de hacer una broma a su costa. Arreglando su té en automático y tomando un sorbo, miró al hombre sentado frente a él casi con recelo. Este Severus parecía más relajado, más franco y definitivamente menos temeroso.

_“¿Qué le dio tanta confianza?”_

—El conocimiento de haber tomado las decisiones correctas por una vez en mi vida—Respondió Severus enigmáticamente al leer la pregunta en su mente.

Sintiendo que su cara se calentaba un poco, Draco tomó otro sorbo de su té, reflexionando sobre el significado de estas palabras. Aunque no pudo descifrarlo con tan poca información, decidió dejarlo y archivarlo para referencias posteriores y se concentró en el motivo de su visita.

—No quiero servirle—.

Severus lo miró por un momento, como midiendo su sinceridad, luego sonrió con aprobación, haciéndolo sentir más ligero de inmediato.

—Por mi parte estoy contento de escucharlo, Draco. Tus parientes, por otro lado, podrían no estar tan contentos—.

Él bufó divertido. Esa sería la subestimación del siglo.

—Para ser honesto, tengo más miedo por mi madre que por mí mismo—Respondió poniéndose serio otra vez—Estoy más o menos seguro aquí en Hogwarts. Y tan pronto como cumpla los diecisiete años, seré libre de hacer lo que sea mejor en el verano anterior al Séptimo Año, teniendo acceso irrestricto al dinero y a todos nuestros bienes. Mientras tanto, ella estaría expuesta a cualquier crueldad que padre y los otros podrían hacer—.

Severus asintió profundamente en sus pensamientos—Podrías tratar de arreglar su seguridad con un tercero—Sugirió después de un rato.

—¿Quien? ¿Dumbledore? —Se burló.

—No—Se burló Severus a cambio—El director tiene poco interés en la seguridad de los Slytherins, y mucho menos en Malfoys, sin mencionar que su protección nunca viene sin ataduras—.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, nunca había escuchado a su padrino hablar de Dumbledore de esa manera antes.

>> Hay otro lado poderoso e influyente alrededor—Severus continuó rellenando sus copas vacías—¿No has estado al tanto de las noticias este verano, Draco? Seguramente, no podría haber pasado desapercibido, a quien el difunto Lord Black ha dejado su casa—.

 _“¡Por supuesto! Merlín, ¡Soy un idiota!”_ Draco podría haberse abofeteado por pura estupidez. ¡La respuesta a sus problemas había estado sentada frente a su nariz todo el tiempo!

>> Aunque aún es menor de edad, el heredero de la casa Potter y Black ciertamente no está exento de medios, como puedes pensar. Y mientras ella no haya hecho nada para deshonrar a la Casa Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy es su responsabilidad, sin importar sus afiliaciones. En ese sentido, sinceramente dudo que rechace una solicitud oficial de su parte—.

Draco asintió distraídamente en acuerdo con los planes que ya se estaban formando en su mente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisita petulante que pasaba a través de los labios de su padrino, antes de tomar otro sorbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *El Slug Club se traduce en español como "El Club de las Eminencias", pero prefiero dejarlo en su nombre original.


	16. Caminos Y Medios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El martes tuvieron su primera lección con el nuevo Profesor de Pociones y Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con él. Parecía ser un maestro competente y experimentado y más o menos justo con todas las casas. Pero la forma en que lo miraba, lo hacía sentirse incómodo para ser sincero, y no solo a él, Hermione y Zabini estaban en el extremo receptor de su radiante sonrisa y copiosos cumplidos también. Eso fue hasta que expresó sus preocupaciones a Hermione durante el almuerzo y se le informó acerca de la existencia del infame Slug Club, que no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ninguno de los dos.

Por un lado, sonaba como una excelente red de contactos, por otro lado, no se sabía si iba a incluir a las personas adecuadas para que valiera la pena. Las futuras estrellas de Quidditch y los dueños de tiendas no eran algo que él buscará incluir en sus propias filas. Al final decidió simplemente esperar y ver, Zabini definitivamente sería una adición bienvenida al menos.

El miércoles trajo DCAO con Snape, que también era una bolsa mixta. Gryffindor había perdido veinte puntos sin ningún motivo, pero la conferencia había sido absolutamente fascinante. Tenía la mano apretada por la excesiva toma de notas. Él había creído que Snape era un apasionado de Pociones, eso no era nada en comparación con la forma en que hablaba sobre las Artes Oscuras. Al final de la lección se le ordenó que se quedara atrás, por lo que hizo señas a sus amigos para que almorzaran y se acercó al escritorio del maestro. Snape aseguró la habitación con un movimiento de su varita antes de dirigirse a él.

—Mi ahijado me ha informado que no desea servir al Señor Oscuro. Como cuestión de hecho, ya ha hecho planes para escapar de la influencia de su padre—.

—Entonces me alegro por él y por ti también, pero ¿cómo nos concierne? De alguna manera, no puedo imaginar que quiera trabajar activamente contra ellos—.

—De hecho—Snape parecía satisfecho con sus habilidades de observación—Pero estás olvidando que tiene una debilidad. Su madre está en la misericordia de su esposo y hermana en este mismo momento, lo cual es comprensiblemente inaceptable para él como un hijo preocupado, si no amoroso. Le he recomendado que se acerque a usted como el futuro Señor de la Casa Black en este asunto oficialmente. Podrías incluirlo en tus filas a cambio de protección—.

—No—Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron de repente.

—¿Perdón? —Snape parpadeó sorprendido.

—Dije no, Snape—repitió con frialdad—Así es exactamente como Voldemort y Dumbledore están operando, el chantaje, real y emocional, las amenazas y todo tipo de presión, por no mencionar mentiras y subterfugios. ¡Eso NO es lo que voy a hacer! NO es para lo que se ha establecido La Nueva Orden, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Las cosas se van a hacer correctamente o no se harán! Voy a brindar ayuda a cualquiera que me pregunte sinceramente y sin compromiso. Si quieren prometerme lealtad, pueden hacerlo, si no, no voy a forzarlos—.

—Eres un tonto Gryffindor—Susurró Snape después de un momento de silencio preñado, la mirada en sus ojos lo estaba traicionando, una mezcla de admiración y miedo que solo había visto una vez. Era la forma en que Bellatrix miraba a Voldemort. Sin embargo, más inquietante fue la comprensión de que también era horriblemente excitante. Tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, Harry se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, si quieres una razón de Slytherin tan mal, entonces llámala prevención de puntos débiles. Un servidor involuntario es siempre una responsabilidad, nadie debería saberlo mejor que tú. La magia de enlace está muy bien, pero Dobby y Kreacher son evidencia suficiente de que incluso los más fuertes pueden ser eludidos. ¡Los traidores en mis filas son lo último que necesito! —.

_“¡Diablos, deja de mirarme así o te saltaré encima aquí y ahora!”_

Como si escuchara la orden tácita, Snape se enderezó la cara nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay algo más de lo que quería hablarte. Los fondos que me has prometido, los necesitaré lo antes posible—.

—Oh, bueno—Harry se relajó descruzando sus brazos otra vez—He presionado siete mil galeones de El Profeta en caso de que no lo supieras, pero hay otra fuente de dinero que nunca antes había considerado y que recordaba hace poco—Sonrió maliciosamente—¿Alguna vez Dumbledore ha mencionado lo que era el Monstruo de Slytherin? —.

La cara de Snape se iluminó con una emoción casi infantil, una expresión que Harry dudaba de que alguien con vida hubiera visto antes en él, y decidió que sería mejor no hacer ningún comentario.

—¿El basilisco... todavía está allí? —.

—Yo diría eso ¿Quién se iba a deshacer de eso de todos modos? Y a pesar de que es probable que todo esté podrido en este momento, he buscado los precios del hueso de basilisco en polvo y según ellos, todavía podemos hacer varias fortunas solo con el esqueleto, por no mencionar los dientes—.

—De hecho—Snape había recuperado el control nuevamente, aunque una ligera vergüenza aún logró filtrarse a través de sus escudos.

—¿Estás libre este fin de semana? —Preguntó Harry ocultando su diversión con cuidado, obteniendo un rígido asentimiento de Snape—Entonces, encuéntrame en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona este viernes, una hora después del toque de queda y trae una escoba y el equipo adecuado para la cosecha y los recipientes, y cosas así—.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes, si no se contaba las quimeras que Hagrid había arrastrado antes de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el viernes por la mañana. Merlín, deberían considerarse afortunados de tener todas las extremidades intactas cuando finalmente llegara el almuerzo. Él amaba a Hagrid, ¡pero a veces era demasiado!

Pasó la tarde en la biblioteca terminando la última de sus tareas para la próxima semana en el círculo de La Nueva Orden. Habían elegido un rincón apartado para ocultarse para acomodar a Theodore Nott, a quien Hermione finalmente había logrado convencer para unirse a sus sesiones de estudio. Era un tipo bueno, supuso Harry, todavía un poco nervioso y obviamente incrédulo sobre el hecho de que en realidad era bienvenido. Pero desaparecería a tiempo sin duda, Hermione se ocuparía de eso.

Suspiró y abrió el libro de historia que Neville había insistido en que absolutamente debía leer. Se decidió por unanimidad que la historia, la política, el derecho y el Ministerio deberían ser los primeros temas en los que él pudiera llegar a dominar, ya que probablemente los necesitaría más en el futuro cercano. Y era interesante, realmente lo era, pero simplemente no era de los que se sentaban y leían todo el día, prefiriendo la experiencia práctica a cualquier otra cosa. La expedición que había planeado con Snape más tarde esa noche definitivamente sería un bienvenido descanso.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento, Harry se arrastró por los pasillos bajo su capa de invisibilidad y llegó al baño media hora antes, pero lo consideró mejor que esperar en la sala común. Myrtle estaba afortunadamente en otro lugar esta noche, así que se quitó la capa y se sentó en el asiento del inodoro para seguir el mapa a gusto. Snape estaba en su oficina, al igual que la mayoría de los otros profesores, la señora Norris ya estaba patrullando las mazmorras junto con Filch, aunque los primeros prefectos no estarían afuera por al menos otra hora. Un movimiento repentino en un cuarto de almacenaje vacío en el tercer piso llamó su atención, dos puntos tan juntos que casi se superponían, los nombres decían Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger.

Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de inmediato, eso definitivamente era algo que prefería no saber, muchas gracias. El punto de Snape ahora estaba en camino al segundo piso, por lo que limpió el mapa y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Remus había prometido hacer varios más, aunque dudaba que el primero estuviera listo antes de Navidad, una complicada pieza de encantamientos como esa, simplemente se tomaba su tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró aparentemente por sí misma antes de que Snape cancelara el Encantamiento de Desilusión y dio un paso adelante mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Harry salió de su puesto e hizo un gesto hacia los fregaderos.

—Hay un grabado de una serpiente en este grifo allí. Con una contraseña en Pársel, los fregaderos se abren a una gran tubería. La última vez Ron y yo presionamos a Lockhart para probar si era seguro simplemente deslizarnos hacia los túneles debajo de la escuela, que obviamente era. Volvimos, agarrando la cola de Fawkes, por eso te dije que trajeras una escoba—.

Se concentró en la serpiente y siseó “abierto”. Vieron los lavabos deslizarse a un lado revelando un agujero oscuro.

—Bueno, después de usted, Señor Potter—Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Espera... Me acabo de dar cuenta... Ginny, sabes cuando el joven Tom la poseyó, ha estado allí varias veces. ¿Cómo se levantó sin una escoba? —.

—¿Podría haber otra entrada? —.

—No lo creo—Harry lanzó un Lumos y miró hacia la tubería. En el interior justo debajo del borde había otro grabado. Bueno, las contraseñas de Slytherin eran bastante simples, ¿verdad? Siseó “escaleras” y vio la tubería retorcerse y transformarse en una escalera de caracol—¡Ja! —Le sonrió a Snape en triunfo, quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

Aseguraron la puerta del baño y comenzaron a descender a las entrañas del castillo. El viaje resultó ser más corto de lo que esperaban, cuatro o cinco pisos como máximo. Finalmente llegaron al fondo y vieron los escombros bloqueando el túnel en línea recta.

>> El techo se derrumbó cuando el hechizo de Lockhart salió disparado y lo arrojó contra la pared—Le informó Harry sin que se lo pidiera—Ron aterrizó en este lado y yo en el otro. Él comenzó a cavar una abertura mientras yo iba a la Cámara—.

—Qué heroico de ti, Potter—Fue el comentario sarcástico esperado.

—Sip, y solo piensa, solo tenía doce años en ese momento—Sonrió sin inmutarse—¿Te puedes imaginar el tamaño de mi complejo ahora? —.

Snape rodó sus ojos otra vez, pero Harry podría haber jurado haber visto las comisuras de sus labios temblar un poco. Ampliaron la apertura existente y escalaron. La piel de serpiente del cobertizo brillaba vívidamente verde en la luz de su varita mágica y Snape fue a inspeccionarla de inmediato.

—No mencionaste esto—La levitó del piso y la limpió a fondo, antes de enrollarla y ponerla debajo de su brazo.

—Se me ha escapado la mente para ser honesto. ¿Vale la pena algo entonces, supongo? —.

Snape resopló con burla—Potter, tu ignorancia no conoce límites—.

—Bueno, ¡agradece a Dumbledore por eso! —Harry escupió enojado y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose algo herido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? Él había sido capaz de ignorar los insultos de Snape tan fácilmente en el pasado, ¿adónde fue eso?

Alzando sus escudos de Oclumancia, empujó todo y se volvió hacia él.

>> Vamos—Comenzó a caminar por el túnel sin mirar atrás.

Snape lo miraba extrañamente, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguiéndolo.

Llegaron a la pared con las dos serpientes entrelazadas y Harry siseó “abierto” preparándose para un hedor abrumador, solo para recibir el olor a aire frío cuando se separaron. Una mirada a Snape mostró que también estaba sorprendido. Entraron en la Cámara y vieron de inmediato por qué, el basilisco yacía en el suelo completamente intacto, con aspecto de haber sido asesinado hacía apenas una hora.

>> Debe haber encantos de preservación o algo así en este lugar—Harry especuló en voz alta—Todo bien—.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se volvió hacia Snape, que parecía absorto en contemplar su entorno con un gesto de reverencia moderada, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Este debía ser un momento monumental en la vida de cualquier verdadero Slytherin después de todo. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para recordarle su presencia e hizo un gesto hacia el basilisco, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su diversión.

—Sé que esto debe ser muy emocionante, pero tenemos trabajo por hacer. Puedes traer una cámara la próxima vez, si quieres, ya que no podremos ocuparnos de toda la bestia de una vez esta noche—.

La mirada enviada hacia él debe haber sido un récord personal, pero no disminuyó la alegría de Harry en lo más mínimo.

Tomando el control de la situación de vuelta en su mano, Snape puso la piel enrollada en el piso y comenzó a delinear su carga de trabajo. Tendrían que cosechar sangre, veneno, escamas, dientes, piel, entrañas y huesos. La carne era completamente inútil y debería desecharse de forma segura, ya que era altamente venenosa si se consumía.

—Toda la bestia vale aproximadamente dos millones, probablemente tres, considerando que el último avistamiento confirmado de un basilisco ha sido hace unos doscientos años—Le informó Snape ampliando un viejo pero bien cuidado baúl de varios compartimentos y abriendo la tapa.

Harry silbó impresionado—Entonces tengo que preguntarme en serio por qué Dumbledore no intentó recuperarlo hace tres años. Slytherin o no, el oro es oro, y las guerras generalmente no se pagan solas—.

Snape se enderezó frunciendo el ceño—Debo admitir que es una buena pregunta—Lo pensó por un momento y luego se iluminó al darse cuenta de repente.

>> Es tuyo, Potter—Al ver la confusión de Harry continuó—La bestia es tuya por ley, ya que has sido quien la ha matado. Tendría que poner todas las ganancias adquiridas de la venta masiva en tu bóveda de fideicomiso, o los duendes lo habrían acusado de malversación de fondos—.

—Ah—Comentó Harry ocultando su ira detrás de sus escudos—Entonces, simplemente ha decidido que dejar que una fuente de ingredientes de pociones invaluables se pudran sería un mal menor a un niño de doce años con tres millones en sus manos—.

—Parece que sí—Coincidió Snape secamente sacando un trozo de tela anodino y haciendo un gesto para que se acercara—Necesito que levites el cuerpo mientras lo descamo—.

El procedimiento resultó ser bastante simple. Harry levitó a la serpiente a unos cuatro pies en el aire, mientras que Snape la limpiaba y extendía la tela ampliada debajo de ella antes de lanzar un hechizo Descamación de Pez lo más suavemente posible, dejando que las plaquetas iridiscentes de color verde esmeralda cayeran sobre él en una hermosa ducha brillante. Después de que terminaron, Harry dejó el cuerpo sobre la segunda pieza de tela que Snape había extendido más lejos. Tenía tiempo para pensar un poco, mientras Snape estaba transfiriendo la cosecha a cajas específicamente encantadas, que contaban, clasificaban y apilaban las escamas por su cuenta.

Dumbledore había ido demasiado lejos en su intromisión una vez más y tenía que haber una manera de vengarse de alguna manera. ¡Simplemente tenía que hacerlo! Tres millones, era el equivalente de toda la fortuna de Potter, ¿cómo podía uno permitir que eso simplemente se pudriera? ¡Y lo habría hecho, si no fuera por los encantamientos de preservación que afortunadamente seguían funcionando después de mil años!

Entonces, una idea brillante lo golpeó extendiendo una sonrisa terriblemente alegre sobre su rostro. Snape había terminado y miró brevemente en su dirección, solo para hacer una doble mirada con su ceja levantada.

—¿Por qué tengo la idea de que alguien va a terminar en dolor? —Dijo sin comprender, demasiado familiarizado con esa expresión facial.

—Ah, profesor—Harry sonreía como un maníaco—¿Qué tan mal crees que se pondrá nuestro querido director cuando se entere de que tengo algo que él ha hecho todo lo posible por mantener lejos de mí, hm? Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente hacemos pública la venta y dejamos que los duendes la manejen? —.

Snape lo miró por un par de momentos con ambas cejas hasta su cabello—Eres malvado, Potter—Sonrió finalmente, recibiendo solo una carcajada profunda en respuesta—Realmente lo eres—.

* * *

A última hora de la noche del sábado, Severus estaba en camino a su punto de aparición habitual en el Bosque Prohibido, con el pretexto de responder a una llamada. Una vez que llegó a la cañada, ocultó su apariencia bajo Encantamientos de Glamour y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, abriéndose camino a través de la calle casi vacía hacia Gringotts. Los Duendes no tenía horas hábiles, así que se deslizó en el banco sintiéndose aliviado a pesar de sí mismo. Llevar tres millones de ingredientes de pociones en su persona tendía a hacer que uno se pusiera un poco nervioso después de todo.

Él y Potter habían asistido al desayuno esa mañana para evitar suspicacias y luego regresaron a la Cámara para terminar de destripar los restos. Y sí, él había llevado una cámara con él, definitivamente había valido la pena la vergüenza. Después de quemar el desperdicio, habían echado un vistazo a la guarida de la serpiente en la boca de la estatua y habían encontrado dos docenas más de pieles, cada una más pequeña que la otra, pero no obstante eran preciosas. Y ahora estaba esperando frente al mostrador, mientras el duende leía la carta de Potter, dándole total autoridad para manejar el asunto en cuestión en su nombre.

Severus honestamente podría decir que nunca antes había estado en una situación como esa. Ninguno de sus antiguos Maestros le había confiado alguna vez algo de valor más allá de la información. Y aquí estaba Potter, que había metido más o menos tres millones en sus manos aparentemente sin interés en lo que iba a hacer con ellos, siempre y cuando fuera para bien. Frente a eso, la generosidad había recibido una definición completamente nueva en sus libros.

Confirmando su identidad, abrió una bóveda especialmente adaptada para el almacenamiento de ingredientes y tomó un carro para hacer su depósito. Fue una experiencia interesante, tuvo que admitirlo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los ojos de un duende podían llegar a ser tan grandes? De nuevo en la superficie, solicitó ver al gerente de cuentas de Potter y lo condujeron a su oficina a esperar. increíble o no, el duende en cuestión apareció menos de diez minutos después. Sabiendo de primera mano que los duendes mayores por lo general no hacían eso, solo podía suponer que Silvertooth ya había recibido la lista de inventario de la nueva bóveda.

El negocio se concluyó en poco tiempo, por una tarifa del tres por ciento, los duendes venderían dos tercios de cualquier tipo de partes de basilisco en el almacenamiento a los mejores precios disponibles y depositarían las ganancias en otra bóveda que había abierto allí.

Al regresar a Hogwarts con dos llaves de oro en el bolsillo, fue recibido en el Pasillo de Entrada por el Director, quien le preguntó si había logrado obtener algo nuevo.

—No, Albus, nada de importancia—Se quejó apesadumbrado al aceptar la sonrisa compasiva de Dumbledore con toda la debida gracia. El lunes por la mañana, El Profeta no podía llegar demasiado pronto en su opinión.


	17. De Deseos, Dolores Y Deberes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El domingo se arrastró a un ritmo pausado, como siempre lo hacía hoy en día. Severus había terminado la última de sus calificaciones y había revelado sus fotos, sentándose y clasificándolas ahora a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Al recordar estas últimas semanas, se sintió bastante satisfecho con el progreso de las cosas. Su vida finalmente había mejorado. Después de treinta y seis años de miedo, dolor y miseria, ¡ya era hora!

Tomando una foto de sí mismo apoyado contra la estatua de Salazar Slytherin con los brazos cruzados y mirando al frente de la cámara, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Potter había insistido en tomarla como evidencia de que Severus había estado allí de verdad o que nadie le creería de otra manera. Él bufó, como si fuera a decirle a alguien en primer lugar. Pensándolo bien, tal vez a Draco algún día.

 _“Potter”_. Un nuevo desarrollo había salido a la luz en ese trimestre y aún no había decidido qué hacer con él. Su joven Maestro parecía haber adquirido sentimientos por él de todas las cosas y no podía determinar si solo eran hormonas o en realidad algo más sustancial.

Severus había notado la presencia de algo en sus ojos cada vez que Potter lo miraba con sus escudos de Oclumancia abajo, y después de haber enseñado en una escuela llena de adolescentes hormonales durante dieciséis años, lo había reconocido de inmediato. Era cierto que, a diferencia de casi todos sus colegas más jóvenes, nunca había visto esta mirada particular dirigida a sí mismo ni una sola vez en todo el curso de su carrera.

 _“Eso definitivamente debería descartar hormonas entonces”_.

Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante halagado. Incierto y confundido, pero halagado. Incluso fuera del entorno escolar, podía contar con una mano, los momentos en que alguien le había mostrado una especie de admiración. Siempre era un compañero mortífago y siempre después de una incursión particularmente sangrienta, por lo que no había nada de qué enorgullecerse.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que era completamente indeseable hace mucho tiempo. Con una brillantez académica aparte, no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer para compensar su apariencia y disposición. Sin dinero, sin influencia y, aunque era sangrepura* y todavía el Jefe de su Casa, no tenía estatus social. Era un mago poderoso, pero había convertido en una regla no mostrar sus habilidades demasiado, por lo que no podía entender cómo alguien podría desarrollar sentimientos por él, y mucho menos un adolescente, e incluso menos Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Heredero de la Casa Potter y Black.

Sin embargo, los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. Potter estaba tratando de golpearlo, muy sutil y discretamente, así que tuvo que felicitarlo, pero de forma perpetua. Peor aún había sido la comprensión de que desalentarlo era lo último en la mente de Severus. ¿Qué podría decir? Potter se había convertido en un joven apuesto y comenzó a llenarse bastante bien, y aunque todavía tenía mucho de su padre en él, ya no era su copia al carbón.

La pregunta era, ¿iba a alentarlo o seguir fingiendo no darse cuenta? Si era honesto consigo mismo, Severus tenía que admitir que tenía miedo. No por las consecuencias, por supuesto, si acaso, llevar a cabo una relación ilícita con El Elegido justo debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore, lo hacía aún más tentador. Pero existía la suposición bastante razonable de que con la mayor parte de la población de Hogwarts a sus pies, Harry probablemente había probado su parte justa, Severus por otro lado era un territorio completamente virgen.

Él estaba bastante bien informado, por supuesto, pero la única experiencia real que tuvo fue un beso con un niño Ravenclaw al azar, quien muy probablemente se había atrevido a hacerlo en su sexto año. Para empeorar las cosas, Black lo había presenciado, pasando la fila de estanterías en particular en la biblioteca en ese momento, lo que significaba que había pasado la escuela en cuestión de horas. Ambos habían sido objeto de burla durante un mes, y después todos sabían que no debían involucrarse con él de ninguna manera.

Suspiró juntando las fotografías y poniéndolas en un sobre para sellarlas y guardarlas a salvo. Tonks le había preguntado una vez qué razones tenía para odiar a Black tan vehementemente. Honestamente, qué razones no tenía, habría sido más fácil de responder. No por nada, tendría que desenterrar sus libros para tener las técnicas frescas en mente y luego simplemente esperar y ver lo que Potter iba a hacer.

De todos modos, no debería elevar demasiado sus esperanzas, no fuera a ser nada al final del día. El joven podría volver en sí y volver su atención hacia una presa más adecuada en cualquier momento después de todo. No era su lugar adelantar a su Maestro, por no mencionar a un hombre tan por encima de él que ser visto como su calentador de cama regular solo lo impulsaría a círculos de la sociedad a los que nunca hubiera soñado pertenecer.

* * *

Harry estaba desayunando el lunes por la mañana, por una vez impacientemente, esperando que llegara el correo. La cara de Dumbledore no era la única que esperaba ver, sin haber informado a sus amigos sobre su pequeño truco todavía. Es probable que la de Ron también fuera inestimable. Así que, cuando el revelador batir de alas acompañado de suaves ululares finalmente llegó a sus oídos, no pudo evitar enderezarse con anticipación, a pesar de que su expresión no mostraba más que una calma desapasionada.

Se había fijado tanto en la lechuza con el periódico que casi no había notado el magnífico búho real aterrizando ante él y estirando su pierna con un sobre costoso que se le atribuía. Reconociendo que era de Malfoy, quitó la carta y le ofreció una tira de tocino, que graciosamente tomó antes de volar. Puso la carta en su bolsillo sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. _“¡Confía en un búho Malfoy para tener aires de grandeza!”_

Desenrolló el periódico y sonrió a los titulares sintiéndose bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Dando una mirada discreta a la mesa principal, vio que el rostro de Dumbledore se volvía más blanco con cada palabra que leía.

_“¡Sí! Toma eso, bastardo!”_

Atrapó la mirada de Snape y lo honró con una sonrisa astuta antes de mirar hacia abajo para buscar el artículo que tenía delante.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _¡PARTES DE BASILISCO EN VENTA!_
> 
> _Un representante del banco Gringotts nos contactó ayer con el anuncio de una venta pendiente de una cantidad nunca vista de ingredientes de pociones extremadamente raros: sangre, veneno, todo tipo de entrañas, dientes, escamas y hueso en polvo de un basilisco, así como aproximadamente 200 pies de piel de muda._
> 
> _La venta se lleva a cabo en nombre del mismísimo Harry Potter, del que se rumorea que mató a un basilisco de más de seis metros de largo, también conocido como el Monstruo de Slytherin, a la edad de doce años en el contexto de la apertura de la infame Cámara de los Secretos el Colegio_ Hogwarts _de_ Magia y Hechicería _por Quién-Ustedes-Saben hace cuatro años. Para la historia de fondo pase a la página 5, entrevistas con los testigos pase a la página 8._
> 
> _Teniendo en cuenta el valor de mercado actual de todas y cada una de las partes del basilisco, la bestia en cuestión es probable que produzca varios millones de galeones en ingredientes de pociones. Un precio que se pagará sin pensarlo dos veces por el Gremio de Maestros de Pociones, así como por los Ministerios y personas privadas de todo el mundo, que casi se están batiendo en duelo para conseguir los mejores asientos en la Sala de subastas en este mismo momento. Para las declaraciones de prensa pase a la página 10._
> 
> _La razón por la cual los tan codiciados ingredientes fueron lanzados solo hasta ahora, es una pregunta a la que esta reportera todavía no ha podido responder._
> 
> _Por Beth Belby_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Poniendo su sonrisa más inocente miró hacia arriba y directamente a los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos de Hermione Granger. A cada lado de él, Neville y Ginny se quedaron mirando con incredulidad. Sus compañeros Gryffindors, a excepción de Ron, que parecía estar meditando en celos silenciosos, cuchicheaban entre sí y señalaban en su dirección, al igual que el resto del Comedor.

Neville se recuperó primero. Echando un vistazo a la mesa principal y viendo la atronadora nube sobre la cara del Director, se volvió hacia él con los labios fruncidos con diversión.

—Mi amigo, eres una serpiente de closet, si alguna vez he visto una—.

Harry suspiró y asintió fingiendo estar avergonzado.

* * *

Severus tenía que decir que rara vez se había divertido sentado en la esquina sombreada de la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y viendo a sus compañeros miembros de la Orden burbujear de emoción, mientras que Dumbledore estaba tratando de compartir su entusiasmo. Fue un bienvenido respiro de las incesantes divagaciones de Slughorn desde el artículo de ayer. ¡Su firme creencia de que este dinero iba a estar abierto para que la Orden lo usara fue absolutamente hilarante! Cómo estaba Dumbledore arrastrando los pies fuera de esta situación era algo que estaba deseando ver. Admitir que no era dueño de El-Niño-Que-Vivió tenía que ser un duro golpe para su estimada imagen.

Finalmente, después de que el último miembro llegó tarde, Dumbledore llamó la atención y se sentó.

—Después de haber sido bombardeado con bandadas de lechuzas desde la mañana de ayer, he decidido programar esta reunión para abordar las últimas noticias que obviamente molestan a tantos—Sonrió con benevolencia ante sus risitas, antes de volverse grave al momento siguiente—Me han preguntado explícitamente qué se va a hacer con los fondos obtenidos de la próxima subasta. Esta pregunta, sin embargo, no me corresponde a mí responderla—.

La confusión en sus caras casi lo hizo perder la compostura. Si no fuera por su Oclumancia, habría estado rodando en el piso ahora mismo. ¡Realmente amaba a ese chico!

Dumbledore suspiró y se dignó a explicar—Las partes del basilisco pertenecen a Harry, por lo tanto, todos los fondos obtenidos de su liquidación son suyos para gastar a su antojo—.

—Pero... —Una sola voz venía de algún lado e iniciaba el procedimiento que a Severus le gustaba llamar “abrir la boca, insertar el pie”—¿No siempre hace lo que le dices? —.

Severus resopló sin siquiera intentar ocultar su desprecio. Dumbledore lo agració con una mirada severa, pero no comentó la pregunta en su lugar.

—En lo que respecta a su seguridad y bienestar, sí, pero no siendo su tutor ni un pariente, no es mi lugar imponer su gasto—.

 _"Finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? ¡Te tomó bastante tiempo! Va a ser muy divertido verte hacer todo lo posible para tratar de ganarte su favor en vano”_.

* * *

Haciendo un buen uso de la ausencia de Dumbledore Harry había programado una reunión entre él y Draco Malfoy en un aula vacía en el corredor de Encantamientos en el tercer piso esa misma tarde. Como era de esperar, el rubio había llegado allí primero. Sin embargo, fue sorprendente la falta del desdén altivo que había marcado sus rasgos prominentemente en los últimos años, pero que, desde su llegada a Hogwarts en septiembre, fue llevado a nuevas alturas.

Después de establecer la seguridad, se saludaron formalmente y se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas vacías. Lo absurdo de esta situación no se perdió en él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el año pasado que se sentaría a una conversación civil con Draco Malfoy y en una posición de poder no menos ...

—Mi Señor, estoy aquí para hablar en nombre de mi madre y necesito su ayuda para asegurar su seguridad y bienestar en el futuro cercano—.

Harry ya lo sabía por supuesto, pero asintió para que continuara, su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. Estaba bastante claro que no era el único que tenía problemas para dejar atrás los rencores de la infancia.

>> Su situación en este momento es potencialmente mortal y agradecería que no divulgue la información que estoy a punto de darle a nadie—.

Asintió de nuevo y pudo ver que la tensión en los hombros de sus oponentes se aliviaba un poco, aunque la confusión en sus ojos traicionaba que esta reacción no era la que Malfoy había esperado.

 _“Pensó que lo instaría a confiar en Dumbledore. Bueno, definitivamente no sucederá pronto, no te preocupes”_ , sonrió por dentro, mientras Malfoy recogía sus pensamientos.

>> Después del estallido de este julio, el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores estaban usando la Mansión Malfoy para su cuartel general—Hizo una pausa como para medir su reacción, por lo que Harry tuvo cuidado de no dar ninguna. En todo caso, parecía poner nervioso a Malfoy mucho más de lo que lo hubieran hecho los gritos enojados o las acusaciones escupidas, pero continuó en el mismo tono, no obstante.

>> Haber conocido al Señor Oscuro me ha permitido darme cuenta de que no sería aconsejable jurar lealtad hacia él, no solo en relación a mi propio interés, sino también con el de la Casa Malfoy—.

Harry hizo una media inclinación con la cabeza en su dirección, acordando y complementando su decisión al mismo tiempo, pero no dijo nada recostándose en cambio, esperando a que continuara. El rubio lo miraba como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza en este punto y solo su educación parecía impedirle moverse nerviosamente. Sin embargo, no ver ninguna otra salida lo obligó a seguir adelante.

>> El cambio de edad en junio próximo me hará independiente y no solo libre para seguir mis propios deseos, sino también para garantizar mi seguridad y la de mi madre. Hasta entonces, mi mejor opción es mantenerme abajo, ya que mis manos están sujetas a restricciones legales. Estoy seguro aquí en Hogwarts, mi madre, por otro lado, se ve obligada a soportar la compañía de mi padre y la de su hermana loca y su familia, por no mencionar que el Señor Oscuro y cualquier otro mortífago visitante a diario ¡Eso no es aceptable! —.

Malfoy se enderezó y lo miró con dureza, obviamente envalentonado por su justa ira.

>> Incapaz por mí mismo te imploro como el futuro Señor de la Casa Black para asegurar la seguridad de mi madre, sabiendo que tienes los medios y el poder para hacerlo. Cualquier costo que se presente con él será devuelto con interés, así como también mi agradecimiento—.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando la confianza de Malfoy comenzó a disiparse visiblemente tan pronto como la declaración salió de su boca. No, Draco Malfoy definitivamente ni siquiera estaba cerca del corte de Snape o incluso de Nott en ese caso, pero no debería juzgar con la dureza que suponía. Alejarse del camino puesto a tus pies, desde antes de tu nacimiento, necesitaba mucho valor después de todo, coraje que obviamente tenía, aunque nadie podría acusarlo de ser un Gryffindor.

—Garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de Narcissa Black Malfoy es mi deber, Heredero de la Casa Malfoy—Harry finalmente respondió—No hay necesidad de compensación de ningún tipo—Él sonrió levemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza—Tu agradecimiento, sin embargo, no puedo rehusarlo, ya que es tuyo para otorgar a quien consideres digno—.

Malfoy lo miraba ligeramente sorprendido, casi asustado, y Harry tuvo que admitir que eso comenzó a afectarlo. No recordaba haber tenido tal efecto en nadie alguna vez. Bueno, con la excepción del Señor Garner por supuesto, pero en el momento, había estado tratando de intimidarlo deliberadamente, no tenía tales intenciones con Malfoy cuando iba hacía allá.

Decidiendo que tenía suficiente de juegos, se enderezó y adoptó una expresión neutral, aunque seria.

>> Necesitarás contactar a tu madre y explicarte a ti mismo y la situación actual a ella. Además, exijo su decisión con respecto a su situación futura tan pronto como sea posible, particularmente si ella desea permanecer en el país o dejarlo por un tiempo imprevisto—.

Malfoy salió de su estupor y encontró la presencia de ánimo para asentir.

>> Dile que haga sus maletas hasta el punto en que pueda irse en cualquier momento sin mirar atrás—.

Malfoy asintió de nuevo.

>> Entonces, esto sería todo por ahora—Se levantó elegantemente y se inclinó ante Malfoy, quien lo devolvió en igual medida, antes de quitar las barreras de privacidad y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Potter—.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con un par de calculadores ojos grises bajo cejas fruncidas.

>> ¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué has hecho con Harry Potter? —.

Una sonrisa maliciosa dividió la cara de Harry llegando hasta sus ojos—¿El Chico Dorado de Gryffindor te refieres? Está muerto, me temo. Soy lo que surgió de sus cenizas—.

Había cruzado la puerta y comenzado a caminar por el corredor al siguiente momento, glorificando la expresión perturbada en el rostro de Malfoy a pesar de sí mismo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se sentó con cuidado en su silla en la oficina del director y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esto, realmente lo era. Había sido una tarde muy larga y no estaba contento con el resultado, a pesar de que había logrado contener el daño de alguna manera.

¡Maldito chico! No lo había visto venir. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho, si Ronald le había asegurado que Harry nunca había dado ninguna indicación de conocer en gran parte el mundo mágico? Por otro lado, la confusión de Remus debería haber sido una señal de advertencia, ahora podía verlo claramente. Obviamente, el chico nunca dio ninguna indicación de que **no** supiera nada en su presencia, o no se habría sorprendido tanto con sus preguntas.

_“¡Maldito sea el infierno! ¿Cómo pude haber calculado mal esto? ¿Dónde empezó a ir todo mal?”_

Sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron de repente. ¿Tal vez la Señorita Granger podría aportar algo de luz en esto? Al menos sabría la respuesta a la última pregunta con seguridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Recuerden que muchos fics se escribieron antes del sexto libro (aunque fueran publicados en fechas posteriores) y en algún punto, JK dejó dicho que Severus era un sangrepura y luego lo cambio a que era mestizo, entonces, muchos fics tienen la referencia de que Severus era un sangrepura venido a menos o que debía cumplir ciertos requisitos para acceder a la herencia de los Prince.


	18. Conversaciones Incómodas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Merlín, ¡realmente no quería hacer esto! Y si hubiera alguna otra alternativa, Harry no estaría parado frente a la puerta del ala del hospital, recogiendo desesperadamente su coraje en rápida huida.

_“¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¡Maldito sea el infierno! La maldita intromisión...”_

Respiró profundamente y vació su mente preparándose para enfrentar lo que con toda probabilidad sería la experiencia más humillante de su corta vida, mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y echaba un vistazo cauteloso al interior. Era sábado por la tarde y la sala, por lo tanto, estaba felizmente vacía. Suspirando y agradeciendo a los Destinos por las pequeñas misericordias, entró y esperó a que apareciera Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore estaría en el Ministerio todo el fin de semana para supervisar las elecciones en la oficina del Jefe de los Brujos del Wizengamot, dejando que Harry hiciera algo que había estado evitando más o menos deliberadamente durante las últimas dos semanas. No le había informado a nadie sobre su paradero actual sabiendo muy bien que nunca sería capaz de superarlo. No por nada, la educación sexual en el mundo de los magos era obviamente vista con gran importancia y su conocimiento consistía solo en lo que había recogido de las conversaciones entre chicos en su dormitorio.

¡Esto simplemente no funcionaría! Tenía dieciséis años para gritar en voz alta y vergüenza a un lado, estaba bastante preocupado por los posibles motivos del lado de Dumbledore, lo que justificaría una retención de ese conocimiento en particular. No importa lo que el viejo fulano tenía en mente, simplemente no podía ser nada bueno.

La matrona salió de su oficina un momento después, probablemente alertada por las protecciones de que alguien había entrado y comenzó a mirarlo de inmediato.

—Señor Potter, ¿cuál es el problema? Esperaba no verte aquí hasta el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch como mínimo—.

Harry no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Siempre le había gustado su sentido del humor, por no mencionar su comprensión única, no importaba cuánto aborrecía estar bajo su cuidado durante sus estancias en el ala del hospital. Aunque, él podía decir que esta aversión particular no tenía nada que ver con ella personalmente, de todos modos.

—No voy a jugar este año, señora—Trató de defenderse haciendo pucheros ligeramente, antes de volverse serio otra vez—Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con usted... —Miró a su alrededor dejando ver algo de su nerviosismo—... en privado, ¿si no le importa? —.

—Por supuesto—Levantó una ceja con curiosidad, pero lo condujo a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos sin más comentarios.

Era una habitación muy acogedora, y si no fuera por el escritorio y los archivadores que cubren las paredes detrás de él, la habría confundido con la sala de estar de alguien. Hizo una seña hacia una silla aplastada frente a su escritorio y le ofreció té, lo cual aceptó agradecido, ya que esta conversación probablemente sería larga.

Sentado allí, tuvo la idea de que ella debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas de manera regular, aceptando consultas de estudiantes y profesores sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con la salud y problemas físicos generales, e incluso emocionales, y también podría imaginar la población femenina del castillo buscándola más a menudo que los hombres. Sin embargo, esta comprensión no hizo nada para aliviar su vergüenza, sino que se agregó a ella, en todo caso, y lo impulsó a reforzar sus escudos de Oclumancia, para que no comenzara a ruborizarse como una virgen tímida. Que eso era exactamente lo que era, estaba fuera del punto, por supuesto.

Aceptó su taza y bebió un sorbo recogiendo sus pensamientos. Madame Pomfrey parecía darle el tiempo que necesitaba, lo que casi lo hizo sonrojarse a pesar de sus escudos, por lo que simplemente dio un paso.

—Madame, creo que al reunir a mis compañeros de año Nacidos Muggle para la clase de educación sexual obligatoria en nuestro tercer año debe haber pasado por alto el hecho de que soy completamente Criado Muggle—.

Sus cejas se levantaron imposiblemente altas y su mirada dijo claramente que esto era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Tardó un par de momentos en procesar la implicación y las consecuencias resultantes de ello, antes de que sus cejas se bajaran formando un ceño fruncido.

—El profesor Dumbledore me aseguró personalmente en ese momento que ese asunto ya había sido resuelto, señor Potter—.

—Lo hace ahora—Salió como un suave susurro y mucho más mortífero de lo que había pretendido, siendo un pensamiento en voz alta más que cualquier otra cosa. Él se tapó la cara, aunque por la expresión de asombro en sus ojos pudo ver que ya era demasiado tarde y que ya había visto la ira hirviendo detrás de la máscara.

Se miraron uno al otro por un momento con cautela y Harry decidió tomar el control de la situación tanto como él todavía podía.

>> En ese caso, agradecería que no le informara de mi visita, o el tema de nuestra conversación para ese asunto—Había puesto la suficiente amenaza en su voz para hacerla entender.

—Estoy obligada por los votos a mantener la confidencialidad profesional, Señor Potter—Le informó al tiempo que se enderezó en su asiento. Estaba presentando un frente seguro, aunque Harry podía decir que toda la situación la había perturbado enormemente.

—Muy bien—Sonrió levemente y se echó hacia atrás tomando otro sorbo de té en un intento de relajar la tensión. Antagonizarla sería imprudente a pesar de sus afiliaciones y, si resultara dispuesta a cambiar de bando, mucho más.

Madame Pomfrey se relajó un poco y se tomó un tiempo para mirarlo, como si lo viese por primera vez. Luego, asintió con la cabeza en evidente aprobación y devolvió su atención a su té, esperando a que continuara.

Harry tuvo que preguntarse una vez más en qué casa había estado. Siempre le había creído una Ravenclaw, aunque no estaba tan seguro.

>> Bueno—Se removió en su asiento—Supongo que podríamos dejar fuera a los pájaros y las abejas en este punto... —Se aclaró la garganta agarrándose desesperadamente a sus escudos para evitar que su cara se incendiara. Madame Pomfrey ni siquiera sonrió para sí, si no se contaba el brillo en sus ojos—... pero definitivamente me gustaría saber qué diferencias existen entre los muggles y los magos respecto a la sexualidad, la procreación y el lado legal relacionado con ello—.

—Bueno, Señor Potter, la diferencia más obvia es la presencia de la magia, por supuesto, y debido a eso, las cosas consideradas imposibles por los muggles ya no lo son más. En segundo lugar, las cosas que se consideran triviales de repente adquieren un significado y una consecuencia mucho mayores, sin mencionar que pueden volverse mucho menos predecibles—.

Ella tomó otro sorbo para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

—La magia está profundamente entrelazada con la fuerza, la voluntad, la intención y las emociones de la bruja o mago, y dado que la sexualidad es una interacción muy íntima entre dos o más de ellos, tiene una influencia natural en el acto y sus consecuencias. La diferencia más destacada comienza con la pérdida de la virginidad. Necesita ser entregada libremente, de lo contrario la magia del virgen interferirá y castigará al ofensor no deseado. El acto en sí no es espectacular para ser honesto, la intención y las emociones detrás de él sin embargo pueden convertirlo en un tipo de ritual mágico y formar un vínculo irrompible entre los participantes, cuya naturaleza dependería de su intención. Siempre que el acto esté acompañado por un ritual específico en primer lugar, este fenómeno puede utilizarse para formar casi cualquier vínculo que se pueda imaginar. En la sociedad mágica se usa comúnmente para formar un compromiso o matrimonio irrompible. Un vínculo de esta naturaleza es siempre legal y reconocido por cualquier Ministerio del mundo, ya que no puede ser forzado—.

—¿Hay literatura de la que pueda informarme? —Preguntó Harry más intrigado. Esto abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades que nunca antes habría considerado.

—Por supuesto, Señor Potter, la biblioteca tiene una sección completa sobre el tema—De repente, frunció los labios, divertida—También encontrarás una extensa colección de libros sobre todas las técnicas y prácticas sexuales comunes y poco comunes que conoce la especie mágica, de las cuales recomiendo que hagas un buen uso. Tus pares ciertamente ya lo han hecho—.

Él se sonrojó esta vez. Merlín lo ayudara, ¡pero definitivamente era demasiado!

Teniendo un poco de lástima por él, Madame Pomfrey continuó con la explicación del embarazo homosexual y los métodos mágicos de anticoncepción sin más demora.

—Quiero que sepa que estoy lejos de tolerar lo que el Director ha hecho, Señor Potter—Le dijo cuando estaba a punto de irse—Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, fue muy irresponsable negarle conocimiento de tanta importancia, especialmente a usted, debo agregar. Merlín solo sabe lo que podría haber pasado ahora—.

Harry le dio las gracias por haber aceptado de todo corazón por dentro, su ira anterior regresó con toda su fuerza. Un día juró que el viejo pagaría por todo, con interés si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

* * *

—Buenas noches, director—.

—Señorita Granger, buenas noches. Tome asiento ¿Té? —.

—Sí, gracias, señor—La niña tomó la silla indicada sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor con una curiosidad mal disimulada.

Siempre fue un placer ver a una mente joven tan interesada en aprender, más aún si tenía tanto potencial como el suyo. Después de pasar el fin de semana en Londres, había decidido verla lo antes posible. Había dejado que el asunto durara demasiado tiempo como estaba.

La elección de ayer había arrojado un resultado bastante satisfactorio. Rufus era conocido por ser un hombre de acción, justo el adecuado para tomar las cosas en cuenta en el momento de la guerra. Tendría que hacer una cita con él uno de estos días, pero primero lo primero. Las bromas fuera del camino, se sentó con un aire de seriedad.

—Señorita Granger, me alegro de verle lidiando con su pérdida tan estoicamente como usted lo hace. Se necesita una gran fuerza para superar ese dolor y seguir con la vida y me complace ver que la ha encontrado en usted—.

—Gracias, señor—Dijo en voz baja bajando los ojos a su taza.

—También me complace ver a sus amigos apoyándole tan diligentemente a pesar de sus propias pérdidas para lidiar con ellas. Harry especialmente pareció haber cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses—.

—Sí, señor, ahora es más maduro, menos propenso a la ira o toma de decisiones apresuradas. Me resulta bastante refrescante para ser honesta, al no tener que mirarlo constantemente, para que no se escape y haga algo estúpido otra vez. Solo desearía poder decir lo mismo de Ron—Ofreció con una sonrisa tímida.

Lo devolvió como un abuelo, uno de los suyos, pensando que su comprensión de lo que era estúpido y apresurado era muy diferente de todos modos.

—De hecho, he notado que ustedes dos se han distanciado del Señor Weasley desde el último trimestre—.

No era una pregunta, pero ella lo tomó como una, no obstante.

—Sí, todavía somos amigos, pero esta comprensión incondicional que tuvimos todos estos años parece haber desaparecido. Ron todavía tiene mucho que crecer y Harry y yo simplemente no tenemos la paciencia para esperarlo más—.

Él inclinó su cabeza una vez, dejando que un poco de desilusión se mezclara a través de la máscara de tristeza. Estas eran malas noticias, más aún porque no había forma de solucionar la situación. A no ser que...

—De hecho, es lamentable, Harry podría haberse beneficiado del conocimiento del Señor Weasley sobre nuestro mundo en gran medida, ya que muchos deberes lo esperan después de su mayoría de edad—.

—Oh, no necesita preocuparse por eso, señor. Harry es muy consciente de ellos e indudablemente hará todo lo posible para cumplir con las expectativas que acompañan a su posición. Su conocimiento del mundo mágico ha mejorado bastante desde que echó un vistazo a mis panfletos en nuestro Primer Año después de todo—Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, obviamente tratando de aplacar sus miedos, abanicándolos involuntariamente en su lugar.

—Aunque todavía tiene mucho que aprender—Ella hizo una mueca—Su francés es atroz y el baile de salón... bueno, lo ha visto por sí mismo en nuestro Cuarto Año, señor—.

Dumbledore estaba luchando duro para no palidecer. En un valiente intento de agarrar pajillas, carraspeó y presionó con cautela.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Señorita Granger. Harry estaba haciendo una impresión de alguien que no sabía mucho hasta hace poco, o al menos eso me pareció a mí—.

—Bueno, Ron tiene la culpa, me temo—Suspiró aparentemente bastante triste—Fue claro para todos desde el principio que él tenía bastantes problemas con respecto al dinero y la posición, ¿sabe? Harry había decidido no agitar el suyo ante la nariz de Ron por el bien de su amistad, no es que al final haya funcionado bien de cualquier forma—.

Él asintió con la cabeza entendiendo, forzando una sonrisa y dándole las gracias, antes de enviarla en su camino con sus mejores deseos. Las cosas evidentemente eran mucho peores de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Tener en cuenta la situación actual no trajo ninguna solución aceptable. Una cosa estaba absolutamente clara, que era demasiado tarde para restablecer un control firme sobre el niño en este punto. La única opción disponible todavía era intentar tomar el papel de un mentor de confianza, para dirigir gentilmente al niño en la dirección deseada. Para que eso sucediera, debería investigar los planes de Harry para aconsejarle, ya que no tenía la menor idea de qué iba a hacer el chico con tanto dinero en el futuro cercano. Una sugerencia o dos de las suyas tampoco causarían ningún daño.

Había reunido su escudo habitual de Minerva y Severus, más Remus por si acaso, la noche siguiente en su oficina. Ver que sus Jefes se peleaban mientras Remus sabiamente mantenía la boca cerrada, ocupados con arrugas inexistentes en sus nuevas túnicas, no contenía la misma cantidad de diversión que alguna vez.

Harry llegó puntualmente a la hora señalada y se sentó al lado de Remus luego de rechazar las ofertas de té y caramelo de limón como de costumbre.

—Bueno, muchacho, es posible que ya hayas adivinado por qué te he llamado aquí—Centelleó afablemente, antes de volver a hablar en serio—Sin embargo, regresar a la Cámara de los Secretos sin informar a nadie ha sido innecesariamente imprudente, Harry. Merlín solo sabe lo que podría haberte sucedido allí y nadie hubiera tenido la menor idea—.

El chico bajó la cabeza con expresión de reproche. Una muy buena señal de Dumbledore, tal vez aún no estaba perdido.

—Lo sé, señor, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa—.

Bueno, definitivamente él había logrado más exitosamente.

—Muy bien, pero debo aconsejarte que muestres un poco más de precaución en el futuro—Al recibir un asentimiento honesto, continuó con atención—¿Al menos has pensado en lo que vas a hacer con tanto dinero, muchacho? —.

—¡Oh, sí! —El niño se iluminó como una yesca brillante en el viento. Esto, por otro lado, no era bueno en absoluto—Quiero decir, tres millones, wow, ¡no esperaba que la bestia valiera tanto o hubiera ido antes! —.

 _“No tengo dudas de que lo hubieras hecho”_ , Dumbledore sonrió indulgentemente mientras apretaba los dientes dentro.

>> Bueno, voy a invertir en la tienda de los gemelos, por supuesto... eh... —Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado—Ya lo he hecho, de hecho... extraoficialmente. Pero, por favor, no se lo diga a la señora Weasley—Añadió apresuradamente—De todos modos, siempre me pareció una empresa bastante prometedora y estaba planeando tener al menos un quince por ciento—.

Remus felicitó al niño por sus buenos instintos, mientras Severus ponía el esperado comentario peyorativo para ser castigado por los demás. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo de mala gana, solo un par de meses en el negocio y su tienda estaba muy por delante de la de Zonko. Al menos ahora sabía con certeza de dónde venía el dinero.

—Sí, todo está muy bien, muchacho, pero tenía los negocios relacionados con la guerra en mente, si no te importa mi franqueza—Sonrió como abuelo arrojando un guiño por si acaso.

—Oh, por supuesto—Asintió Harry solemnemente—Tengo planes en esa dirección también. Donar a San Mungo para estar seguro, pero hay otro proyecto en el que he estado pensando mucho últimamente... un orfanato—Hizo una pausa como para medir su reacción antes de lanzarse a una explicación—Si hay algo de lo que carece el mundo mágico, es el cuidado de niños fuera de la familia. Por lo general, se espera que los huérfanos sean atendidos por parientes cercanos o padrinos, pero con la guerra como esta, puede que no quede nadie. Y no solo huérfanos de guerra, sino también nacidos muggles que pierden o son abandonados por su familia se beneficiarían enormemente de crecer en un orfanato mágico en lugar de uno muggle. También hay fugitivos que hay que tener en cuenta, aterrizan en las calles hasta donde yo sé, porque no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, y así sucesivamente... —.

Minerva y Remus estaban radiantes de orgullo e incluso Severus parecía impresionado, así que decidió sonreír y mantener su opinión para sí mismo. ¿De qué serviría tal cosa en la próxima batalla? Honestamente, el chico necesitaba reconsiderar sus prioridades. Después de todo, se podían tener en cuenta los orfanatos después de la guerra, pero Merlín lo ayudaría si alguna vez se atreviera a decir esto en voz alta y en presencia de Minerva nada menos. Quizás, tenerla presente cada vez que hablaba con Harry no era tan buena idea como lo había sido antes.


	19. Velas Y Pasteles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El jueves 19 de septiembre cayó en su gloria brumosa y Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el desayuno rodeada de sus amigos y aguardando con entusiasmo las ocho y cuarenta y dos, la hora de su nacimiento, que la convertiría en una adulta en el mundo mágico. Ella sería la primera entre sus compañeros en cumplir diecisiete años ese año, lo que le produjo una enorme satisfacción.

Cuando el tiempo se estaba cerrando; Harry, Ginny y Neville comenzaron una cuenta regresiva para su absoluta vergüenza y la confusión de todo el salón, con la excepción de aquellos pocos que estaban al tanto de la fecha de su cumpleaños. Tan pronto como uno fue cantado sintió las más extrañas sensaciones, algo así como el calor que se estaba acumulando en su centro y que se extendía constantemente por todo su cuerpo. Alcanzando su mano derecha, convirtió el rastro de su varita en una niebla dorada, antes de quitarlo por completo. Luego, hubo una pequeña oleada de poder y todo terminó antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Ella tuvo que admitir que no se sentía diferente de hace solo un par de minutos, mientras soportaba la ronda de Feliz Cumpleaños cantada por todos los que estaban más cercanos a su alrededor y aceptaba sus felicitaciones por el camino hacia Encantamientos. El conocimiento absoluto del hecho por sí solo, era lo suficientemente elocuente como para agregar un salto a su paso y una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro, de la que estaba segura de que se habría avergonzado en cualquier otra circunstancia.

El profesor Flitwick la había felicitado antes de la clase y otros profesores siguieron su ejemplo durante el almuerzo, sí, incluso el profesor Snape, era tradición después de todo. La profesora McGonagall le había dado un regalo para su sorpresa, un hermoso diario adornado con sus iniciales, aunque todos los demás parecían haber esperado algo así. La explicación susurrada de Ginny había sacado a la luz que era una confirmación de su estado social. Ella era alguien aquí y, por lo tanto, podría esperar un regalo en alguna ocasión. Esto definitivamente no encajó bien con su educación liberal, pero teniendo en cuenta que ser un nacido muggle en una sociedad tan arcaica no era una buena posición para comenzar, ella suponía que debía ordeñar cualquier pequeño beneficio que pudiera obtener.

Hermione Granger no era estúpida y meter la pata en su boca con el P.E.D.D.O. en su Cuarto Año le había enseñado una lección muy valiosa, una lección que la mayoría de los nacidos muggles aprendían de la manera más dura y por lo general demasiado tarde. Este mundo estaba gobernado por el poder, el dinero y la influencia de las Grandes Casas y en su opinión, ella no era nadie, a menos que tuviera el poder, el dinero o la influencia antes mencionados para ofrecer una compensación por su falta de nombre y estado, sin mencionar conocimiento. Había estudiado el funcionamiento de esta sociedad lo suficiente como para convencer a su padre de tomarse en serio las palabras del representante del Ministerio y establecer una dote para ella por si acaso.

Había sido algo muy bueno en retrospectiva, a pesar de que no importaba ahora que heredaría todo de todos modos. El cambio de edad significaba que estaba disponible para el matrimonio y sin una dote adecuada, sus perspectivas no habrían sido muy altas, si no inexistentes. En ese sentido, también sabía que podía considerarse muy afortunada de haber conseguido un futuro Jefe de una Casa vieja y respetada como novio, más aún porque él había insinuado tener serios diseños en su mano, lo que de ninguna manera habría dado. Y a pesar de que Theodore la amaba y se habría casado con ella de todos modos, sabía que en un nivel visceral era un sangrepura tan fanático como el resto de ellos y por lo tanto bastante complacido de que su posible novia le trajera veinte mil galeones y varias casas. Para empezar.

Esa era la razón por la que no estaba sorprendida por la pregunta sobre la dote que venía de las ansiosas Lavender y Parvati, aunque todos los demás parecían estar interesados en eso también.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione, deberías empezar a pensar seriamente en tu futuro ahora que eres mayor de edad—Lavender dio una conferencia desagradable, con Parvati y varios otros asintiendo—El alcance de la dote de una chica es muy decisivo con respecto a sus perspectivas y generalmente es de conocimiento público—.

 _“¿Oh en serio? No me digas”_ , a Hermione le costó reírse, pero viendo la atención de la mayor parte del Gran Comedor sobre ella, decidió que no había nada malo en decirlo.

—Bien, si debes saberlo—Bajó la cuchara y se volvió hacia la chica con una sonrisa terriblemente dulce—Diez mil galeones en activos líquidos, dos casas, una aquí en Gran Bretaña, la otra es una propiedad de vacaciones en la costa sur de Francia, el negocio de mis padres, que vale aproximadamente otros diez o quince mil y que voy a da instrucciones a los duendes para que vendan lo antes posible, y joyas familiares—Ella frunció su nariz aquí para tener efecto—Puede que no tenga cientos de años, pero sigue siendo un conjunto decente de diamantes y perlas de mi abuela—.

Con eso volvió a comer su sopa, sin dar ninguna indicación de que prestara atención al silencio que se abría tras su revelación, o la tos sofocada que provenía de donde Ron estaba sentado. Seamus decidió hacerse cargo de los honores de frotarlo y dio un silbido impresionado.

—¿Veinte mil galeones? No está mal, niña—Le dio una bofetada a Ron en la espalda varias veces a pesar de que ya no tosía y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—Bueno, amigo, yo diría que puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza—.

Los estudiantes mayores y no solo los Gryffindors se disolvieron en una risa estruendosa, mientras que Ron se levantó de un salto y salió del pasillo, con los puños apretados y el rostro enfurruñado de ira. Hermione levantó la vista y captó la sonrisa burlona y la mirada chispeante de Harry, y las respondió con las suyas propias. ¡La venganza era dulce de verdad!

* * *

El resto del día pasó bastante tranquilo. Hermione había asistido a Aritmancia, mientras que sus amigos estaban ocupados preparando una pequeña fiesta en la sala común después de la cena. ¡Fue grandioso! Más aún, porque eran lo suficientemente razonables para mantener el alcohol en la cerveza de mantequilla y ella no vio ni la piel ni el cabello de Ron todo el tiempo.

Harry le había dado el exquisito juego de papelería que había estado mirando en Scrivenshaft's por un tiempo y un reloj escondido en un hermoso brazalete. Ella le había permitido escaparse con lo último solo porque era una tradición. Ella había recibido una variedad de productos cosméticos de Ginny y el conjunto más maravilloso de túnicas de seda azul medianoche que había visto de Neville y Luna, que se había puesto enseguida, y sí, eso también era tradición. Otros que habían “Recordado” su cumpleaños también le habían dado dulces y pequeños obsequios. Fue una noche excelente, aunque recordó con una aguda punzada en la región de su corazón que no habría regalos de sus padres, que vinieran con una lechuza por la mañana.

Aun así, definitivamente fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que Hermione había tenido, aunque se inquietó un poco cuando el tiempo comenzó a acercarse al toque de queda. Ella y Theo tenían una celebración privada planeada para más tarde esta noche. Adivinando por su carta que era probable que tuviera lugar en la Sala de los Menesteres, tuvo la fuerte impresión de que Harry y él debieron haber intercambiado notas en algún momento. Y aunque le molestaba que estuvieran tramando a sus espaldas, era al menos una buena señal de que sus hombres se llevaban muy bien.

Neville regresó de llevar a Luna a su torre diez minutos antes del toque de queda y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Harry, luego de tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla. Se volteó hacia Parvati para ver el último artículo de Corazón de Bruja que ella y Ginny estaban discutiendo y lo encontró bastante interesante a pesar de sí misma. La próxima vez que miró hacia el sofá estaba vacío. Neville estaba con Seamus y Dean en el otro lado de la habitación bromeando y riendo, sin embargo Harry no estaba a la vista. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo estaba pasando, pero se distrajo con una pregunta que Lavender le hizo. Aparentemente, en el momento siguiente Harry apareció detrás de ella, haciendo una reverencia con arrogante aplomo y caballerosidad tendiendo su capa de la escuela.

—Perdón por interrumpiros, damas, pero cumpleaños o no, todavía tenemos rondas que hacer—.

Las chicas se lamentaban de su destino al salir del agujero del retrato, sin embargo, sonreía por dentro. Su Theo estaba esperando.

* * *

Se separaron en la escalera principal. Hermione fue a su cita y Harry bajó las escaleras patrullando, o al menos eso parecía. Esperó en la base hasta que sus pasos se desvanecieron antes de volver al pasillo del retrato. Había un estrecho corredor lateral a su izquierda donde Ron había estado acechando hace menos de quince minutos, ahora era el lugar donde Harry había escondido su aturdido y atado cuerpo bajo un Encanto de Desilusión.

Fue algo bueno que Neville lo había visto en el camino de regreso a la sala común. Cualesquiera que fueran sus razones, probablemente habría arruinado el día especial de Hermione, por lo que Harry no iba a tener nada de eso. Lanzó algunas barreras de privacidad y canceló los hechizos.

Ron gimió y parpadeó confundido.

—¿Incluso quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo aquí? —Estaba lejos de sonreír.

La cara del pelirrojo se endureció al darse cuenta de que cual era su posición actual con Harry. Se apresuró a levantarse y pasar sin decir una palabra, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo.

>> No permitiré que arruines su felicidad, Ron—Le informó con un toque de acero en su voz—Has tenido una buena cantidad de oportunidades y es tu culpa que elijas no recuperarlas—.

Ron se liberó y pasó junto a él sin mirar atrás. Harry lo miró retirarse con la sensación de que esto no era lo último.

* * *

Theodore caminó por el apartamento que la Sala de los Menesteres le había dado tarareando por lo bajo, mientras terminaba la última de sus preparaciones. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo decir honestamente que estaba absolutamente feliz. Obtuvo su pastel e incluso se lo comió, más algo extra. Además de eso, podía felicitarse por lograrlo con su propio ingenio y poder, lo que para un verdadero Slytherin siempre era de enorme importancia.

Suspiró soñadoramente echando una última mirada alrededor. Todo era perfecto, como debería ser en el cumpleaños de su dama. Iba a adorarla esta noche como nunca antes. Ella era todo para él y él la haría comprender eso, y también el hecho de que ella era suya ahora, suya para prodigarle atención, suya para amarla y suya para gritar su nombre en medio de la pasión. Su polla se crispó esperanzadamente haciéndolo reír. Todo en buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba sorprendido de que Potter... Harry, se recordó a sí mismo, le había confiado el conocimiento de esta maravillosa habitación. En todo caso, hablaba mucho sobre la gran estimación que tenía, y eso era algo que nunca podría haber soñado que ocurriera. Bueno, él podría haber tenido una idea de que entrar en una relación con Hermione le abriría las puertas del círculo más exclusivo de esta escuela, pero ¿quién hubiera esperado que fuera bienvenido allí con los brazos abiertos? Al menos él no lo hizo. Aunque era agradable tener... se desafío a decirlo... amigos.

¡La vida era buena! Pero siempre podía mejorar, sonrió para sí mismo y lanzó un _Tempus_. Solo quedaban dos minutos, whoops, definitivamente debería tener el hábito de soñar despierto menos. Apagó las luces y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo, escuchando atentamente los pasos que se aproximaban. Y allí estaban, haciendo eco a través de los pasillos vacíos, a pesar de que eran ligeros. Un momento después, Hermione apareció desde una esquina sosteniendo su varita encendida en alto para poder ver mejor. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él de pie en la oscura entrada.

Merlín, ¡ella era hermosa! No podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo y su rostro. Esas excelentes túnicas que llevaba no ayudaban en nada, presentándola de la mejor manera posible sin ser demasiado reveladora. ¡Era un bastardo con suerte!

Se aclaró la garganta para recordarle sus modales, aunque la sonrisa tímida en sus labios delató que no le importaba que él lo mirara. Dio un paso adelante para envolverla en un abrazo y la saludó con un beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor—Convocó sin palabras un ramo de sus rosas rojas favoritas y se lo presentó.

La sonrisa con la que ella lo recompensó podría haber avergonzado al sol, calentándolo mucho más profundamente también. Después de un prolongado beso de agradecimiento, finalmente la condujo adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Las luces se encendieron tan pronto como entraron revelando una acogedora sala de estar. Había un amplio sofá de dos plazas delante de una chimenea encendida rodeada de varias mesas bajas. Un jarrón de cristal estaba sobre una de ellas, lleno de agua, un cubo con champán helado y copas en otro y un montón de paquetes envueltos justo en frente.

—Oh, Merlín, Theo, esto realmente no era necesario—Exclamó medio sorprendida, medio escandalizada cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Ah, mujeres, en el fondo todos eran iguales. Siempre diciendo que los regalos no eran necesarios, pero cualquier hombre que valiera su dinero sabía que no era cierto. Pero bueno, las apariencias debían respetarse, por supuesto, así que simplemente le puso la mano en la espalda y la condujo hacia ellas.

—Tal vez, pero me gustó comprarlos para ti de todos modos—Sonrió con aire de suficiencia y se ganó una mirada de medio corazón. Los condujo al sofá y sirvió las bebidas, mientras Hermione guardaba sus rosas.

—Ahora—Le dio una copa y tomó la otra sosteniéndola para brindar—Me gustaría beber a tu salud y felicidad, un futuro brillante y por qué no, pero eso sería demasiado cliché—Se rió suavemente haciéndolo sonreír—Eres mi luz y mi oscuridad, mi felicidad y mi dolor, mi amor, mi vida y hoy, en el día de tu nacimiento, voy a beber por **ti** —.

Tomó un sorbo y ella lo siguió un momento después, sus ojos brillando húmedamente a la luz de las velas. Tomó las copas y las puso sobre la mesa antes de tomarla en sus brazos. Ella era suya. Él sabía lo que ella necesitaba y él se lo daría. Siempre.

—Eres el chico más dulce en este maldito planeta—Susurró en su pecho haciéndolo reír y besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora besuqueándose y abriendo los regalos. Theodore estuvo muy complacido de notar que no tenía la menor sospecha hasta ahora. Bueno. Todavía quedaba un último regalo para ella esta noche, pero eso fue planeado para mucho más tarde. En ese pensamiento, era hora de trasladarse al baño.

Fue un hecho interesante que incluso después de tres semanas de una relación sexual bastante activa, nunca se habían visto completamente desnudos. Siempre había sido rápido y torpe por temor a ser descubierto, sin mencionar que las paredes y pisos de piedra fríos y duros no necesariamente lo invitaban a desvestirse por completo. Esa noche, tenía toda la intención de remediarlo.

La respiración de Hermione se atoró con agradable sorpresa cuando entraron a la habitación iluminada por velas. Eso y el feliz brillo en sus ojos fue bastante gratificante, ya que había puesto mucho tiempo y pensamientos en esto. Las paredes de azulejo de color plateado estaban cubiertas con seda roja, pétalos de rosa y velas plateadas se colocaron en el suelo en patrones intrincados y en el centro de todo estaba la bañera llena de agua con aroma de vainilla y albaricoque, su favorito.

—Wow, estás decidido a presionar cada botón esta noche, ¿verdad? —.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó inocentemente y deslizó su mano hacia su trasero, exprimiéndolo ligeramente—Hay cosas mucho mejores que presionar aquí hasta donde puedo ver—.

—¿Las hay ahora? —Ella sonrió seductora y guió su otra mano para unirse a la primera, mientras la apretaba contra la suya.

Él reprimió un gemido sintiendo que su pene medio duro se hinchaba completamente en el contacto, sin necesitar mucho para levantarlo cuando ella quisiera. Y la pequeña descarada lo sabía bien, por supuesto, aunque no se quejaba, pero ya lo había dejado en una situación difícil durante el horario escolar más de una vez.

Se besaron lentamente, sensualmente, extrayendo el placer, mientras dejaban que sus manos vagasen, aunque pronto esto ya no era satisfactorio. Quería sentir la suavidad de su piel, explorarla y comprometer cada pulgada a la memoria, tanto en textura como en gusto. Sus manos comenzaron a tirar de las ataduras de su túnica y la de ella siguió su ejemplo. Sin usar mucho debajo, estuvieron fuera de su ropa y en la bañera un par de momentos más tarde. Era solo hasta la cintura, dándoles una amplia oportunidad de tener un ojo en todo, mientras mantuvieron la pretensión de bañarse. ¡Perfecto!

Sí, ¡ella era perfecta de verdad! Él había visto sus pechos antes, pero tenerlos frente a él completamente descubiertos era un asunto completamente diferente. No eran exactamente enormes, pero definitivamente eran más grandes que el promedio por lo que él podía juzgar, y tenían la forma de manzanas maduras, al igual que su trasero. Era una mujer curvilínea, pero tenía el estómago plano y las caderas bastante estrechas. ¡Y a él le encantaba! ¡Le encantaba el hecho de que ella era nacida muggle! Las chicas de sangrepura rara vez podían ofrecer lo que venía normalmente solo en dos variedades, ya fueran delgadas y planas o anchas y achaparradas. Sin embargo, en lo que a Theodore se refería, incluso una persona sana y ágil como Ginny Weasley no era lo suficientemente buena. Quería algo suave y flexible para tocar, no una rama raquítica como Pansy Parkinson.

Sus ojos volvieron a su rostro viendo una mirada igualmente apreciativa que venía hacia él. Bueno, esto también estuvo bien. Él la atrajo más cerca y en un beso. ¡Piel sobre piel era mucho mejor! Sus manos deslizándose sobre su espalda y culo lo volvieron loco. Merlín, ¡tenía que correrse! Quería que esto fuera principalmente para ella esta noche, pero no podía pensar lo suficiente para complacerla de la manera que él había querido. Afortunadamente, pareció entenderlo sin palabras y su mano delgada se envolvió alrededor de su erección dolorosamente palpitante, acariciándola lentamente.

Theodore echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de abandono y aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Solo le tomó un par de golpes más para sacarlo y tuvo que cerrar sus rodillas, no fuera que se rindieran y la llevaran con él, ya que no tenía intención de soltarla tan pronto. Sus movimientos todavía un poco lentos como consecuencia de su orgasmo, ahuecó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Gracias, mi amor—Era una simple frase de gratitud, pero cargada de mucho significado. Gracias por entenderme, por su paciencia, amabilidad y cuidado, gracias por amarme a pesar de mis muchos defectos.

Ella sonrió estrechando sus brazos alrededor de él y él supo que ella había entendido. Finalmente se lavaron, después de que la había hecho venir varias veces, por supuesto, y se dirigieron al dormitorio, no es que fueran a dormir pronto.

* * *

Él sonrió tan lejos como pudo con su lengua en su deliciosa feminidad y pellizcó su clítoris haciendo que se doblara y gimiera más fuerte. ¡Oh, cómo amaba esto! Los sonidos que hacía y el sabor de su placer eran embriagadores. Theodore podría honestamente admitir que estaría feliz de seguir así por el resto de su vida... bueno, si no fuera por su maldita polla exigiendo atención una vez más. Retiró su lengua de ella con renuencia y se concentró en chupar su clítoris más fuerte, mordiendo un poco de vez en cuando.

Hermione se volvió completamente salvaje bajo sus cuidados y tuvo que sujetar sus caderas con más fuerza o de lo contrario ella lo arrojaría. Un par de momentos más tarde ella comenzó a cantar su nombre con una voz alta y aguda, anunciando su orgasmo inminente. Y sí, ¡amaba esta parte también! Solo un minuto más y ella voló aparte gritando su liberación. Después de untar sus jugos, se sentó y la observó calmarse. No sabía qué tan tarde o temprano era, pero definitivamente habían estado allí por horas. Su puntaje ahora era de dieciséis a tres a su favor, una vez más y él terminaría con ella esta noche.

—Oh, Merlín—Gimió frotándose la cara sudorosa—Ni siquiera quiero saber qué dolor voy a tener en la mañana—.

Él amasó sus pechos riéndose—No te preocupes, amor, tendré pociones listas tan pronto como te despiertes—.

Apretó los cremosos globos y comenzó a empujar en el espacio entre ellos, saboreando la gloriosa fricción.

Un orgasmo cada uno y varios encantamientos de limpieza más tarde, quedaron agradablemente exhaustos en los brazos del otro. Ya estaban medio dormidos, pero aún había un elemento más en su programa para llevar a cabo.

—¿Hermione? —.

—¿Hm? —Fue la respuesta adormilada.

—¿Recuerdas el incidente en el tren? Lo he investigado—.

Ella se movió sobre su pecho y levantó su cabeza mirándolo a la cara, indicando que tenía toda su atención.

>> Como sabes, la pérdida de la virginidad acompañada de un ritual específico se utiliza para formar vínculos de compromiso o matrimonio. En los casos donde los participantes son compatibles y sus emociones son altas, a menudo no es necesario un ritual—.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

>> Bueno, descubrí que, al menos en lo que respecta al compromiso, ha habido casos en que los participantes eran tan excepcionalmente compatibles en cuerpo, mente y magia, que incluso la penetración real no era necesaria—.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock—¿Estás diciendo que ya estamos comprometidos? —.

—Parece que sí—Sonrió, pasando la mano torcidamente por la masa de su cabello—También quiero decir que no necesitaremos un ritual para casarnos. La relación sexual en sí misma sería suficiente para formar un vínculo matrimonial muy fuerte—.

Ella parpadeó varias veces procesando la información—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —.

—Bueno—Dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono divertido—No es como si ahora pudiera casarme con alguien más—.

Ella se burló indignada y lo golpeó en el brazo tan fuerte como pudo.

>> Está bien, está bien, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo—Admitió frotándose su abusado apéndice.

—Eso me gusta más—Sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Hay una manera de verificarlo—Convocó una pequeña caja de madera en su mano y la abrió. Dentro había una banda de oro simple y elegante adornada con un diamante de gran tamaño—Este es un anillo de compromiso familiar, tómalo y póntelo. Si cambia de tamaño para adaptarse a ti, significará que te reconoce como una verdadera novia de la Casa Nott, si no, nada sucederá—.

Cogió el anillo sin poder ocultar el leve temblor de sus manos y lo deslizó sobre el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Hubo un destello de luz y cambió de tamaño para ajustarse perfectamente. Dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y tomó su mano entre las suyas para besarla.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! —.

De repente, al darse cuenta de que había planeado esto desde el principio, se puso los brazos en las caderas, escandalizada—¡Oh, eres una serpiente rubicunda, tú ...! —.

Él sonrió y la silenció con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** Cuando leí este fic por primera vez, fue por el Snarry, pero conforme fue desarrollándose la relación entre Hermione y Nott me enamoré de la pareja, al menos en este fic. Ambos son tan kawaii y a Nott lo retratan como el prototipo de “príncipe” pero con cierto toque malicioso.


	20. Un Tablero De Ajedrez Propio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Hermione tuvieron una larga charla después de su memorable cumpleaños y llegaron a la conclusión de que mantener las noticias de su participación en el círculo de La Nueva Orden sería poco realista a largo plazo. Una bruja de su posición estaba segura de recibir ofertas pronto y aquellas necesitaban ser rechazadas adecuadamente o ella causaría una ofensa. Lo único que podían intentar hacer era mantener la identidad de su novio para ellos mismos. Además, Theodore necesitaba ser consciente de la existencia de su organización y estar incluido en ella o someterse a un Juramento Inquebrantable, no solo por su seguridad, sino también por la suya propia. Por lo tanto, organizaron una reunión en la Sala de los Menesteres la noche siguiente para aclarar todo entre los tres como una familia, por así decirlo, antes de presentarlo a la Orden.

Después de felicitaciones formales, se sentaron a tomar té y galletas y Harry decidió abrir la conversación sin más demoras.

—Bueno, no sé cuánto te ha dicho Hermione, pero como futuro miembro de esta familia, hay cosas que debes saber—.

Theodore asintió para que continuara bastante interesado en lo que tenía que decir.

>> En respuesta a la amenaza de las muchas deficiencias de Voldemort y Dumbledore, he comenzado mi propia organización, un tercer lado en este tipo de conflicto, cuyo principal propósito es establecer una zona gris entre los frentes ya existentes. Nuestra agenda política es ante todo el exterminio de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, en segundo lugar, una reforma de la sociedad mágica, que ha pasado varios siglos de retraso para ser honesto, para hacer que el surgimiento del próximo Señor Oscuro sea mucho más difícil de lo que es actualmente. y en tercer lugar, ofrecer una red de seguridad a todos aquellos que prefieren mantenerse al margen de esta guerra por completo, sin ningún compromiso—.

Hizo una pausa para darle un momento para absorberlo, tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de su té y demostrando al mismo tiempo que estaba hablando en serio.

>> Como futuro esposo de un miembro de alto rango, tendrías acceso a información importante y, por lo tanto, presentaría un riesgo de seguridad inaceptable. Por esa razón, debo pedirte un Juramento Inquebrantable antes de que nos vayamos de aquí esta noche. Hermione y yo, por nuestra parte, nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si no tuviéramos que _Obliviarte_ cada vez que cualquiera de nosotros se resbala—Sonrió secamente—Puedes unirte si lo deseas, aunque por supuesto no es obligatorio—.

Theodore lo examinó calculadamente, midiendo su sinceridad y considerando sus opciones. Al aceptar esta reunión esta noche, nunca imaginó que hablarían de guerra y política, y mucho menos de algo de esta magnitud. Bueno, ya debería haber aprendido que Harry Potter no era alguien que perdiera el tiempo en tonterías sentimentales, supuso. Una oportunidad de ganar mucho peso político como este tampoco se vendía con frecuencia y él sabía que sería mejor que tomara todo lo que pudiera, ya que era algo que la Casa Nott definitivamente podría hacer con un poco más de eso.

—¿Qué se esperaría exactamente de mí si realmente me uniera? —.

Hermione sonrió a su lado, sabiendo ya su decisión. Harry sonrió con suficiencia y dejó su taza.

—Bueno, seguir mis órdenes directas para empezar, luego administrar las tareas que se te han confiado lo mejor que puedas y, por supuesto, mantener la discreción. Preferimos operar en las sombras ya que cualquier otra cosa sería bastante suicida en este punto. Pero no se puede negar que tarde o temprano se requerirán tus habilidades como luchador, aunque sí ofrecemos entrenamiento profesional a nuestros soldados—.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza y Hermione sacó la caja de madera procediendo a explicar el contrato en detalle. Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba aliviado. Tener a otro hombre operando directamente en las filas de Slytherin desataría a Snape mucho, y también disminuiría considerablemente el riesgo de que fuera descubierto por el Lado Oscuro.

Después de firmar y sellar el contrato, Theodore revisó los nombres ansiosamente, cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido, desapareció inmediatamente tan pronto como vio a Snape entre ellos. Y aunque pocos, el resto de ellos también fue bastante impresionante.

>> Bienvenido a La Nueva Orden, Theodore Nott, por la presente te ofrezco el puesto de enlace de Slytherin. Tu función principal sería la de un asesor e informante sobre todo lo relacionado con la casa Slytherin dentro de los confinamientos de esta escuela, así como en general. Trabajarás junto con el Profesor Snape, ayudándolo a pescar nuevos reclutas y asesorando a personas que necesitan desesperadamente ayuda. ¿Lo aceptas? —.

—Lo acepto—.

—Muy bien—Harry sonrió gratamente—Recuerda que cualquier ayuda ofrecida es sin compensación en mente. Nos tomamos gratitud, favores, lealtad, dinero y pagos en cierto modo, pero solo si se ofrecen libremente—.

Y allí estaba otra vez, esa extraña mirada de admiración y miedo mezclada con bastante incredulidad esta vez. Harry realmente no sabía lo que todos decían honestamente, sin embargo, no por nada. Suspiró y volvió a llenar su taza.

—Ahora que concluimos este negocio, me gustaría saber qué es lo que tienen en mente para el circo social en el que probablemente se convertirá este compromiso—Se dirigió a los dos esta vez.

—Tener paciencia—Hermione gimió—O al menos tendré que tenerla. Voy a usar el anillo abiertamente después de haberlo anunciado en el círculo de La Nueva Orden y simplemente no responder ninguna pregunta—.

Theodore asintió frotando círculos en su espalda reconfortantemente—Sería imprudente hacer un anuncio público mientras sigamos en la escuela. Después, nos vamos a casar inmediatamente y ocultarlo ya no sería necesario—Se sonrieron con cariño y Harry no pudo evitar sentir solo un poco de celos por su felicidad. Era exactamente lo que siempre había deseado para sí mismo después de todo, aunque lo apartó lo suficientemente rápido. Hablando de celos...

—Ron va a ser un problema—Les advirtió—De hecho, son muchos los problemas y solo puedo intervenir un tanto—.

Miró a Theodore quien asintió una vez, recibiendo el mensaje. Mientras él no lo matara ni lo descuartizara permanentemente, cualquier medio de represalia estaría bien con Harry. Hermione siguió el intercambio molesta.

—Puedo manejar cosas como las de Ron, estoy bien, muchas gracias—Insistió con fuerza.

—Por supuesto, amor—Theodore la picoteó en los labios recibiendo a cambio una mirada mortal.

Harry mordió su lengua y sabiamente decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

* * *

El resto de septiembre pasó volando en una rutina temprana establecida de clases, tareas, investigación privada y estudio, así como entrenamiento de combate con Severus. Harry había comenzado a llamarlo por su primer nombre en su cabeza, ya que masturbarse con el nombre de Snape comenzó a ponerse incómodo después de un tiempo. Sus reuniones privadas lo dejaban increíblemente dolorido cada vez e increíblemente frustrado. No con su progreso, sino con la tensión sexual tan espesa que era casi palpable entre ellos.

Harry sabía bien ahora que Severus sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él y, por lo tanto, se sintió muy animado por el hecho de que todavía estaba vivo y en una sola pieza. Para hacerlo aún mejor, tenía la sensación de que sus avances no serían desagradables, aunque como se había previsto, Severus no había hecho ninguno propio. Harry sabía que tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso y realmente, realmente quería, pero simplemente tenía miedo.

_“Quiero decir, solo mira los hechos a la cara. Severus es bastante mayor e indiscutiblemente experimentado y solo has comenzado con los libros que Madame Pomfrey te recomendó. Vas a avergonzarte hasta los huesos”._

Suspiró derrotado y cerró los ojos cuidando su erección matutina en las duchas de los chicos, mientras el agua caliente caía en cascada por sus hombros. Su propia mano tendría que ser por ahora.

El primero de octubre había traído el comienzo de la tan esperada venta, como El Profeta había expresado con entusiasmo en la edición de esa mañana. Sin embargo, mucho más interesante hubiera sido la noticia de la desaparición de la Señora Malfoy la noche pasada, sin el más mínimo rastro si él pudiera agregar. ¡Qué misterioso! Sonrió con satisfacción en su taza de té y miró a Malfoy, que estaba doblando una carta, muy probablemente de su padre anunciando el hecho, con una preocupación ingenuamente fingida. No iba a informarle de su paradero por razones obvias, pero estaría a salvo y cómoda mientras permaneciera quieta. El resto no era realmente de su incumbencia y se lo había dicho a Malfoy, aunque podrían comunicarse por cartas cada vez que lo desearan.

Tomó otro sorbo y dejó que su mirada vagara por el pasillo a gusto. La emoción inicial, o el alboroto en algunos casos, sobre la materialización de un anillo de compromiso bastante viejo y costoso en el dedo de Hermione hace una semana parecía haberse calmado un poco. Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba siendo constantemente abordada en la sala común, el Gran Comedor durante las comidas e incluso en los corredores entre las clases, y por la gente más improbable. Los miembros de La Nueva Orden se aseguraban de nunca dejarla fuera de su vista por mucho tiempo, ya que no todos eran amistosos o simplemente curiosos.

La reacción de Ron había sido particularmente desagradable y no pudo evitar estremecerse en el recuerdo. La pelea a gritos había sido bastante fea, pero cuando en realidad se había desenvainado su varita, las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente. No había logrado golpearla con lo que fuera, afortunadamente, Hermione era demasiado buena para eso, pero a juzgar por el color de su residuo absorbido por su escudo, definitivamente no era una maldición de Primer Año.

Y Harry lo había perdido allí mismo. Se había mantenido al margen por la insistencia de Hermione, sentado y viendo el intercambio con calma, pero ser testigo de lo que había hecho, lo hizo estallar y su enojo tomó el control. Se había bajado de la silla, había inmovilizado a Ron en el suelo y procedió a empujarlo como un demonio por la vía muggle. Nadie había interferido hasta que McGonagall había llegado y lo había arrastrado lejos de él. Gryffindor había perdido un centenar de puntos esa noche y había estado detenido durante quince días, Ron también y un Howler* de la señora Weasley a la mañana siguiente. Aparentemente, Ginny no había perdido el tiempo en informarla. Las orejas de Harry habían sonado durante horas después, aunque no había disminuido la sensación de satisfacción en lo más profundo.

Ron se había salido de su camino para evitarlos desde entonces, lo que estuvo bien con ellos para ser honesto. La ira de Theodore no había caído sobre él todavía, pero Harry sabía que estaba en camino, y cuando llegara no sería agradable.

Dumbledore, con su interminable complejo de intromisión, había preguntado por el novio de Hermione, por supuesto, con el pretexto de advertirle sobre tomar decisiones apresuradas y los peligros de un matrimonio con un hombre de carácter e intenciones desconocidos. Sin embargo, ella le había asegurado que el hombre en cuestión era honorable y sus intenciones eran claras, ya que había firmado un contrato de esponsales y le había dado un anillo, aunque no pudo decirle su nombre, ya que había insistido en la discreción. Eso, por supuesto, no le cayó bien al viejo, pero, incapaz de sacárselo, lo dejó pasar por el momento.

Harry sonrió de nuevo cubriéndolo con otro sorbo y miró hacia la mesa principal. El director parecía estar de mal humor otra vez, como él estaba casi constantemente hoy en día. Lo estaba escondiendo magistralmente, aunque Harry había aprendido a leerlo lo suficiente como para poder decirlo. ¡Bien! Casi todo lo que le molestaba era más satisfactorio después de todo.

* * *

El viernes 25 de octubre, Theodore había seguido a Hermione a la edad adulta y sorprendió a sus maestros y a toda la casa de Slytherin con un cambio abrupto en su comportamiento. Él, Harry y Severus habían decidido que era mejor que revelara su verdadera cara al mundo para dar ejemplo y atraer a sus semejantes. Harry podía decir que lo había disfrutado un poco demasiado.

Le habían lanzado una fiesta sorpresa en la Sala de los Menesteres esa noche. Theodore había pasado por el procedimiento de apagar velas y abrir los regalos con una expresión de casi shock en su rostro, Harry podría compadecerse demasiado bien. También había necesitado algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a tener amigos en su Primer Año aquí. De todos modos, ¡había sido genial! Todos necesitaron una poción para curarse la resaca esa mañana, ya que él y Neville habían procurado cosas duras además de cerveza de mantequilla esta vez, pero definitivamente valió la pena.

Se habían entregado a una ronda de póker, donde, como era previsible, Luna los había despojado de todo. Harry estaba muy contento de que hubieran jugado con fichas y no con dinero real entonces. Después, estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para pasar a verdad o reto, donde todos habían reunido suficiente material de chantaje para durarles años. Su momento personal más embarazoso fue la revelación de sus preferencias y su interés amoroso actual. Extrañamente, nadie, ni siquiera Theodore y Neville, se sorprendieron demasiado.

 _¿Fui tan obvio? Aparentemente”_ , Harry sonrió caminando por el camino hacia Hogsmeade al lado de sus amigos. Era el último fin de semana antes de Halloween y, por lo tanto, su primera visita habitual al pueblo. Tenía mucho que hacer hoy, comprar gafas nuevas para empezar, almacenar e incluso comenzar temprano los regalos de Navidad para todos. Su lista había crecido considerablemente después de todo, incluso con un amigo menos ahora.

Theodore había arreglado dejar la escuela hasta el domingo por la noche para tomar su prueba de Aparición y resolver su herencia con los duendes. Lo único que sabía La Nueva Orden, sin embargo, era que se llevaría a Hermione con él y que tendrían que cubrirla hasta entonces.

Al llegar a la calle principal, lo primero que llamó la atención de Harry fue la notable presencia de Aurores, por no mencionar los pocos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que pululaban por allí. _“¡Figúrense!”_ Después de visitar al optometrista y elegir, o más bien habérsele escogido, un par de anteojos bastante elegantes en un marco gris metálico rectangular y ponérselos inmediatamente, Harry y los demás decidieron separarse para hacer sus propias compras, acordando reunirse después en Las Tres Escobas para el almuerzo. Hermione, por supuesto, había desaparecido discretamente por ahora.

Él y Ginny estaban paseando por las tiendas sin ningún objetivo en particular, mirando esto y lo otro, con sus bolsos cada vez más ligeros y la cantidad de paquetes encogidos en sus túnicas, sin encontrar nada que pudiera servir como regalo para Severus. Ginny había sugerido un libro o ingredientes de pociones raros, aunque no podía decir si había sido solo una broma o no. En cualquier caso, era demasiado normal para su gusto, dado que prefería darle algo más personal, el problema era que aún no conocía bien al hombre.

Rindiéndose por ahora, Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador de una polvorienta tienda de antigüedades, esperando a que Ginny terminara de clasificar algunas cajas y mirara por la ventana. Parecía que se estaba formando una gran multitud fuera de LeNior, un restaurante caro que los estudiantes normalmente no visitaban en sus fines de semana en Hogsmeade, en su mayoría reporteros, y transeúntes ordinarios también. Incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad, llamó a Ginny y se aventuraron afuera a investigar. Por lo que podía ver, se había erigido un pequeño podio junto a la entrada, ocupado por una delegación de Aurores y otro personal del Ministerio. Rodearon el grupo principal y se colocaron en el extremo izquierdo, cerca de la pared del edificio, pero también más cerca del podio que la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor.

El motivo de esta reunión se reveló tan pronto como el nuevo Ministro de Magia salió de las puertas abiertas y subió al podio para dar un discurso sobre el estado actual de la política. Harry tuvo que admitir que Scrimgeour daba una figura impresionante, irradiando fuerza y confianza a pesar de la evidente cojera, aunque su asertividad aún estaba por determinarse.

Después de una dirección sorprendentemente corta, los periodistas pudieron hacer preguntas. Tras el intercambio por un tiempo, Harry se aburrió bastante rápido y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta con el almuerzo en mente cuando fue visto.

—Señor Potter... Señor Potter... —Estaba momentáneamente deslumbrado por los destellos de luz que se apagaban a la vez, sin embargo logró sonreír. ¡Gracias a Merlín que ya había reemplazado sus gafas!

Los periodistas gritaban todo tipo de preguntas en su dirección, ahogándose unos a otros, hasta que Scrimgeour los llamó al orden e invitó a Harry al escenario. Aprovechando esta excelente oportunidad, lanzó un _Sonorus_ sobre sí mismo y tomó la mano de Scrimgeour.

—Gracias, Ministro—Sonrió cortésmente adoptando un tono formal—Permítame felicitarlo por la exitosa ascensión de su oficina. Sinceramente espero que no repita los errores de su predecesor—.

Los ojos de Scrimgeour se entrecerraron ligeramente, aunque su propia sonrisa cortés se mantuvo para que las cámaras la capturaran cuando hizo una breve reverencia de reconocimiento.

_“¡Bien! Un cuchillo afilado para variar”._

Harry se giró para mirar a los periodistas con una sonrisa expectante. Sus manos se dispararon en el aire de inmediato, clamando por su atención, por lo que señaló a un mago de mediana edad, calvo, frente a él.

—Walter Wedgewick, Señor Potter, El Londres Local. Ha habido bastantes desacuerdos entre el Ministerio y usted en el pasado, ¿va a apoyar el curso actual del gobierno a pesar de eso o elegirá mantenerse al margen de la política por completo? —.

—Como Heredero de la Casa Potter y Black no puedo permitirme quedarme fuera de la política por completo, Señor Wedgewick, incluso si eso hiciera mi vida mucho más fácil—Harry bufó entretenido mientras reunía un par de risitas aquí y allá —Pero para responder a su pregunta, el gobierno actual todavía está en proceso, así que vamos a esperar y ver. Por el momento, no tengo ninguna razón para dudar de la capacidad del Ministro para cumplir con su deber lo mejor que pueda—.

Hizo una reverencia en dirección a Scrimgeour, recibiendo una a cambio y señalo a una joven bruja a la extrema derecha.

—Beth Belby, El Profeta, Señor Potter. ¿Cuál es su respuesta a la ola de ataques hace tres meses? —.

Harry se enderezó poniéndose serio otra vez—Fue el primero desde que Voldemort... —La multitud se estremeció al unísono aquí—... regresara, pero sinceramente dudo que sea el último. Solo las casas de los nacidos muggles han sido atacadas hasta ahora, pero no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que reúna la suficiente confianza para atacar a los magos. Por lo tanto, les pido encarecidamente que fortalezcan sus hogares lo más posible y que tomen todas las medidas de seguridad disponibles para garantizar el bienestar de sus amigos y familiares—.

—¿Pero qué va a hacer? —Gritó alguien desde la multitud provocando un mar de murmullos agitados.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Harry levantó una ceja hacia ellos—La pregunta es más bien lo que **tú** vas a hacer—.

Su mirada vagó sobre la gente reunida viendo solo confusión en sus caras.

>> Ah, ya veo—Se burló de ellos en su mejor imitación de Snape—Soy el criado muggle aquí, pero parece que ustedes son los que necesitan un recordatorio—.

Él sacó su varita y la sostuvo sobre su cabeza para que todos la vieran.

>> Mis compañeros brujas y magos, ¿debo recordarles que cada uno de ustedes tiene un arma mortal en la mano? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo usan para defenderse de aquellos que les causan daño? —.

Los miró con burla y se encontró con sus ojos abiertos, antes de guardar su varita de nuevo.

>> ¿Qué están esperando? —Gritó haciéndolos estremecerse y encogerse hacia atrás, como chamuscados por el fuego que ardía en sus ojos sin que él lo supiera—¿Están esperando que los Aurores los salven? ¿Debo recordarles que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley lamentablemente no tiene personal suficiente y su presupuesto es escandalosamente bajo? Los Aurores no tienen la mano de obra para cubrir cada llamada, y mucho menos a tiempo—.

>> ¿O están esperando a que yo les salve? —Continuó después de un momento de silencio—¿Qué soy yo, un dios todopoderoso para responder a sus oraciones? ¿Debo recordarles que las guerras no son luchadas ni ganadas por un solo hombre? —.

>> ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Se burló de ellos otra vez—Pensé que había dejado descaradamente claro lo que voy a hacer. ¡Voy a **pelear**! La pregunta es, entonces, ¿vas a pelear también, o vas a quedarte a observar a tus esposas e hijas violadas y a tus esposos e hijos quebrados y asesinados ante tus propios ojos? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Howler se traduce al español como Aullador, pero en realidad, la traducción no me parece correcta. Como suena, quiero decir.


	21. Encuentro Con El Ministro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry observó a las brujas y magos reunidos, que lo miraban en un silencio de asombro, sin estar seguros de sí podría haber cometido un error al decir eso. ¡Pero, por el amor de Merlín, llevaba un buen rato ardiendo en la punta de su lengua! Él simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

—Por supuesto Harrykins, voy a luchar por mi propio bien posterior, ¿qué más? —Llegó la respuesta oportuna de Seamus desde algún lugar a su izquierda.

Él sonrió e hizo una reverencia en esa dirección. Hubo momentos en los que realmente podría besar al irlandés—Gracias, Seamus. Bueno, aquí tenemos al menos un hombre listo para luchar por su piel, todavía hay esperanza para el mundo mágico—.

Con eso la tensión se rompió y se escuchó una risa ocasional, aunque a juzgar por sus rostros, su pequeño discurso debió haber dejado un gran impacto. No hubo más preguntas por parte de los reporteros, por lo que Harry decidió que sería mejor que despejara antes de que volvieran a concentrarse y se alejó cancelando el _Sonorus_.

—Señor Potter—.

Ya había bajado los escalones y había tenido que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los calculadores ojos de Scrimgeour.

>> ¿Le gustaría unirse a mí para almorzar? —.

—Por supuesto, ministro—Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que a Dumbledore seguramente no le gustaría eso—Sería un placer—.

No pudo evitar pensar mientras seguía a Scrimgeour en el restaurante que había muchas cosas que quería discutir con este hombre, algo que al director tampoco le gustaría oír. Lo que definitivamente sí apreció sobre el nuevo ministro hasta el momento fue que, a diferencia de Fudge, sabía mantener las manos para sí mismo.

Fueron conducidos a una habitación privada por el propietario excesivamente entusiasta, que parecía que no podía creer su suerte en la acogida de invitados tan ilustres, y se sentaron en una mesa preparada para dos personas. La guardia del Ministro tomó posición fuera de la puerta, dejándolos solos. Harry pidió zumo de calabaza, sopa de cebolla francesa y sándwiches de ensalada de pollo a su plato, y los recibió de inmediato. Comieron por un rato en silencio midiéndose el uno al otro. Scrimgeour, como el mayor se encargó de iniciar la conversación.

—Debo admitir, Señor Potter, que tiene bastante talento para llegar a la gente—.

—¿Se refiere a tomar un mazo y golpearlos en la cabeza? —Harry respondió con una sonrisa—Desafortunadamente, he tenido la experiencia de que, con la bruja y el mago comunes esta es la única forma de que funcione—.

—De hecho—Scrimgeour sonrió brevemente antes de poner una expresión neutral—Nos enfrentamos a tiempos difíciles, Señor Potter, y el público mágico necesita con mucha certeza que el Ministerio haga todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para mantener la seguridad y la estabilidad. Usted como celebridad ampliamente reconocida, sin mencionar un modelo a seguir y portador de esperanza para tantos, tiene el poder de hacerlo. Incluso llegaría a declarar que es su deber como ciudadano destacado—.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y rugir de risa. ¡El nervio del hombre! ¡Honestamente! Tranquilizándose un poco, se secó las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, todavía riéndose de vez en cuando. Luego, respiró hondo y levantó un poco sus escudos de Oclumancia para poder adoptar el tono apropiado.

—¿Me está ofreciendo el puesto de chico de poster, Ministro? Debo aconsejarle que no me insulte—Se burló con una pizca de acero en los ojos, luego se inclinó hacia atrás sonriendo maliciosamente—Además, tendría que alinearse detrás de Dumbledore y su preciosa Orden, me temo—.

Lo que sea que Scrimgeour hubiera esperado, definitivamente no era eso, lo que lo inquietaba bastante notablemente. Sin embargo, lo habían convertido en Jefe Auror y Ministro por una razón, y se reunió a si mismo con bastante rapidez, reconsiderando su actitud y táctica. Harry casi podía ver los engranajes girando detrás de sus ojos. Ambos podrían ofrecer mucho al otro, si llegaron a un acuerdo hoy y ambos lo sabían bien. Harry mordió otro delicioso sándwich.

* * *

Theodore abrió otra serie de puertas y se lanzó a la presentación de otra habitación impresionante, demasiado feliz por mostrar su casa a su esposa. La mansión en sí parecía ser feliz también. Aunque, no podía decidir si realmente era la casa o los elfos domésticos, cuya emoción podía sentir a través de las salas. Él tampoco podía culparlos por ser honesto. Una nueva ama siempre significaba renovación y bebés también, lo que sería la continuación de la línea para uno, y más humanos para cuidar al otro.

Había terminado todos sus asuntos por la mañana y se había encontrado con Hermione en el Londres muggle, antes de Aparecerlos a ambos a las puertas de la Mansión Nott. Él la había ingresado a las protecciones y le había dado una breve vista de los jardines. Luego, la condujo a la casa para presentarle a los elfos domésticos. Missy estaba más que encantada si él podía decirlo y el resto no estaba muy atrás. Tomaron un almuerzo temprano y realizaron un recorrido por la casa en sí. Hermione daba la impresión de que le gustaba bastante, a pesar de los malos recuerdos, la biblioteca, sobre todo, por supuesto, aunque podía ver que ya había empezado a hacer planes mentales para la redecoración.

La mansión era de un tamaño bastante moderado y habían logrado ver la mayor parte de ella en una hora llegando al dormitorio principal por fin. Siendo siempre Slytherin, había dejado esa habitación para el final.

Un buen rato más tarde, yacían sudorosos y algo saciados en las sábanas de satén, acariciándose y besándose en el post-orgasmo de su primera ronda. De repente, Hermione sonrió y se separó sentándose y convocando un paquete bien envuelto en su mano.

—He decidido tomar una hoja de tu libro y guardar el mejor regalo para el último momento—.

Theodore se desgarró con la impaciencia de un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad, y encontró dos frascos de una poción gris. Alzó una ceja en cuestión para recibir el mismo gesto, solo de una variedad desafiante, en respuesta. “ _Muy bien”_ , sonrió con diversión, _“no debería ser tan difícil de averiguarlo entonces”_. Sostuvo los frascos a la luz, notando que uno de ellos tenía un tinte rojizo, mientras que el otro era de un color gris acero uniforme. _“Hm, ¡Interesante!”_ Abrió el frasco plano y lo olfateo con cuidado, luego se congeló en estado de shock y la reconoció de inmediato. Poción Anticonceptiva, una masculina y una femenina obviamente.

Tragó saliva, sin atreverse a respirar, por temor a que se despertara de este maravilloso sueño y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos amorosos y la sonrisa de Hermione. Su cerebro le ordenó que comenzara a suministrar oxígeno de nuevo o se desmayaría, por lo que tomó una respiración temblorosa, luego otra sensación bastante desaprovechada.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! —Hermione se inclinó para besarlo, antes de sacar la poción rojiza de su puño y tragarla.

Intentando desesperadamente de mantener un control firme sobre su cordura, hizo lo mismo con la suya, antes de aplastar sus bocas y cuerpos juntos. La había llevado a un segundo orgasmo en un tiempo récord en su impaciencia por finalmente poder cumplir el sueño que lo había perseguido en innumerables ocasiones durante sus años en Hogwarts. Un sueño tan amargo como dulce, y ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, era casi imposible de soportar.

Tembloroso de emoción se acurrucó entre sus piernas, tomó su polla dura como una roca en su mano y lentamente insertó la punta. _“¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! Oh Merlín...”_

Hermione estaba jadeando y apretando las sábanas debajo de ella frenéticamente, mientras Theodore empujaba contra la ligera resistencia de su himen. Respirando pesadamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su frente contra la de ella, de repente consciente de la magia que acechaba justo debajo de la superficie de su piel, esperando molestamente, desafiándolos a seguir todo el camino.

Incapaz de resistir el desafío, la abrazó y empujó a casa.

* * *

Llegando a una decisión, Scrimgeour sonrió con ironía—Le ruego me disculpe, Señor Potter, solo un leve malentendido de mi parte—.

Harry inclinó su cabeza en aceptación y tomó un sorbo de su jugo esperando que continuara.

>> Sin embargo, el mundo mágico está casi en guerra en este mismo momento y una alianza entre nosotros sería un beneficio inconmensurable para nuestro lado—.

—Solo puedo aceptar eso, Ministro. ¿Puedo preguntar por sus planes para el futuro cercano? —.

Scrimgeour levantó una ceja sorprendido por su vanidad, pero respondió de todos modos.

—Lo primero y más importante es poner mi propia casa en orden. El Ministerio está plagado de mortífagos, incompetencia y corrupción, lo que restringe considerablemente mis movimientos políticos. Esto necesita cambiar tan pronto como sea posible—.

—En ese caso, puedo decirle que estaría invirtiendo su tiempo y su energía equivocadamente—Harry apretó los labios divertido—Dumbledore ya ha progresado bastante en esa dirección y yo en su lugar simplemente lo dejaría. Sin embargo, el Departamento de Misterios podría causar un problema, ya que los agentes de Voldemort están demasiado profundos para que lleguen los hombres de Dumbledore. Como ministro, usted no tendría tales dificultades, por supuesto—.

Scrimgeour lo miraba con los ojos entornados, como si tratara de descubrir cómo había llegado a esa información, aunque Harry podía ver que estaba indudablemente impresionado.

—¿Y en qué sugiere que me concentre, señor Potter? —Preguntó fingiendo ofensa.

—Para comenzar, reunir aliados para asegurar su posición—Harry respondió sin inmutarse—El estado del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional es muy lastimoso, ¿no le parece? Y no solo los humanos, ha dejado a una perra trastornada con su propia agenda a cargo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas durante una buena década, y ¿Se está preguntando en serio por qué las llamadas Criaturas Oscuras se unen a Voldemort en masa? —.

El hombre que estaba frente a él parecía estar dividido entre la diversión y la indignación, hasta que había registrado la dureza en los ojos de Harry.

>> Permítame decirle una cosa, Ministro, en la primera reunión del Wizengamot después de mi mayoría de edad, una de mis primeras acciones será la terminación de todas las leyes y regulaciones traídas por solo Dolores Umbridge—Él sonrió repentinamente—Por supuesto, puede tomar la iniciativa y proponerlo usted mismo. Al hacerlo, enviaría un mensaje claro a nuestros hermanos no humanos, lo que le ganaría su atención y tal vez incluso un oído abierto—.

Scrimgeour lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—¿De verdad tiene alguna idea de cuán grande es la protesta que podría causar semejante proposición? ¡Hacer tal cosa sería equivalente a una muerte política! —.

—Puedo asegurarle que la resistencia va a ser mucho más pequeña de lo que pueda imaginar. ¿Ha olvidado que Dumbledore ha estado preparando el terreno para ello durante décadas? Simplemente lo golpearía a él. Y dado que los partidarios de Voldemort provienen principalmente de la sección conservadora, muchos de ellos ya han sido eliminados o lo serán en los próximos meses. Una oportunidad como esta podría asegurarle un lugar entre los verdaderamente grandes en los libros de historia por venir. La pregunta es, entonces, ¿tiene el coraje de comprenderlo o va a dejarlo en manos de Dumbledore? O a mí, para el caso—.

Se sentaron por un rato en silencio. Harry le dio tiempo al ministro para pensarlo en paz.

—Incluso si la resistencia dentro del Ministerio va a ser manejable, ¿qué pasa con la opinión pública? Seguramente, ¿no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos? —.

—Ah, ministro—Sonrió Harry con conocimiento—Ese es exactamente el error que su predecesor conocía, permitir que la opinión pública dictara sus acciones e incluso sus pensamientos. El problema es que la opinión pública es casi inconstante, al igual que sus acciones y mentalidad—Su rostro se endureció—¡Usted es el ministro, debería dictar la opinión pública, y no al revés! —Relajándose un poco, añadió con picardía—Pero si se empieza a ir de las manos, solo organice una recaudación de fondos y envíeme una invitación. Después de todo, tengo talento para llegar a la gente—.

—Usted es un hombre peligroso, Señor Potter—Comentó Scrimgeour con una sonrisa propia.

—Gracias, Ministro, usted no es malo por sí mismo. Pero aparte de las bromas pesadas, si queremos mantener esta alianza, necesitamos una forma segura de comunicación—.

—Por supuesto, Señor Potter, lo arreglaré—.

—Muy bien, con respecto al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley, su presupuesto es escandalosamente bajo—Harry lo miró intencionadamente, causando una mueca—Sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a hacer una donación generosa a cambio de ciertos privilegios—.

—Tales como… —Scrimgeour sondeó cautelosamente.

—Una Licencia de Aparición prematura para uno, con mi lista de enemigos, necesitare cualquier forma de escape disponible, estoy seguro de que usted entiende. Pensando en esas líneas, un Traslador de emergencia tampoco haría daño—.

Scrimgeour asintió una vez.

>> En segundo lugar, quiero un control absoluto sobre mi propia publicación. Soy muy consciente de que el Ministerio ha organizado su escaneo y selección con la Oficina de Correos por Lechuza en ausencia de otros guardianes mágicos y estoy agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, me considero maduro y lo suficientemente capaz como para asumir el control—.

Scrimgeour asintió de nuevo.

—Excelente—Harry sonrió amablemente y se levantó ofreciendo al Ministro su mano—Gracias por el almuerzo, Ministro. Fue un placer haberlo conocido—.

—El placer fue todo mío, Señor Potter, nos mantendremos en contacto—Scrimgeour la sacudió sonriendo a cambio y lo vio salir.

* * *

Hermione aún estaba despierta a pesar de su cansancio, yaciendo y viendo la puesta de sol a través de la ventana sin luz con su esposo detrás de ella, respirando pacíficamente en la curva de su cuello. _“Señora Nott”_ , sonrió de nuevo tratando de acostumbrarse al pensamiento en su mente. Le tomaría un tiempo, suponía, aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz cada vez que aparecía ante su ojo interior.

Había sido una decisión bastante espontánea, tuvo que admitir, el plan original era el de un matrimonio después de su graduación. Pero al pensar en ello por un tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que esperar podría no ser el mejor curso de acción después de todo. Como la guerra era lo que era, ella nacida muggle y Theo un traidor de la sangre, no había ninguna garantía de que ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de ella.

Ella había aprendido bien la lección cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Hermione había creído que siempre tendrían tiempo para reconciliarse más tarde, después de que ella hubiera dejado la escuela o cuando la guerra había terminado. Se había prometido a sí misma tomarse un tiempo para que volvieran a conocerse, para presentarles las maravillas de la magia en formas que no se le habían permitido antes. En solo una noche, todo eso se le había arrebatado y para empeorarlo, no había podido evitarlo de ninguna manera.

 _“Tanto para después”_ , suspiró apretando su agarre en la mano de Theodore. Tenían que vivir sus vidas ahora, ya que más tarde quizás nunca llegaría. Poniendo su mente a descansar finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna habían regresado al castillo justo a tiempo para la cena. Esquivar a los reporteros persistentes para continuar sus compras los había dejado bastante hambrientos, a pesar del abundante almuerzo. El Gran Comedor estalló en susurros en voz baja a su entrada, lo que Harry supuso que debería haber esperado. Las noticias viajaban rápido aquí después de todo y su pequeño espectáculo debe haber dejado una impresión. De hecho, había sido grabado y transmitido en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica casi cada hora, como le había informado Neville después de su reunión en Las Tres Escobas.

Ignorando la atención, se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas de Casa y empezaron a comer. Seamus y Dean se inclinaron para felicitarlo por sus habilidades oratorias. “Buen discurso, Harry, sensible y sutil”.

 _"Bueno, funcionó, ¿no?”_ Suspiró pesadamente y continuó cortando su carne.

La edición especial vespertina de El Profeta llegó en algún momento durante los postres. Y sorpresa, sorpresa... una fotografía de él con su varita en el aire estaba pegada en la portada. Resignado a su destino, desenrolló su propia copia y tuvo que hacer verlo dos veces.

El joven de la fotografía no era alto en absoluto, aunque su porte y su pose lo hacían parecer más grande que la vida. La amplitud de sus hombros y los pronunciados pómulos y la mandíbula proclamaban que ya no era un niño, lo que también lo hacía bastante atractivo. Sin embargo, la característica más destacada eran sus ojos, ardiendo con poder y pasión más allá de cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera encontrado en sí mismo. Honestamente, él podría creer que ese joven era capaz de cualquier cosa.

_“¿De verdad soy yo? ¿Es eso lo que la gente ve cuando me mira?”_

Y por primera vez, pudo entender por qué Severus, Draco e incluso Theodore le **estaban** mirando. Él era poderoso, era aterrador y ciertamente impresionante, un Señor y Maestro al que inclinarse sin perder la faz. Era en lo que se había propuesto convertirse, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba de repente tan asustado?


	22. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se sorprendió bastante cuando Hermione le informó sobre el nuevo desarrollo en su relación con Theodore a su regreso el domingo por la noche, aunque él de todas las personas podía entender por qué habían decidido no esperar. Incluso supuso que sería mejor seguir su ejemplo y sacar su cabeza de su culo y la parte del cuerpo antes mencionado y ponerlo en la cama de Severus pronto. Sin embargo, el problema fue que los últimos restos de Harry, el felpudo personal de todos, finalmente habían elegido levantar su fea y desaliñada cabeza y llevarlo a una pequeña crisis de identidad.

Desde que no se reconoció a sí mismo en esa fotografía en El Profeta, tuvo dificultades para reconciliar al Harry que conocía con el Harry que los demás, tanto amigos como desconocidos, veía. Le había obligado a dudar seriamente si realmente se conocía a sí mismo tan bien como había creído previamente, sin mencionar considerar si le gustaba este nuevo Harry en el que obviamente se había convertido o no. Afortunadamente para él, Luna había sentido su confusión interna y lo había arrastrado a la habitación de Fluffy para hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto temes? —.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca se molestaba con los preámbulos, ¿no? Y la amaba por eso, sin importar lo difícil que era enfrentar la verdad, o a él mismo en este caso particular. Se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar sobre la pregunta.

—Perderme en las expectativas de los demás... otra vez—Suspiró y se frotó la cara—Ya no me reconozco, Luna, y simplemente no puedo decidir si esta imagen que estoy proyectando soy realmente yo o simplemente otra máscara que me puse para agradar a la gente que me rodea—.

—Te has dado cuenta del poder que tienes y ahora le temes—Concluyó Luna así nada más, sorprendiéndolo mucho. Él no lo había mirado de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero ella lo interrumpió—El poder no es nada qué temer, Harry, ya que es la forma en que lo usas, lo que determina tu verdadero yo. Tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort lo sabían bien al elegir su camino respectivo. Puedes decidir abrazarlo y elegir como tuyo, o rechazarlo y seguir el camino establecido por otros—.

Con eso ella lo dejó a sus pensamientos giratorios. Harry quería llamarla para decirle que no era cierto, que no era tan simple, pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse sobre el ya familiar alféizar de la ventana. Este era otro remanente del legado de Dursley que él suponía. Ser fuerte, hábil e inteligente solo significaba dolor bajo ese techo, a menos que se usara para llevar a cabo órdenes y trabajos manuales duros.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de repente. Si rechazaba el poder que tenía ahora, estaría jugando exactamente en las manos de Dumbledore, ya que temer cualquier poder propio debe haber sido una de las cosas que el Director quería que le inculcaran desde la infancia. En todo caso, simplemente no podría permitir que eso sucediera.

Llegando a una decisión, Harry aseguró la habitación una vez más y conjuró un espejo de cuerpo entero. Colocándolo frente a él, miró cuidadosamente su reflejo, trazando las líneas de su rostro con los dedos para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo delataran. Podía recordar con bastante claridad cómo se veía una vez y definitivamente no era lo que veía ahora. El niño pequeño, frágil e inseguro había desaparecido casi por completo, ¿por qué todavía intentaba aferrarse a él? El chico que había conocido era débil y fácil de influir por las opiniones de personas a las que creía más importantes que él. El Harry que lo estaba mirando era todo lo contrario. Era un hombre joven, su cuerpo era el de un hombre joven, sus pensamientos eran los de un hombre joven, entonces ¿por qué no se veía a sí mismo como tal? Los ojos en el espejo se endurecieron.

 _“Ya tuvimos esta discusión una vez, ¿no es así? ¡Soy lo que soy y no hay nada de malo en ello!”_ Él sonrió de repente. _“Además, Severus no querría un niño, ¿o sí?”_

El joven Señor cerró los ojos imaginando los labios del Maestro de Defensa sobre los suyos, sus manos vagabundeando sensualmente por el cuerpo del otro, la sensación de piel desnuda sobre la piel, de erecciones duras frotándose una contra la otra. Abrió sus pantalones y acarició su miembro que se endurecía rápidamente.

 _“Un niño no tiene esos sueños...”_ gimió suavemente _“...un niño es incapaz de sentir este tipo de placer”._

Después de alcanzar su orgasmo, Harry abrió los ojos y observó su rostro enrojecido y su postura agradablemente exhausta. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería Severus después de su orgasmo.

 _“Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo”_ , él y su reflejo sonrieron por igual.

* * *

La Fiesta de Halloween había sido tan magnífica como siempre, aunque Harry todavía estaba contento de poder finalmente irse. Él y Severus tenían una cita para el entrenamiento de combate inmediatamente después y continuarían con una reunión de estrategia en sus dependencias posteriormente. No es que lograran nada esta noche si todo iba bien, Harry sonrió para sí mismo antes de desaparecer bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

La capacitación resultó ser un desastre. Estaba nervioso y distraído conduciendo a Severus al poste, y no de la manera que a él le hubiera gustado, por supuesto. Estaban practicando ataques combinados, donde Severus lanzaría un _Legeremens_ entre los hechizos y maldiciones habituales para perfeccionar su conciencia general. Ni que decir tiene que al final estaba dolorido y tenía un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del Monte Everest. Teniendo un poco de lástima por él, Severus lo había curado un poco con pociones y hechizos de curación, antes de llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

Harry estaba muy contento de que fuera seguro, desafortunadamente no había una poción que pudiera haberle dado un poco más de confianza de lo que sentía en ese momento, o tal vez, pero no había pensado en investigarlo de antemano. No importaba de todos modos, supuso, su deseo cada vez mayor por el hombre que caminaba frente a él le daría tanto coraje como cualquier otro.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de Severus, Harry estaba dolorosamente emocionado y muy agradecido por su capa, ya que caminaba algo extraño. Severus lo dejó entrar y aseguró la entrada y el Flu, antes de invitarlo a sentarse.

 _“Bueno”_ , Harry sonrió con suficiencia colgando su capa de invisibilidad y su túnica exterior junto a la del Maestro de Defensa, _“no ha especificado dónde, ¿o sí?”_

Respiró hondo, se acercó al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Severus, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y presionó sus labios en los del hombre, que ahora se había quedado atónito.

Severus había estado un poco preocupado por la falta de concentración de Harry esta noche, aunque los labios suaves y cálidos por sí mismo y la dureza que sentía en la parte inferior del estómago eran una explicación suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Al menos hasta que se le ocurrió que estaba a punto de tener su primera experiencia sexual y comenzó a entrar en pánico detrás de sus escudos rápidamente levantados.

_“¡Bueno! ¡Cálmate! ¡Relájate! Tú querías esto, ¿no? ¡Solo hazlo entonces! ¡Estás tan listo como siempre lo estarás!”_

Se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, tentativamente devolvió el beso y abrió su boca a la lengua para probarla.

Harry pudo haber cantado en triunfo cuando sintió que Severus respondía favorablemente, pero se contuvo de profundizar el beso usando la técnica que había practicado, que según el libro estaba fomentando la excitación de tu pareja. Y no solo su compañero obviamente, ya que estaba peligrosamente cerca de rociar su carga cuando finalmente se separaron para obtener el aire que tanto necesitaba. Severus sabía absolutamente intoxicante, amargo y dulce, al té negro y al pastel de calabaza que probablemente había comido esta noche. Agregándole su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios hinchados por el beso y Harry podría comerlo vivo honestamente.

Para dar tiempo a su cuerpo a calmarse un poco, comenzó a trazar el contorno de la mandíbula y el cuello de Severus con la punta de los dedos, observando al hombre casi derretirse en su toque con un suave gemido. Fue cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que aún tenían que hacer algún tipo de reconocimiento verbal de lo que estaban haciendo exactamente y hasta qué punto estaban listos para ir esta noche. Y en segundo lugar, Severus era de hecho sumiso.

No es que se estuviera quejando, pero Harry podía decir honestamente que no había esperado eso, no de Severus Snape, el mago más dominante y amenazante de su relación. Descubrió que no le molestaba de ninguna manera, hubiera sido bueno tener a Severus arriba en su primera vez. Él parpadeó. Simplemente no tenía sentido, a menos que no conociera a este hombre en absoluto, que probablemente era el caso, si era honesto consigo mismo. Tendría que remediar eso a la larga, ya que no quería que esto, lo que fuera que había entre ellos, fuera solo una mierda. Sin embargo, el problema era que no podía estar seguro de si era lo que Severus también quería.

Reuniendo su valor, presionó su mejilla contra la del hombre y le susurró al oído una pregunta aparentemente simple—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de inmediato, obteniendo la implicación, pero incapaz de creerlo. Sintiendo la necesidad de confirmarlo, convenció a los vibrantes ojos esmeralda para que se encontraran con los suyos, buscándolos con insistencia. Harry sonrió y cedió, bajando sus escudos para dejarlo entrar en su mente, secretamente disfrutando de la intimidad de su unión. A diferencia de sus fútiles lecciones de Oclumancia, Severus entró lentamente, su presencia tentativa y bastante reconfortante. Olvidando que podía escuchar sus pensamientos inmediatos, Harry reflexionó bastante, si la polla del hombre sentiría lo mismo al entrar en él, registrándose solo un momento después que la presencia en su mente se había congelado en estado de shock.

La cara de Harry estaba ardiendo por la vergüenza, lo sabía sin duda, a pesar de que no podía sentirlo, concentrándose en su mundo interior y los sentimientos tumultuosos que Severus estaba tratando de ocultar y sin poder ocultarlos. Fue cuando notó algo o más bien alguien más implacablemente forzándose en su camino hacia el paisaje de su mente. Una persona familiar, aunque ciertamente no bienvenida.

* * *

Harry ignoró el dolor insoportable que le atravesaba el cuerpo y la mente y lanzó todo su ser para bloquear a Voldemort e intentar expulsarlo. Desafortunadamente, las defensas de su mente se debilitaron debido a la sesión de entrenamiento hace menos de una hora. Además, los hizo bajar todos cuando llegó el ataque y levantarlos ahora con Voldemort en su mente ya, sería imprudente, ya que bloquearía su salida.

_“¿De dónde demonios ha venido tan de repente?”_

Y luego lo vio, el vínculo entre sus mentes ancladas a la cicatriz de la maldición. Parecía ser un puente de protección airada que consistía en hebras negras de magia oscura, que parecían casi vivas. Voldemort lo tomó firmemente y comenzó a retirarse a su propia mente, arrastrándolo. Un momento después, ambos abrieron los ojos para contemplar la horrible visión, o al menos horripilante para Harry, Voldemort estaba riéndose de loca alegría.

—Ah, Harry Potter, qué considerado de tu parte relajar tus escudos en este mismo momento para unirte a mi pequeña fiesta, después de todo, la hice en honor de tus padres y de tus difuntos. Espero que lo encuentres a tu gusto—Hizo un movimiento de barrido con su brazo girando lentamente en el lugar para darle a Harry una mejor vista.

Estaban de pie en la plaza principal de un pueblo de aspecto muggle; las casas a su alrededor ardían como antorchas en la noche, iluminando las escenas de muerte, violación y tortura; los hombres y mujeres que todavía estaban vivos gritaban de terror y dolor mientras los Mortífagos se reían y gritaban ebrios, ya fuera por el alcohol o por el derramamiento de sangre que no parecía importarles.

>> Animado, ¿no es así? —.

Cruzó la plaza salpicado de sangre brillante y pasó un monumento destruido que continuaba por la calle principal hasta el final, donde se detuvo frente a una casa vieja y descuidada con un techo derruido, la única casa del pueblo que no parecía quemarse.

—Es un santuario bastante interesante el que el Ministerio ha creado, ¿no crees? —Se rió y arremetió contra las ruinas dejando nada más que un cráter entre dos casas en llamas. Harry salió de su estupor y comenzó a empujar contra las barreras que lo mantenían cautivo, teniendo una buena idea ahora donde estaban. Un dolor digno de la Maldición _Cruciatus_ disparó a través de él obstaculizando su progreso.

>> Vaya, Vaya, Harry—le gritó Voldemort sonriéndole con suficiencia—No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? Sería grosero—.

Harry gruñó enojado y se estrelló contra los escudos causando una grieta, que no solo borró esa sonrisa de su rostro, sino que también hizo tambalearse a Voldemort. Sin embargo, el triunfo fue efímero, ya que el dolor había aumentado hasta el punto de ser casi insoportable, drenándolo lentamente de fuerza.

De repente, alguien golpeó los escudos desde el exterior derribándolos en un instante. Harry casi sollozó de alivio al reconocer a Severus inmediatamente. El grito de furia de Voldemort les dijo que él también lo hizo, así que no perdieron el tiempo huyendo de regreso a la mente de Harry, antes de que recuperara su fuerza.

Los escudos Oclumanticos arriba y Harry miró el puente con inquietud. Tenía que irse, eso era seguro. Leyendo sus pensamientos, Severus sugirió que combinasen su magia para intentar romper la barrera. Los hilos negros se estremecieron bajo su asalto, desgarrando y desenredando poco a poco. Alentados por su éxito, empujaron con más fuerza para estirar los últimos restos como elásticos, hasta que se rompieron con un chasquido sonoro y se disolvieron en la nada. Los escudos de Harry los habían protegido de la reacción mágica y ambos sonrieron ante la idea de que Voldemort probablemente aún estuviera abajo, antes de regresar finalmente al mundo físico.

* * *

Harry cerró los ojos y reprimió un grito. ¡Merlín estaba dolido! ¡Su cabeza estaba palpitando y sus nervios parecían estar en llamas! Severus se movió debajo de él y rodó sobre ellos y lejos del sofá volcado, antes de sacar su bolsa de pociones y forzar un frasco de analgésico pesado en la garganta de Harry. El efecto fue inmediato, el dolor se alzó como una manta y lo dejó respirando pesadamente en su recuerdo. Abrió los ojos entrecerrando los ojos ante la forma borrosa de Severus, lanzando lo que parecían hechizos de curación y levantó un poco la mano para convocar sus gafas.

Después de que Severus terminara, Harry se sentó cuidadosamente, sintiéndose un poco dolorido a pesar de la poción y levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros resignados. Sabía lo que Severus estaba pensando, sabía lo que le había sucedido a Karkaroff después de todo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la Marca comenzara a arder, llevándolo lentamente a la locura y la muerte. ¡Pero si pensaba que permitiría que eso sucediera, podía pensar de nuevo!

Se movió y agarró el brazo izquierdo de Severus casi arrancando la manga con implacable determinación. Voldemort se había llevado a casi todos los que le importaban y solo podía mirar impotente en ese momento, ¡pero ya no! Ya no era el niño pequeño estúpido y débil que alguna vez fue. ¡Este hombre era suyo! Él lo quería! ¡Él lo quería a él y todo él es lo que tendría!

Harry colocó sus manos a ambos lados del tatuaje negro, sin importarle que agarrara el brazo de Severus lo suficiente como para dejar magulladuras más tarde, y extendió sus sentidos mágicos para explorar su estructura, ignorando la repulsiva sensación de maldad de la misma. Examinando las muchas capas de magia en rápida sucesión, finalmente había encontrado el vínculo que lo conectaba con Voldemort y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, y logró atravesarlo como si fuera una simple paja.

El grito de Severus rasgó el aire cuando la Marca literalmente salió de su brazo rociándolos a ambos con sangre. Harry farfulló disgustado mientras buscaba a tientas su varita para quitarse toda la pegajosa humedad de su rostro, antes de volver su atención al desorden destrozado que era el antebrazo de Severus. Sorprendentemente, podría ser curado sin siquiera dejar una cicatriz.

Observó al hombre acariciando su piel sin marcas con una expresión de asombro e incredulidad en su rostro, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por él. Podía imaginarse cuánto debió haber odiado ese símbolo de dependencia absoluta y cuánto se debe haber despreciado a sí mismo por haberlo tomado de buena gana, por no mencionar lo desesperado que debió haber estado por deshacerse de él alguna vez. Suspiró y sonrió tímidamente cuando de repente recordó lo que tenía en mente cuando fue ahí esa tarde.

 _“Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar para otro momento, supongo. Severus no irá a ningún lado ahora, si tengo algo que decir”_.

Además de no estar de humor, estaba cansado y Severus también debía estarlo. Se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente y tiró del brazo del hombre para atraer su atención hacia él.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? No creo que llegue hasta la torre de Gryffindor en este momento—.

—Por supuesto—Severus se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada un poco, obviamente recordando sus actividades anteriores. Se levantó y lo llevó a su habitación—El baño es por aquí. Le pediré a Winky que te traiga tu bolsa de baño y algo de ropa limpia—.


	23. Las Secuelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Severus se despertó con la sensación de algo que se movía contra él, algo pesado y cálido. Su varita saltó a su mano de inmediato y se volvió para investigar la fuente con una maldición en la punta de la lengua, solo para encontrarse con la visión de un Harry Potter dormido presionado contra su espalda. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por un momento qué en el nombre de Merlín estaba haciendo en su cama, hasta que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior finalmente emergieron de las profundidades de su adormilada mente.

Apresuradamente, echó hacia atrás la manga de su camisa de dormir para revelar su antebrazo sin marcar y suspiró de alivio. No había sido solo un sueño después de todo, él realmente no era más un Mortífago. Una sonrisa radiante que estaba muy contento de que nadie pudiera ver, dividió su rostro en dos, haciendo que casi se estremeciera cuando sus músculos faciales se estiraron hasta una posición hasta entonces desconocida. No más inclinarse ante los megalómanos locos, no más _Crucio_ por la mera existencia, a menos que Harry se pusiera gruñón con la vejez. ¡La vida era buena! Miró a su Maestro que yacía a su lado con cariño. ¡Y a juzgar por lo que sucedió antes del ataque del Señor Oscuro, iba solo a mejorar!

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de reprimir el agradable escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal al recordar esos maravillosos momentos, sin notar el par de esmeraldas que lo observaban. Por lo tanto, casi saltó diez pies en el aire cuando una mano se asentó en su hombría a medio endurecer frotándolo lentamente. Solo se alegraba de no haber gritado, de lo contrario nunca hubiera sobrevivido. Estaba a punto de lanzar una mirada mordaz al monstruo de ojos verdes riéndose de él, cuando lo inmovilizaron en la cama y lo besaron hasta el olvido. Entonces decidió que era una compensación lo suficientemente buena para su orgullo herido y besó a Harry con igual entusiasmo.

—Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, profesor—Harry respiró en su oído, su voz seductivamente baja.

—¿Es así, Señor Potter? —Intentó por separado, pero se distrajo con una boca talentosa que mordisqueaba y chupaba su cuello.

 _“Oh Merlín, ¿dónde diablos ha aprendido eso? Pensándolo bien, no quiero saberlo”_.

Agarró el culo del joven con ambas manos, tomándose un tiempo para tocarlo a fondo, antes de juntar sus erecciones, provocando un gemido agradecido.

Un alma desafortunada eligió ese mismo momento para llamar a su puerta. Severus estaba listo para gritar de frustración, pero logró transformarlo en pura rabia. Después de desenredarse de un mago igualmente disgustado, se puso su bata, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía y se lanzó hacia la puerta de entrada, afortunadamente recordando arrojar un espejismo sobre la tienda de campaña, bastante visible en su frente, antes de abrirla de golpe.

—¿QUÉ? —Le gritó a la cara a Minerva, quien solo podía mirarlo absolutamente escandalizada por varios momentos, antes de echarle un buen vistazo y acomodar sus labios en una sonrisa demasiado sabia.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con horror. _“¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Cómo lo sabe ella?”_

Entonces, recordó sus labios hinchados por el beso y los mordiscos en su cuello, sin mencionar su resto desaliñado y su rostro se incendió.

_“Por favor, ¡Alguien máteme! ¡AHORA!”_

Había creído que colgar boca abajo en el aire, mostrando su ropa interior de segunda mano a una buena parte de la escuela había sido el momento más humillante de su vida, pero parado allí con su respetada amiga y colega, por no mencionar a una antigua maestra, justo en frente de él y consciente de que estaba teniendo sexo solo unos momentos antes, superaba cualquier otro momento*. En realidad, estaba suplicando a la tierra que se abriera y lo tragara entero en ese momento.

Minerva se aclaró la garganta aparentemente tratando de no reírse de él y asumió un aire algo profesional.

—Perdóname por molestarte, Severus, he intentado comunicarme contigo a través del Flu, pero está bloqueado. Hay una reunión de emergencia de la Orden en media hora, el profesor Sterling aceptó tomar tus clases por hoy—.

Él asintió una vez sin confiar en su voz, todavía esperando algún tipo de trasluchada. Sin embargo, ella simplemente se dio vuelta para irse, pero luego negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa, pronunciando algo que era incluso peor.

>> Estoy feliz por ti, muchacho—.

* * *

Harry yacía en la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo y esperando a que Severus regresara, aunque de alguna manera ya sabía que no podrían continuar. ¡Era como si los Destinos hubieran conspirado contra ellos! La idea lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Su experiencia previa con los Poderes Superiores le había enseñado que una segunda vez era demasiado para que esto fuera solo una coincidencia, algo no estaba bien.

Severus entró al dormitorio luciendo como si su percepción del mundo hubiera recibido un gran crack, pero luego negó con la cabeza y le sonrió disculpándose.

—Hay una reunión de emergencia de la Orden en media hora. Obviamente, van a discutir largamente la fiesta de los Mortífagos de la noche anterior, aunque todavía tengo que asistir—.

Harry resopló y se dejó caer sobre su almohada. Él estaba dolorosamente duro y tendría que encargarse por sí mismo una vez más. Deslizó su mano en los pantalones de su pijama, solo para darse cuenta un momento después, de que Severus todavía estaba allí y mirándolo con la respiración contenida. Luchando contra su virginal timidez se bajó los pantalones, se reveló a un amante por primera vez en su vida, y aunque sabía que su paquete no era nada de lo que avergonzarse en comparación con los otros chicos que había visto en las duchas, todavía tenía que reprimir su nerviosismo en la hambrienta inspección de Severus.

Unos momentos más tarde, Severus abrió su bata y deslizó el dobladillo de su camisón para revelarse a cambio y la respiración de Harry se contrajo ante la vista. Su pene no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto antes, perteneciendo obviamente a un hombre y no a un chico, y se parecía mucho al propio Severus, largo, esbelto y elegante. ¡Hermoso! Harry se puso aún más duro si era posible y tuvo que contener un gemido. Miró hacia arriba, a los ojos negros y ardientes, y sonrió maliciosamente.

—El primero en correrse es el primero en la ducha—.

A pesar de ser mayor, Severus había ganado y estaba ocupando el baño, mientras Harry esperaba acostado en la cama. El desayuno comenzaría en una hora más o menos, tiempo más que suficiente para que recogiera sus libros para el día y lo pasara con el resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, la conclusión a la que había llegado antes le molestaba. Significaría que él y Severus no estaban destinados a estar juntos de esta manera o que estaba pasando por alto algo, y dado que ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar lo primero, debía ser lo último.

Entonces lo golpeó. ¡El poder de unión de la magia sexual, no había pensado en eso!

_“Pero para que funcione, Severus debe estar tan intacto como lo estoy actualmente y eso es imposible, ¿no?”_

De alguna manera, Harry tuvo la sospecha de que no era tan imposible después de todo. Sabía que se habría reído solo seis meses atrás, pero ahora no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente entristecido ante la idea. Por otro lado, les abriría algunas posibilidades para aprovechar el poder sin hacer mucho por él e incluso para divertirse con eso. Si fueran tan compatibles como la intervención de los Destinos parecían indicar que sí lo eran. Tendría que investigarlo y rápido, ya que dudaba que pudiera esperar mucho más.

Otro golpe sonó a través de las habitaciones, causando que los ruidos de la ducha cesasen y un Severus desnudo y mojado apareciera en la puerta del baño.

—Es Draco—Le informó y frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando el golpe se repitió con más insistencia.

—¿Puedo abrir la puerta? —Preguntó Harry inocentemente, aunque su sonrisa lo delataba.

Severus lo miró por un momento como midiendo su seriedad, antes de fruncir los labios divertido—Sé mi invitado, pero solo si consigo ver ese recuerdo en un Pensadero más tarde—Arrastró las palabras sobre su hombro y regresó al baño.

—Por supuesto—Harry sonrió y se quitó la parte superior del pijama, antes de encogerse y ponerse la bata de seda negra de Severus, y saltó hacia la puerta de entrada al sonido de otro golpe.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era imprudente, si no francamente peligroso, sabía cómo se veía y olía en ese momento y, por lo tanto, qué pensaría Malfoy, pero también confiaba en el juicio de Severus sobre el asunto, sin mencionar que era curioso por ver la expresión de Draco Malfoy cuando se diera cuenta de que su padrino estaba acostándose con Harry Potter.

Levantó sus escudos de Oclumancia para parecer soñoliento e indiferente y abrió la puerta al aparentemente agitado Malfoy.

—Seve... —Malfoy dejó de percibir abruptamente quién estaba parado frente a él, luego vio su apariencia, sacó las conclusiones obvias y comenzó a asfixiarse en estado de shock e incredulidad. Harry se abstuvo de reírse a carcajadas ante la reacción del orgulloso sangrepura.

“¡Si tan solo pudiera verse a sí mismo ahora, los ojos del tamaño de platillos, balbuceando y boquiabiertos, absolutamente invaluable! ¡A Severus le va a encantar esto!”

—Malfoy—Fingió un bostezo—¿Quieres pasar? —.

Se hizo a un lado en invitación, pero el rubio no reaccionó, todavía demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa que mirar. Harry notó una carta arrugada en su mano y entendió de inmediato por qué vino aquí con aparente ansiedad. Bueno, con respecto a eso, al menos, podría hacer que su mente descansara con bastante facilidad.

Finalmente, Malfoy se había reunido lo suficiente como para formar un pensamiento coherente y entró dando la impresión de un animal caminando en una trampa. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo invitó a que se sentara en el sofá, que dejaba la puerta abierta del dormitorio a la vista de Malfoy, así como la cama bastante usada. Él tragó saliva visiblemente y no se sentó ante la interminable diversión de Harry.

—¿Dónde está el Profesor Snape? —.

—En la ducha. Saldrá en un minuto—Luego agregó con una sonrisa—Siéntate, Malfoy, te puedo asegurar que preferimos la alfombra—.

Malfoy lo honró con una mirada, pero cedió—No creas que voy a creer nada de eso ni por un minuto, hasta que lo escuche de su propia boca, Potter—.

—Ponte cómodo—Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—¿Hay algo que querías? —.

Vaciló solo por un momento, pero luego decidió que no importaba si Harry lo sabía o no.

—Mi padre me informó que el Señor Oscuro ha encontrado una prueba indiscutible de la traición del Profesor Snape y que ahora debe ser asesinado—.

—No soy tan fácil de matar, Draco, no te preocupes—Severus entró a la sala totalmente vestido, se sentó junto a Harry y le puso una mano en el muslo, como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

Los ojos de Draco se quedaron en esa mano por un momento demasiado largo para parecer casual, antes de que volvieran a la cara de su padrino.

—¿Pero qué pasa con la Marca Tenebrosa? —.

Severus se levantó la manga para presentar su brazo desnudo ante un asombrado Draco.

—Harry tuvo la amabilidad de eliminarla tan pronto como se descubrieron mis verdaderas lealtades—.

Draco ahora balbuceaba de verdad—Pero... él solo... quiero decir ¿Cómo...?... y tú y él... —.

Severus suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio—Desafortunadamente, debo irme ahora, Draco. Ya llego tarde—Se giró hacia Harry—¿Te importaría dejarnos por un momento? —.

—Para nada—Harry sonrió y se puso de pie—Te veré más tarde—Se inclinó para besar a Severus en despedida, ignorando el sonido gutural estrangulado que venía de la dirección de Malfoy y desapareció en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, solo para arrojar un suave Hechizo de Escucha, antes de proceder al baño para tomar su ducha.

Cuando finalmente escuchó el agua corriendo, Severus se dirigió a su ahijado.

—Draco, sé que es bastante para asimilar todo de una vez, pero debes comprender que no me estoy volviendo más joven y que no tengo prácticamente nada que ofrecer. No puedo permitirme ser exigente. Por mi parte, me considero muy afortunado que Lord Potter haya perdido la cabeza y ha decidido que me quiere. Solo mira los hechos a la cara, muchacho, soy pobre, sin importancia, tengo una disposición desagradable y soy feo, para empezar—.

Malfoy comenzó a protestar, pero fue cortado.

>> Es muy amable de tu parte, Draco, pero es la verdad, y realmente no me importa si sus atenciones son solo temporales y él me abandonará tan pronto como recupere el sentido o se aburra, ¿Entiendes? Todavía voy a atesorar cada momento que me concedan, ya que es muy probable que nunca más haya nadie—.

Esto fue seguido por un largo silencio. Harry podía imaginar la expresión en la cara de Malfoy demasiado bien. La mayoría de la gente no consideraba a Severus un ser humano, y mucho menos que tuviera sentimientos de ningún tipo, y él mismo no era la excepción hasta hace poco.

—Merlín, lo amas, ¿verdad? —Llegó casi en un susurro.

Severus no respondió eso, realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo. Harry escuchó el cambio del sofá cuando se levantó.

—Debo irme ahora. Hablaremos de ello más tarde si insistes, aunque no veo ningún uso en eso, y no te preocupes por las amenazas del Señor Oscuro, soy bastante capaz de cuidar de mí mismo—.

Harry oyó que los dos se marchaban y canceló el hechizo que colgaba de su cabeza avergonzado, mientras el agua caliente caía en cascada por sus hombros. Él sabía ahora lo que estaba mal. Estaba tomando esta relación demasiado casualmente, solo la primera entre otras por venir. Para Severus, por otro lado, esta debía ser su primera y única oportunidad de felicidad. Los Destinos protegían a Severus de él, y no al revés.

Si en realidad fueran tan compatibles como sospechaba, se formaría un vínculo de compromiso durante su primera vez juntos. Sin embargo, sería desigual, si sus sentimientos por Severus no fueran lo suficientemente profundos. Había leído que eso ocurría con bastante frecuencia y que podía romperse fácilmente si los compañeros no sentían otra cosa que un ligero enamoramiento. En los casos en que uno de los compañeros sentía fuertemente mientras que el otro no lo hacía, un vínculo roto haría que la persona en cuestión se hundiera en la depresión y muriera. Por lo general, a través del suicidio o algún tipo de enfermedad no tratada, que era esencialmente lo mismo.

Y Harry supo sin duda lo que tenía que hacer. Quería demasiado a Severus para dejarlo ir, así que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Pero si no podía obligarse a enamorarse de él tan profundamente como era deseable, al menos podría asegurarse de que el vínculo formado fuera irrompible. Lo único que quedaba por decidir era qué ritual usar.

* * *

Cuando Severus entró a la cocina del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place, la reunión ya estaba en marcha.

—Ah, Severus, perdónanos por comenzar sin ti, pero Minerva ha mencionado que podrías llegar tarde, así que decidimos no esperar—Ofreció Dumbledore como una disculpa, antes de continuar con su informe de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Severus asintió en señal de reconocimiento y tomó el único asiento vacío al lado de Minerva, quien obviamente había guardado para él.

>> ... el pueblo mismo fue literalmente arrasado hasta el suelo. Solo quedaron cenizas para marcar su ubicación. El Ministerio está trabajando arduamente para encontrar algún tipo de explicación para apaciguar a los muggles, aunque la magnitud de la destrucción lo hace casi imposible. Está bastante claro que Voldemort quería hacer una punto y aparentemente se las arregló—.

—¿Por qué los Aurores llegaron solo a primera hora de la mañana? —Alguien preguntó después de un grave silencio.

Shacklebolt se movió inquieto en su asiento—Parece que se había utilizado algún tipo de barrera de enmascaramiento mágico para evitar una detección demasiado temprana. Creemos que esto debe haber sido planeado con mucha anticipación, ya que lleva algo de tiempo erigir una protección tan extensa—.

Se giró para dirigirse a Dumbledore—Scrimgeour va a informar al público al respecto esta tarde, junto con el anuncio de que va a autorizar varias medidas de seguridad, como un Traslador y una Licencia de Aparición prematura, para garantizar el bienestar de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, sé de hecho que esos fueron autorizados varios días antes, Albus—.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente—Me alegra saber que Rufus piensa en prevención de antemano en lugar de correr por ahí apagando incendios, pero tengo la sensación de que esto no es todo—.

Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado—Creo que tiene algo que ver con los 50 000 galeones que el Señor Potter ha donado recientemente al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley, si me preguntan—.

Un soplo de sonido perturbado siguió a raíz de esa implicación.

—Ya veo—Dijo Dumbledore, su cara era indescifrable, luego suspiró pesadamente y se volvió hacia Severus—¿Hubo alguna indicación al respecto del ataque, Severus? —.

—Nos había informado que algo estaba planeado para Halloween, como informé anteriormente, pero no divulgó ningún plan real—Respondió ocultando su irritación ante la burla del anciano—Sin embargo, tengo malas noticias que agregar. Parece que mi posición se ha visto comprometida de una vez por todas—.

Las cejas de Dumbledore desaparecieron en su cabello, aunque no dijo nada, esperando que continuara.

>> No tengo la menor idea de lo que sucedió para convencerlo de mi deslealtad, pero esta mañana uno de mis Slytherins ha llamado mi atención sobre que soy un objetivo principal a partir de ahora—.

Minerva y muchos otros exclamaron consternados—¿Pero qué hay de la Marca Tenebrosa? ¿Ya comenzó a arder? —.

—No—Severus le dijo con calma—Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Sin embargo, he investigado en pociones para suprimir el dolor con esta posibilidad en mente hace una buena década y he encontrado una solución aceptable, por lo que realmente no hay necesidad de preocuparse—.

—¡¿No hay necesidad de preocuparse?! —Minerva chilló indignada, pero fue interrumpida por el director.

—Minerva, querida, tengo plena confianza en las habilidades de Severus, sin mencionar que ciertamente habría tenido doble cuidado en lo que se refiere a su propia vida. Entonces, si dice que tiene todo bajo control, entonces yo por una vez, estoy inclinado a creerle—Se volvió para dirigirse al resto de la Orden—Este desarrollo es realmente desafortunado, pero aún tenemos el problema inmediato de discutir... —.

Severus se inclinó hacia atrás y permitió que Minerva se preocupara por él bastante complacido de notar que esta vez no sentía ningún dolor por ser descartado tan descaradamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *En el original “takes the cake”, se usa en una instancia especial o extrema. En este caso, indicando que su peor momento de Sev, ha sido superado por este otro.


	24. Las Piezas En Movimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en la oficina del Director y mirando la pequeña botella de una poción azul claro de pie, con profunda reticencia. Él realmente no quería hacer esto, pero la creciente rebeldía de Harry no le dejaba otra alternativa. Sería por el bien mayor, incluido el de Harry. Y no era como si forzara al chico a hacer algo, mucho menos desagradable o dañino. Después de todo, esta no era una sustancia para convencer o alteradora de la mente, no, esto era solo un estimulante hormonal.

Había una gran fiesta de Navidad planeada para este año. Toda la Orden del Fénix y sus familias asistirían. Unas pocas gotas de la Poción de Lujuria en su jugo de calabaza y el alcohol, que sin duda los jóvenes tendrían en sus manos, sin mencionar el estado de embriaguez, harían el resto. Después de que sucediera lo inevitable, le informaría al chico de las consecuencias que las relaciones sexuales habían tenido en el mundo mágico y apelaría a su honor para cumplir con su deber y casarse con la bruja con la que lo tuvo inmediatamente. Y en cuanto a la parte de la niña, Dumbledore sinceramente dudaba de que hubiera siquiera uno entre ellos lo suficientemente estúpido como para rechazar los futuros avances de Lord Potter y Black, por lo que no tenía preocupaciones allí.

Es posible que ya no fuera capaz de aplicar presión o influencia al niño, sin embargo no sería el caso de su esposa. Y como no existía el divorcio en el mundo mágico y ambos cónyuges tenían pleno acceso a la fortuna del otro en todo momento, esto sería tan bueno como tener control sobre los activos de Harry. Su poder político desafortunadamente todavía estaría fuera de su alcance.

Con eso en mente, a Dumbledore realmente no le importaba de quién sería la hija afortunada, aunque por el bien de los Weasley esperaba que fuera Ginevra, a pesar de que sería más difícil ponerla bajo su pulgar que cualquier otra.

Suspiró y escondió la botella en uno de sus cajones. Haría lo que debía hacerse, por el bien de todos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Halloween como Draco había comenzado a llamarlo en su cabeza y todavía le costaba aceptar el hecho de que su padrino había adquirido un amante, y no cualquiera, sino Harry-maldito-Potter, de todas las personas. No podía sacudirse la sensación de que esto iba a terminar mal, que Potter rompería el corazón de Severus y lo destruiría sin remedio. Por otro lado, no podía negar que Severus estaba más feliz que nunca. ¡Lo había visto sonreír realmente por el amor de Merlín, y eso era decir algo! Y no solo eso, se veía más saludable, se portaba con más confianza, era menos propenso a los repentinos brotes de ira, y demás. Esta relación parecía hacerle bien, al menos por ahora.

Draco suspiró con resignación. No era como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa más que esperar y mirar de todos modos. Potter era simplemente demasiado poderoso.

_“Para eliminar la Marca Tenebrosa... ¡La barba de Merlín!”_

Y no solo mágicamente poderoso, a juzgar por lo que había visto hasta ahora. Su madre le había escrito que dos hombres vestidos de gris oscuro con el rostro velado la sacaron de la casa y la llevaron a una casa segura, los secuaces de Potter obviamente y no los de Dumbledore. Luego, estaba su enorme fortuna, la que aumentaba constantemente, incluso con sus considerables gastos, su buena posición con el nuevo ministro, la influencia palpable en el público y la prensa, y esas eran solo las cosas que él conocía. Más allá de eso, tenía motivos para creer que, por ahora, también había una red secreta bajo su mando. Potter estaba en la movida ascendente, estaba muy claro, Draco aún no estaba seguro de cuáles eran los objetivos que perseguía exactamente y si debería unirse a él o simplemente mantenerse fuera de su camino.

Él tenía un problema más inmediato en sus manos de todos modos. La noticia de la deserción de Severus se había extendido como un incendio, convirtiendo toda la sala común de Slytherin en una plataforma política. En un extremo estaban los aspirantes a Mortífagos gritando por Snape el traidor de la sangre, por el otro estaba Nott y su constante crecimiento de los anti-Señor-Oscuro, que alababan al Profesor Snape por su coraje y sentido común. En el medio estaban los neutrales y los que se sientan cercados, un grupo del que actualmente se consideraba miembro.

Draco sabía que tendría que revelar su verdadera posición pronto. Los aspirantes a Mortífagos lo miraban con recelo, ya que habían esperado que él estuviera entre ellos. Habían tratado de derribar a Nott, pero una noche terminaron colgando cabeza abajo del techo de la sala común, con la palabra BASURA tallada en la espalda y sin recuerdos del evento. No lo habían intentado de nuevo desde entonces.

_“Nott, ¡Ese bastardo astuto!”_

Ése era alguien que nunca, en mil años, hubiera pensado convertirse algún día en un líder poderoso y admirado de la resistencia anti-Tu-Sabes-Quién de Slytherin. Miró hacia arriba y hacia el chico de cabello oscuro sentado con su gente cerca de la chimenea, rodeado por el Primer y Segundo Año, que habían elegido su proximidad para su protección.

_“¡De ninguna manera en el infierno él habría salido como lo hizo sin que alguien realmente poderoso lo respaldara desde las sombras!”_

Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que solo había una persona que podía pensar que fuera responsable de eso.

—Un Knut por tus pensamientos—Blaise le recordó su presencia y la de Daphne, y lo devolvió con éxito a la realidad.

—Dos por los tuyos—Respondió él suspirando y frotándose cansadamente la parte posterior de su cuello. El sueño reparador lo había estado evitando recientemente.

—Debe saber algo, algo de gran importancia, o estaría sentado con Selwyn y compañía en este momento—.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que **no** estás sentado con ellos ahora? —Entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—Sí—Respondió Blaise con sorprendente honestidad—Y una buena parte de la casa también—Entonces, sugiero que lo escupas, antes de que todos nos cansemos de esperar—.

Draco levantó la vista y vio a muchos de sus compañeros de Casa desviando la mirada, fingiendo no escuchar a escondidas, y supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Si quería asegurarse su pedazo del pastel, tenía que subirse al tren ahora, siempre y cuando todavía hubiera uno o dos asientos libres.

Se levantó y carraspeó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la habitación.

—Mis queridas brujas y magos de Slytherin—Les sonrió con falsa alegría—Seguramente se habrán preguntado por qué estoy sentado aquí y no allí—Hizo un gesto a la parte de aspirantes a Mortífagos de la habitación—La verdad es que simplemente soy precavido. No sé si lo han notado, pero en realidad hay un nuevo Señor en ascenso, uno del que se rumorea que no es ni Luz ni Oscuridad, y yo, como un firme defensor de la ideología del sangrepura, no puedo decidir si el camino moderado que está ofreciendo podría ser más preferible al extremo del Señor Oscuro o no, eso es todo—.

Se sentó muy satisfecho por el alboroto que se desarrollaba frente a él. Había pasado un tiempo desde que él era el centro de la atención de todos, se había perdido eso. Blaise y Daphne lo miraban como si le hubieran brotado cuernos de repente. Un movimiento de la varita de Blaise y los ruidos a su alrededor desaparecieron detrás de un hechizo de privacidad.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? —Preguntó casi asustado.

—En realidad, lo soy—Se recostó en su silla y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo—Quise decir cada palabra—.

 _“Bueno, tal vez no todas las palabras, pero la mayoría de ellas seguramente”_.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, Harry estaba paseando nerviosamente por el pasillo frente a la Sala de los Menesteres. Severus estaría ahí en cualquier momento. No se habían visto mucho la semana entera y estaba muy nervioso. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar y se tensó cuando oyó que se acercaba una pisada apenas perceptible.

Tomando una respiración profunda levantó sus escudos de Oclumancia y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse otra vez. Esto era, el momento de la verdad, por el que se estuvo preparando durante toda la semana, tal vez incluso más que eso, sin duda no había forma de saberlo. Se ataría irreversiblemente a otro esta noche. Había elegido a su futuro cónyuge y lo había elegido sabiamente, ¡El amor eterno puede quedar colgado!

Severus apareció desde una esquina y Harry pensó haber visto una expresión de alivio pasar por sus facciones solo por un segundo, antes de que volvieran a su habitual máscara desapasionada.

 _“¿Realmente pensó que no aparecería? Bueno, en ese caso va a recibir una gran sorpresa esta noche”_. Harry frunció los labios en secreta diversión mientras guiaba a Severus hacia el conjunto de habitaciones que había ordenado de antemano.

La primera era una sala de estar elegantemente decorada muy parecida a la de Severus. Harry esperaba que se sintiera más a gusto en un ambiente así y, por lo tanto, fuera más accesible emocionalmente.

Se acomodaron en el sofá frente a un fuego que ardía alegremente, pero cuando Severus se inclinó hacia él con evidente invitación a besarse, Harry se obligó a sí mismo a no tomarlo.

—Severus, yo... —Se aclaró la garganta repentinamente cerrada y se lanzó a un discurso cuidadosamente preparado—... he estado pensando—.

Y como no miró a Severus a los ojos, no había notado el dolor y la resignación entrar en ellos.

 _“Bueno, sabías que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, no es así, aunque no esperabas que fuera tan pronto”_.

Severus vomitó sus escudos con toda su fuerza para evitar que se cayera allí y luego, sintiendo que su corazón se desmoronaba lentamente en su pecho. Los Destinos aparentemente lo odiaban.

>> Cuando intente seducirte en Halloween, había pasado por alto el lado legal de todo y que aterrizarías en Azkaban si esto llegara a salir—.

 _“Ah, una excelente excusa. Bien pensada al menos”_.

>> Creo que debemos ocuparnos de eso primero, antes de hacer algo que pueda tener consecuencias graves—.

Severus cerró sus ojos preparándose para la puñalada final... que no llegó. Por lo tanto, los abrió de nuevo para ver un nervioso y sonrojado Harry con lo que se parecía sospechosamente al Pergamino Dorado, antes de que lo pusieran en sus manos sin más preámbulos.

Parpadeó y echó un vistazo más de cerca al objeto que yacía pesadamente en su mano. ¡Bolas de Merlín! ¡ **Era** el Pergamino Dorado! ¡Una oferta oficial de matrimonio, contrato de esponsales mágico incluido!

Ese fue el momento en que Severus se relajó y sonrió aliviado.

 _“¡Todo es solo un sueño! Debes estar soñando, ya que de ninguna manera en el infierno el Heredero de la Casa Potter y Black haría una oferta oficial de matrimonio a una escoria como tú”_.

Suspiró melancólicamente y abrió el Pergamino para leerlo. Honestamente, no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo un buen sueño como ese, así que sería mejor que lo saboreara mientras durara.

El contrato de esponsales era bastante sencillo y debía sellarse con un vínculo mágico formado a través de un simple ritual durante su primer contacto sexual.

_“¡Ves, es solo un sueño! Harry no puede estar tan intocado como tú, así que esto no funcionaría en la vida real, ¡pero es maravilloso imaginarlo de todos modos!”_

Severus sonrió nerviosamente a Harry y firmó el contrato con la pluma provista, sellándola con su sangre y magia un momento después. La oleada de poder que sintió extenderse por su cuerpo lo hizo fruncir el ceño, aunque descartó sus dudas rápidamente, creyendo que era solo parte de su imaginación.

Harry estaba un poco confundido. Severus no había reaccionado de la manera que él había esperado. Sin embargo, decidió que era algo bueno, ya que se había preparado para tener que darle una mano fuerte. Ser testigo de la felicidad revelada de Severus no solo lo había confirmado en su elección, sino que lo hacía sentir muy satisfecho de sí mismo, ya que él era la fuente de ello.

Se guardó en el bolsillo su copia del contrato firmado y casi arrastró a Severus a la habitación. ¡Había esperado esto demasiado tiempo y Merlín ayudara a la pobre alma a ponerse en su camino ahora!

La habitación estaba equipada con una lujosa cama y todos los elementos que necesitarían para el ritual de unión. Se desnudaron apresuradamente y se colocaron a cada lado de un pequeño altar de piedra con un plato de barro redondo sobre él. El ritual era bastante simple, quemaban hierbas y frutas como ofrendas a los dioses recitando juntos las palabras rituales. Luego hicieron sus votos, se pusieron las pulseras de compromiso que Harry les había proporcionado y las sellaron con su magia, y finalmente, finalmente se dirigieron a la cama.

Harry cayó sobre el hombre que yacía debajo de él como un animal hambriento, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente duro para cortar cristal, era bastante comprensible. A Severus no pareció importarle de todos modos, devolviéndole los besos tanto como pudo bajo un ataque tan contundente. Se sentía genial, pero ya no era suficiente, así que Harry se apartó abruptamente y separó las piernas de Severus para tranquilizarse mejor, antes de comenzar a empujar su polla contra la del hombre. Ambos gimieron ante la gloriosa sensación cuando Harry cayó en un ritmo acelerado. ¡Esto era genial! ¡Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que su propia mano pudiera producir!

Sabía que no duraría mucho, sintiendo el placer acumulándose en sus regiones inferiores y aumentando la presión sobre la polla de Severus para hacerlo correrse primero. La parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba señaló que era solo su tonto orgullo hablando, aunque todavía no podía evitar creer que se sentiría más logrado de esa manera.

Apenas un momento después, Severus se arqueó debajo de él y se derramó con un grito estrangulado. Harry logró solo otro empujón, antes de que la fuerza de su repentino orgasmo abrumara sus sentidos y siguiera a Severus a la dicha absoluta. Su último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro era que había valido la pena la espera.

* * *

Severus lentamente tomó conciencia de encontrar algo encima de él, algo pesado y cálido. Esta vez, teniendo una buena idea de lo que era, no buscó su varita, pero negó con la cabeza para tratar de deshacerse del aturdimiento que todavía nublaba su mente. Después de que la desorientación retrocedió, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo en una habitación desconocida, con un Harry igualmente desnudo encima de él. Había un dulce olor a azúcar quemada en el aire y echó un vistazo alrededor buscando su fuente. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño altar ritual en el otro extremo de la habitación y palideció en estado de shock.

_“¡¿No fue un sueño?! Merlín, ¡esto no puede ser!”_

Levantó su tembloroso brazo izquierdo, vio el brazalete dorado que lo adornaba y comenzó a hiperventilarse de verdad. ¡Estaba comprometido! ¡Realmente estaba comprometido! ¡Con Harry! Recordando su Oclumancia, tomó varias respiraciones profundas y se calmó.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la banda magistralmente elaborada con asombro.

_“¡Es real, realmente lo es!”_

Medio sollozó, medio se rió entre dientes, cuando las consecuencias de su presencia en su brazo cayeron sobre él.

_“¿Quién hubiera pensado que el término “Casarse con alguien más rico*” se aplicaría a mí algún día? ¿O casarse en absoluto?”_

Otro pensamiento entró en su mente haciéndolo cacarear de alegría.

_“¡Potter y Black están girando en sus tumbas ahora mismo!”_

Esta era la última venganza por todo lo que esos dos le hicieron alguna vez. A partir de este momento no había cuentas abiertas entre ellos. Suspiró feliz y pasó su mano a través del pelo negro que descansaba sobre su pecho, sonriéndole con cariño.

 _“Mi prometido”_.

Harry gimió y levantó la cabeza un poco para parpadear soñoliento y Severus sintió ganas de enamorarse de él una vez más. Decidió darle la vuelta y llevarse su polla a la boca, reduciendo efectivamente a su futuro marido a un charco de lujuria gimiente.

Mucho tiempo después y luego de que Harry le devolvió el favor, estaban bajo las sábanas tratando de idear algunos planes para el futuro.

—Deberíamos esperar con la ceremonia de la boda hasta que salgas de la escuela para evitar problemas con el director, o al menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad—.

—Sí, Hermione y Theodore también lo habían planeado, y mira dónde están ahora—Se rió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza, luego suspiró y se puso serio de nuevo—Para ser honesto, no estoy muy preocupado por lo que Dumbledore podría hacer. Sería desagradable en el peor de los casos, y algo con lo que seguramente podemos vivir—Le sonrió al hombre que yacía a su lado, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que era “ **nosotros** ” de ahora en adelante—Tenemos suficiente dinero y los asientos en el Wizengamot pueden esperar. Es más bien Voldemort quien me preocupa, Severus, en realidad hay una profecía que nos conecta, una que dice que cualquiera de nosotros tiene que morir de la mano del otro o no ser capaz de vivir correctamente—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza siendo obviamente privado de eso.

>> Por lo que yo sé, él no sabe esa parte, pero sabiendo mi suerte, los Destinos me van a lanzar en su camino más pronto que tarde. Necesito prepararme para la batalla final entre nosotros, ya que es inevitable sin importar el resultado, y también necesito desbloquear el poder que él no conoce. Sin embargo, el problema es que podría revelarse solo después de alcanzar la mayoría mágica y simplemente no puedo permitirme esperar por eso—.

Severus lo pensó por un par de momentos—¿Tienes algo en mente entonces supongo? —.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio repentinamente nervioso. No sabía si Severus estaría de acuerdo con algo tan arriesgado como esto.

—Cuando investigué toda clase de vínculos de compromiso y matrimonio, me topé con uno tan fuerte que causa emancipación prematura en uno de los participantes si el otro ya es mayor de edad—Hizo una pausa para reunir su coraje—La Triple Unión—.

Severus se sentó mirándolo con incredulidad—¿Has perdido la cabeza? Este vínculo ni siquiera se ha intentado en al menos quinientos años, mucho menos con éxito, ¿¡y estás sugiriendo que lo intentemos!? ¿Lo has investigado, dices? Entonces debes saber muy bien que podríamos terminar lisiados, locos o squibs, ¡si no los tres si algo sale mal! —.

—Sí, lo sé—Harry se sentó también y tomó la mano de Severus entre los suyos—Por otro lado, si todo va bien, podríamos terminar como los dos magos vivos más poderosos. Además, tengo la sensación de que es lo correcto. Tuve la misma sensación cuando elegí a mi compañero de por vida, como debería ser—.

Severus resopló sin pensar mucho en su cordura en ninguno de los casos, pero suspiró y asintió con su consentimiento reacio. Si él era honesto consigo mismo, también tenía un sentimiento similar en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *En el original “marrying up", se usa para cuando alguien se casa o compromete con alguien de una casta o posición social más elevada que la de él o ella, ya sea por amor o interés.


	25. Convertirse En Una Sola Carne 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En las semanas siguientes, bastantes Slytherins finalmente reunieron suficiente coraje para acercarse individualmente a su Jefe de Casa para pedir consejo y ayuda para escapar de la iniciación en las filas de los Mortífagos. En parte se debió a la rebelión abierta de Draco Malfoy, pero también al hecho de que el Profesor Snape todavía estaba sano y en su sano juicio, a pesar de haber desafiado al Señor Oscuro de la peor manera posible.

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a la reunión designada, encontraron a Harry Potter sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar del Maestro de Defensa y ofreciéndoles su ayuda, sin compromiso alguno. No pasó mucho tiempo para que muchos de ellos sumaran dos y dos y reconocieran la identidad del supuesto nuevo Señor, lo que le dio a todo el conflicto una dimensión completamente nueva, sin mencionar los rumores más ridículos en la vida que pronto circularon en todo Hogwarts.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los maestros los encontraron demasiado descabellados para ser verdad. La profesora McGonagall estaba frunciendo el ceño en secreto, al igual que Poppy Pomfrey. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas para buscar la verdad y lo dejaron estar por el momento, decidiendo mantener un ojo en silencio desde las sombras.

Draco había recibido una carta de enojo de su padre exigiendo una explicación de su comportamiento, que él había respondido detalladamente, sintiendo gran satisfacción al enviar prácticamente a toda su familia a donde el sol no brillaba con todo el decoro apropiado. Severus y su madre estaban orgullosos de él por lo que podía ver, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Dumbledore estaba ausente de la escuela la mayor parte de las veces, desde que Scrimgeour propuso la reforma de las leyes sobre seres mágicos no humanos al Wizengamot, causando un acalorado debate en todos los círculos de la sociedad mágica. No había mejor momento que ahora para comenzar con la primera parte del complejo y peligroso vínculo matrimonial que Harry y Severus habían acordado.

La Triple Unión, la unión de cuerpo, mente y magia, era más que solo un vínculo. Era una fusión de dos seres en uno que solo consistió en dos. Se asimilaban mutuamente los atributos físicos, el conocimiento y el poder mágico, los fusionaban con los suyos y literalmente se transformaban en algo nuevo, poco a poco. Si alguna etapa de la unión se torcía, sus cuerpos, mentes o magia se convertirían en algo impredecible y definitivamente indeseable. La cuidadosa preparación de cada etapa y su meticulosa ejecución eran, por lo tanto, de suma importancia.

Yacían en la cama, ahora muy familiar, en las habitaciones de Severus; tocando, lamiendo, besando, explorando el cuerpo del otro en su forma actual por última vez esa noche. Habían estado en cada minuto de su tiempo libre durante las últimas tres semanas y mañana, viernes 29 de noviembre, el ascenso de la luna nueva marcaría el comienzo de una ceremonia de 52 horas para unir sus cuerpos en matrimonio; la primera y puramente parte física de la Triple Unión.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado y almorzando con sus amigos después de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sintiéndose extrañamente compuesto. Había esperado estar nervioso o al menos entusiasmado con lo que iba a comenzar en menos de dos horas. Él no lo estaba. Todo lo que sintió fue una profunda paz consigo mismo y con el mundo en ese momento. No había informado a nadie sobre lo que él y Severus estaban a punto de hacer, diciéndoles a sus amigos que habían planificado un poco de tiempo a solas este fin de semana, para que no se preocuparan. Sabía que todos habrían intentado disuadirlos si lo hubiera hecho, y la energía negativa para manchar su empresa era lo último que necesitaban.

La Cámara de los Secretos había sido debidamente protegida, encantada y equipada para albergar su matrimonio físico y descenderían allí durante todo el fin de semana. Primero tuvieron en mente la Sala de los Menesteres, pero luego Harry recordó que los elfos domésticos podrían entrar en ella, lo que sería desastroso para sus planes, si no para sus propias vidas. Así fue la Cámara de los Secretos, siendo el único lugar seguro en el castillo y lo suficientemente aislado.

De vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry había empacado su mochila con todo lo que necesitaría para sus clases de la mañana del lunes, se despidió brevemente de Hermione, Ginny y Neville y se aventuró bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Severus ya estaba allí cuando entró en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Una mirada hacia él y Harry supo de inmediato que, a diferencia de él, estaba en su último coraje. Entonces, se acercó y lo abrazó, simplemente lo sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos hasta que lo sintió relajarse y fundirse en ellos.

Severus soltó un aliento estremecido que sonó sospechosamente como un sollozo estrangulado, aunque se contuvo rápidamente, viendo que sus temores de que Harry no apareciera eran obviamente completamente infundados. Harry le dio un momento más antes de mirarlo a la cara para plantar un casto beso en sus labios. Todavía le resultaba asombroso cuán vulnerable era este hombre con el que estaba involucrado. Severus era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que la gente y la vida misma le arrojaran, cualquier cosa excepto que Harry lo dejara, al parecer, y se sintió humillado por la sola idea.

 _“Aprenderé a amarte de la manera que mereces ser amado”_ , juró en silencio dirigiendo a su futuro marido hacia los lavabos y siseó para que se deslizaran a un lado. Cerrando la abertura detrás de ellos, siguió a Severus por las tortuosas escaleras.

* * *

Estaban uno al lado del otro en un pequeño escritorio vestidos con túnicas de boda tradicionales, que eran simples sábanas blancas sin nada debajo, y esperaban a que la luna nueva se levantara por completo. Un timbre de una campana sonó a través de la cámara señalando el hecho y se acercaron para tomar las dos copias del contrato de matrimonio y leerlas desde el principio hasta el fin. La magia del pergamino permitió que se firmara solo después de que los participantes se hubiesen familiarizado con sus contenidos. Firmando y sellándolo con su sangre y magia intercambiaron las copias y repitieron el procedimiento. Terminado el papeleo, pronunciaron los votos tradicionales, prometiéndose mutuamente compromiso, fidelidad y cuidado, intercambiaron las alianzas y sellaron su promesa con un beso. De acuerdo con las leyes de los magos, se casarían en el momento en que hubieran consumado el matrimonio. Sin embargo, las leyes de la magia exigían un poco más que eso.

Dado que la primera parte de la Triple Unión era puramente física, no se intercambiaban palabras entre los socios hasta que la campana volvía a sonar unas 52 horas después. Todo lo que se dijera sería en gaélico antiguo y dirigido a su magia o los dioses cuyas bendiciones deseaban. Eso no significaba que no se comunicarían por supuesto, lo harían, solo con sus ojos, manos, labios y el resto de sus cuerpos, transmitiendo el significado de las palabras no dichas de la manera más primitiva. Harry, por su parte, estaba ansioso por eso y Severus demasiado por lo que podía decir.

Para asegurar la bendición de los dioses, necesitaban presentarles una ofrenda mucho más sustancial que solo hierbas y frutas. Para ser precisos, con la esencia de sus vidas, su sangre y semen libremente dados. Por lo tanto, se movieron hacia el altar de piedra que estaba al pie de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin e iniciaron un fuego mágico en el plato de barro sobre él. Luego, comenzaron a quemar hierbas rituales, recitando juntos la oración requerida para obtener la atención de las deidades. Harry tomó la mano izquierda de Severus y plantó un beso en el interior de la palma, antes de cortarla diagonalmente con un cuchillo ritual y dejar que la sangre cayera entre las llamas. Estaba contento de saber que no le dolió o que le hubiera sido difícil hacerlo. Obviamente, a él le importaba mucho más de lo que había creído anteriormente. Aunque para mejor, pensó sonriendo levemente cuando sintió que los labios de Severus tocaban su propia palma antes de cortarla. Severus se merecía mucho más de lo que había logrado mostrarle hasta ahora.

 _“Sí, te mereces algo mejor que un niño tonto”_ , Harry no pudo evitar pensar en besar a Severus como si no hubiera un mañana, _“¡y tengo suerte de que hayas decidido quererme de todos modos!”_

No sabía de dónde vino esta desesperación de repente, pero se apartó y giró a Severus para presionarlo contra su pecho y empujó el borde de su túnica hasta envolver su mano alrededor de su pene. Se sintió extrañamente obligado a mostrarle lo agradecido que estaba, lubricando su mano con la aprobación de Severus y deslizándola a lo largo de la familiar longitud. Por lo tanto, se tomó su tiempo para darle el mayor placer posible, sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo.

¡La liberación de Severus fue gloriosa! Él vino gimiendo y estremeciéndose en la mano de Harry, quien se ocupó de reunir la mayor cantidad posible antes de dejar que goteara en las llamas. Sin embargo, el problema era que las rodillas de Severus habían cedido y, como era demasiado pesado para que Harry lo cargara, tuvo que bajarlo con cuidado al piso. Y allí se quedó sin aliento, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos entrecerrados, todavía bajando de su orgasmo. Harry lo había visto en el post-orgasmo previamente, aunque tenía que admitir que nunca se había visto tan bien hecho.

_“¡Hermoso!”_

Harry sintió que sus entrañas se elevaban y una feroz protección se apoderaba de su pecho, estrechándolo casi dolorosamente. ¡Este era su Severus, su marido, y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de dañarlo de alguna manera! Fue entonces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy enamorado y casi se rió de su propia estupidez. Hermione le había dicho a menudo que a veces podía ser grueso, pero nunca lo había creído del todo hasta ahora.

_“¡Bolas de Merlín!”_

Solo podía sacudir la cabeza y suspirar con resignación. Pero luego, miró al hombre en el piso y sonrió felizmente, uniéndose a él y tomándolo en sus brazos. _“Todo lo mejor”._

* * *

Severus fue sorprendido por la repentinamente adquirida ternura de Harry, cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que así era. Merlín, ¡esa fue la mejor masturbada que alguna vez tuvo! Realmente, él no sabía qué le había pasado a Harry hoy, no es que se estuviera quejando, pero nunca antes había sido así. Hubo momentos incluso cuando parecía casi... frío. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la idea de que Harry podría no amarlo, después de todo, había pasado por su mente más de una vez en las últimas semanas, y la persistente duda que había dejado tras de sí lentamente lo estaba matando por dentro.

Él nunca habría dicho una cosa por supuesto, incluso si finalmente hubiera descubierto que efectivamente era el caso. Había decidido mucho antes de Halloween que tomaría lo que Harry quisiera ofrecer, pero... bueno, una vez más no pudo evitarlo y esperaba obtener algo real esta vez y aprender que todo era en vano una vez más lo haría. lo han destruido para siempre. Estaba bastante seguro de eso y, por lo tanto, no se había atrevido a pensarlo demasiado. Ahora, al ver que Harry le sonreía con tanto cariño, sintió que la esperanza derritió el terror helado en su corazón y lo llenó de felicidad.

No queriendo ser superado, empujó el borde de la túnica de Harry y se apoderó de su pene, haciéndole gemir y lo apretó en su mano. ¡Le encantaba cuando era tan receptivo, tan dócil a cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en mente! Amaba que Harry, aunque indudablemente fuera el dominante en su relación, le permitiera tomar el control cada vez que estuviera inclinado, entregándose por completo. Severus no tomaba el control a menudo, pero aun así le complacía saber que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Pasó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, aplicando presión en los lugares adecuados para lograr el efecto deseado, sabiendo demasiado bien cómo le gustaba a Harry. Luego, aceleró sus movimientos solo para reducir la velocidad otra vez y continuó de la misma manera, tratando de atraer el placer del joven el mayor tiempo posible, sin importarle que lo estuviera volviendo loco en el proceso.

Dejando que el semen de Harry goteara en las llamas un buen rato después, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de poder devolver el favor como debía. Harry yacía en el suelo sonrojado y sin aliento, con las piernas abiertas y su polla ahora flácida colgando en el medio. Si no fuera por los Encantamientos de Calentamiento que habían lanzado generosamente en toda la cámara, habría estado preocupado por su salud. Necesitaban recitar juntos las palabras finales de la oración, por lo que se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse en lugar de ir por la segunda ronda. Habría oportunidades más que suficientes en las siguientes horas después de todo.

Cuando el ritual terminó, las llamas se encendieron y se apagaron por sí mismas. Podía sentir una magia extranjera asentarse en la habitación y supo de inmediato que su oración fue escuchada y la bendición que habían pedido les fue concedida. Harry le sonrió alegremente y solo pudo sonreír a cambio, bastante aliviado de que las deidades parecieran mirarlos favorablemente. Si no lo hicieran, se habrían entregado muchas más ofrendas hasta que se otorgara una bendición, si se concedía en absoluto. ¡Definitivamente era una buena señal!

Lo siguiente sería la preparación del lubricante que necesitarían para su unión definitiva, aunque su estómago eligió ese momento para quejarse de su vacío. Una mirada al reloj en lo alto de la pared le dijo que eran solo las cinco de la tarde, pero a juzgar por el rumor de respuesta de Harry, también tenía hambre. Así que se dirigieron al área del comedor, que estaba más lejos, y eligieron un menú de la generosa variedad de platos con Encantamiento de Estasis que les habían dado los elfos domésticos.

Severus tuvo que admitir que mirar a Harry comer y ser observado a cambio tenía una extraña clase de intimidad. Las reglas de etiqueta se soltaron aquí con solo las dos presentes, lo que significa, por supuesto, que estaban presenciando comportamientos que los extraños nunca verían. Ver a alguien lamer y chuparse los dedos lo repugnaba por lo general. La forma en que Harry lo estaba haciendo tenía un efecto completamente diferente. Estaba contento de no tener nada abajo o de lo contrario ya habría empezado a moverse incómodo.

Casi saltó de su piel cuando sintió que un pie tibio y desnudo se deslizaba bajo su túnica y se frotaba sobre su pierna un par de veces, antes de acomodarse en su regazo y en su erección. Aunque, Harry estaba comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando.

 _“¡Astuto pequeño mocoso! No es de extrañar que el Sombrero lo quisiera en Slytherin”_.

Decidiendo que dos podían jugar a este juego, prosiguió con su comida fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que le habían frotado la polla con los pies, aunque se hizo cada vez más difícil no cruzar los ojos.

Después de que terminaron de satisfacerse por completo y se limpiaron, comenzaron a preparar el siguiente ritual. El vínculo físico de la Triple Unión podría lograrse a través de tres conjuntos diferentes de rituales, según el género de los participantes. Y dado que ambos eran hombres, su conjunto incluía la preparación de un lubricante. Sin embargo, solo se permitía agregar un puñado de hierbas como agentes relajantes, adormecedores y cicatrizantes, cuya base debía consistir en sus propios fluidos corporales. No querían usar sangre o heces, por lo que se decidieron por escupir, por no mencionar que era una forma muy agradable de obtener ambas cosas a la vez.

* * *

Harry pasó su lengua por la carne sensible y veteada de la polla de Severus por tercera y última vez esta noche. Le dio la vuelta a la cabeza antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor y chupar suavemente, provocando un gemido gutural. Él sonrió y lo llevó más profundo trabajando la parte que no podía encajar con su mano. Le encantaban los ruidos que Severus estaba haciendo y la mirada de placer revelado en su rostro cada vez que lograba mirar hacia arriba. Sin embargo, el sabor amargo del semen era algo que necesitaba un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, había descubierto que no le importaba tanto como había creído al principio, ya que el olor a almizcle de Severus lo estaba excitando mejor que cualquier otro afrodisíaco.

Miró hacia arriba sin interrumpir sus cuidados y se encontró con un rostro bellamente enrojecido en un halo de pelo negro y un par de ojos negros y nublados que lo miraban. ¿Cómo podría nunca haber notado cuánto amaba a este hombre? Había sido tan obvio desde el principio, si lo pensaba. Él compensaría eso, se prometió a sí mismo mirar hacia abajo y concentrarse en obtener más de esos ruidos. Le mostraría lo mucho que significaba para él, decírselo incluso. Nunca lo había hecho antes, por supuesto, tampoco Severus. Pero en su caso era comprensible, mientras que nada podía excusar el comportamiento de Harry por completo. ¡Le había pedido al hombre que se casara con él, por el amor de Merlín, por razones totalmente egoístas! ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Aceleró sus movimientos chupando más fuerte cuando sintió que Severus estaba a punto de terminar y tuvo que usar su mano libre para mantener sus caderas hacia abajo. Un par de minutos más y estaba temblando y entrando en su boca una vez más. Harry transfirió el semen al plato de porcelana que contenía el lubricante casi listo, mientras Severus disfrutaba del post-orgasmo y procedía a dirigir con la ayuda de su varita, infundiéndole el resto de las hierbas. Unos momentos más tarde cambió su consistencia de espesa y pegajosa a agradablemente resbaladiza y estaba oficialmente lista para su uso. Él tomó una aspiración, gustándole inmediatamente su olor a almizcle masculino combinado con el de hierbas. Desafortunadamente, ambos estaban demasiado cansados ahora para siquiera pensar en continuar. Entonces, lo puso bajo el Encantamiento de Estasis y lo dejó en el banco de trabajo, volviendo a la cama para unirse al ya medio dormido Severus.

Los cubrió a los dos y recogió su acostumbrado beso de buenas noches, antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de su amante con una sonrisa feliz. Mañana no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto.


	26. Convertirse En Una Sola Carne 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus se despertaron tarde el sábado por la mañana, muy hambrientos y bien descansados, lo que era bueno ya que el ritual principal tomaría horas y no podrían detenerse hasta que se completara. Tomaron un lavado rápido y un desayuno decente, luego cambiaron la ropa de cama asegurándose de que todo fuera completamente nuevo y limpio, antes de bendecir la cama sumergiéndola en incienso. Sus túnicas que no necesitarían después del primer baño ritual.

Severus tuvo que calmarse de nuevo a través de Oclumancia, de pie desnudo al lado de Harry frente al diminuto lago artificial que habían creado. Esto era el comienzo de una nueva vida. Si una buena o una miserable estaba en los Destinos para decidirlo. Sin embargo, sin importar el resultado, definitivamente estaría casado con el joven que estaba a su lado al final del día y eso le daría consuelo.

Miró a Harry y se encontró con la imagen de absoluta calma, y ni siquiera estaba usando Artes Mentales que pudiera decir. _“Merlín, ¿cómo está él haciendo esto?”_

Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se levantaron para encontrarse con los de él, alejando el último de sus miedos con el amor y la seguridad brillando en ellos. Él sonrió levemente y le ofreció su mano, que Severus tomó sin dudarlo, y se metieron juntos en el agua.

La sensualidad de las manos de Harry deslizándose sobre su piel y el leve cosquilleo de magia en el agua habían abrumado sus sentidos bastante rápido, dejándolo en un estado de ánimo casi drogado. La solidez del cuerpo de Harry bajo sus propias manos, afortunadamente, lo estaba anclando a la realidad, o estaba bastante seguro de que simplemente se hubiera elevado y se hubiese alejado. Se lavaron uno al otro siguiendo el patrón pre-escrito, aumentando lentamente su excitación hasta el punto en que el impulso de ir más allá se volvió casi imposible de resistir. Sin embargo, Severus se contuvo, ya que ser el compañero sumiso significaba que tenía que ser tomado primero, y solo después de que Harry lo liberara se le permitiría revertir sus posiciones. Podía elegir no llevarlo a su turno, pero al hacerlo perdería su derecho a estar arriba una vez más y eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Harry agarró su mano y lo condujo fuera del lago y directo a la cama a toda prisa. Era bastante obvio que tenía que mantenerse bajo control para no simplemente empujar a Severus sobre él y a su polla ya rígida ponerla en su culo. No, Severus tenía que entregarse a él. Después de todo, la toma también tenía un patrón pre-escrito, e ignorarlo arruinaría todo.

El corazón de Severus martilleó en su pecho por la excitación y el miedo virginal a lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, no dudó en subir a la cama y acomodarse cómodamente, antes de doblar las rodillas y extenderlas en señal de invitación. Harry lo siguió y se colocó entre ellas, con cuidado de no entrar en contacto con su piel. Luego, se inclinó sobre la polla de Severus, no con la intención de tocarla, sino de dejar que su aliento se apoderara de ella cuando hablara.

Las palabras rituales que salían de la boca de Harry con voz ronca y lujuriosa golpean la virilidad de Severus con la fuerza de un martillo, reverberando a través de todo su cuerpo en oleadas recurrentes de placer, haciéndolo retorcerse y gemir con un abandono animalista que nunca hubiera creído él mismo ser capaz. Sintiendo su liberación pendiente, Harry retrocedió y se puso fuera del camino de la corrida, que estalló fuera de la polla de Severus en chorros largos, asegurándose de no ser golpeado. Severus colapsó respirando pesadamente y luchando por no desmayarse.

_Santo Merlín, se suponía que esto era para relajarme, no para matarme, ¡muchas gracias!”_

Miró con desdén la sonrisa satisfecha de Harry, pero aceptó su posesivo beso ansiosamente después de que Harry lo había limpiado y lo hubiera tomado en sus brazos. Harry retrocedió y convocó el lubricante en su mano asumiendo su posición anterior, aunque luciendo bastante nervioso esta vez. Estaban entrando en un terreno desconocido aquí y uno que podría volverse posiblemente peligroso, pero retroceder en este punto estaba absolutamente fuera de cuestión. Harry respiró hondo y metió los dedos en el plato, comenzando un nuevo canto que al igual que el primero parecía ir directamente al centro mismo de su ser, devolviendo su flácida polla a la vida en un tiempo récord.

Ignorando su erección palpitante, Severus se concentró en la sensación del dedo de Harry persuadiendo a su anillo de músculos a abrirse y deslizándose lentamente dentro. Se preguntaba por la falta de incomodidad cuando el dedo se retorció y giró durante un rato, antes de retirarse para regresar acompañado de otro, hasta que recordó las propiedades mágicas del lubricante y se relajó, permitiéndose finalmente disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones. Cuando el tercer dedo se unió, comenzó lentamente a mecer sus caderas, eufórico por la sensación de plenitud y el conocimiento de que se estaba follando a sí mismo en la mano de Harry.

Harry terminó el canto y retiró sus dedos dejando a Severus sintiéndose extrañamente desconcertado y hormigueando con anticipación al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Las esmeraldas de Harry estaban nerviosamente pidiendo permiso y él solo podía sonreír y asentir, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que, con la excepción de ser amado, esto era algo que había estado anhelando la mayor parte de su vida.

Harry tomó su polla lubricada y empujó su cabeza hacia adentro, deteniéndose y mirando sorprendido cuando ambos sintieron que el aire a su alrededor cambiaba repentinamente y se condensaba con el despertar de la magia. Una magia tan vieja y poderosa que era aterradora. Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los de Harry otra vez y ambos acordaron inmediatamente que todo esto había sido una mala idea. Sin embargo, Harry siendo el Gryffindor que era, se inclinó para tomar sus dos manos sin romper el contacto visual. Entrelazó los dedos y comenzó a empujar más adentro hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado. Luego, comenzó a cantar de nuevo ignorando el poder que se congregaba a su alrededor.

Severus yacía debajo de él respirando pesadamente y tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se adherían a sus pestañas. Conocía los tecnicismos del sexo anal como la palma de su mano. El impacto emocional de tal intimidad con otro ser humano fue algo que los libros de alguna manera no mencionaron. Era consciente de cada pulgada de dureza dentro de él y era extraño, diferente de lo que había esperado, ni mejor ni peor, simplemente diferente. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de que era la polla de Harry allí y el hecho de que según la ley de los magos al menos ahora estaban casados, lo estaba deshaciendo lenta pero constantemente. Estaba muy contento por lo tanto de que Harry finalmente hubiera terminado el canto y soltara sus manos para poner sus brazos alrededor de su espalda para un mejor ajuste, antes de deslizarse casi por completo y empujar hacia atrás varias veces, cambiando el ángulo hasta que finalmente golpeó su próstata.

Impresionado por el rayo de placer que le recorrió la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, apretando la mandíbula un segundo después para contener un improperio. El monstruo de ojos verdes que estaba encima de él se rió entre dientes y golpeó ese punto una y otra vez, más fuerte, instalando un ritmo constante e ignorando las uñas que le arañaban la espalda para conducirlo sin piedad hacia el cielo. Severus estaba arqueándose, riendo y gimiendo en medio de la pasión, y mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas hasta que sangraron con solo un pensamiento todavía presente en su mente, recitándolo como un mantra para rectificar su cordura.

_“¡No tengo permitido hablar! ¡No voy a hablar!”_

¡Y Merlín que era difícil! Quería rogar como una ramera, escupir blasfemias, gritar el nombre de Harry tan fuerte como podía...

Harry se estrelló contra él una última vez y gritó estremeciéndose casi espasmódicamente. Apenas un momento después, una oleada de placer que él nunca había pensado que podría existir, se apoderó de él, seguido por la magia que acechaba, extinguiendo su propio ser y regenerándolo nuevamente, aunque no era consciente de reconocerlo.

* * *

Harry se acercó lentamente a sí mismo e inhaló profundamente al darse cuenta inmediatamente del olor a sexo, hierbas y Severus que lo rodeaban. Esa mezcla embriagadora fue suficiente para despertar su polla todavía enterrada profundamente dentro del mago antes mencionado también. Él sonrió y abrió los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente renovado. Había esperado estar completamente agotado, pero al sentir la magia persistente en el aire, recordó que aún no habían terminado.

Levantó la cabeza sonriendo burlonamente y no se avergonzó de ello en lo absoluto. ¡Eso era de lejos lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida! La sonrisa en la cara de Severus no era muy diferente de todos modos, aunque conociéndolo, lo negaría más tarde con seguridad. Suspiró con nostalgia y muy, muy a su pesar, se retiró de él, antes de rodar hacia un lado con un gruñido. Necesitaban cambiar y bendecir la cama de nuevo, pasar por el segundo baño ritual y luego sería su agujero en la línea.

Para ser honesto, estaba ansioso por eso. Parecía bastante agradable, o al menos a Severus le pareció, y tenía curiosidad por descubrirlo por sí mismo. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su marido... _“¡Merlín, mi marido! ¡Él es mi esposo ahora!”_

A juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Severus, el mismo pensamiento también se le había ocurrido. Sus ojos negros brillaban con tanta emoción que Harry casi se perdió y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y llevarlo de nuevo. Pero el leve cosquilleo de magia en su piel le recordó agradecido que no era su turno, y si ignoraba eso, Severus probablemente nunca lo perdonaría.

Severus sonrió tristemente, como si leyera sus pensamientos y suspiró saliendo de la cama y buscando su varita para limpiarlos a los dos. Harry lo siguió en un momento. Cuanto antes hubieran terminado con las tareas, más rápido podrían regresar a las actividades más placenteras después de todo.

Harry estaba absolutamente embriagado cuando finalmente habían dejado el lago, liderado por Severus esta vez, y casi se arrojó sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas. Severus sonrió ante su entusiasmo y se tomó su tiempo para escalar detrás de él, ignorando convenientemente su mirada impaciente. Se colocó sobre la polla de Harry y comenzó a hablar. Harry se arqueó y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula, para no comenzar a maldecir cuando la primera ola de placer lo golpeó. Apenas dos minutos después estaba llegando tan fuerte que se mordió el brazo para evitar que el nombre de Severus escapara de él.

 _“Santo Merlín...”_ Sacudió la cabeza para despejar los puntos que todavía danzaban detrás de sus ojos y tuvo que preguntarse seriamente cómo Severus había logrado durar tanto tiempo. El hechizo de limpieza lo inundó y alzó la vista para encontrar los labios de Severus cerca de los suyos y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo llegaron tan rápido debido a que los devoraron vivo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Severus estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, cantando suavemente y lubricando su miembro, antes de sumergir sus dedos en el plato una vez más y presionarlos contra su abertura.

Era una sensación extraña tener algo dentro y moverse allí, tenía que admitirlo, aunque de ninguna manera desagradable gracias al lubricante. Cuando el tercer dedo se unió, comenzó a mover sus caderas en tándem con la mano de Severus, volviéndose impaciente otra vez. Podría haber jurado que Severus iba tan despacio a propósito, sin importar cuán irracional fuera eso.

Finalmente, Severus había terminado el canto y reemplazó sus dedos con la punta de su polla y al igual que la primera vez, la magia antigua comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor, aunque ni siquiera tan abrumadoramente como antes. Empujó dentro lentamente y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad era tan reconfortante como la presencia de Severus en su mente, solo que mucho más sustancial. Dándole tiempo para ajustarse, Severus comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Su voz rica y seductoramente baja pareció resonar a través de todo su ser, dejándolo sentir extrañamente abierto y vulnerable. Para su completa vergüenza, sus ojos comenzaron a arder traicioneramente y, por lo tanto, estaba más que contento cuando el canto finalmente había terminado.

Severus se movió para posicionarse más cómodamente y comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de él. Cuando finalmente golpeó su próstata, Harry tuvo que apretar la mandíbula gimiendo guturalmente, aunque el brillo casi vengativo en los ojos de Severus no pareció presagiar nada bueno. Se movió de nuevo y comenzó a martillear ese lugar ferozmente, haciendo que Harry gritara de placer y se mordiera el brazo otra vez. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado en eso, pero estaba muy contento de sentir a Severus finalmente ponerse rígido y correrse con un grito, acogiendo con satisfacción la ola del placer familiar y la oscuridad a su paso y disfrutando del conocimiento que él tenía de hecho, de que alguna manera logró no hablar.

* * *

Se levantaron hasta tarde el domingo por la tarde sintiéndose mareados y despiertos, pero felices de todos modos, y permanecieron acostados acurrucados en la cama sucia, demasiado perezosos para preocuparse por su propia limpieza, contentos con abrazarse. El ritual principal parecía haber ido bien o lo hubieran sabido si no lo hubiera hecho. Era una buena noticia, por supuesto, a pesar de que Severus no podía permitirse disfrutar plenamente, recordando la gran fuerza que habían desafiado y traído sobre sí mismos. Él realmente nunca debería haber estado de acuerdo con esta locura. La unión del cuerpo era la más fácil de las tres y las otras podrían no ir tan bien.

Invocado por un miedo repentino de perderlo, apretó con más fuerza a Harry, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y parpadeara confundido. Afortunadamente, las seis en punto finalmente habían llegado anunciadas por el único repique de la campana, terminando la ceremonia y su silencio.

—¡Oh, gracias Merlín! —Exclamó Harry, suspirando de alivio—Severus, ¿qué pasa? —.

Sin embargo, Severus no respondió. Siguió aferrándose a él por su propia vida temblando ligeramente. ¿Cómo se lo habría explicado de todos modos? Su miedo estaba bien fundado, al menos eso era seguro. No había nada bueno en su vida que al final no se hubiera agriado, ¿quién iba a decir que no volvería a suceder?

Harry maldijo y convocó sus lentes poniéndoselos apresuradamente—¿Severus? —Sonaba casi frenético—Severus, maldición, ¡mírame! —.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los preocupados de Harry—¿Estás bien? —.

Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, aflojando un poco su agarre, sintiéndose avergonzado ante su pequeña exhibición y haciendo un llamado a su Oclumancia para que volviera a estar unido—Sí—.

—¿Qué fue eso entonces? —Harry preguntó sin comprarlo.

—Nada... no es nada, solo... No importa—Murmuró en voz baja y desvió la mirada.

—Severus—Harry ahuecó su mejilla y lo persuadió para que se encontrara con su mirada ansiosa—No estás teniendo dudas ahora, ¿verdad? —.

Reprimió el impulso de reír amargamente y se conformó con una triste sonrisa—No, no de la forma en que piensas al menos—.

Los ojos de Harry buscaban la verdad en él, pero luego suspiró y aceptó eso, aparentemente decidiendo dejarlo ir por el momento.

—Vamos—Sonrió y tomó su mano sentándose—Vamos a tomar un baño y luego algo para comer—Estoy hambriento—.

El estómago de Severus aceptó en voz alta, haciendo que ambos se rieran. La sonrisa de Harry se deslizó de repente de su cara y él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para jalarlo en un beso impresionante.

—Te amo, esposo, para que lo sepas—Le susurró al oído y lo arrastró fuera de la cama antes de que tuviera tiempo de registrar completamente lo que había dicho.

Sin embargo, lo registró, un momento o dos más tarde, y se congeló en estado de shock y se detuvo abruptamente en el borde del lago. Sin embargo, Harry no quiso hacer nada de eso y lo empujó al agua con un sonido estruendoso, riéndose por el culo cuando salió balbuceando y escupiendo, luciendo como un perro mojado.

De acuerdo, entendió la sugerencia, Harry no quería hablar de eso. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo hablarían. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hacer justamente eso cuando un par de ansiosos labios se unieron a ella. Bueno, tal vez no ahora, aceptó ceder y besarlo a cambio. Tendrían tiempo suficiente para eso más tarde.


	27. La Transformación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El lunes por la mañana se arrastraba a un ritmo agonizante. La transformación había comenzado y Harry estaba inquieto, incluso febril a veces. Hermione lo estaba instando a visitar a Madame Pomfrey cuando finalmente había llegado el almuerzo y le había prometido que iría justo después de su clase de Runas Antiguas por la tarde. Sin embargo, era consciente de que nada podría ayudarlo durante las próximas dos semanas, hasta el ascenso de la luna llena para ser preciso. Nada, excepto pasar tiempo en la cama de su marido, eso era. El sexo los relajaría lo suficiente como para poder dormir de forma algo relajada y, aunque sería muy arriesgado reunirse todas las noches, no habría otra alternativa, si es que querían dormir.

Había debatido consigo mismo larga y duramente si debería contarle a sus amigos, o al menos a Hermione, pero al final había decidido no hacerlo. Esto era algo entre Severus y él mismo, algo que necesitaban ver sin un tercero involucrado. Sin embargo, les informó que ahora estaban casados, era solo ser prudente.

Dumbledore todavía estaba ausente de manera regular y lo iba a estar por un buen tiempo todavía. Realmente no podrían haber elegido un mejor momento. Sonrió distraídamente mientras masticaba su sándwich, aunque no se atrevió a mirar hacia la mesa principal. Honestamente, no podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que haya sido tan feliz o contento. Era como ser consciente de que ya no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría si tuviera a Severus a su lado. No era solo una suposición, era un hecho. Como una ley de la naturaleza o algo...

Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan filosófico? Severus debe estar frotándose con él. Suspiró soñoliento y dejó el sándwich para tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, mirando a Neville a los ojos al otro lado de la mesa, que lo miraba sonriendo demasiado a sabiendas. Harry realmente no pudo evitar el rubor que trepaba por su cuello a pesar de su Oclumancia. No era necesario ser un Vidente para saber lo que estaba pensando. Él resopló y rodó sus ojos antes de regresar a su comida. Era un tonto enamorado y no se avergonzaba de eso.

* * *

Severus paseaba por su sala de estar en un extraño estado de agitación. Sentía como si toda su piel estuviera llena de algo y decirse constantemente a sí mismo que era solo la transformación, no estaba ayudando a la necesidad de rascarse en lo más mínimo. Llamaron a su puerta y casi corrió hacia ella, informado por las protecciones de que era Harry. Al abrir de par en par fue instantáneamente envuelto en un par de brazos invisibles y suspiró de alivio cuando el hormigueo de su piel se redujo. Dio un paso atrás en sus habitaciones arrastrando el peso unido a él dentro y dejó que la puerta se cerrara, devolviéndole el abrazo feroz.

—Ya me echabas de menos al parecer—Bromeó con poco entusiasmo presionando su rostro contra el cuello invisible e inhalando el familiar aroma casi codiciosamente.

Harry gimió de frustración—¡Va a ser un infierno! ¿Y se supone que debemos soportar esto durante los próximos diez días? ¡No sé tú, pero definitivamente me volveré loco! —.

—Fue idea tuya, si mal no recuerdo, así que deja de lloriquear y fóllame ya—Realmente no sabía de dónde había salido esa sucia boca suya de repente. Sin duda, Harry debía estar frotándose contra él, pero de alguna manera lo encontró más liberador.

—¡Oh! ¿Mandón, no es así? —Harry ronroneó más seductoramente y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Severus para agarrar su trasero.

El pulso de Severus se aceleró considerablemente y comenzó a tirar de la capa de invisibilidad, impaciente por finalmente poder ver a su marido. No es que fuera de mucha utilidad, ya que tan pronto como apareció la cara de Harry, se vio presionado contra la pared más cercana y se puso a besuquearlo sin sentido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cayendo hacia atrás en la cama con solo un vago recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí y clavado en ella por el cuerpo de Harry.

¡Esto fue genial! Mucho mejor que su primera vez, ya que no estaba sujeto a regulaciones de ningún tipo. ¡Prácticamente podían hacer cualquier cosa! Ahora mismo, sin embargo, quería sentir a Harry moviéndose dentro de él más que cualquier otra cosa. Severus arqueo su mano ahuecando su erección a través de la tela de sus pantalones y gimió con despreocupación en la boca de Harry. Con cualquier otra persona, nunca habría dado tanto de sí mismo con tanta libertad, sin embargo, este era su Harry, su esposo, realmente no había necesidad de contener nada.

Los diestros dedos hicieron un trabajo breve con los botones de su camisa y una boca aún más hábil se ató a su cuello, chupando, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo el camino hasta uno de sus pezones, volviéndolo loco de necesidad. De alguna manera logrando reunir la suficiente presencia de la mente, convocó su varita y desterró el resto de su ropa al piso. Por lo general, disfrutaba de los juegos preliminares tanto como el sexo real, pero en este momento simplemente no tenía paciencia para eso. Al recibir el mensaje, Harry abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante. La propia creación de Severus, por supuesto, ya que nunca usaría nada más.

Cuando Harry finalmente entró en él, Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo presionó contra su pecho. Se quedan así por un par de momentos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la plenitud y el peso sobre él. Esta fue la prueba definitiva de que todo era de hecho, real, que no había soñado los últimos dos días. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró con los esmeralda de Harry, mirándolo con tanto amor. Sonrió sabiendo que aquí, así, estaba realmente completo.

Tomando una señal, Harry comenzó a moverse. Lentamente al principio, cepillando suavemente su próstata al pasar, luego más rápido, más insistentemente, luego más despacio otra vez, prolongando su disfrute. Severus no pudo evitar notar que para alguien que había sido virgen solo anteayer, Harry era un amante consumado, como si supiera instintivamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

 _Como si hubiera nacido para amarme”_ , Severus casi se rió a carcajadas de su propia ridiculez. Era solo el vínculo entre ellos que proporcionaba el conocimiento necesario de los puntos de placer y el funcionamiento físico del otro, nada más, pero aun así... Él podía recordar claramente lo que Harry le había dicho una vez, “como si esto tuviera a ser”, y ahora, al menos, estaba muy inclinado a creerlo.

* * *

Severus se despertó con un dolor sordo, extraño en todas partes, pero no **allí** , a pesar de que su segundo acoplamiento de la noche anterior había sido un poco duro. Bueno, al menos estaba demostrando la excelente calidad del lubricante. Gimió en voz baja, se liberó del mago que aún dormía y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua tibia ayudaría a relajar los músculos fuertemente heridos.

Salió del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de las caderas y comenzó a hurgar en su armario en busca de ropa limpia. Harry ya estaba despierto y mirándolo extrañamente.

—¿Qué? —Severus se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada.

—Tu piel—Harry estaba entrecerrando los ojos en concentración—¿Es solo la luz o ...? —Siguió y convocó sus gafas.

Severus levantó los brazos para mirarlos más cerca. Su piel ya no era amarillenta y cerosa, sino un color crema saludable, el mismo que tenía Harry, solo que varios tonos más claros. Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina y encendió todas las lámparas de la habitación con una palabra de orden.

_“¡Santa Madre de Merlín!”_

¡Esto era increíble! Siempre había tenido tales problemas, siempre abotonando hasta el último botón y tan incómodo cada vez que tenía que visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Le habría tomado años a Harry lograr que aceptara que realmente no le importaba tocarlo de ninguna manera, al contrario. Ahora, sin embargo, ¡definitivamente no tendría tantos problemas! Bajó las manos por los brazos y el pecho e incluso dejó caer la toalla para asegurarse de que así era en todas partes. Harry rió disimuladamente y se unió a él frente al espejo, desnudo también, girando en el lugar varias veces, tratando de encontrar sus propios cambios. Severus echó un vistazo a sus dos reflexiones y lo vio de inmediato.

—¡Has crecido! —.

Harry se congeló y lo miró con incredulidad, luego se volvió para comparar su altura otra vez, y de hecho parecía ser unos tres centímetros más alto que ayer. Él sonrió ampliamente, aparentemente más que satisfecho.

—Sabes, de repente no me molesta tanto la incomodidad—.

Severus rodó sus ojos, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo estaba traicionando—Estás diciéndolo ahora, espera hasta la noche. Se supone que empeorará, antes de que mejore—.

—Tan optimista, ¿no? —Harry saltó hacia el baño en los mejores estados de ánimo.

Severus observó el balanceo de su trasero hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta y negó con la cabeza divertido, luego suspiró con satisfacción y comenzó a vestirse. Su desayuno, por supuesto, ya estaba preparado y esperándolos en el comedor.

* * *

La semana había progresado en la misma rutina. Desafortunadamente, la predicción de Severus había resultado ser correcta y comenzaron a recurrir a un uso excesivo de _Glamour_ para ocultar su condición durante el día. La Nueva Orden los había felicitado profundamente por la felicidad matrimonial recién encontrada, Hermione especialmente, estaba extasiada. Y lo mejor de todo, podía atribuir su cansancio a la luna de miel cada vez que notaba que algo andaba mal. Así que en general, nadie tenía ni la más mínima sospecha hasta ahora.

El domingo por la noche se encontró a la pareja de recién casados acurrucada en el sofá frente al fuego, y por primera vez en días, sin dolor o incomodidad de ningún tipo. Solo quedaban cuatro días para el levantamiento de la luna llena y la mayor parte de la transformación ya estaba detrás de ellos.

Harry lucía ahora un orgulloso 1.72 m, que había atribuido a un crecimiento tardío, sin embargo sabía que Hermione no lo estaba comprando del todo. Su cuerpo y extremidades se volvieron más largos y finos, sus huesos faciales más pronunciados. Para su gran satisfacción, su cabello en realidad se había enderezado un poco, pero solo un poco. Los genes Potter eran obviamente tan tercos como sus dueños. Sin embargo, el cambio más importante le había ocurrido a su vista. Se estaba regenerando lentamente, y actualmente, solo era la mitad de malo que hace una semana. Sus gafas habían tenido que ajustarse casi a diario, lo que era una pesadilla con respecto a sus clases. Severus tuvo que hacer varios viajes a las ópticas en Hogsmeade disfrazado para ponerlos al día. Harry sabía por supuesto que su vista era demasiado mala para regenerarse por completo, los malditos genes Potter otra vez. Pero tenerla de vuelta incluso tan lejos, fue definitivamente una mejora que nunca hubiera esperado lograr.

Severus también había cambiado, aunque no tan drásticamente como Harry, por supuesto. Su piel solo podía describirse como hermosa ahora, su cabello era un poco más grueso y su cuerpo y rostro más completo. Sin embargo, estos pequeños cambios le habían dado una confianza hasta ahora desconocida en su aspecto. Personalmente, Harry nunca lo había encontrado tan feo como se había imaginado. Su nariz, por supuesto, era algo que no se podía evitar, pero encajaba perfectamente en su rostro, dando a sus rasgos una noble y romántica cualidad. Sus ojos y su voz, por otro lado, podían derretir las agallas en el lugar, si se usaban de cierta manera, y su cabello estaba fino y sedoso al tacto. Él no era clásicamente guapo, aunque era un hombre atractivo por derecho propio. ¡Pero ve y hazlo llegar al bastardo obstinado! Harry solo estaba contento de que esos estúpidos problemas, finalmente hubieran terminado.

Harry se movió sobre el regazo de Severus y se deslizó hacia el suelo sonriendo maliciosamente cuando una idea interesante entró en su mente. Una vez le había dicho a Malfoy que preferían la alfombra, pero la verdad era que nunca lo habían hecho en ningún lugar además de la cama y era hora de cambiar eso. Extendió las rodillas de Severus y se deslizó entre ellas, le abrió los pantalones y los arrastró hasta los tobillos, junto con sus calzoncillos de seda negra. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían hecho algo más además de anal también.

La polla de Severus dio un tic nervioso, mientras que Harry estaba ocupado con sus propios pantalones y lentamente comenzó a hincharse. Harry miró hacia esos ojos insondablemente oscuros y sonrió ante la expectación hambrienta en ellos. Le encantaba ese sentimiento de ser querido, saber que sus esfuerzos eran apreciados, y él no era muy diferente al propio Severus en ese aspecto, tan privado de afecto como los dos habían sido durante toda su vida.

Tomó sus pollas en sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la suya mientras trabajaba a Severus con su boca, alimentándose de los sonidos que estaba haciendo como un hombre muerto de hambre. ¡Oh, cómo amaba a su hombre así! Gimiendo de placer y pasando sus largos y esbeltos dedos a través de su cabello. ¡Podría tragárselo entero! Pensándolo bien... relajó su garganta e hizo exactamente eso.

* * *

Como ya no aplicaba encantos ocultos, la mayoría de sus colegas notaron la mejor apariencia física de Severus en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Y al ser los chismosos molestos, comenzaron a especular sobre ello de inmediato. Para el momento en que había entrado en la sala de personal para su reunión de esa noche, estaba de humor para maldecirlos de seis maneras para el próximo siglo. ¡Y la sonrisa de Minerva, demasiado consciente, no ayudaba a ninguno! Lo último que necesitaba era que los estudiantes se dieran cuenta de eso encima de todo lo demás.

Tomó su lugar habitual junto a Pomona y los miró arrogantemente, como si desafiara a alguien a comentar. La mayoría de ellos fueron lo suficientemente sabios como para mantener sus bocas cerradas, Slughorn sin embargo nunca había sido conocido por su sabiduría.

—Ah, muchacho, merodeando por los terrenos de caza nuevamente, ya veo—Se rió entre dientes, haciendo un guiño muy molesto—Parece que te hace bien en verdad—.

Severus se enderezó listo para morderse la cabeza, pero al ver a los demás contener el aliento por el rabillo del ojo, decidió no darles la satisfacción.

—Algunos de nosotros al menos todavía somos capaces de conseguirlo, Horace—Levantó la nariz con desprecio con desprecio—Obviamente no estás entre ellos—.

Filius se atragantó con su té, mientras que Pomona y Minerva, entre otros, tosían con recelo. Algunos estaban simplemente boquiabiertos. Sin embargo, Slughorn se había vuelto de un buen tono de rojo, balbuceando de vergüenza e indignación. Satisfecho, Severus se giró para mirar a la subdirectora con una pequeña sonrisa presumida que jugaba en sus labios y tuvo que hacer una doble mirada. ¿Era eso orgullo brillando en sus ojos? Pero antes de que pudiera estar seguro, se giró y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del personal.

—¿Deberíamos empezar? Muy bien, Albus volverá el viernes. Si todavía hay algún problema con la tiza que muerde, llévenla con él. El próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade está sobre nosotros y debemos patrullar el pueblo por parejas esta vez, no se puede tener mucho cuidado hoy en día—.

Hubo una oleada de murmullos disgustados.

—¿Por qué no fue cancelado por completo? —Preguntó Charity frunciendo el ceño.

Minerva suspiró—Desafortunadamente, el Ministerio está decidido a mantener un parecido de normalidad el mayor tiempo posible y Hogwarts es un ejemplo. El Ministro Scrimgeour nos ha asegurado que habrá amplia seguridad y no debemos preocuparnos demasiado—.

Luego siguió otra ola de disgustados murmullos, pero como no había nada que hacer, continuaron con los problemas individuales. Severus fingió no darse cuenta de las miradas especulativas que le lanzaban. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que todos estaban pensando. Por extraño que parezca, no le molestó ni la mitad de lo que había esperado. Oh, si solo ellos supieran...

Su mirada regresó a Minerva. _“¿Vas a estar orgullosa de mí todavía?”_ De alguna manera, él dudaba de eso. Ella siempre había sido ferozmente protectora de sus pequeños leones. Si ella descubriera que él había llevado a uno de ellos a su cama, probablemente lo castraría.

 _“Esperemos que ya no esté aquí cuando la noticia llegue al público”_ , sonrió secamente a sí mismo. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo, aunque la mayoría de la gente no lo vería así. Imaginar sus caras pálidas y sorprendidas le estaba dando un placer casi sádico, tenía que admitirlo, más que nada la del director.

_“¡Al diablo con ellos y su mierda de justicia! ¡He ganado el mejor premio de todos! ¡Yo, Severus Snape, el horrible y feo murciélago de las mazmorras!”_

Y cuando llegara el momento, sentiría una gran satisfacción frotándolo en sus caras.


	28. Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry estaba empacando lo último de sus cosas con el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio sonrientes y bromeando, que estaban bastante ansiosos por ir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Él, Ron, Ginny y Hermione sin embargo, tomaron el Flu en la oficina del director para llegar a Grimmauld Place justo después del desayuno. Estaba deseando instalarse en el dormitorio principal esa noche, a pesar de que Severus no se uniría a él hasta el día siguiente. Esa noche, el veintidós de diciembre, era el solsticio de invierno, la noche en la que muchos Séptimos Años, Slytherin y otros, mostrarían sus verdaderos colores.

Él sonrió para sus adentros mientras cerraba la tapa de su baúl y la encogía para meterla en su bolsillo. Oh, ser la mosca en la pared cuando Voldemort se diera cuenta de que habría menos reclutas de los que había esperado, mucho menos en realidad. Aquellos marcados no regresarían el próximo trimestre del curso. Suspiró y se volvió para encoger la jaula de Hedwig también. Era realmente una pena que hubiera alguno, tanta juventud y potencial perdido, no es de extrañar que Severus estuviera molesto.

En el lado positivo, iba a haber una gran fiesta el día 25. La Orden había decidido hacer todo este año para elevar la moral de la tropa o algo así. Bueno, mirando el progreso de las cosas, ciertamente lo necesitarían en el futuro cercano.

Harry deseó a Seamus y Dean una Feliz Navidad y siguió a Neville a la sala común para reunirse con las chicas. Su organización ya había adquirido un amplio círculo de seguidores. Sin embargo, el número de miembros reales todavía era demasiado pequeño. Necesitaba cambiar y pronto. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Voldemort esa noche, pero podía decir sin duda que no sería agradable. Necesitaban reunir más poder masculino y ya tenía algunos candidatos en mente.

Dejando a un lado la política, su progreso y el de Severus en el segundo vínculo iba demasiado lentos para su gusto. A pesar de que tuvo que admitir que no había forma de que fuera más rápido. Para convertirse en una mente, necesitarían conocer al otro íntimamente. Y como sus dos vidas estaban lejos de la felicidad y la luz del sol, desenterrar esos recuerdos reprimidos era un proceso lento y agonizante. ¡A menudo se sentía como si estuviera recostado en el sofá de la oficina de un psiquiatra! Aunque si lo miraba de cierta manera, podría ser exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y tal vez incluso era exactamente lo que ambos necesitaban.

Mirando hacia atrás con un ojo objetivo, Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de lo jodida que había estado toda su vida. En el caso de Severus, fue aún peor. Excepto por la violación, en realidad no había nada que no le hubiera sucedido, y si no fuera por la magia del virgen, probablemente no habría tenido tanta suerte. Ambos estaban llorando y destrozados emocionalmente al final de cada sesión, sintiéndose extrañamente más ligeros, como si se purgaran de esas cargas indeseadas de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, los había acercado más que nunca. Realmente no había otra persona viva que conociera bien a ninguno de los dos y, por lo tanto, los entendía hasta tal punto. Hubo momentos en que Harry podía ver lo que Severus estaba pensando solo al verlo hacer un gesto aparentemente trivial, y sabía que Severus podría hacer lo mismo.

Por extraño que parezca, su vida sexual no estaba sufriendo, a pesar de que tendían a ser más amables uno con el otro, de lo que solían hacerlo. Severus especialmente, a menudo lo acusaría de tratarlo como si fuera frágil. Sin embargo, Harry no podía obligarse a meter su pene en él después de las cosas que había presenciado en su mente apenas una hora antes.

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor esa mañana fue un asunto bastante bullicioso. Después de que terminaron, se despidieron de Neville y Luna y trotaron hasta la entrada custodiada por la gárgola de la oficina de Dumbledore. Ron estaba detrás de ellos, sabiamente manteniendo su distancia, pero como desafortunadamente todavía era un miembro de la familia Weasley no había nada para eso y lo soportaron con mala gracia.

El director parecía estar de muy mal humor por una vez, lo que hizo que Harry sospechara de inmediato. Sin embargo, de qué exactamente, no podía decirlo. Fue solo una corazonada. Procedieron a través del Flu y hacia la cocina del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place para que la Señora Weasley los sofocara a su gusto. Después de que finalmente pudieron escapar, se separaron para instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ron no dijo una palabra cuando Harry pasó junto a él y la puerta de la habitación que habían compartido solo el verano pasado, en su camino a la siguiente escalera, pero era obvio que él quería. A Harry no le hubiera importado que fuera honesto. No era asunto de nadie donde elegía dormir en su propia casa.

Winky había hecho un trabajo maravilloso en el dormitorio en cuestión o más bien en la recamara, ya que la habitación no le daba justicia. A Harry le recordó fuertemente los aposentos de Severus con la adición de algunos colores complementarios y chucherías que él mismo prefería. Realmente podía sentirse como en casa y decidió volver a mirar todo, pero primero lo primero. Sacó su cuchillo ritual y procedió a proteger las habitaciones contra cualquier posible e imposible intrusión. Lo último que necesitarían sería que alguien entrara sin autorización mientras se encontraran en una posición comprometedora.

Durante el almuerzo, la cocina estaba repleta de la asamblea habitual de miembros de la Orden, la mayoría de ellos de muy buen humor. No había habido ningún ataque en las últimas semanas, ya que Voldemort probablemente lo estaba guardando esa noche para ensuciar adecuadamente a sus nuevos seguidores. No era nada de lo que estar contento en opinión de Harry, pero como no lo sabían, era comprensible. Él y Hermione descenderían a la mazmorra para controlar todo, mientras que Ginny se pondría al día con su madre y el resto de su familia.

Harry permaneció despierto esa noche dando vueltas durante un rato, antes de darse por vencido por completo. Le faltaba su almohada habitual, eso estaba muy claro. Después de dormir con Severus todas las noches durante casi dos meses, simplemente ya no podía prescindir de él. Suspiró decidiendo usar el tiempo para meditar sobre su posición actual. Suponía que debería molestarle lo rápido que todo había sucedido. Los recuerdos de su vida anterior se sentían como hace décadas, cuando en realidad habían sido apenas siete meses. Por el contrario, no creía que todo debiera parecer tener un extraño sentido.

 _“Estaba destinado a ser”_ , Harry sonrió melancólicamente. Ese tipo de pensamiento le recordaba demasiado a la firme creencia de Dumbledore en el poder del amor. Tal vez, los rumores de la vieja cabra no eran tan descabellados como antes había pensado que eran.

Las puertas de la recamara a su izquierda se abrieron lo suficiente como para dejar pasar una sombra delgada, antes de volver a cerrarse silenciosamente. Harry sonrió al ver que se recortaba contra la luz de la pequeña chimenea. Como las barreras no lo habían alertado, solo podía ser una persona.

—Pensé que querías quedarte en Hogwarts esta noche—Harry levantó una ceja en cuestión.

—He cambiado de opinión—.

Un momento después Severus estaba encima de él, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Los días previos a Navidad se gastaron en mantenerse alejado de la Señora Weasley mientras estaba ocupada con los preparativos de último minuto. Severus por lo general se marchaba justo después del desayuno para ver a sus cargos y otros asuntos, pero volvía por la noche otra vez. Harry sonrió ante la idea de despertarse con su esposo en la mañana de Navidad y abrir regalos juntos. Era tan doméstico que Severus probablemente se burlaría de disgusto, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría mucho. El segundo beneficio de sus sesiones era que Harry ya no tenía que preguntarse qué regalarle. Había comprado una buena cantidad de dos docenas de regalos para mimar a Severus y estaba deseando ver su rostro escandalizado.

Hermione se iría el día 25 después del desayuno y usaría la tapadera de evitar la fiesta para ir a ver a Theodore. Harry se sintió con ella, debía ser muy duro para ambos, pero al menos sí tenía a alguien. Estaba más preocupado por Ginny. Ella estaba saliendo con Dean en este momento, aunque podía decir que no estaba yendo bien. E incluso si lo fuera, dudaba que de todos modos terminase en algo serio, ya que ni su padre ni su tío abuelo, el Jefe de la Casa Weasley, aprobarían el partido. Ginny era la primera chica Weasley en generaciones y por lo tanto, debía casarse muy bien, para elevar el prestigio de su familia. Lord Weasley había hecho todo lo posible por diseñar una dote lo suficientemente alta como para tentar incluso al más rico sangrepura. No había forma de que él se la diera a Dean Thomas.

Harry suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Él ya había comenzado a pensar como ellos, los Señores de este mundo, y sin embargo, todavía se había casado con Severus Snape sin pensarlo dos veces. Desde el punto de vista social, era absolutamente impensable. Pero al menos podía permitirse hacer eso, Ginny, por otro lado, no podía. Podía desobedecer, por supuesto, pero eso significaría un descontento inmediato y aún más deshonra para los Weasley, y amaba demasiado a su familia como para hacer eso. No, ella se inclinaría ante los deseos de su Señor cuando llegara el momento. Lo único que Harry podía hacer era encontrarla como un hombre respetable y rico con el que al menos pudiera vivir, y él mismo también.

Puso a un lado el libro de Defensa que estaba revisando y se levantó para obtener el “Libro De Nombres Actualizado Automáticamente” que había visto una vez en la sección de genealogía. Tenía un poco de investigación que hacer.

* * *

Severus fue despertado demasiado temprano en su opinión, y nada menos que por las acrobacias infantiles de su esposo, lo que no estaba haciendo nada para aligerar su estado de ánimo. Refunfuñó molesto y se volvió hacia un lado tirando de las sábanas sobre su cabeza para apagar la luz. Sin embargo, no debía ser. Las sabanas fueron arrancadas de él y fue asaltado por un monstruo de ojos verdes.

—¡Vamos, Severus, arriba contigo! ¡Es Navidad, los regalos están esperando! —.

Cualquier réplica que podría haber tenido fue absorbida de su boca por el mismo monstruo, dejándolo sin aliento.

>> ¡Feliz Navidad! —Y el peso que lo inmovilizaba había desaparecido.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Severus se sentó y echó un vistazo alrededor. Sus habitaciones habían sido decoradas festivamente durante la noche, aunque tenía que admitirlo, muy discretamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando finalmente aterrizaron en la obscena cantidad de paquetes envueltos que se elevaban casi tan alto como el gran árbol en la esquina.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín es eso? —.

—Regalos—Harry sonó irritantemente feliz y tiró de su bata.

Severus lo atrapó y le devolvió una de sus mejores miradas—Me doy cuenta de eso, imbécil. Lo que quiero saber es porque hay muchos de ellos aquí—.

—Bueno, obviamente vale la pena tener muchos amigos, ¿no es así? Ahora pon tu trasero aquí, ¡quiero comenzar ya! —.

Mientras se tomaba su tiempo para levantarse de la cama y ponerse la bata, Harry comenzó a cavar en la montaña, dividiéndola en dos montones. Severus tuvo que admitir que estaba intrigado. La pila que aparentemente era suya ya era más grande de lo que había recibido antes, y ni siquiera era la mayor parte del lote. Tan pronto como se sentó en el suelo, Winky apareció ante ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de bebidas calientes y la colocó sobre una mesa baja que había conjurado del aire.

—Chocolate caliente, justo como el amo Harry ha requerido—Anunció con orgullo—¿Los amos desean algo más? —.

—Gracias, Winky, creo que estamos listos—Harry la despidió sonriendo como un maníaco ante la nariz levantada de Severus. Tan pronto como ella desapareció, tomó una taza al azar y se la metió en las manos—Y sí, vas a beberlo, ¡es tradición! —.

Severus estaba mirando a la taza como si lo hubiera ofendido, discutiendo consigo mismo si debía ceder o meterlo en la parte posterior del mocoso entrometido. Sin embargo, olía tentador, y honestamente, podía admitir que no recordaba cómo sabía el chocolate caliente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se le permitió o se permitió a si mismo tanta frivolidad. Levantó la mirada hacia la expectante mirada de Harry y decidió tomar un sorbo. Un sorbo no le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando la dulzura y el rico sabor del chocolate explotaron en su boca. ¡Era absolutamente delicioso! Bebió otro sorbo mientras veía cómo Harry lo miraba y se tomaba una taza él mismo, antes de desgarrar el paquete más cercano con la impaciencia de un niño pequeño. Severus sonrió ante sus travesuras y terminó la taza, sintiendo que su calor se filtraba en el centro de su ser. Luego, dirigió su atención a la pila de regalos que lo esperaban. Si esto era lo que llamaban felicidad matrimonial, entonces podría vivir con eso.

* * *

Los asistentes a la fiesta comenzaron a llegar una hora antes de la cena y se acomodaron en el salón de baile principal con bebidas y refrigerios. Harry se sorprendió al ver cuántas personas tenían libre acceso al Cuartel General, ya que todos fueron ingresados en las protecciones por el guardián secreto. Tonks, uno de sus reclutas más nuevos, le informó que Dumbledore había decidido extender el hechizo Fidelius a toda la familia de cada miembro de la Orden en reacción a la reciente ola de ataques. Podrían llevar a su familia a un lugar seguro sin su participación directa en el caso de un ataque a su casa. La mayoría de estas personas no sabían la ubicación exacta de la casa en sí y solo los miembros de la Orden tenían la contraseña para la Flu. Bueno, fue una buena cosa que él haya protegido todas sus áreas privadas de manera excesiva.

La sala estaba llena de gente que reía y charlaba cuando se anunció la cena y todos comenzaron a migrar al comedor principal. Harry se sintió aliviado de escapar de ellos por un tiempo. Le habían presentado a tantos esposos, esposas, niños y demás séquito, cuyos nombres ni siquiera se molestó en recordar, que le había producido un leve dolor de cabeza. Se había emparedado con los gemelos Weasley, asegurando a alguien divertido para hablar durante toda la comida, a pesar de que las personas sentadas frente a ellos insistían en interrumpir con comentarios estúpidos.

Después, la mayoría de ellos regresaron al salón de baile o se extendieron a las salas de estar de los alrededores, formando pequeños grupos según su edad e intereses. Los miembros de La Nueva Orden y un par de otros estudiantes de Hogwarts, se divirtieron muchísimo jugando juegos de fiesta y probando los brebajes más nuevos de los gemelos durante el resto de la noche, hasta que Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco cachondo. Estaba moviéndose inquieto con una excitación cada vez mayor, pero no dijo nada, sospechando que las bromas de los gemelos estaban funcionando. Durante la siguiente hora, notó un aumento radical de su sentido del olfato y del gusto, por lo que era absolutamente insoportable sentarse entre todos estos adolescentes hormonales. Discretamente lanzando un _Glamour_ en su paquete, se levantó y se excusó por el resto de la tarde. ¡Necesitaba a su esposo y lo necesitaba AHORA!

* * *

Dumbledore estaba hablando agradablemente en el círculo de sus viejos amigos, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Harry había dejado la fiesta para recluirse en el estudio justo detrás de ellos. Y los hechizos que había arrojado, antes de maniobrar a todas estas personas en su posición alrededor de la entrada, habían indicado que había dos humanos adentro y ninguno de ellos era virgen. Originalmente, había planeado enfrentar al niño solo, pero luego había decidido incluir testigos. No había una garantía absoluta de que Harry cedería a su influencia, por lo tanto, más presión no haría daño.

Era hora de actuar. Pasó la conversación al discurso que el niño había dado en nombre de la campaña de integración del Ministro para los ciudadanos mágicos no humanos y envió a uno de los jóvenes a buscar al Señor Potter para ellos. El joven regresó diciéndoles que Harry no estaba en ninguna parte.

—Bien entonces—Dumbledore sonrió indulgentemente y sacó su varita de su manga— _Señálame a Harry Potter_ —.

La varita en su palma extendida giró bruscamente a la izquierda apuntando a la puerta cerrada a su lado.

—Oh, qué afortunado—Se acercó y golpeó suavemente, consciente de los ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos—Harry, mi muchacho, ¿puedo pasar? —.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, el que, como era de esperar, no cedió. Fingiendo sorpresa, frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, lanzando un hechizo revelador. La puerta se iluminó en una miríada de colores que indicaban una protección excesiva, lo que causaba un murmullo perturbado alrededor. Dumbledore tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño más profundo en su lugar. Desmontó las barreras con cuidado para neutralizar los nodos que disparan la alarma, antes de derribarlos y abrir la puerta de par en par, encendiendo las lámparas dentro con una palabra de orden.

Sin embargo, lo que tenía delante no era el que esperaba. No había ninguna chica chillando de miedo y vergüenza y saltando para cubrirse, seguida por el igualmente avergonzado Salvador del Mundo Mágico. No, allí en el sofá de cuero negro, yacía Severus Snape con Harry Potter encima de él, ambos sudorosos y desnudos, y muy enrojecidos, aparentemente todavía disfrutando después de su acoplamiento.

Toda la sangre se escapó de la cara de Dumbledore. _“No, Merlín! ¡Por favor no! ¡Esto no puede ser!”_

Sin inmutarse por los sobresaltos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, provenientes de la audiencia reunida en la otra habitación, Harry convocó la capa de Severus para cubrirlos a los dos y levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a todos con calma, al igual que el hombre debajo de él.

—¿Nadie les ha enseñado alguna vez a no irrumpir en habitaciones protegidas que obviamente están protegidas por alguna razón? —Harry se dirigió a ellos con una leve sonrisa—Ahora, si nos disculpan. Mi esposo y yo queremos estar solos—.

Con un gesto de su mano, la puerta se cerró de golpe justo delante de la nariz de Dumbledore.


	29. El Escándalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus se tomaron su tiempo para volver a vestirse en silencio. El daño estaba hecho y no había nada más que hacer, sino salir y enfrentar la música. Ambos sabían que esto sucedería tarde o temprano y, por lo tanto, habían discutido el procedimiento detenidamente. Paso uno, ponte los anillos; el segundo paso era indicarle a Winky que tuviera listas las copias del compromiso y el contrato de matrimonio cuando se le llame nuevamente; El paso tres, tener una ruta de escape lista, si todo se iba al infierno. Harry iba a hablar por los dos, no solo porque era el compañero dominante, sino también para evitar cualquier acusación de seducción deliberada por parte de Severus.

Cuando estuvieron presentables, Harry se volvió hacia Severus con una pequeña sonrisa astuta en sus labios, solo para encontrarse con una expresión similar. A pesar de lo desagradable, ambos se divertirían mucho follando con las mentes de las personas esa noche. Una actividad que ambos disfrutaban casi tanto como el sexo, pero solo casi. Severus asintió con la cabeza y se puso una máscara neutral. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Harry abrió la puerta y salió a la espaciosa sala de estar, atestada de brujas y magos agitados.

_“Oh dios, las noticias viajan rápido!”_

Tan pronto como fueron descubiertos, las preguntas comenzaron a volar, hasta que el director emitió un _Sonorus_ sobre sí mismo y los llamó a todos al orden.

 _“Y entonces el espectáculo comienza”_.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia ellos con una cara tallada en piedra, aunque sus ojos estaban traicionando la ira hirviendo detrás de ella—Debo decir que estoy más que sorprendido y decepcionado. Severus, Harry, sus acciones esta noche no solo son deplorables, son altamente ilegales y por lo tanto tendrán graves consecuencias—.

Harry levantó una ceja sin impresionar—¿Desde cuándo el placer del marido es una acción ilegal? ¿Puedo preguntar? Bueno, hacerlo en público es deplorable, supongo, aunque no fue nuestra culpa. Hemos resguardado la habitación cuidadosamente. Ustedes fueron los que se abrieron paso sin previo aviso—.

La habitación estalló en gritos de incredulidad.

—¡SILENCIO! —Dumbledore gritó, antes de dirigirse a ellos otra vez—Entonces, ¿insisten en tratar de arrojar arena a mis ojos con un par de anillos apresuradamente conjurados? —Señaló con desprecio a sus alianzas matrimoniales—¿De verdad esperan que crea que el Heredero de la Casa Potter y Black ofrecería algo más allá de su cama a un hombre tan por debajo de él? ¡No nací ayer, joven! —.

—El verdadero valor de un hombre no se mide por su riqueza o su posición—Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon peligrosamente—Severus tiene todo lo que siempre quise en un compañero de por vida, pero eso está más allá del punto. ¿Quieres ver los documentos contractuales? ¡Winky! —El elfo apareció sosteniendo una pila de copias. Un corte de sus dedos y cada persona presente tuvo uno—Gracias, Winky, puedes irte—Ella se inclinó y desapareció con un suave estallido—Ahí lo tienes—Sonrió Harry, mirando a la muchedumbre murmurando con entusiasmo.

_“Merlín, en realidad son solo un montón de ovejas, ¿verdad? No es de extrañar que Dumbledore tenga un momento tan fácil manipulándolos”._

Su mirada volvió a la cara pálida del director. Estaba leyendo los documentos cuidadosamente, buscando vacíos legales sin duda. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que no encontraría ninguno y casi podría predecir su próximo movimiento. Él no estaba decepcionado.

—Bueno, Severus—Dumbledore dobló los pergaminos y se los guardó en el bolsillo de su bata—Debo felicitarte por tu admirable crueldad. Seducir a un chico con la mitad de tu edad y convencerlo de que se case contigo justo debajo de mi nariz fue un movimiento astuto—.

La multitud reaccionó de manera previsible, indignada. Harry tuvo un momento difícil para no burlarse de ellos.

Severus solo rodó sus ojos sin inmutarse—Por favor, Albus, por la forma en que se arrojaba sobre mí, casi no hubo seducción—.

—Oye, por la forma en que te estabas inclinando, mostrando ese culo tuyo, ¿de verdad esperabas que no me interesara? —.

—Solo estaba recogiendo algo—.

—Claro, lo estabas—.

Las ovejas tomaron un aliento colectivo mirándolos en estado de shock absoluto. Tonks y los niños Weasley, menos Ron, se reían en un rincón remoto. Y Harry podría haber jurado haber visto los labios de McGonagall temblar, a pesar de su expresión severa.

Dumbledore farfulló por un momento, antes de aclarar su garganta y asumir un tono serio otra vez—No importa las circunstancias reales, todavía eres menor de edad, Harry. Cualquier relación no platónica realizada con un adulto antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad es, por lo tanto, ilegal—.

—Con la única excepción de un cortejo formal, director, como bien sabe—Dijo Harry sin perder el ritmo—Y como todas las pautas y regulaciones se han cumplido al pie de la letra, no hay nada ilegal o incluso impropio en nuestras relación premarital. Además, hemos sido muy discretos, lo que en realidad no teníamos que ser—.

Luchando una batalla perdida y sabiéndolo, Dumbledore se aferró a la última gota—Todavía hay un comportamiento incorrecto de maestro/alumno a considerar. De un prefecto y un miembro de mi personal, definitivamente esperaba algo mejor—.

—Eso puede ser, pero no cambia las regulaciones concernientes al cortejo formal entre adultos y menores, Albus—Arrastró Severus en su forma habitual—Los estatutos de la escuela no hacen una distinción entre estudiantes y miembros del personal en ese sentido, y sí, miré de antemano—Frunció los labios divertido—No veo por qué estás tan molesto. Como Harry ya ha mencionado, hemos sido muy discretos, ¿no es así? Y continuaremos siendo así—.

El intercambio fue seguido por una nueva ola de murmullos agitados. Habiendo tenido suficiente de eso por una noche, Harry decidió que era hora de hacer una salida.

—Bueno, si eso fue todo—Agarró la mano de Severus—Nos gustaría retirarnos ahora. Fue una noche larga y emocionante—.

El ruido aumentó considerablemente a su alrededor, aunque nadie se había atrevido a detenerlos cuando atravesaron a la gente que bloqueaba la entrada y siguieron por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Con la puerta del dormitorio principal cerrada y bloqueada detrás de ellos, finalmente pudieron exhalar y relajarse un poco. Severus se sintió extrañamente eufórico y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Aún no había terminado. En un día o dos como máximo, las noticias llegarían a los periódicos y la mayor parte del mundo mágico gritaría por su sangre. Por otro lado, estaba deseando verlo, regodearse abiertamente en las caras de sus colegas, en particular de Dumbledore, y en los rostros de todos aquellos que siempre lo habían despreciado y ridiculizado. Sabía que le llamarían nombres, le habían llamado nombres durante toda su vida, pero esta vez sería por envidia.

Harry se rió entre dientes y lo tomó en sus brazos—¿Viste sus caras? Oh, hombre... —Negó con la cabeza—Hermione me va a matar—.

—Sí, y Minerva y Molly me van a matar, sin mencionar las hordas de tus fieles fans—.

Harry gimió golpeando su cabeza contra el pecho de Severus y suspiró con resignación—Me olvidé de ellos, lo siento amor—.

—Me las arreglaré—Severus besó la coronilla de su cabeza y lo llevó hacia el baño—Deberíamos dormir un poco, mañana va a ser un día largo—En el lado positivo, podríamos solicitar cuartos familiares ahora—.

Harry sonrió ante la perspectiva—¿No es necesario que sigas buscándote por un acostón? —.

—Exactamente. ¡Ahora entra en esa ducha, mocoso! —.

* * *

Bajaron a desayunar juntos a la mañana siguiente y, como era de esperar, el comité de interrogatorios ya estaba presente. Durante la comida, solo se hicieron preguntas generales, pero luego Minerva exigió hablar con Severus a solas.

Él realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ella era una de las pocas personas en Hogwarts y en general, a quien respetaba genuinamente. Su opinión significaba mucho para él y su aprobación aún más. Y ante las revelaciones recientes, él bien podría imaginarse que ella no estaba del todo feliz con él. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía que decir, no sería agradable, y también sabía que dolía. Preparándose mentalmente, aseguró la sala de estar contra todo tipo de escuchas y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, rígido como una vara y con una expresión ilegible. Minerva, como siempre, se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

—¿Te está tratando bien, niño? —.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Él balbuceó a tientas en busca de una respuesta, mientras que Minerva se levantó y se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano sobre su brazo, su rostro lleno de preocupación.

>> Sé que es un partido muy prestigioso para ti y mucho más de lo que podrías haber esperado. Y sé que él es un hombre bueno y honorable. Pero también es muy joven, inexperto en los caminos del mundo, por no hablar de los asuntos del corazón. ¿Podrá darte lo que necesitas? ¿Amarte como mereces ser amado? ¿Para hacerte feliz? —.

Severus la estaba mirando completamente deshecho. Nunca, ni dentro de cien años, hubiera esperado eso. Se había preparado para soportar su ira y disgusto, y cualquier amenaza o acusación que ella le lanzara. ¿Y todo lo que le preocupaba era su bienestar? Esto no podría estar bien. Ella debió simplemente haberlo sacado de su mente en el momento en que había entrado por la puerta. ¡Eso al menos tendría sentido!

Minerva sonrió, como si leyera sus pensamientos—No me malinterpretes, niño. Tengo más que unas pocas palabras que decir sobre el hecho de que te agarres a un chico de la mitad de tu edad, y uno de mis favoritos no menos, pero también soy consciente de que estás en mayor peligro de terminar con un corazón roto que él. Él es joven, él se recuperará; tú, por otro lado, te romperá irreparablemente—.

Severus abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Si él no hubiera sabido con certeza cuánto le amaba Harry, habría estado en peligro de hecho. Pero lo sabía con certeza, lo estaba viendo en los ojos de Harry y lo sentía en su toque cada momento que habían pasado juntos solos desde el primer contacto. Harry incluso le había dicho una vez. Es cierto, no había vuelto a hacer eso, pero realmente tampoco lo había necesitado. Severus sabía sin duda como era.

Carraspeó nerviosamente mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar correctamente lo que quería decir. No era frecuente que careciera de elocuencia y la vergüenza adicional no ayudaba a ninguno.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, Minerva, pero es completamente innecesario. Ni Harry ni yo hemos entrado en esta relación a ciegas—.

Sin embargo, Minerva no se daría por vencida fácilmente—¿Lo amas? —.

—Sí—Forzó a través de sus dientes sintiendo el aumento de color en sus mejillas.

—¿Y él siente lo mismo? —.

—Sí—Dijo enérgicamente volviéndose para mirarla.

Sus ojos buscaban la confirmación de él y aparentemente la encontraron, ella asintió una vez con aceptación.

—Muy bien—Su comportamiento cambió de preocupado a indignado más rápido de lo que se podía parpadear—Severus Snape, ¿qué estabas pensando? Llevar a un chico inocente a tu cama, ¡y uno de tus alumnos para arrancar! ¡Voy a cortar tus bolas y clavarlas en la pared! —.

Severus se encogió ante el volumen de su voz, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios. Fue una buena sensación saber que había alguien además de Harry, a quien le importaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, la Señora Weasley estaba llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto y sofocando a Harry al mismo tiempo. Cómo era demasiado joven para hacer compromisos que alteraran su vida y debería haber consultado a alguien de antemano. O que debería haber elegido a alguien de su edad, o al menos a alguien más adecuado para un joven en su posición, o alguien menos oscuro y hastiado, y así sucesivamente. Harry lo soportó estoicamente, mientras que el resto de los niños Weasley, menos Ron, le miraban con simpatía. Era mejor que las preguntas dudosas que Moody le había estado lanzando. Si no lo hubiera sabido, habría dicho que estaba tratando de desenterrar algo incriminatorio.

Ron estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa y masticando su tostada con una expresión oscura. Harry sabía que habría una acalorada conversación entre ellos antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo, al final de la cual, se sacarían las varitas. Demasiado mal para Ron, por supuesto, tendría que aprender a guardar sus opiniones no deseadas para sí mismo. Por las malas si era necesario.

La Señora Weasley finalmente se había quedado sin cosas para lamentarse y lo dejo ir. Harry reprimió un suspiro de alivio y regresó a su, ahora, tibio té. La Profesora McGonagall entró a la cocina con Severus a cuestas, quien aparentemente aún estaba vivo y completo, y anunció su partida a Hogwarts por el resto del día. Sintiéndose rebelde después del circo con el que había sido forzado a soportar, Harry se levantó para darle un adiós adecuado, o en otras palabras, hundir su lengua en la garganta de Severus de la manera más reveladora posible. Los chillidos escandalizados de la Señora Weasley definitivamente valieron la pena en los rostros de los miembros de la Orden presentes.

Poco antes del almuerzo, llegó una carta de Hermione y, a juzgar por su grosor, Ginny ya la había interrogado sobre los acontecimientos de la última noche y bastante a fondo. Harry suspiró y desplegó lo que sabía que era una larga diatriba sobre su imprudencia, irresponsabilidad y total tontería. Él no estaba decepcionado, pero ella también le informó que había decidido quedarse en la Mansión Nott por el resto de las vacaciones y le pidió que empacara y le enviara el resto de sus cosas. Harry llamó a Winky de inmediato. El embalaje nunca había sido su punto fuerte, y mucho menos las pertenencias de una mujer. Le entregó la carta a Ginny, que estaba acurrucada en la silla junto a él y leyendo su libro con demasiada atención para ser convincente. _“Mujeres, ¡no es de extrañar que sea gay!”_

La ausencia de Hermione finalmente fue descubierta en la cena. La Señora Weasley se había dado cuenta antes de lo que Harry suponía, si no estuviera tan ocupada enfocándose en él y su tan terrible destino. La explicación de que había decidido quedarse con su “Prometido”, no hizo nada para mejorar el espíritu de la matriarca y la conferencia sobre la decencia y el decoro que siguió, realmente podría haberla evitado. Pero bueno, al menos ya no insistía en Severus. Le costó controlar su temperamento ya que ella había comenzado con eso.

Su moderación no pudo soportar la pelea de gritos entre Ginny y Ron a la que él había llegado esa noche en su camino tarde a la cama. Al parecer, Ron irrumpió en su habitación y encontró la carta de Hermione.

—¡LO SABÍAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO! —La cara de Ron estaba púrpura de rabia cuando arrojó el pedazo de pergamino a los pies de Harry—¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE SE CASARA CON UN VISCOSO SLYTHERIN! ¡ES UN HIJO DE MORTIFAGO, POR MERLÍN BENDITO! ¡OH, PERO ESPERA, OLVIDÉ QUE ESTÁS BASTANTE CÓMODO CON LOS MORTIFAGOS! ¡ESTAS JODIENDO UNO POR TI MISMO! —.

Harry realmente no sabía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando su sangre hervía en sus venas. Pero todo lo que hizo fue levantar la varita y decir dos simples palabras— _¡Obliviate! ¡Somnus!_ —Y Ron cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ginny estaba mirándolo en estado de shock mientras quemaba la carta, desvanecía las cenizas y levitaba a Ron fuera de la habitación.

—Intenta ser un poco más cuidadosa en el futuro—Se dirigió a ella con calma mientras salía y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Había tirado a Ron en su cama después de cambiarle la pijama. El maldito idiota se despertaría desorientado por la mañana, pero no recordaría nada más que irse a dormir esa noche, como de costumbre.

Harry estaba mirándose al espejo que colgaba sobre el fregadero en el lujoso baño de sus habitaciones y las de Severus. La imagen que lo miraba era la de un joven muy poderoso. Él había aceptado eso hace un buen tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo, también podría agregar sangre fría y despiadada. La pregunta era entonces, ¿todavía le gustaba lo que veía?

 _“Sí”_ , sonrió maliciosamente y se alejó. El Chico Dorado estaba muerto y esta vez para siempre. Abrió la puerta del baño para ser recibido con la visión de su marido desnudo sobre las sábanas de satén de la cama y masturbándose sin prisas.

—Finalmente—Severus arrastró las palabras suavemente—Pensé que te habías ahogado allí—.

Harry levantó una ceja—Impaciente, ¿verdad? Bien, creo que una lección está en orden, profesor—.

Su varita saltó a su mano y un momento después los brazos de Severus estaban sobre su cabeza y clavados en la cama por un hechizo vinculante. Antes de que Severus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Harry se había estirado y lubricado mágicamente, encantó el lubricante en el miembro rígido de Severus y comenzó a descender lentamente sobre él. Severus se abrochó y siseó de placer y sorpresa, y Harry ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su petulante sonrisa. Nada funcionaba mejor para poner a un marido engreído en su lugar, que montarlo en sumisión después de todo.


	30. Ganando Perspectiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El periódico a la mañana siguiente no contenía lo que todos esperaban, a saber, el escándalo social del siglo. La influencia de Dumbledore en su gente aún no había perdido su dominio. Sin embargo, tanto Severus como Harry sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien cediera ante la codicia o el rencor y le delatara a El Profeta. En cambio, hubo noticias realmente positivas, a pesar de la ola de ataques tardía en todo el país. El pequeño discurso que Harry había dado meses atrás en Hogsmeade obviamente había dado fruto, ya que en dos de cada tres casos los atacantes habían sido expulsados con sorprendente facilidad.

Sin embargo, Harry no vio nada sorprendente en eso. Los grupos de Mortífagos habían consistido en al menos la mitad de los nuevos reclutas. Pero aun así, le había demostrado a la bruja y al mago promedio que las Fuerzas Oscuras no eran tan imparables como habían creído previamente. En segundo lugar, les había demostrado a los Mortífagos recién marcados que sus sueños de poder y gloria eran solo eso, sueños, y la realidad no era algo que quisieran. Por lo tanto, no le sorprendería que algunos regresaran arrastrándose en uno o dos meses. Severus se lo pasaría en grande tratando con ellos, sin duda.

Miró a su esposo y vio que sus labios temblaban ligeramente, mientras que él pasaba la página con deliberada lentitud y no podía evitar sonreír. Sí, sabía exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Estarían listos para la segunda parte de la Triple Unión en una semana o dos. Severus levantó la vista y, después de mirarle la cara por un momento, asintió con la cabeza, y fue capaz de decir lo que estaba pensando Harry con la misma facilidad. Sí, estaban más que listos.

* * *

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina impulsado por la inquietud que se había negado a abandonarlo los últimos dos días. Sus planes cuidadosamente diseñados habían ido en forma de pera de la manera más espectacular. ¡Era una pesadilla! ¿Qué estaba pensando el chico para casarse con Severus Snape? Oh, bueno, solo tenía dieciséis años, por lo que era probable que su pene estuviera pensando por él en ese momento. Se detuvo bruscamente y golpeó su puño en el escritorio en un ataque de ira.

_“¡Maldita serpiente Slytherin! ¡Confié en él! Debería haber sabido mejor. ¡Él es como el resto de ellos, si no peor! ¡Él es el Jefe de esa casa maldita tres veces por una razón después de todo!”_

El director retomó su ritmo. Oh, él sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Una pequeña venganza por haber sido alejado de la seguridad y las comodidades de Hogwarts, ¿no? Y como la verdadera serpiente que era, Snape había decidido atacar donde más le dolía, además de brindarle un beneficio más personal.

_“¡Una mierda asquerosa y amoral! ¡Seducir a un chico de la mitad de su edad, un menor y un estudiante bajo su protección, nada menos! 'Las reglas del cortejo formal se cumplieron al pie de la letra’, mi culo. ¿Él realmente espera que yo crea eso?”_

Dumbledore se detuvo de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos pensativamente. Asumiendo que podría probar que las reglas no se cumplieron al pie de la letra, Snape tendría entre tres y seis meses en Azkaban; con Harry de su lado, desafortunadamente serían solo tres. Pero incluso en ese caso, el bastardo aún se pudriría en prisión por sus crímenes, aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo. El director sonrió maliciosamente. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Era su deber como ciudadano honrado y jefe brujo del Wizengamot, ¿no era así?

Por un momento jugó con la idea de tratar de convencer a Harry de que Snape solo lo estaba usando, pero lo descartó rápidamente. El chico era demasiado arrogante y testarudo como para permitir siquiera pensar que estaba siendo engañado para entrar en su mente. Triste, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

_“Oh, bueno, él aprenderá con el tiempo. Lamentablemente, por el camino duro, pero si insiste en ello, no hay nada que hacer. Snape podría haber planeado continuar con este juego por toda la eternidad después de todo, él odia demasiado al chico para eso”._

Con un curso de acción definido en mente, Dumbledore se sentó y se permitió finalmente relajarse. Tan pronto como las noticias llegaran a los periódicos, él haría lo que tenía que hacer. Obtener el control de Harry tendría que esperar a más tarde.

* * *

Draco Malfoy gimió y se derramó en la increíblemente talentosa boca de la chica Hufflepuff que trabajaba en él en un apartado pasillo lateral del castillo casi desierto. ¡Ahora, eso fue una excelente mamada! Y no dudó en decírselo, mirándola festejar en la alabanza. Merlín, él ni siquiera sabía su nombre, que era lo primero, incluso para él. La había encontrado gritando con los ojos sobre un estúpido idiota, que la había dejado justo antes de partir a casa para las vacaciones... “ _¡Honestamente! Y Daphne me acusa de no tener tacto...”_ y había decidido consolarla, siendo un prefecto y todo eso. Bueno, si el idiota se hubiera liberado de ese delicioso, por no mencionar, dotado pedazo de culo, entonces realmente debía ser estúpido.

Se enderezaron la ropa y la vio irse después de un corto beso de despedida, definitivamente de mejor humor. Podía imaginar que el idiota estaba casi olvidado. Suspiró melancólicamente y salió al corredor principal para continuar su patrulla. La mamada había sido buena, casi tan buena como lo que Ginevra Weasley era capaz de hacer, pero solo casi.

Desde que Draco había regresado a la escuela, se había propuesto ganarse realmente su reputación y, sin duda, estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se podía obtener sexo sin ataduras dentro de estos antiguos salones. Estaba seguro de que Pansy ya debía saber de sus movimientos y su indiferencia solo había confirmado sus sospechas sobre ella. Sin embargo, el problema era que todavía no podía decidir con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida, y todavía se masturbaba al menos una vez al día pensando en cierta pelirroja.

Entró en el baño de chicos y se dirigió al espejo. Su cabello y su uniforme estaban atrozmente desordenados y él sacó su varita para remediar eso. Un Gryffindor no se habría molestado sin duda, pero para un Slytherin, tal aparición era inaceptable, vacaciones o no. Presentable de nuevo, se tomó un momento para examinar la sensación de vacío en sus entrañas. Le encantaba el sexo casual, realmente lo hacía, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que se sentía vacío después. El vértigo y la calidez que lo llenaron durante semanas después de su encuentro con Ginny estaban ausentes y sinceramente, temía contemplar lo que podría significar. Una cosa estaba clara, sin embargo, que lo echaba mucho de menos y quería que volviera.

Draco suspiró pesadamente y regresó al corredor silencioso afuera. Si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía exactamente qué era lo que había sentido en ese momento. Lo mismo que estaba viendo en los ojos de Severus cuando miraba a Potter o en toda la cara de Potter cuando miraba a Severus. Sin embargo, esa cosa no era para Malfoys. Su padre se lo había dicho innumerables veces, ¿o no? Sin embargo, no lo hizo menos deseable, por el contrario. ¿Se estaba negando a sí mismo en vano? Había mirado a todas las chicas del mercado y no había encontrado nada ni remotamente adecuado, y le quedaban solo seis meses.

Él apretó sus manos en puños tomando una decisión. Convencería a Ginny de que volviera a visitar ese almacén y, si volvía a sentirlo, metería sus pelotas en ella, convirtiéndola en su novia, y se regocijaría alegremente ante el terremoto que causarían las muchas generaciones de Malfoys y Weasleys que girarían en sus tumbas. Aunque probablemente debería hablar con Potter primero, solo para asegurarse de que sus dotaciones permanecieran ilesas después. Dudaba que Potter tuviera mucho contra el partido, pero nunca se sabía.

* * *

Las noticias eventualmente llegaron a los fans, el 2 de enero, justo a tiempo para que los habitantes del mundo mágico se durmieran de su embriaguez y realmente pudieran tomar nota. La reacción de los medios fue sorprendentemente reservada. Después de todo, se trataba de un anuncio de un matrimonio en apariencia legal, incluso si era secreto y socialmente impropio, y no un asunto sórdido. En segundo lugar, sabían mejor ahora que hacer cualquier acusación infundada o comentarios despectivos sobre la reputación de Harry Potter, o la de su cónyuge elegido. El público mágico no era tan considerado por supuesto y todo tipo de lechuzas comenzaron a inundar Grimmauld Place antes de que terminara el almuerzo. Afortunadamente, los Howlers y cualquier carta maldita fueron destruidos por las protecciones inmediatamente. Harry y Severus se divirtieron mucho leyendo el resto.

Hubo un poco de todo en realidad, desde sinceras personas de buena voluntad, hasta adultos educados y fans desilusionados. El Ministro Scrimgeour, como muchos otros altos funcionarios del Ministerio, envió sus felicitaciones formales, al igual que todos los Jefes de Casa, con la excepción de los conocidos Mortífagos. No hacerlo habría sido un paso en falso imperdonable. Incluso algunos de los antiguos socios de Severus se habían dignado a enviarle sus felicitaciones por ser un bastardo tan desvergonzado y egoísta, y por haber vendido su trasero para ascender en el mundo. Aunque sonaba como un cumplido, para la diversión interminable de la pareja. Sus asociados actuales se debatieron entre estar escandalizados y dar apoyo, al parecer.

Severus había pedido su propio alojamiento privado días atrás, pero el director aún no lo había aprobado. La vieja cabra obviamente todavía estaba molesta y probablemente planeaba laboriosamente lejos en esa oficina suya. Pero bueno, si no tenía nada mejor que hacer entonces que así fuera. La subdirectora lo habría permitido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero habían querido restregarlo en la cara del anciano. Hasta entonces, Harry simplemente tendría que mudarse a los aposentos de Severus. ¡Qué dificultad, sinceramente!

Harry pasó sus manos sobre la piel clara de su marido con deliberada lentitud. Tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts mañana y él descubrió la perspectiva de que ya no le brindaría la felicidad que normalmente tendría. De hecho, estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de abandonar la escuela a favor de la educación privada para el verano. Sin embargo, dudaba que Severus tuviera nada de eso, incluso si eso significaría más tiempo solo para ellos.

Sintiendo su humor taciturno, Severus los volteó y tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, y Harry estaba muy feliz de dejarlo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había permitido recostarse y disfrutar. Fue muy liberador en muchos aspectos, no es de extrañar que Severus lo tomara con tanta naturalidad. Tener el control casi cada minuto de cada día, debe ser un gran alivio para él poder cederlo a alguien en quien confiaba por completo.

Todo pensamiento sensato abandonó su mente cuando la boca de Severus descendió sobre su miembro tenso—¡Oh, mierda, sí! —.

Las caderas de Harry se doblaron contra su voluntad, pero fueron empujadas hacia abajo por una mano pesada, sin interrumpir los movimientos agradables de los labios y la lengua. Un dedo resbaladizo frotaba círculos en su abertura, antes de deslizarse dentro casi sin esfuerzo y comenzar a abrir su agujero para que otros lo siguieran. Harry era muy consciente de que estaba suplicando por eso como una puta sin sentido, pero podría haber dado una mierda si Severus solo se apresurara. Huelga decir que el bastardo presumido nunca lo hizo.

Los dedos rozando su próstata lo estaban volviendo loco, hasta el punto en que estaba amenazando a Severus con el desmembramiento, si no metía su polla allí en ese instante. Y finalmente, finalmente sintió que rompía su anillo de músculos y se deslizaba dentro de él hasta la empuñadura.

_“Oh, sí, ¡tan bueno! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo bien que se siente, maldito idiota? Por supuesto que sí, ¡qué pregunta tan estúpida!”_

>> ¡Ahora muévete! ¡Fóllame! —.

Severus se rió mientras sujetaba su retorcido trasero en la cama con su gran peso—Tsk, tsk, ¿qué es esto? Hacer demandas, ¿verdad? Estamos en mi agenda aquí, Lord Potter Black—.

—¡Por favor! —

—Ah, eso está mejor—Severus la sacó casi todo el camino antes de golpear directamente en su próstata con un golpe de fluido.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aullando de placer.

_“¡Maldito infierno!”_

Severus no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, aunque con menos fuerza, hasta que Harry se dobló y se derramó sin siquiera ser tocado. Girando su forma medio consciente sobre Severus, agarró sus caderas y lo penetró de nuevo, antes de levantarlo en su regazo, con su espalda presionada firmemente contra su pecho. Para su completa vergüenza, le había tomado a Harry un par de minutos reunir su ingenio lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo follado de nuevo y comenzar a gemir y echarse atrás con abandono. Severus se rió de él y aumentó su ritmo.

_“¡Bastardo pomposo y sangriento! ¡Solo espera hasta que sea mi turno! ¡Voy a follarte hasta que te desmayes y todavía te follare cuando te despiertes otra vez!”_

—¡Oh, sí, más duro, por favor! —.

Severus envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla despertada de Harry y lo obligó, llevándolo a un segundo orgasmo un par de minutos más tarde. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, dándole algo de tiempo para calmarse un poco, antes de reanudar su ataque a su próstata. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que se estrelló contra él una última vez y se derramó medio gimiendo medio gritando. Si había un sonido que Harry amaba por encima de todo, sería ese. Le encantaba aún más que el sonido de la risa de Severus, y eso era decir algo.

Cayeron a un lado aún unidos y se quedaron así durante un buen rato, demasiado perezosos para moverse. Pero el calambre en sus extremidades y el picor del esperma seco, los obligó a separarse. Limpios y arreglados más cómodamente, Harry le dio un beso de buenas noches a su marido y se durmió. Estaba feliz, Severus estaba feliz y sus amigos estaban felices por ellos, en lo que a él respectaba, era todo lo que contaba.

* * *

Ginny yacía sin dormir en su cama a altas horas de la noche, preguntándose una vez más qué era lo que la había poseído, en el nombre de Morgana. Ella y Harry tuvieron una larga charla privada hoy. De algún modo, no le sorprendió en absoluto que hubiera decidido interferir en el asunto. Ella era la única en su círculo de amigos sin un interés amoroso comprometido y era simplemente su naturaleza el cuidar de todos los que estaban cerca de él, en la medida de lo posible, y estaba agradecida por ello. Su tío abuelo había empezado a ejercer más presión últimamente, exigiéndole que terminara su relación con Dean lo antes posible, ya que aparentemente le impedía reunirse con un pretendiente respetable. Cómo lo había sabido en primer lugar, no tenía idea. Sin duda, Ron debe haberla delatado.

Ella suspiró pesadamente. Ella obedecería, por supuesto, ¿qué más debía hacer? Las expectativas de su familia descansaban sobre sus estrechos hombros y no podía defraudarlas. Ella había sido criada desde la infancia para convertirse en la esposa de un rico sangrepura y era la esposa de un rico sangrepura en lo que se convertiría algún día, vendiéndola al mejor postor que apareciera.

Y Harry entendió eso por supuesto y también la injusticia de todo. Por eso le había hecho una pregunta que nadie más le había preguntado antes. Si ella podía elegir por sí misma un marido entre los que encajaban con los criterios que su Jefe de Casa requería, ¿a quién elegiría? Bueno, había soltado el nombre sin titubear, casi muriendo de vergüenza en cuanto abandonó su boca. Era tan mortíferamente juvenil, pero también era cierto, realmente no había nadie más en quien hubiera podido pensar. Era guapo y había demostrado una gran voluntad, honor y buen carácter. Seguía siendo un bastardo arrogante, pero también lo eran la mayoría de los posibles pretendientes, por lo que no había nada por eso.

Harry la había mirado por un buen rato con ambas cejas en su cabello, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente y dijo que vería lo que podía hacer. Ginny honestamente no sabía qué pensar de eso, pero sí de alguna manera milagrosamente lograba arreglarlo, ¿quién era ella para quejarse? Ella lo sentía por Dean, sin embargo. Él de todas las personas no merecía ser tratado así. Todo fue culpa de ella en realidad. Si ella no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con darle una oportunidad a Michael en ese momento, nunca hubiera aceptado salir con él. Pero también podría admitir que pasaron un buen rato juntos, probando muchas cosas nuevas y perversas que nunca habría permitido que Michael hiciera. Era innecesario decir que Michael no había tomado las noticias demasiado graciosamente.

Ginny sonrió para sí misma. Parecía que ella también podría ser una perra, si se lo proponía. Nada de qué avergonzarse.


	31. Los Cinco Knuts De Todos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Albus Dumbledore estaba realmente furioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que no lo tomaran en serio, o simplemente lo frustraran en lo que él quería hacer. Sus preocupaciones sobre la legitimidad de la pareja Potter/Snape fueron recibidas con oídos sordos o sin consideración. Scrimgeour le había dicho en su cara que le importaba una mierda, literalmente, si uno podía creerlo, ya que obviamente no había ningún daño hecho y que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dedicarse a asuntos del dormitorio de la gente.

_“¡No hay daño hecho mi culo!”_

¿Qué pasa con la reputación de la escuela y su personal? Fue atropellado con Howlers y cartas de preocupación de padres y estudiantes por igual, sin mencionar a los miembros de la Junta de Gobernadores, casi todos los días. Bueno, la mayoría de los últimos fueron partidarios de Voldemort, pero aun así, ¡no podía simplemente ignorarlos!

Después de dejar la oficina de Scrimgeour, se dirigió directamente a Amelia Bones, la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley, creyendo que la mujer severa y laboriosamente imparcial aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer justicia como lo haría normalmente, incluso frente a la resistencia de superiores en el Ministerio. Y ella había escuchado muy interesada al principio. Eso fue hasta que ella le preguntó qué pruebas tenía para sus acusaciones. Aparentemente, dijo que no esperaba nada menos de un ex-mortífago y que solo sabía que no era suficiente, a pesar de que le había dado su palabra—Simplemente no puedo emitir una orden de arresto basada en especulaciones, Albus, debes darme algo más sustancial—.

Bueno, ella tenía razón, por supuesto, él mismo lo sabía. Pero eso no le impidió maldecirla a ella y su terquedad en todos los idiomas que conocía. ¿No veía ella que el crimen era absolutamente evidente en sí mismo? Si Snape fuera arrestado, podía ser interrogado bajo Veritaserum y entonces ella tendría su evidencia. Pero no, ¡ella necesitaba la maldita evidencia primero! ¿Cómo se suponía que, en el nombre de Merlín, lo traería, si el uso de cualquier poción de verdad se limitaba a investigaciones abiertas y la estúpida mujer se había negado a abrir el caso?

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente. Pensaría en algo, ¡absolutamente debía hacerlo!

* * *

—Lo sabías—No era una pregunta, sino más bien una declaración de hecho con un ligero tinte de acusación que salía de la boca de Blaise. Daphne no hizo ningún comentario, mirándolos atentamente.

Draco reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Estaban sentados en su lugar habitual en la sala común, que había sido un vivo alboroto desde el regreso del cuerpo estudiantil principal. Tal nivel de emoción en la sala común de Slytherin se había registrado solo una vez en su día, es decir, cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Es mi padrino y estamos cerca, por supuesto que lo sabía—Sonrió maliciosamente—No es que hayan sido sutiles al respecto—.

Sus amigos no estaban impresionados—¿Hay alguna otra información molesta para la vida que te dignes compartir con nosotros quizás? —.

Draco entrecerró los ojos—¿Se te han acercado? —.

Es cierto que preguntarle a un compañero Slytherin algo así no solo era inapropiado, sino también bastante peligroso. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no les importaría.

—No, no lo han hecho—Fue la respuesta tranquila.

Y luego lo golpeó. Sus amigos de la infancia más confiables deben haber sido cautelosos con él casi toda su vida, esperando que él le prometiera lealtad al Señor Oscuro y los arrastrara al redil con él. Y lo habrían seguido, ya sea por impotencia o porque confiaban en él como un Malfoy para elegir el lado ganador. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento, había hecho algo completamente impensable, restó importancia a las expectativas de todos como si no fuera nada y eligió seguir su propio camino.

_“¡Soy independiente! Y hay poder en ello, gran poder en realidad!”_

Un poder cuyo valor nunca apreciaría ni comprendería su padre. Irónicamente, era exactamente el tipo de poder que era su derecho de nacimiento como Malfoy y que había tirado sin cuidado.

_“¡Recuperé lo que es mío!”_

Draco estaba sonriendo como un loco por dentro, mientras que el orgullo que nunca antes había sentido se hinchaba en su pecho. Había logrado el primer logro verdadero de su vida, todo por su cuenta. Pero volviendo a Daphne y Blaise. Estaban colgando en el aire en este momento, sin saber qué pensar, mucho menos qué hacer o en quién confiar. Necesitaba ganarlos para sí mismo, así podría presentárselos a Potter cuando llegara el momento. Esperaba que fuera cualquier día, después de todo, era consciente de su propio valor. Potter sería realmente estúpido al dejarlo pasar.

Él se reclinó en su silla y se relajó—He sabido que el Señor Oscuro no es un Maestro deseable al que jurar lealtad por bastante tiempo. A Severus le agrado y, por lo tanto, siempre ha tratado de contrarrestar el condicionamiento de mi padre lo mejor que pudo sin ser demasiado obvio. Huelga decir que tuvo éxito—Sonrió con nostalgia—Todavía tengo que preguntarle, pero sospecho que ha cambiado de bando incluso antes de que yo naciera—.

Sus amigos lo miraban como si lo vieran por primera vez, y tal vez lo hicieron. Draco descubrió que no le importaba, por el contrario, era muy liberador decir lo que tenía en mente sin el subterfugio habitual.

>> Sin embargo, dado que no había una alternativa real disponible hasta hace poco, he estado haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir los deseos de mi padre. Eso fue hasta que conocí personalmente al Señor Oscuro y a sus seguidores de confianza este verano—Cambió su expresión en una mueca, sin tener que fingir—Créanme, cualquier cosa es mejor que servir a esa... cosa, incluso huir para esconderse en las calles entre muggles—.

Lo absurdo de esa declaración que salía de **su** boca parecía ser el truco y sus cejas se fruncieron en serio. Draco reprimió una sonrisa triunfante. Era hora de ir a matar.

Suspiró y estiró sus piernas para cruzarlas por los tobillos—La independencia es algo bueno que puedo decirte. La libertad de pensamiento y movimiento no está restringida de ninguna manera, pero también es agotador después de un tiempo. No he estado haciendo nada más que sentarme en mi trasero y disfrutarlo estos últimos meses. ¡Estoy aburrido de mi mente! —.

Blaise lo miraba cautelosamente—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —.

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada—Lo que los Malfoys siempre hacen cuando están aburridos, luchar por ganar dinero, poder y posición, por supuesto. Y creo que tengo la idea correcta de cómo hacerlo—.

Él sonrió ante sus expresiones mitad miedosas, mitad esperanzadas—No se preocupen, los Malfoy verdaderos siempre eligen el lado ganador. Es hora de recordarle eso a mi querido padre—.

_“Honestamente, ¡son casi demasiado fáciles!”_

* * *

El jueves 9 de enero, encontró nuevamente a Harry y Severus en la Cámara de los Secretos. Elegir el cumpleaños de Severus para el segundo vínculo había sido una decisión a corto plazo, pero excelente, no obstante. Fue en todos los sentidos una fecha verdaderamente significativa, debido a su valor personal, pero también en términos de magia, ya que consistía solo en cifras aritméticamente poderosas. Además de eso, Severus cumpliría 37 años, una constelación muy poderosa también. Era como si el día estuviera perfectamente diseñado solo para su uso, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás que les había sucedido, a Harry no le habría sorprendido si realmente hubiera sido así.

También fue bastante afortunado que Severus hubiera nacido a última hora de la tarde y que no tuvieran que perderse ninguna de sus clases. Si todo fue bien, nadie sería más sabio. El ritual en sí tomaría una hora o dos como máximo y no requería ninguna preparación extensa de antemano, ya que el contacto sería puramente mental. Se conectarían a través de la _Legeremancia_ e intercambiarían la sustancia de sus mentes. No solo copia por copia, sino que revivirían personalmente la vida del otro en su cabeza, haciendo que cada experiencia que el otro haya hecho fuera suya.

Y esa era la razón por la cual era tan peligroso. Si no pudieras tomar lo que el otro había aprendido y experimentado, simplemente te volverías loco. Al igual que cualquier persona normal lo haría cuando se expone a algo que no podía manejar. La consecuencia de un enlace exitoso sería un cambio notable de su personalidad respectiva. Uno simplemente no podría hacer que toda una vida valga la pena de la experiencia y no cambiar en consecuencia. Harry solo esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado drástico. Sería difícil de explicar a sus amigos y compañeros de lo contrario.

Hermione y tal vez incluso Draco, notaría que algo andaba mal con ellos de inmediato, por eso habían decidido revelar finalmente su pequeño secreto a La Nueva Orden después de hoy. Con respecto a Draco, Harry tenía sus propios planes, que aún tenía que compartir con su marido. Sin embargo, en una hora o dos él lo sabría de todos modos, así que no hay mucha prisa allí.

Severus había estado muy preocupado por él en los últimos días y comprensiblemente, ya que él era el mayor y más hastiado de los dos. Pero Harry estaba bastante seguro de que sería capaz de manejarlo. Pensando en ello, dudaba que hubiera alguien más capaz de cargar con el pesado equipaje que era la vida de Severus que él. Su propia vida lo había convertido en un hijo de puta y, a partir de hoy, solo sería más duro. Si él era honesto consigo mismo, no podía esperar. Él sería el que obtendría los mayores beneficios de este intercambio después de todo. El precio era elevado, pero la habilidad y el conocimiento que ganaría valían la pena en su opinión, especialmente porque ya no tendría que estudiar mucho más.

Además, había otro problema muy personal que también se resolvería hoy. Harry estaba tan cohibido acerca de sus deficiencias intelectuales como Severus había sido sobre su apariencia. A partir de este día, él podría considerarse a sí mismo igual que Severus, y que podría esperar realmente.

Tomaron la poción que les impediría parpadear y también evitar que sus ojos se secaran, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas frente a frente, respirando uniformemente y saliendo. Cuando la campana anunció la hora del nacimiento de Severus, sus ojos se conectaron y así lo hicieron durante toda su vida, haciéndolos uno una vez más.

* * *

Severus se despertó primero y trató de pestañear para evitar que se adormeciera, solo para descubrir que no podía. Un momento después, recordó que tenía que tomar el antídoto para poder hacer eso y se sentó lentamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor algo desorientado. Harry yacía a su lado, sus ojos verdes abiertos y vacíos. El corazón de Severus se estremeció de miedo antes de saltar a su garganta, casi asfixiándolo, hasta que finalmente su mente entró en acción y le aseguró que Harry no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente. Dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se reprendió por su momento de estupidez. Por supuesto, Harry estaría frío. Su cerebro tendría mucha más información para procesar después de todo, dos o tres veces más de lo que había recibido Severus. Él se despertaría pronto.

 _“Si él todavía tiene una conciencia cuerda para despertarse”_ , Severus negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento. _“Harry es fuerte, se las arreglará, ¡punto!”_

Tomó el antídoto e incluso deletreó algo en el estómago de Harry para que cerrara los ojos. Luego, transfirió a Harry a la cama y se sentó en una silla al lado para esperar. Su _Tempus_ le había mostrado las ocho en punto, mucho después de la cena, aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de soportar nada en este momento. Para controlar su ansiedad, decidió usar el tiempo para recorrer el paisaje de su mente y remodelarlo para adaptarse a su nueva conciencia de sí mismo y del mundo en general. La experiencia de la vida de Harry había agregado bastantes aspectos a su personalidad que no había tenido antes, como el optimismo, la ligereza del corazón y la mente y la capacidad de relacionarse con las personas sin importar su posición. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día sería capaz de hacer estas cosas? Él mismo, definitivamente no.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Harry finalmente se movió o mejor dicho gimió y se acurrucó en posición fetal, temblando violentamente. Severus se levantó de un salto y ejecutó un examen de salud sobre él, justo como lo había estado haciendo cada hora. Aunque no mostró nada raro.

—¿Harry? Harry, ¿puedes oírme? —.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó bruscamente y, al ver que Severus se inclinaba sobre él, lo tiró sobre la cama y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Oh, Sev—Sollozó en su hombro—¡Sev, lo siento! ¡Soy un bastardo! Te amo, realmente lo hago, nunca dudes eso... eres maravilloso, lo sabes... ¡y todos son basura en la tierra! Tu padre y esos Slytherins, y Dumbledore, y James y Sirius también... no tenían ningún derecho... no tienen derecho a hacer eso, a decir esas cosas... ¡no es justo! —.

—Shh, está bien Harry—Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposo protectoramente—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Te tengo ahora—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza en su pecho, calmándose lentamente y relajando un poco su agarre mortal—Te amo—.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse de eso—Sí, ya lo dijiste, creo—.

—No muy a menudo, al parecer—Gruñó Harry y suspiró fuertemente limpiándose la cara y la túnica de Severus con solo pensarlo—Un truco útil ese—Comentó levantando la cabeza para mirar a Severus a los ojos.

—De hecho—Los ojos de ónix estaban buscando en su rostro con cuidado—¿Estás bien? —.

—No, pero lo estaré—.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, aceptó eso y transfiguró sus ropas en pijamas, antes de poner las sábanas sobre los dos—Entonces, déjanos dormir. Ya es tarde y tendremos que levantarnos temprano mañana, si queremos mantener las apariencias—.

Harry recogió su beso de buenas noches y se acurrucó cómodamente en él, aunque estaba bastante claro que ninguno de los dos encontraría descanso esa noche. Simplemente había demasiado en sus mentes. Muy literalmente.

* * *

Sintiéndose un poco mal el viernes por la tarde, Minerva McGonagall decidió ir al ala del hospital después de su última clase. Y cuando ella estaba en ello, para pedirle la opinión de Poppy sobre esas nuevas pociones de cuidado de la salud anunciadas en la última edición de Corazón de Bruja. Y como solía ser el caso, las dos mujeres se dejaron llevar para ponerse al corriente de los últimos chismes. Minerva acababa de volver a contar los eventos de la fiesta de Navidad de la Orden y tomó un sorbo de su té, mirando a la mujer frente a su ceño pensativamente. Poppy no era miembro, pero ella se involucró lo suficiente, debido a que brindaba atención médica casi todas las veces.

—No sé, Minerva, todo este asunto apesta poderosamente, si me preguntas—.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Ella arqueó una ceja genuinamente curiosa.

—¿Sabías que Albus ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para ocultar al Señor Potter la información sobre la importancia de la sexualidad en el mundo mágico? Lo que sea por lo que haya hecho eso no podría ser nada bueno, especialmente a la luz de lo que acabas de decirme—.

Minerva la miró en estado de shock—La barba de Merlín, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Estás segura? —.

—Por supuesto—Resopló la matrona poniendo los ojos en blanco—Le di al niño la Charla hace solo unos meses, a petición propia. Él no tenía ni idea hasta entonces, ¿puedes creerlo? Cualquiera podría haberse aprovechado de él mientras tanto—.

Golpeado por un pensamiento repentino, Minerva se enderezó—Crees que Severus... —.

—¡Gran Merlín, no, al revés, en todo caso! Apostaría a que Potter comenzó a planear seducir y casarse con Severus en el momento en que le dije acerca de los vínculos irrompibles. ¡Y no me mires así! Incluso tú debes haber notado hasta ahora cuán calculador y despiadado se ha vuelto—.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta—Admitió Minerva pensativa—Pero Severus me ha asegurado que Harry lo ama—.

—Ah, ¡pero ese es exactamente mi punto! Potter lo quería y Potter tomó lo que quería, la corrección y las expectativas sociales se condenaron. Que él haya estado escupiendo a Albus en la cara en el proceso, debe haber sido solo la cereza del pastel—.

—Debo admitir que tiene sentido, si se pone de esa manera. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver la fiesta de Navidad y Albus con eso? —.

—Minerva, ¿no lo ves? —Poppy sonaba exasperada—Albus debe haber preparado todo para exponer a Potter por el motivo que sea. Sin embargo, puedo imaginar que había esperado verlo encima de una chica en lugar de Severus Snape—Añadió con ironía—¡Oh, haber estado allí y haber visto la expresión de su rostro! —.

—Sabes, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el culo desnudo de Harry en ese momento y tampoco puedo recordar. ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo nuevamente en ese Pensadero tuyo? —Sugirió Minerva con un destello malvado en sus ojos.

Poppy se rió alegremente y se lanzó al cajón secreto de su escritorio—Bueno, chica, puedes ser Gryffindor, pero siempre has tenido las mejores ideas—.


	32. Nuevas Alianzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿Has hecho QUÉ? —Harry, Severus e incluso Theodore se encogieron ante el volumen de la voz de Hermione—¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA? ¡PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO O PEOR, HABERTE VUELTO LOCO! —Ella se volvió hacia Severus—¿Y LE HAS DEJADO HACER ESTA LOCURA? —.

—Hermione, por favor, cálmate—Harry estaba tratando de aplacarla, aunque no con mucho éxito—Ya hemos bajado el segundo vínculo y todo ha ido bien, como pueden ver... —.

—¡Eso no significa NADA! —.

—Bueno, sí, pero las posibilidades de un fracaso son bastante pequeñas ahora, ¿no crees? Obviamente somos muy compatibles y... —.

—¡No trates de vendarme los ojos, Harry James Potter, sé EXACTAMENTE qué es la Triple Unión! ¡Es un milagro que ambos sigan vivos! —.

—Pero lo estamos, ¡y ese es el punto! No solo estamos vivos y bien, somos más poderosos que nunca—.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos—¿Eso es todo de lo que se trata? ¿Ganar poder? —.

—Bueno, sí en realidad... —

—¿ESTÁS ARIESGANDO TU MAGIA, TU SANIDAD E INCLUSO TU VIDA PARA GANAR PODER? —.

Harry se enfureció por eso, manteniéndose calmado por fuera. Solo dos días atrás él se habría puesto de pie y gritado en su cara. Ahora, sin embargo, con más de veinte años de experiencia de vida de su parte, podía verla enfurecerse de una manera casi desapegada. Tomando uno de los mejores tonos de sermón de Severus, la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mi querida Hermione, debo recordarte que Voldemort no va a esperar una década o dos para que yo lo gane de la manera convencional. Como cuestión de hecho, sinceramente dudo que esté planeando permitirme llegar a la mayoría de edad en primer lugar. Simplemente no puedo permitirme nada más, si quiero no solo sobrevivir, sino también poner fin a esta guerra en algún momento en el futuro previsible—Susurró la última parte con los dientes apretados, traicionando lo enojado que realmente estaba.

—Oh—Hermione parpadeó tímidamente—Bueno, sí lo pones así... —.

Theodore se rió a su lado negando con la cabeza—Honestamente, amor, tienes este hábito molesto de dejarte llevar—.

Se volvió hacia él con un brillo malvado en el ojo frunciendo los labios con ironía—¿De verdad? Parece que no te importó, solo anoche. Pero si te molesta mucho, trataré de refrenarme la próxima vez, por supuesto—.

La ira olvidada, Harry se unió a Severus sonriendo ante la expresión abatida de Theo. A veces eran como una pareja casada.

Hermione los miró cuidadosamente—Bueno, realmente explica mucho. Crecimiento repentino, honestamente, ¿realmente creías que compraría eso? Estaba preocupada pensando que habías recurrido a las Artes Oscuras para cambiar tu apariencia a lo Voldemort, para que supieras—.

Las cejas de Harry desaparecieron en su cabello—¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de llegar tan lejos? —.

—Por supuesto—Respondió sin la menor vacilación—No hay nada que no haya pasado por alto hoy en día para ser honesto. Ciertamente eres capaz tanto de lo mejor como de lo peor. En las circunstancias correctas, ¿quién sabe qué harías? Por mi parte, no apostaría nada—.

—Pero eso es exactamente lo que lo convierte en el Señor del Crepúsculo y del Amanecer. Es furtivo e impredecible, y no está sujeto a las expectativas que las personas puedan tener—Comentó Severus poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Harry.

—Simplemente genial, ¿se supone que me enorgullezco de eso? —Harry se burló sarcásticamente—Mi propia familia ya no me conoce—.

—Oh Harry, no quise decir eso—Dijo Hermione inmediatamente—Por supuesto que todavía te conozco. Lo que quería decir es que ya no eres un libro abierto para que todos lo lean, y eso es algo realmente bueno—.

—Claro—Harry cruzó los brazos, no convencido.

Severus se rió de su terquedad—Bueno, si te da algo de consuelo, al menos tu marido siempre podrá decir cómo reaccionarías en cualquier situación—.

—Gracias, mi amor, es bueno saberlo—Sonrió Harry y se pegó a su boca de una manera bastante indecente.

Hermione y Theodore intercambiaron miradas y rodaron sus ojos—Consíganse una habitación, ¿lo harían? —.

* * *

Draco estaba en su ingenio en cuanto a qué hacer. ¿Debería acercarse a Potter primero para pedirle permiso o debería comprometerse con Ginny y enfrentarlo con lo inevitable más tarde? Y él ni siquiera estaba seguro, si todavía sentía lo que tenía en ese momento o si ella lo aceptaría en primer lugar. Por otro lado, dudaba que ella declinaría. Él era el soltero más elegible de Gran Bretaña en este momento, ya que Potter estaba fuera del mercado, por lo que dudaba que ella encontraría a alguien mejor. Estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón no estaba comprometido y, desde su ruptura con Thomas, era libre de ser perseguida por cualquiera.

Había notado una disminución del interés en cualquier otro enlace desde que las noticias habían llegado a la vid y, a su vez, un aumento de ciertos sueños con ella a la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a acosarla sin vergüenza, hasta el punto en que ella parecía haberse dado cuenta. Justo como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, siguiéndola a una distancia segura a través de los pasillos casi vacíos del castillo, sin preocuparse en absoluto de llegar tarde a su próxima clase.

De repente, giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y desapareció detrás de la esquina del corredor lateral más cercano, un corredor que estaba bastante seguro de que lo conduciría a un callejón sin salida. El corazón latía más rápido, tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. El corredor estaba vacío, ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para la campana, por lo que se acercó al antes mencionado corredor y echó un vistazo. Hubo otro giro en el otro extremo y no se veía a Ginny. Tomando una decisión, sacó su varita y la siguió hasta el final. Apenas estaba allí cuando sintió el ligero roce de las barreras de privacidad contra su piel. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a pensar qué hacer, fue atrapado por su corbata y jalado dentro de ellas.

* * *

Ni Ginny ni Draco habían sido vistos desde el almuerzo.

Harry se sentó en el sofá junto a su marido y disfrutó tranquilamente de su té. El Mapa del Merodeador estaba desplegado sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

—Parece que han decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos, después de todo—No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. _“Confía en Ginny para perder la paciencia”._

—De hecho, Draco tampoco es el más paciente. Lo harán bien juntos—.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente otra vez? —.

Severus rodó los ojos por enésima vez esa noche—¿Con qué frecuencia debo decirte que no funciona de esa manera? No necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que estás pensando. ¡No es telepático! —.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso—.

Severus estaba a punto de rodar sus ojos una vez más, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

—Tendrá que ser incluido en La Nueva Orden tan pronto como sea posible, y ni siquiera comiences con tu conferencia habitual ahora. En su caso, simplemente no puede ser opcional. Él es un Malfoy y, como tal, toda su forma de pensar difiere de lo que estas acostumbrado en las personas normales. Simplemente no aceptará otros términos que no sean los de una mano fuerte—.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias—Sonaba exasperado—Has sido tan amable de otorgarme tu sabiduría eterna, ¿recuerdas? —.

—Perdóname, los viejos hábitos son duros de matar—Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa en su voz.

Harry levantó una ceja—Oye, ni siquiera era ni la mitad de estúpido como siempre insististe que era, ya sabes—.

Severus parecía escéptico.

>> O tal vez lo era—Parpadeó Harry—Pero aun así, te habría escuchado y confiado en tu juicio al respecto. Él es tu ahijado después de todo. Además—Sonrió—Siempre pensé que era alguien que necesitaba una correa y una corta. Ginny le hará un mundo de bien—.

—Tú y tus correas. Si no supiera algo mejor, diría que has desarrollado algo para el bondage—.

Los ojos de Harry adquirieron un brillo travieso, haciendo que Severus estrechara los suyos peligrosamente.

>> Ni siquiera lo pienses o el término “bolas azules” obtendrá un significado completamente nuevo para ti—.

—No eres divertido—Harry hizo un puchero, pero luego se puso serio de nuevo—Me buscará en nombre del contrato de matrimonio mañana a la última hora, supongo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora—.

Severus asintió—Con él, ganarás a Zabini y a Greengrass—.

—¿No puedo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos sin la aportación de Malfoy? —.

—Podrías, aunque yo no aconsejaría eso. Son sus amigos de confianza, no los tuyos—.

—De confianza... —Harry bufó.

—Bueno, tan confiables como pueden ser en Slytherin—.

—Muy bien. ¿Vienes a la cama? —.

—Son apenas las nueve—Severus levantó una ceja.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre dormir? —.

—Insaciable descarado—Aunque ya estaba de pie y de camino al dormitorio. Harry no estaba muy atrás.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de quién es la mano que se mete dentro de mi pantalón para mendigar varias veces al día? ¿Puedo preguntar? No la mía, te lo concedo. Por lo tanto, disfrútalo siempre y cuando aún sea lo suficientemente joven como para acomodarte. No tendrás ese lujo dentro de cincuenta años—.

Severus estaba fuera de su ropa y de espaldas con las rodillas extendidas ya—No te preocupes amor. Siempre hay pociones para eso—.

—Ahora, ¿cómo sabía que dirías algo así? —.

La boca de Harry descendió sobre la polla de Severus disolviendo cualquier respuesta ingeniosa formada en su mente.

* * *

Ginny despertó sintiéndose mareada y un poco adolorida abajo, sin mencionar aplastada por un peso pesado encima de ella, y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando los recuerdos de las últimas dos horas antes de que ella se desmayara inundaron su conciencia. Ella yacía congelada de miedo, reprendiéndose por su debilidad e irreflexión. Lo que ella le había permitido hacer tendría consecuencias de largo alcance para ella y su familia. No solo su reputación se arruinaría irreparablemente, sino también toda su vida, a menos que Draco le ofreciera matrimonio. Ella podría exigir eso ahora, por supuesto, pero su reclamo no valdría nada si se negara, ya que él era el heredero de su casa y ya estaba comprometido a través de un contrato de compromiso. Merlín, ¿qué había hecho ella?

Draco gimió y se movió haciéndole notar que todavía estaba dentro de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con absoluto horror cuando de repente recordó algo más. Levantó la cabeza y parpadeó atontado evaluando la situación, antes de sonreírle con una apertura nada característica. Al ver la expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Está bien. Me voy a casar contigo. Quería preguntarte, pero se me ha deslizado la mente en el calor de la pasión, perdóname—.

El horror retrocedió, pero solo ligeramente. Entonces, se aclaró la garganta y decidió no retrasar el vínculo real por más tiempo, para que no cambiara de opinión. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y comenzó a cantar las palabras rituales, alegando que era su novia por el derecho de la virginidad tomada. Ambos sintieron que la magia de unión se asentaba en sus núcleos y sabían que había funcionado. Ahora estaban irreversiblemente comprometidos.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente cuando finalmente se deslizó fuera de ella y rodó hacia un lado. Los ambiciosos planes de Pansy para convertirse en la próxima Señora Malfoy ahora eran historia y estaba ansioso por ver su cara cuando se enterara. Ginny aún temblaba y no era por el aire frío, ya que los encantamientos calentadores aún funcionaban.

>> ¿Qué pasa? —.

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró directamente a los ojos—No usamos ningún anticonceptivo, ¿o tú lo hiciste, quizás? —.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Todo el color desapareció de su rostro. Realmente no había pensado en eso, no había pensado en nada más allá del hecho de que había querido follarla y ella se lo había permitido. Todo había ido demasiado rápido para eso—Crees que podrías estar... —.

—No sé—Ginny se sentó y tomó su varita para limpiarse un poco antes de comenzar a vestirse. Draco hizo lo mismo—Mi período fue hace solo un par de días, así que tal vez tengamos suerte y estará bien, pero si no... Tendría que abandonar la escuela. ¡Mis padres me matarán! —Después de un momento de buscar a tientas su camisa sonrió de repente—Mis hermanos, por otro lado, seguramente te **matarán** —.

—¡Estupendo! Que suegros maravillosos voy a tener—La sonrisa burlona en su rostro era inconfundible lo que era.

—No lo habías considerado de antemano tampoco, ¿verdad? —Ginny se divirtió a pesar de todo.

—Ja, ja—Dijo en respuesta—Muy graciosa—De ninguna manera en el infierno, él admitiría que ella realmente tenía razón—Oh, antes de que me olvide... —.

Sacó una caja de anillos y la abrió.

—¡Ohhh, qué elegante! —.

Y lo era, ella no podría haber elegido mejor por sí misma. Ella había esperado una monstruosidad chillona de alguien como él si era sincera, por lo que fue una sorpresa bastante agradable. Draco estaba disfrutando de sus elogios en secreto, aunque lo ocultó cuidadosamente mientras lo sacaba y lo deslizaba en su dedo anular. El anillo cambió de tamaño para adaptarse a ella de inmediato.

—Bueno—Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó galantemente—¿Con quién negociaré el contrato de matrimonio? ¿Tú, Potter o tu Jefe de Casa? —.

Ginny se echó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás—Una pregunta difícil, ¿no? Bueno, supongo que Harry y yo seríamos tu mejor opción teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. ¿Qué tal si hablo con Harry y organizo una reunión para mañana por la tarde? En este momento no sería reacia a ir a las cocinas para una cena tardía. No sé tú, ¡pero me muero de hambre! —.

—Entonces permíteme escoltarte, mi Lady—Se inclinó y le ofreció su brazo, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Ginny lo tomó con gracia—Con gusto, mi Lord—.

* * *

La noche del viernes a última hora, Draco yacía en su cama meditando sobre lo surrealista de su situación actual. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace solo siete meses que cortaría su vida anterior, se involucraría con Ginevra Weasley y le juraría lealtad a Harry Potter, se habría reído tontamente o los hubiera hechizado de la faz de la tierra. Y aun así, aquí estaba. Y no solo estaba contento, sino que realmente... se atrevió a decirlo... feliz.

Bueno, cosas más extrañas habían sucedido, diría él. Theodore Nott se convirtió en el Príncipe de Slytherin y se casó con Hermione Granger; Severus Snape se enamoró de Harry Potter; Harry Potter se sacudió a Dumbledore, se convirtió en un Lord y Maestro por derecho propio y se casó con Severus Snape. Ante todo, su propia contribución al congelamiento del infierno parecería no ser tan grande. No, Draco Malfoy tuvo la oportunidad de brillar en una categoría completamente diferente, la de la capa y la daga. ¡Y a él le encantaba!

Se había unido a La Nueva Orden y se le había otorgado la posición de Maestro Verdugo, y no, no el que ahorcó a las personas, sino el que les dio suficiente cuerda para ahorcarse. ¡Y a él le encantó! ¿Había dicho eso? Sí, lo había hecho, pero una vez más no estaría mal, solo para estar seguro. El punto era que adoraba derribar a las personas que no le gustaban y, con la única excepción de Potter, también era muy bueno en eso. Ese fue en realidad uno de los principales elementos que lo atrajeron hacia el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, él también era el tipo de persona a la que no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, y mucho menos con sangre, y el servicio al Señor Oscuro lo habría forzado a hacer ambas cosas.

Para resumir, obtuvo todo lo que siempre había deseado. La independencia, el poder, la chica y la posición y todo a un precio bastante pequeño para arrancar. Simplemente dejando de lado toda su educación, denunciando a la mayor parte de su familia y aliándose con sus antiguos enemigos. ¡La vida era buena!

Su primer y principal encargo en ese momento era planear y ejecutar la caída de Albus Dumbledore, el ilustre Director, Jefe Brujo, Mugwump Supremo y sobre todo, idiota entrometido. ¡Oh, cómo lo amaba! Apenas había podido contener su alegría ante la perspectiva cuando Potter se lo había dicho. ¡El viejo no sabría qué le pegó!

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Draco se volvió hacia un lado y se durmió, soñando con una belleza pelirroja, actos gloriosos e incluso mayores recompensas.

* * *

Cassius Warrington estaba paseando por su habitación con nerviosa agitación. Merlín, ¡en qué se había metido! Debería haber escuchado a Gwain, realmente debería haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que saldría vivo de este lío? Ceder a los deseos de su padre y tomar la Marca Tenebrosa había sido la cosa más estúpida que había hecho alguna vez. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se detuvo bruscamente e inspiró profundamente levantando sus escudos de Oclumancia y calmándose. Fue una cosa buena que él lo haya tratado así o seguramente estaría muerto por ahora. Necesitaba ayuda, eso era seguro. Solo, era solo un pato sentado. Él se deslizaría tarde o temprano y luego estaría fuera. Tomó otro aliento tranquilizador y reanudó su ritmo, más lento esta vez, más pensando que en pánico.

Él contactaría al Profesor Snape y comenzaría a negociar su escape. Había escuchado rumores de que Potter no exigía compensación por sus servicios, aunque le costaba trabajo creerlo. Por lo tanto, tendría que adquirir una moneda de negociación suficiente antes de que se acercara. Algún tipo de información vital que podría intercambiar por su seguridad. Sin embargo, el problema era que solo era un nuevo recluta y, como tal, se mantuvo fuera del circuito. Su tarea consistía en seguir órdenes al pie de la letra y no hacer preguntas estúpidas o, Merlín no lo permitiera, sospechosas. ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo?

Bueno, espiar, espiar y escuchar a escondidas sería un comienzo, supuso. Si lo atraparan, sería un hombre muerto. Por otro lado, su reloj ya estaba funcionando, así que esencialmente no tenía mucho que perder.

Llamó a un elfo doméstico y le ordenó que le trajera una poción para dormir sin sueños. Si tuviera que sacar eso, necesitaría todo el descanso posible.


	33. Revelaciones Desde El Infierno 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Enero pasó a febrero en una rutina relativamente pacífica y Harry tuvo la sospecha de que debería haberlo sabido en retrospectiva. Había sido demasiado pacífico. Dumbledore no había hecho su movimiento en ese momento, tampoco Voldemort, por lo que el problema los había tomado por sorpresa viniendo de una fuente inesperada, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Para abreviar, de alguna manera había logrado seguir a Hermione sin ser detectada el día de San Valentín y la había sorprendido besuqueándose con Theodore en un pasillo desierto del castillo. Sin embargo, en lugar de explotar en ese momento, había hecho algo increíblemente furtivo y se lo había contado a Dumbledore de inmediato, haciendo que pareciera que había visto a Theodore chantajear y casi obligarse a ella mientras decía que no tenía otra opción más que casarse con él, ya que nadie más la querría como nacida muggle de todos modos.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no solo se había tragado eso, sino que se había tomado el asunto muy en serio, mucho más en serio de lo que Ron había esperado. Al parecer, esperaba que el director se ocupara de su rival en silencio y en privado. En cambio, había convocado a los cuatro Jefes de Casa, así como al presunto delincuente y la víctima, a su oficina e inició un tribunal inmediato donde Ron fue llamado para dar testimonio. Huelga decir que el resultado no había presentado a Ron de una manera muy buena a los ojos del presente. McGonagall, en particular, estaba lista para escupir fuego y lo había suspendido del Quidditch por el resto del año, personalmente ofendida de que uno de los suyos se rebajara a propagar una calumnia tan atroz.

Sintiéndose rencoroso, Ron había revelado la identidad del “Prometido” de Hermione en el medio de la sala común de Gryffindor la misma tarde, y se había ganado una semana de detención. Al pensar en ello, Harry se alegró de que ya no se quedara allí o podría haberlo matado en el acto. Sin embargo, Ginny no tuvo tales reparos, no solo maldijo las luces diurnas de él, sino que escribió un mensaje a casa. Harry se había preguntado por qué tanta prisa al principio, hasta que recordó que al hacerlo, Ron no solo había ofendido a Hermione y Theodore, sino que en realidad al Jefe de la Casa Nott y su esposa “A ser” lo que justificaría un desafío a un duelo mágico. En consecuencia, los padres Weasley llegaron a la escuela a la mañana siguiente y ofrecieron una disculpa pública formal en nombre de su familia, que fue amablemente aceptada, y sacaron a Ron de la escuela por el resto del fin de semana. Harry ciertamente no le envidió su suerte.

Decir que todo Hogwarts estaba bastante entusiasmado con el drama social que se presenta ante sus propios ojos, sería una subestimación. La vid estaba teniendo un día de campo y Harry solo podía imaginar lo que luciría El Profeta del lunes por la mañana o peor, Corazón De Bruja, con esas referencias enfermizamente dulces de Romeo y Julieta que volaban alrededor. Si ya era tan malo, no quería saber qué pasaría cuando supieran de Draco y Ginny. A juzgar por sus rostros tampoco esos dos.

Theodore y Hermione estaban escondidos en los nuevos cuartos familiares de Harry y Severus en ese momento y se quedarían en la habitación de invitados hasta el lunes por la mañana como mínimo. Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con leve diversión, sonriendo para sí mismo a pesar de todo. La gente siempre sería gente, no importa si era mágica o no. Severus colocó un beso en sus labios sin decir palabra, de acuerdo con él.

* * *

—Lo sabías—.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción por la sensación de déjà vu sentado con Blaise y Daphne en la sala común de Slytherin el sábado por la noche, que era un alboroto animado una vez más.

—Lo sabía—No tenía sentido negarlo.

Daphne resopló y se cruzó de brazos con enojo. Blaise solo levantó una ceja esperando una explicación.

>> No estaba destinado a ser de conocimiento público—Se reclinó en su silla frunciendo los labios, divertido—No por el próximo año y medio al menos. Y Weasley pagará caro por su ataque de pánico a pesar de la disculpa de sus padres, los Notts no son la única parte a la que ha ofendido después de todo—.

—¿Y lo sabes cómo? —.

Draco se rió entre dientes y levantó una barrera de privacidad con un movimiento de su varita.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber? —Los miró con su arrogante altivez habitual—Hay un precio que pagar por estar informado, como bien saben. La pregunta que debes hacerte primero es cuán lejos quieres involucrarte en esta guerra, o incluso si quieres involucrarte en absoluto—.

La mirada en los ojos de Blaise era calculadora—¿En realidad hay una opción de mantenerse al margen por completo? —.

—Por supuesto. Potter es un Maestro muy generoso, como ya debes haber escuchado, y su protección se ofrece sin ningún compromiso. Por lo tanto, tienes las opciones de tomarlo y estar simplemente agradecido; tomarlo y ofreciendo servicios casuales como apoyo e información a cambio; o prometer lealtad a él y convertirse en un miembro activo de su organización con todos los deberes y beneficios que conlleva—.

—¿Y qué objetivos persigue esta organización exactamente? —.

—Bueno, la destrucción del lado oscuro, por supuesto, pero también la neutralización de la Luz; reforma política y social del mundo mágico y esfuerzos caritativos—.

Sus amigos lo miraban con incredulidad, haciéndolo reír de nuevo—Sí, lo sé, es un surtido bastante variable, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan atractivo en primer lugar. Es el lado Gris si lo deseas, así que no encontrarás extremos allí, no hay tendencias predominantes en una dirección particular. Prácticamente hay un poco de todo para todos—.

Blaise y Daphne intercambiaron miradas que consultaban silenciosamente, antes de llegar a una decisión mutua y voltearse para mirarlo—En ese caso, creo que nos conviene también unirnos—.

—De hecho—Por experiencia personal, Draco solo pudo estar de acuerdo—Organizaré una reunión con Potter para ustedes, mañana por la mañana—.

* * *

Harry extendió sus sentidos mágicos y se concentró en la sensación de la firma de Severus mientras levitaba una pluma frente a él. Casi podía ver que la magia dejaba su varita en una corriente constante para sostener el objeto en el aire. También había notado que cada pieza de magia tenía un hechizo específico y no siempre necesitaba un suministro constante de energía para mantenerse. Incluso podrían funcionar completamente por sí solos después de su primera creación y lanzamiento. ¡Era absolutamente fascinante!

Pero volviendo a la tarea en cuestión. Levantó su varita y lanzó el mismo hechizo envolviendo la magia de Severus en la suya e intentando unirlos. El efecto fue muy interesante de ver en todo momento, en lugar de simplemente sumar, el poder pareció multiplicarse exponencialmente y quemar la pluma hasta dejarla crujiente o enviarla hasta chocar contra el techo. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry trató de hacerlo lentamente, muy lentamente, viendo cómo su magia se fundía y se expandía como una nube de humo luminiscente, en lugar de explotar como solía hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y fue recibido con la vista de una habitación llena de muebles suspendidos, el sofá en el que estaban sentados incluido.

Severus lo miraba con una ceja levantada y no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente—¡Funcionó! —.

—Obviamente, ahora baja todo, con el menor daño posible, si puedes—.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero accedió a aterrizarlos, y al resto de sus pertenencias, de forma segura en la alfombra, antes de cancelar el hechizo.

>> Ahora, limpia esa sonrisa repugnante y presumida de tu rostro y enséñame lo que hiciste—Llegó la quejosa demanda y Harry le enseño la lengua, antes de bajar sus escudos de Oclumancia para dejarlo entrar, sintiéndose bastante logrado sin embargo. Habían estado trabajando en esto durante casi un mes y aún no habían visto ningún progreso hasta ahora.

Severus se retiró frotándose la barbilla pensativamente—Creo que nos estamos acercando a este asunto completamente mal, Harry. He estado fusionando nuestra magia tan lentamente como lo hiciste desde el principio y no he visto ninguna diferencia significativa en el resultado—.

Harry parpadeó—¿Alguna idea? —Él, seguro como el infierno, no tenía ninguna.

—¿Supongo que te concentraste tanto que no te diste cuenta de que estabas utilizando Oclumancia para dirigir el proceso? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza en pensamiento. Si fuera así, entonces...

>> Hemos cometido el error de tratar la magia como una entidad, al igual que lo hicimos con el cuerpo y la mente, y no es así—Severus frunció el ceño—De hecho, debería haberlo sabido. La magia está tan profundamente entrelazada con ambos que no se puede trabajar por separado—.

Harry asintió frotándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio, un hábito que había recogido de Severus desde el segundo vínculo en realidad. ¿Cómo pudieron haber pasado por alto eso? ¡Un mes entero perdido en nada! De repente, una idea interesante entró en su mente haciéndolo sonreír maliciosamente y ponerse de pie, tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Sabes qué? deberíamos trasladarnos a la Sala De Los Menesteres. Tengo una teoría que me gustaría probar—.

Severus levantó una ceja en cuestión, pero tomó su mano y se levantó para seguirlo sin hacer ningún comentario.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Ronald Weasley había regresado a la escuela y parecía bastante apagado. Draco solo podía imaginar con lo que el señor y la señora Weasley le habían amenazado y, por lo tanto, sonreía alegremente por dentro, no sería bueno regodearse abiertamente después de todo. Honestamente, si él estaba reaccionando así a los Notts, probablemente deberían mantener las noticias de él y Ginny en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, el problema era que ella era bastante menor de edad, con solo quince años, y aunque ella podía firmar un contrato de matrimonio por sí misma, las tradiciones de sangre pura exigían que al menos sus padres, si no su Jefe de Casa, estuvieran informados.

Draco suspiró tomando un sorbo de su té. Habían discutido ampliamente en el círculo de La Nueva Orden y llegaron a la conclusión de que no había nada para eso, y al menos su padre debería ser informado, y por nada menos que él mismo en persona. La idea lo dejó con un amargo regusto en la boca cuando dejó la taza a un lado. Él realmente no quería hacerlo, y ciertamente no solo por razones obvias. Por otro lado, la expresión del rostro de Arthur Weasley seguramente sería algo que valiera la pena en sus libros.

De todos modos, en el próximo fin de semana habría otra salida de Hogsmeade, ya que no había habido una en San Valentín, una oportunidad perfecta para llegar por Flu al N° 12 de Grimmauld Place con el permiso de Harry y tener una pequeña charla con su futuro suegro. La mayoría de la Orden del Fénix saldría a patrullar ese día, por lo que habría tan pocos testigos como fuera posible. Dumbledore lo descubriría eventualmente, sin dudas, pero no estaría presente el día en cuestión y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor atrapando la mirada de Ginny y sonriendo sugestivamente, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y mirara hacia otro lado. Ella había resultado no estar embarazada, gracias a Merlín, y desde entonces tomaron todas las precauciones. Y hombre, ¡hubo mucho desde entonces! ¿Quién sabía que follar sería tan genial? Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes, no habría desperdiciado cuatro meses en buscar y se hubiera llevado a su novia de inmediato. Pero bueno, no tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que pudo haber sido, especialmente con su cita en los vestuarios de Quidditch de Slytherin después de entrenar esta noche, en mente. ¡La vida era buena! Preocuparse por los parientes políticos podía esperar para algún momento después.

* * *

Harry y Severus se unieron en cuerpo y mente en la cama mientras su magia giraba en torno a ellos como una tormenta interminable, el resto del cual fue absorbido con avidez y alimentado por Hogwarts hacia las salas internas y externas. Desde el primer contacto había estado al acecho, esperando en su forma abstracta que estos dos amantes atrevidos lo siguieran hasta el final y que, sin saberlo, regeneraran su menguante fortaleza. No había comienzo ni fin para ellos, el espacio y el tiempo no tenían ningún significado, ni ninguna de sus necesidades esenciales hasta que el vínculo estuviera completo. Hasta entonces, Hogwarts tomaría lo que fuera. No podían cosechar el exceso de energía producida durante su fusión de todos modos, ni tenían ningún uso para ella, el antiguo castillo por otro lado, lo tenía, y a cambio, cubriría su ausencia por cualquier medio a su disposición.

Había prohibido a los retratos informar sus movimientos al director hace mucho tiempo. Ahora bien, incluso eso no sería suficiente. El director era un hombre poderoso, inteligente y curioso. No podía estar estancado por mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, selló sus habitaciones para que todo el mundo instruyera a los elfos para colocar evidencia señuelo de su presencia al azar, incluso para recurrir a ilusiones y encantamientos si fuera necesario, y para desviar la atención de los posibles grupos de búsqueda de la Sala De Los Menesteres a toda costa. Un fracaso no sería aceptable. Por lo tanto, no fallaría.

* * *

El sábado llegó demasiado temprano en la opinión de Draco. Él realmente no quería hacer esto, pero tendría que hacerlo de todos modos. El plan sonaba sólido, incluso con la misteriosa desaparición de Severus y Potter... no, Harry. Los miembros de La Nueva Orden habían recibido mensajes cortos escritos por la mano de Severus que indicaban que los dos tenían asuntos que hacer y que no regresarían durante un tiempo imprevisible, pero no más de una quincena. Además, se les ordenó que no respondieran ninguna pregunta y negaran cualquier conocimiento de su paradero.

Granger... no, Nott... Señora Nott, se recordó a sí mismo una vez más... había sugerido que podrían estar intentando el vínculo final de la Triple Unión. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Merlín los ayudara. Que hubieran logrado los dos primeros era increíble. Draco no se avergonzó de admitir que sus ojos casi se habían salido de sus órbitas cuando se enteró de eso. ¡Locura, locura absoluta! Sin duda había sido Pott... la idea de Harry.

Pero volviendo a su difícil situación. Se había vestido cuidadosamente esta mañana y se había asegurado de tener todos los documentos necesarios sobre él, antes de reunirse con Ginny para recibir instrucciones de última hora y dirigirse al pueblo. En Las Tres Escobas había pagado por el Flu y se había preparado para decir la contraseña y el destino, antes de que lo llevaran a su perdición.

Al salir de la chimenea en la cocina del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place, fue recibido con la vista de la señora Weasley, congelada en estado de shock, en medio de algunos preparativos para el almuerzo. El aterrorizado grito que siguió casi hizo explotar sus tímpanos. Un momento después, se oyó un ruido de pisadas y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, revelando al señor Weasley y a otro desconocido con las varitas en alto y dirigidas hacia él. Draco sabía que era mejor no moverse ni una pulgada, aunque se aclaró la garganta y decidió abrir la conversación el tiempo que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Perdón por mi intrusión no anunciada, Señora Weasley. Sin embargo, hay un asunto urgente que debo discutir con su esposo que no podía ser divulgado de antemano—.

El Señor Weasley parpadeó sin bajar su varita—Además del punto sobre cómo ha logrado obtener acceso a esta casa en primer lugar, Señor Malfoy, ¿qué es exactamente lo que desea discutir conmigo? —.

—El asunto es de naturaleza privada y preferiría no hablar de ello en presencia de un tercero, señor—Miró deliberadamente al desconocido—Y en cuanto a la contraseña del Flu, me ha sido confiada por el propio Maestro de la casa—.

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, el Señor Weasley finalmente bajó su varita, pero no la guardó—Que el Maestro no esté en este momento no habla bien para usted, Señor Malfoy—.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio—Mi asunto aquí no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, la guerra o su preciosa Orden, Señor Weasley. Le concierne solo a usted y a su familia. Si esta tan incómodo conmigo por estar aquí, sugiero que terminemos con la mayor rapidez posible y me iré—.

—Muy bien—Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Draco lo pasara y siguiera adelante, aunque no muy convencido.

—Arthur, ¿en serio vas a hablar con él solo? —Protestó el otro hombre.

—Está bien, Sturgis, será mejor que descubra lo que quiere y termine rápidamente—.

 _“Ahora, eso no fue muy agradable”_ , Draco frunció los labios divertido, _“no puedo esperar para ver la expresión de tu cara, ¡tú, santurrón Gryffindor!”_

—Arthur... —.

—Está bien, Molly, no te preocupes—El señor Weasley hizo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta del estudio en el primer piso por encima de ellos y Draco se adelantó.

Con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos, el Señor Weasley le ofreció un asiento y tomó uno frente a él con la varita en la mano. Draco carraspeó de nuevo.

—Se justificaría un poco más de privacidad, señor—.

El señor Weasley entrecerró los ojos, pero de todos modos lanzó un Hechizo Anti-Escucha.

>> Muy bien—Draco se permitió relajarse un poco—Creo que sería lo mejor que dejemos de lado las formalidades y empecemos a trabajar de inmediato, señor—Miró al hombre directamente a los ojos—Le he pedido a su hija que se case conmigo y ella aceptó—.

Toda la sangre desapareció de la cara de Arthur Weasley. Draco tuvo un momento difícil para no comenzar a cantar de alegría.

>> Sin embargo, dado que tenía un contrato de esponsales mágico previo con Pansy Parkinson en ese momento, nuestro acuerdo debía concluirse mediante un contrato aún más vinculante. Por lo tanto, nos hemos comprometido mutuamente de forma irreversible a través del Reclamo de Sangre Virgen—.

El Señor Weasley se puso más blanco si es posible. Su piel había adquirido un tono ligeramente ceniciento y en realidad parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Draco sintió un poco de compasión moverse profundamente en el interior y por lo tanto le dio al hombre un tiempo para recuperarse antes de continuar. Sacó una copia del contrato de matrimonio y lo dejó en el escritorio frente a él.

—Ya hemos escrito y firmado un contrato formal de matrimonio, señor. Sin embargo, si hay algunos puntos con los que no esté de acuerdo, todavía se pueden modificar en cualquier momento antes de la ceremonia real—.

Arthur Weasley respiró hondo y abrió los ojos para ver al joven sentado frente a él, con un aire apenas disimulado de suficiencia, e hizo lo único apropiado dadas las circunstancias.


	34. Revelaciones Desde El Infierno 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En realidad, no podía decir que no había esperado que sucediera algo así, pensó Draco levantándose del suelo y evaluando el daño hecho a su mandíbula. Sin embargo, cuando sucedió, todavía lo tomó por sorpresa. El señor Weasley caminaba a cierta distancia. La brusquedad de sus movimientos y la tensión de su postura y su rostro revelaban cuán enojado estaba, apenas conteniéndose para atacar a Draco de nuevo.

De repente, se acercó al escritorio y recogió el contrato de matrimonio, lo desenrolló y se dejó caer en el sofá en el que había estado sentado antes. Draco usó ese tiempo para lanzar algunos hechizos de curación en su mejilla que se hinchaba rápidamente, antes de volver a mirarlo de frente.

El Señor Weasley leyó los documentos cuidadosamente, pero luego bufó con burla y los tiró al piso—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —.

Draco parpadeó confundido—¿Disculpe? —.

—¡No juegues al tímido conmigo, chico! —Explotó el Señor Weasley—Tienes en tus manos la reputación de mi hija y el buen nombre de mi familia, lo entendí lo suficiente, ¡ahora dime lo que quieres! —.

 _“¡Él piensa que la he engañado!”_ Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en reconocimiento. _“¡Él piensa que lo estoy chantajeando!”_

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta su historia familiar, no era demasiado sorprendente, suponía.

El Señor Weasley se levantó de un salto y reanudó su ritmo—Orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿verdad, muchacho? ¡Cuán ingenioso e inteligente fue envolver a una niña inocente en tu dedo con falsas promesas, solo para desecharla cuando su uso se haya disipado! ¡Estás destruyendo su vida! Pero bueno, ella es sólo una Weasley, así que no importa, ¿verdad? —Se burló sarcásticamente en su dirección.

Draco se erizó y se levantó también—No me importa lo que piense de mí y mi familia, Señor Weasley, pero me han criado como un caballero y soy un hombre de honor. Y al menos dele un poco más de crédito a su hija, ella no es ni inocente ni estúpida, ¡y ciertamente no es fácil engañar! —.

El Señor Weasley lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente sin creer ni una palabra de eso y aun esperando que cayera el otro zapato. Perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente, Draco decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Él había cumplido con su deber e informado al padre de su novia de sus planes. Entonces, por lo que a él respecta, había terminado ahí.

—Sabe qué, crea lo que quiera—Se enderezó la túnica y se preparó para irse—Vine aquí para informarle como las tradiciones y la corrección exigen, y lo he hecho. Buen día, Señor Weasley—Se inclinó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, fue golpeada con un pesado Hechizo de Bloqueo antes de que la alcanzara. Draco giró con su varita en la mano y listo para luchar. Honestamente, la idea de que él estuviera aquí era mala y él lo sabía desde el principio. Entonces, ¿por qué en nombre de Merlín había estado de acuerdo con eso?

El Señor Weasley lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad—En realidad estas siendo serio, ¿verdad? —.

Draco reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco—Creo que lo he dejado suficientemente claro, señor—.

—¿Por qué? —.

Él levantó su ceja en cuestión.

>> ¿Por qué ella? Eres un Malfoy, ¿qué demonios, en el nombre de Merlín, te ha poseído para proponerle matrimonio a mi hija? —.

Él sonrió ante eso—Soy un Malfoy, y como tal, siempre elijo solo lo mejor—.

El Señor Weasley lo miró impresionado—¿Y qué hay de los deseos de tu padre? —

—¿Qué hay de ellos? —.

La mirada penetrante del hombre le dijo que realmente quería una respuesta a eso. Draco suspiró y regresó al sofá para sentarse nuevamente. Esta sería una conversación más larga de lo que esperaba, al parecer. El señor Weasley hizo lo mismo y recogió los papeles del suelo, doblándolos y metiéndolos en el bolsillo esta vez.

>> Mi padre, Señor Weasley, no tiene nada que decir sobre el futuro de la Casa Malfoy en lo que a mí respecta. No solo se ha alejado deliberadamente de los principios que distinguen a nuestro apellido, sino que lo ha lanzado a la crisis y la desgracia—.

Intercambiaron miradas de comprensión aquí; realmente no hubo necesidad de profundizar en el tema.

—Dejando a un lado sus afiliaciones políticas, realmente no sé por qué eligió a la señorita Parkinson como mi novia. Tengo mis sospechas, por supuesto, pero no habrían importado mucho si al menos se preocupara por mí personalmente y yo por ella. ¡Los acontecimientos recientes me permiten creer que todo lo que le importa es mi dinero y mi posición, y eso no debe tolerarse! Quiero una esposa, señor—Miró al hombre a los ojos transmitiendo su honestidad—No una mujerzuela buscadora de oro, que no hará más que derrochar mi dinero todo el día—Él sonrió de repente—Y en cuanto a su hija, bueno, ella se metió en mi cabeza y se negó a irse. El resto está entre ella y yo, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto—.

Se sentaron por un momento en silencio, hasta que el señor Weasley finalmente suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo ralo, como en busca de palabras—Todavía no sé qué pensar, joven Malfoy, eso puedo decirte con seguridad—La mirada dirigida hacia él era seria y pesada—Quiero creerte, darte la oportunidad de demostrarte a ti mismo, aunque solo sea por el bien de mi hija, pero las viejas rivalidades entre nuestras familias no permiten un perdón fácil; ¿lo entiendes? estoy seguro—.

Draco asintió una vez. Él no habría esperado nada más.

>> Que no hayas pasado por los canales oficiales, tampoco habla a tu favor, aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, al menos puedo entender eso. Lo que más me molesta en este momento, es que no sé nada sobre tus propias afiliaciones políticas, sin mencionar tus planes futuros sobre la próxima guerra y más allá—.

Draco se reclinó en su sofá pensando rápido. Han entrado en territorio peligroso aquí, particularmente porque no recibió instrucciones sobre cómo proceder en un escenario como este. Ni Pott... Harry, ni nadie más en La Nueva Orden siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que surgiera algo así. En retrospectiva, en realidad deberían haberlo hecho, pensó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Levantó la vista con respecto al hombre sentado frente a él, calculando. Por otro lado, esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para desestabilizar esa fe eterna que los padres Weasley tenían en Dumbledore. Los Weasley estaban entre sus seguidores más ardientes dentro de la Orden del Fénix, si comenzaran a vacilar, muchos de los otros no se quedarían atrás. Definitivamente valía la pena el riesgo. E incluso si P... Harry no estaba de acuerdo, la tarea de derrocar al director era suya, y cómo lo haría era, por consiguiente, su propio negocio también.

Sacó su varita de nuevo y aseguró la habitación de manera más eficiente—Antes de continuar requeriré un Juramento de Varita de usted, Señor Weasley, que todo lo discutido a partir de este momento se mantendrá entre nosotros—.

Los ojos del Señor Weasley volvieron a entrecerrarse, pero su curiosidad se hizo más fuerte y él obedeció.

>> Excelente—Draco guardó su varita—En cuanto a mis afiliaciones políticas, sigo siendo un firme defensor de la ideología de sangrepura. Sin embargo, del lado de los Grises y no de la Oscuridad. Reconozco que algunos de los aspectos en los que creía anteriormente no son ciertos. La superioridad mágica de los sangrepura sobre los nacidos muggles, por ejemplo—Esa que él había aprendido de la manera difícil en realidad—El hecho es que las políticas flojas con respecto a las relaciones mago/muggles que persiguen Dumbledore y el Ministerio son demasiado amplias para mi gusto—Él sonrió levemente—En ese aspecto, el lado Gris es ideal para mí. Es moderado y está basado en el compromiso, y el compromiso es algo que ni Dumbledore ni el Señor Oscuro son capaces de ofrecer—.

La confusión escrita en todo el rostro del Señor Weasley fue muy entretenida, tuvo que admitirlo. El hombre había abierto la boca varias veces, solo para cerrarla de nuevo, como si no estuviera seguro de si debería protestar o estar de acuerdo, o tal vez ambas cosas. Después de debatir consigo mismo durante varios minutos, pareció haberse decidido por otra cosa completamente distinta.

—Este lado del Gris que has mencionado varias veces, no estoy seguro de entender exactamente de qué estás hablando—.

—El lado de los Grises está liderado por el Señor del Crepúsculo y del Amanecer, a quien he prometido lealtad—La mirada de incredulidad conmocionada que recibió fue absolutamente hilarante. Sin embargo, todo lo que se había permitido responder era una sonrisa astuta—Bueno, él no se llama así por supuesto. Es solo una broma privada—Se aclaró la garganta para cubrir su diversión—Los objetivos que perseguimos son de naturaleza tanto política como social. Principalmente, para terminar la próxima guerra con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible en ambos lados, y luego de reformar el mundo mágico y establecer una sociedad donde todos, sin importar sus antecedentes e inclinaciones, puedan vivir sin sentir el impulso de buscar el próxima conflicto enseguida—.

* * *

Arthur parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño pensativamente—Suponiendo que esta organización realmente exista, ¿cómo difieren exactamente sus objetivos de los que persigue el lado de la Luz? —.

—Bastante simple—Los labios de Malfoy se crisparon con ironía—El lado de la Luz persigue estos objetivos solo para magos y criaturas de la Luz. El lado de los Grises, por otro lado, los persigue para todos. Y esta organización existe, se lo aseguro. Ha existido por bastante tiempo en realidad. Sin embargo, dado que preferimos operar en las sombras, la mayoría de la gente no está, y probablemente nunca lo estará, consciente de nosotros—.

Arthur abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerró de nuevo, pensativo. Si era honesto consigo mismo, el chico tenía razón, y como no podía ofrecer ninguna prueba real de lo contrario, no podría disputar su afirmación como errada, y eso lo estaba molestando sin fin. Le había estado molestando por un tiempo en realidad.

Arthur Weasley era un hombre bastante callado, que prefería sentarse y observar en lugar de comenzar o incluso unirse a un argumento activo. Por lo tanto, no pudo evitar notar que las palabras y acciones de Dumbledore se contradecían a sí mismas a veces, y últimamente la mayoría de las veces. Todo el asunto con Harry y Severus era un caldero peligrosamente hirviente, por lo que a él respectaba. Aparte de eso, el joven Malfoy tenía razón y el negocio de la Orden no tenía nada que ver con la situación en cuestión. ¡Pelotas de Merlín! Todavía no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a decirle a Molly?

—Muy bien—Se concentró en el joven sentado frente a él—Lo concederé por ahora, pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado, se lo aseguro. Celebraré el contrato con mi Jefe de Casa y le haré saber... —.

Las barreras bajaron abruptamente y la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando la pared con un estruendoso sonido. Dumbledore irrumpió, varita levantada, con Sturgis y Kingsley pisándole los talones. Podía ver a Molly moviéndose preocupada de un pie a otro en el corredor exterior. El joven Malfoy tuvo la presencia mental para quedarse como estaba, agradecido, así que se levantó y levantó las manos de manera tranquilizadora.

—Está bien, Albus, nada está pasando aquí. Estábamos hablando en privado—.

Sus compañeros miembros de la Orden parecían escépticos, pero siguieron el ejemplo del director y bajaron sus varitas. Los ojos de Dumbledore vagaron entre él y Malfoy inquisitivamente.

—En realidad, ya hemos terminado aquí—Malfoy se levantó y se enderezó la túnica antes de inclinarse formalmente—Buenos días, Señor Weasley, vamos a escuchar el uno sobre el otro más tarde, supongo. Caballeros, señora Weasley—Se inclinó ante Molly al salir. Kingsley fue tras él para verlo atravesar del Flu. Dumbledore no había dicho nada, a pesar de que Malfoy estaba fuera de los límites sin permiso, volviéndose hacia él y hacia Molly con una ceja levantada.

Arthur suspiró y se sentó de nuevo con una molesta Molly a su lado. Ignoró las preguntas que le lanzaron de inmediato para tomarse un momento y ordenar sus pensamientos. Kingsley regresó lo suficientemente confundido, y con razón, supuso. Una mirada a Molly y supo que no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no toda la verdad. Después de todo, Ginny era su hija favorita, así como la que tenía las más altas expectativas. Quizás fue exactamente donde estuvieron mal, apilar demasiado sobre los hombros de la chica, fue lo que la llevó a medidas desesperadas. ¡Draco Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Ella debe haber estado desesperada de hecho! A menos que hubiera algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, y que realmente no quería pensar en este momento, nunca en realidad.

Tomó la mano de Molly y la apretó ligeramente—El joven Malfoy me ha pedido la mano de Ginny—.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock—¿QUÉ? —.

Las expresiones en las caras de los otros no eran diferentes.

—Es bastante inesperado, lo sé—Suspiró, frotándose cansadamente la parte posterior del cuello—El hecho es que sus intenciones son serias. Tendré que hablar con el tío Percival lo antes posible—.

—Pero... es Malfoy... cómo... no puedes... quiero decir que ¡nunca estará de acuerdo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en hacerle eso? —.

Tomó un respiro profundo—De hecho, el joven Malfoy me dijo que le había propuesto matrimonio antes de venir aquí—Se detuvo para prepararse—Y ella lo ha aceptado—.

—¿QUÉ? —.

—Molly—Le apretó la mano con más fuerza—Me temo que está fuera de nuestras manos. Ella ya lo ha aceptado y, por lo tanto, está obligado por el honor. Además, dudo que el tío Percival le diga que no a un Malfoy. Hijo de un mortífago o no, siempre que no tenga una Marca él mismo, es un partido elegible, un partido muy elegible en realidad y lo sabes. No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, cariño—.

Como era de esperar, Molly se puso histérica y la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente, su rostro se puso triste. Por malo que fuera esto, era mucho mejor que la verdad. Él besó la coronilla de su cabeza. Ella nunca debía saberlo; él se aseguraría de eso.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta—Arthur, Molly, debo aconsejarte que no seas demasiado apresurado en esto. No hagas nada antes de saber todos los hechos y no confíes en las intenciones del joven Malfoy solo con su palabra. ¿Quién puede decir qué poder e influencia puede tener su padre sobre él? ¿O si él había perdido algo en primer lugar? Además, ¿no había algún acuerdo anterior de compromiso con la señorita Parkinson? Si me confiaras el asunto, lo trataría rápidamente y para satisfacción de todos. Dudo que no se pueda persuadir al chico para que desvíe su interés a otra parte—.

Molly se animó luciendo esperanzada, aunque Arthur no podía permitir nada por el estilo. No solo sería altamente impropio, sino que sería un esfuerzo completamente inútil, ya que el compromiso era irreversible.

—Gracias, Albus, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Es un asunto de la familia Weasley y no podemos ponerlo en manos de un extraño, sin importar cuán útil y confiable sea. Me pondré en contacto con mi Jefe de Casa lo más pronto posible... de inmediato en realidad, y le dejaré decidir sobre cualquier otro curso de acción. Le diré, por supuesto, que me has ofrecido ayuda, pero no puedo garantizar que la acepte—.

Arthur pudo ver claramente que el director estaba bastante disgustado, a pesar de su amigable sonrisa—Pero por supuesto. Dile que puede contactarme en cualquier momento—.

Asintió acariciando el brazo de Molly con comodidad. No podía dejar que Dumbledore se metiera en esto, pensó que tenía la sensación de que lo haría de todos modos. Buscaría a su tío Percival tan pronto como Molly lo dejara ir. Después, había bastantes preguntas que su hija tendría que responder, eso era seguro.

* * *

Draco regresó al castillo y se dirigió al cuarto de almacenamiento remoto en el que él y el resto de La Nueva Orden habían acordado encontrarse. La apariencia prematura de Dumbledore lo estaba molestando profundamente. ¿Qué le diría el Señor Weasley? No mucho, si hubiera juzgado correctamente al hombre y sus reacciones, pero nunca se podría estar seguro.

En cualquier caso, el director ahora estaba al tanto de su relación con Ginny y por supuesto trataría de meter la nariz en ella. Tenían que prepararse para eso con cuidado. Su reacción al “Compromiso” de los Notts no había sido muy cordial y Draco no lo dejaría atrás para empezar a jugar sucio. El matrimonio de Severus y Harry todavía debía ser inteligente después de todo. ¿Dónde diablos estaban ellos por cierto? Los necesitaban ahora, con urgencia.


	35. El Amanecer Del Poder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry y Severus llegaron lentamente a la conciencia. Era el sentimiento más extraño, pero muy bienvenido, como separar una entidad en dos en cuerpo, mente y magia. Tan pronto como sucedió, ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que debía haber sucedido. La Triple Unión ahora estaba completa.

Harry se puso las gafas, que se habían caído y aterrizó en la cama junto al brazo de Severus en algún momento y convocó su varita mágica. Tan pronto como tocó su palma, el Trazo se disolvió en una niebla dorada y desapareció, confirmando su asunción irrevocablemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron de forma un tanto maníaca. No se había planeado, es verdad, pero el resultado fue muy satisfactorio. Harry se sentía como el dueño del mundo, absolutamente embriagador, con el poder corriendo por sus venas, pulsando en tándem con su corazón. Y Severus obviamente estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

De repente, otra entidad les hizo conocer su presencia, haciéndoles saltar y cubrirse, buscando frenéticamente a su alrededor, en busca de su aparente diversión. Un momento después, sus rostros se pusieron en llamas cuando se dieron cuenta de que era solo el castillo en sí. Hogwarts les agradeció la energía que habían aportado, aunque involuntariamente, y les informó de los eventos que habían sucedido en su ausencia, así como las medidas que había considerado necesarias para llevar a cabo en su nombre, y les deseó lo mejor para ellos. su futuro y se retiró dejando atrás a dos asombrados magos.

—¡Santa Madre de Merlín! —.

Severus solo pudo estar de acuerdo. Nunca había oído hablar del castillo interactuando tan directamente con nadie además del Director, e incluso entonces, solo en emergencias extremas. Esto era más que solo un privilegio, ¡era un honor!

Harry negó con la cabeza y lanzó un _Tempus Maximus_. Domingo 23 de febrero de 1997, las diez y media. Miró hacia Severus y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Según el relato del castillo, la mierda burbujeaba peligrosamente, pero aún no se había desbordado. Teóricamente, todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes de que tuvieran que aparecer y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Necesitaban probar sus nuevos niveles de poder antes de que pudieran enfrentar el mundo, y Dumbledore en particular, nuevamente. En segundo lugar, tenían negocios con los Duendes para concluir, debido a la madurez de Harry. Y, por último, tendrían que informar a La Nueva Orden que estaban a punto de reaparecer, y con florituras, no menos.

>> ¿La Cámara de los Secretos? —.

Sus estómagos vacíos eligieron ese momento para quejarse, haciendo que ambos sonrieran levemente.

>> Las cocinas, luego la Cámara de los Secretos—Harry enmendó.

* * *

La cena ya estaba en marcha cuando Harry y Severus regresaron a Hogwarts después de su visita a Gringotts y entraron al Gran Comedor. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas sin llamar la atención, tomando sus asientos notados solo por sus vecinos inmediatos, que en el caso de Harry al menos lo estaban esperando. La mesa principal, por otro lado, no había esperado encontrar de nuevo al Maestro de Defensa entre ellos. Después de escuchar todo tipo de acusaciones y teorías de conspiración volando en la sala de profesores, que el director no tuvo la gracia de disputar o confirmar, sus colegas lo saludaron con miradas sorprendidas y confundidas, lo cual Severus simplemente decidió ignorar para dirigirse al profesor Sterling dos asientos lejos de su lugar.

—Debo agradecerte por retomar mis clases de la semana nuevamente, Serenius. Confío en que encontraste los planes de lecciones que te he dejado, satisfactorios? —.

—Er, sí... sí... fueron de gran ayuda, Severus... gracias—El profesor Sterling se aclaró la garganta luciendo claramente incómodo.

—¿Algún problema con los estudiantes? —.

—No, en absoluto—.

—Muy bien—Severus asintió y comenzó a llenar su plato.

—Severus—La voz del director sonó en su extrema izquierda—Me gustaría hablar contigo después de la cena en mi oficina, si no te importa, y el Señor Potter también para el caso—.

—Por supuesto Director—Él asintió en su dirección, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

El resto del personal intercambió miradas significativas, pero no comentó nada, volviendo a su comida. Dumbledore se inclinó hacia Minerva conversando apresuradamente con ella antes de levantarse y acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, obviamente para hablar con Harry.

Para su propia sorpresa, Severus encontró el intercambio más entretenido. Podía recordar claramente haber respetado mucho al hombre no hace mucho tiempo, ahora sin embargo, apenas podía llegar a sentir siquiera algo tan respetuoso como el desprecio. Dentro de una corta semana, Albus Dumbledore había sido reducido a no más que un payaso auto-importante a sus ojos. Y no solo Dumbledore, el Señor Oscuro, sus Mortífagos, la Orden, el Ministerio y el público mágico en general no estaban mucho mejor.

Era el poder, suponía. El poder hizo toda la diferencia e hizo las cosas más extrañas a la percepción de uno. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confiado, tan independiente y eso era probablemente algo que debería vigilar bien, para que no se sintiera demasiado confiado. _“Se volvieron demasiado confiados”_ , corrigió mientras buscaba los ojos de su marido y transferir su preocupación directamente a su mente a través de Legeremancia. Harry sonrió melancólicamente y asintió con la cabeza, prometiendo cuidarlo, si le devolvía el favor. Realmente eran un buen par, Severus sonrió para sí mismo dedicando su atención a su comida. Si alguien se lo hubiera contado el año pasado, nunca lo hubiera creído, y sin embargo, aquí estaban, enamorados, casados y todo.

Sacudió la cabeza con repentina exasperación. Merlín, realmente se había convertido en un tonto sentimental, ¿o no? ¡El maldito mocoso se estaba frotando sobre él otra vez!

* * *

Entraron en la oficina del director para encontrarlo lleno de miembros de la Orden, para su secreta diversión. Honestamente, ¡el hombre era tan predecible! No les habían ofrecido un asiento, lo que los dejó parados ante la reunión como delincuentes en un juicio. A los dos les costó mantener sus caras sonrientes ante esa patética demostración de peso. Merlín, ¡qué absolutamente divertido! Oh, si esta gente solo supiera...

Sin embargo, algo debió haberlos delatado, ya que Dumbledore los miraba sospechosamente con los ojos entornados. Cambiaron sus caras en una expresión de cortesía neutral y se pusieron cómodos apoyados contra la pared. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver que Fawkes los miraba con curiosidad. ¿Podría el fénix sentir el cambio en sus niveles de poder? Probablemente. Afortunadamente, su comunicación con su maestro era limitada. Por lo tanto, no podría dar más que una advertencia general.

—Severus, Harry, dejar la escuela sin permiso ha sido muy irresponsable de su parte frente a los acontecimientos recientes. Nos han dado a todos un susto con una desaparición tan repentina, sin mencionar que causaron muchos problemas. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde han estado? —.

Severus frunció el ceño fingiendo sorpresa—Perdón, director, ¿no recibió mi mensaje? Creo que había explicado con suficiente claridad que hubo una emergencia personal y que teníamos que irnos inmediatamente—O mejor dicho, Hogwarts lo hizo, pero eso estaba fuera del punto, por supuesto.

Los miembros de la Orden presentes intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Obviamente, no habían tenido acceso a esa información. ¿Honestamente el viejo había pensado que se saldría con la suya? ¡Increíble! Realmente estaba envejeciendo, parecía. Incluso un niño podría ver a través de eso.

—No he recibido ningún mensaje así, me temo—Respondió Dumbledore sin perder el ritmo—Y eso solo amplifica mi punto. Deberías haberme informado en persona al menos—Cambiando su actitud de castigador a decepcionado, Dumbledore dio un profundo suspiro—¿El bienestar de Harry significa tan poco para ti, Severus, que lo pondrías en peligro tan descuidadamente? He expresado mis preocupaciones con respecto a esta unión con suficiente claridad y parece que han sido más que justificadas—Su rostro se endureció con determinación—¡Esto es absolutamente inaceptable! Sus acciones indican que no está en condiciones de ser el tutor de su esposo y, por lo tanto, no tengo otra opción que proponerle que elimine esa responsabilidad al Wizengamot. Es necesario que se le dé a alguien más adecuado—.

Harry y Severus se rieron abiertamente ante el desconcierto de toda la habitación. Merlín, nunca aprendería, ¿o sí? Harry se aclaró la garganta y se separó de la pared suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.

—Sabes qué, director, de lo mejor de usted—Y con eso se volvió para irse con Severus a su lado.

La puerta de la oficina cerró con un clic y se iluminó en una miríada de protecciones antes de que llegaran.

—Creo que todavía no los despedí, señores—El viejo sonaba realmente enojado.

Las sonrisas se hicieron cada vez más grandes, sacaron sus varitas y desmantelaron las barreras con menos de un par de movimientos, ganándose la sorpresa de la audiencia. La cara de Dumbledore perdió todo color.

—No, señor, pero nos vamos de todos modos—Harry ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la suficiencia de su voz, abriendo la puerta y entrando por ella sin mirar atrás.

_“El tiempo de jugar oficialmente había terminado. ¡Comencemos la guerra!”_

* * *

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Para Lord Ignatius Parkinson, Jefe de la Casa Parkinson,_
> 
> _Mi Señor, me ha llamado la atención que el compromiso que usted ha concluido en nombre de su hija Pansy con un tal Draco Malfoy posiblemente ya no sea válido. Teniendo un gran respeto hacia su familia, vi que era mi deber llamar su atención._
> 
> _Suyo sinceramente,_
> 
> _Anónimo_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

Las puertas de Entrada abrieron de par en par hacia los habitantes de Hogwarts y les hicieron levantar el cuello para ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. En la entrada abierta del Gran Comedor apareció una pequeña delegación de brujas y magos, que se dirigieron directamente a la mesa principal, conducidos por un hombre alto, pero bastante pesado, con el pelo corto y negro y una cara como de Pug.

—Director Dumbledore, le pido perdón por mi intrusión no anunciada, pero hay un asunto urgente que necesito discutir con uno de sus estudiantes que no puede esperar—Se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin—Necesito hablar con el joven señor Malfoy a solas—.

El comedor se convirtió en un mar de susurros cuando el Director dio su consentimiento. Pansy estaba mirando a su padre y a Draco con perplejidad confundida, obviamente preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

Severus Snape se levantó de su asiento—Parece que solo es un término relativo—Observó con desdén a la comitiva—Siendo el padrino y Jefe de Casa del Señor Malfoy, estoy actuando _In Loco Parentis_ y por lo tanto, insisto en acompañarlo—.

—Muy bien—El señor Parkinson se burló haciendo un gesto desdeñoso, sin siquiera apartar los ojos de Draco—Ven entonces, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día—.

—No tan de prisa, Lord Parkinson—Sonó una nueva voz. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Harry Potter, caminando hacia el grupo y uniéndose al de su esposo y Draco Malfoy—Como un Black de sangre, el joven Malfoy es mi responsabilidad. Cualquier asunto que tenga que discutir será discutido en mi presencia, y por mi parte insisto en los números pares—.

Inmediatamente, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass se levantaron de sus asientos y se unieron a ellos, convirtiendo a ambas delegaciones en igualdad de miembros.

El señor Parkinson titubeó visiblemente, pero al no ver ninguna razón legítima para negar eso, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. El cuerpo de estudiantes y docentes murmuraba frenéticamente, observando a ambos grupos abandonar el Gran Comedor en busca de un lugar privado. Los escándalos sociales de este año parecían ser más que nunca.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba paseando por su oficina en un estado de casi furia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado tan enojado. Sabía que necesitaba calmarse para poder pensar correctamente, pero la corriente constante de fallas que inundaban su mente lo hacía casi imposible.

Se detuvo y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de levantar sus escudos de Oclumancia por lo que pareció una docena de veces. Lentamente, pero constantemente, sus sentimientos tumultuosos retrocedieron como las nubes de una tormenta, dejando atrás solo cielos despejados. Continuó respirando por varios minutos más hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que él tenía el control nuevamente. Luego, suspiró y se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, sintiéndose muy cansado, a pesar de que solo eran las tres de la tarde.

Los Destinos se habían vuelto contra él y parecía que realmente no sabía lo que posiblemente podría haber hecho para merecer eso. Había esperado que Lord Parkinson fuera capaz de volver a colocar al joven Malfoy en su lugar, pero con el respaldo del propio Harry Potter eso difícilmente iba a suceder. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, Harry había elegido intervenir por él? Eran rivales de la infancia, ¡simplemente no tenía sentido! A no ser que...

Sus puños se apretaron cuando su enojo amenazó con regresar, pero logró empujarlo hacia atrás con éxito. _“¡Snape! ¡Todo debe ser obra de Snape!”_

¿Quién más estaría en posición de manipular a los dos con la suficiente fuerza como para producir algún tipo de entendimiento, si no una alianza? Y no solo los dos muchachos al parecer. El compromiso entre Nott y Granger y el pendiente entre Malfoy y la chica Weasley apareció de repente bajo una nueva luz. Al parecer, Snape estaba plantando a sus agentes personales en las filas de la Luz y, por lo tanto, construyendo una red, que probablemente se convertiría en su propia base de poder en el futuro. ¡Ese nuevo Señor en ascenso del que había oído rumores no podía ser otro que Severus Snape!

Dumbledore parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por esta revelación. ¡Explicaba mucho en realidad! Snape tenía la inteligencia, la crueldad y la determinación de lograr algo de esa magnitud, eso era seguro, sin mencionar el poder, como lo había demostrado solo ayer.

 _“Debe estar usando a Harry como una cortina de humo mientras tira de las cuerdas de las sombras, manipulándolos a todos, incluido yo mismo”_.

Sí, eso tendría mucho sentido! Snape estaba usando el lado de la Luz para derribar a su antiguo Maestro, mientras usaba a Harry para debilitar la posición de Dumbledore. Después de derribar a Tom, probablemente se desharía de Harry y de él mismo y usaría el caos de las secuelas para tener el mundo mágico bajo su control.

El director sonrió maliciosamente. Era un plan bastante brillante, le daría eso a la maldita serpiente, y realmente habría funcionado, si Snape no hubiera cometido el error de inclinar su mano demasiado pronto. Pero bueno, la impaciencia era un vicio de la juventud, un vicio con el que los mayores siempre podían aprovechar, y Albus Dumbledore definitivamente sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

El largo día de trabajo finalmente llegó a su fin, permitiendo que Arthur finalmente reuniera sus documentos y se preparara para irse a su casa, o regresar a la Oficina Central en su caso, ya que la Madriguera ya no era segura. Suspiró frotándose sus cansados ojos. El último par de días fue muy difícil. En primer lugar, la repentina desaparición de Harry y Severus que resultó ser solo un malentendido o al menos Dumbledore quería que pareciera al menos. Luego, el inesperado compromiso de su hija con el que todavía tenía problemas para llegar a un acuerdo y, por último, el juego de poder perturbador entre Harry y Dumbledore que había presenciado.

Se sentó de nuevo y decidió tomarse un momento para reunirse de nuevo. Difícilmente podía enfrentar a Molly en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ya estaba bastante angustiada, no era necesario agregar nada más.

Como se predijo, el tío Percival estaba más que satisfecho con el compromiso. Tan contenta de hecho, que ni siquiera le importó bajo qué circunstancias se produjo, felicitando a Arthur por tener una astuta chica que había logrado obtener una alianza tan ilustre. Arthur solo podía mirar en estado de shock en ese momento. ¿Quién había pensado que el viejo sería tan descarado? Los documentos de matrimonio también fueron de su agrado. Por lo tanto, no había nada que hacer, sino establecer una fecha y dar paso atrás y ver a su única hija casarse con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Probablemente debería dejar de juzgar al niño por los méritos de su padre, o la falta de ellos, después de todo, había actuado honorablemente. Además de eso, Ginny lo había elegido voluntariamente. Y Arthur sabía que ella nunca lo habría hecho, si el chico estuviera podrido más allá de toda esperanza. Ella había confiado en él con su reputación y él había estado a la altura de esa confianza, si eso era definitivamente algo por lo que Arthur podría respetarlo. No es que tuviera otra opción que aceptarlo, por supuesto, ya que se convertiría en su yerno sin importar si lo deseaba o no.

El negocio con Harry y Severus era un caldero diferente por completo. El espectáculo que habían hecho en la oficina de Albus había sido impresionante, al menos eso era seguro. Las implicaciones que dejó a su paso no fueron tan bonitas. Como cuestión de hecho, olía a algo más que a un profundo distanciamiento entre Albus y los dos, sino más bien a un conflicto violento absoluto. Cualquier miembro de la Orden con el suficiente cerebro como para poner dos y dos juntos podría decir que, por su parte, Arthur fue uno de los pocos que había tomado la posibilidad de poner a Albus bajo seria consideración.

Y ahí fue donde se desgarró en sus sentimientos. Conocía y le gustaban tanto a Harry como a Albus. Sabía que sus corazones e intenciones eran puros a pesar de sus muchas fallas, pero también podía decir que Albus había perdido su contacto con la realidad de las cosas, mientras que Harry la había abrazado por completo. Si se enfrentaran en el futuro cercano, Albus probablemente no lo lograría. Lo que no podía decidir era, si eso fuera algo bueno o no.


	36. Preparando El Terreno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¿¡Cómo pudiste!?, ¡Bastardo descarado! —.

Draco y todos los demás en la sala común de Slytherin se volvieron para ver a una furiosa Pansy que se dirigía hacia él. Su padre debía haberle informado sobre la no-existencia de su compromiso hace horas. Y, sin embargo, ella había esperado hasta ahora, mucho después de la cena, para ponerse de pie. Presumiblemente, para tener una mayor audiencia, Draco sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Cuán predecible!

—Sí, querida Pansy, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras con falsa cortesía, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su diversión.

Los miembros de La Nueva Orden se inclinaron hacia atrás para ver el espectáculo, mientras que el resto de la sala común intercambiaba miradas, que variaban entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar dulce conmigo, pedazo de escoria sin honor! —Chilló la arpía, sacudiendo su dedo hacia él—¡Eres el peor tipo de canalla vivo! ¿Rompiendo el contrato de compromiso concluido entre nuestras familias y huyendo con alguna zorra barata? ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarte sangrepura! —.

La audiencia detrás de ellos estalló en murmullos excitados, acercándose para tener una mejor vista. El comportamiento de Pansy cambió de enojado a lloroso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

>> ¡Confié en ti! —Gimió en una mala personificación de una víctima—¡He confiado en el honor del nombre Malfoy! ¡Demasiado para eso! —.

La última parte salió como un siseo y ella volvió a enojarse nuevamente.

>> ¿Quién es esa puta que ha extendido sus piernas para ti en un intento desesperado de escalar en sociedad? ¡Dime en este instante! —.

—Dice la mujerzuela que tiene la lengua de Selwyn en su coño con regularidad, a pesar de estar supuestamente comprometida conmigo—Dijo Draco sin perder el ritmo y se inclinó cruzando sus brazos—Honestamente, cariño, ¿de verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? —.

La sala común explotó en susurros mientras Pansy intentaba recuperar la compostura, tartamudeando de rabia y sorpresa. Draco se levantó de su asiento y se enderezó las túnicas fingiendo aburrimiento.

>> Soy un Malfoy, cariño, y nosotros los Malfoy no nos casamos con zorras buscadoras de oro. Deberías haberlo recordado y también debería haberlo hecho tu padre cuando invento ese patético intento de enriquecerse a sí mismo—Se burló mirándola con desprecio—Ahora disculpa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que contribuir a la diversión pública por más tiempo—.

Pasó junto a ella solo para encontrarse con la punta de la varita de Selwyn dirigida hacia él.

—Creo que debes disculparte con la señorita Parkinson por hacer acusaciones falsas para cubrir tu propia mala conducta, Malfoy, así como también por involucrar a mi persona en ellas—.

—¿Tú crees? —Draco sonrió sin impresionarse, su propia varita lista para saltar a su mano con el más leve movimiento de su muñeca—Realmente, Selwyn, no deberías. Definitivamente no es algo en lo que eres bueno—.

Dicho eso, comenzó la lucha por el dominio final sobre la casa Slytherin. Los Primeros y Segundos Años corrieron hacia sus dormitorios, sin siquiera pensar en adoptar una postura. Esta no era la escaramuza ocasional entre grupos rivales, esta era una guerra total y todos lo sabían. Agachándose detrás de los muebles, los neutrales y los vigilantes se retiraron de la línea de fuego, esperando, pidiendo su tiempo para unirse al lado ganador tan pronto como se determinará sin lugar a dudas. A diferencia de los “Pequeños”, no se les permitía abandonar el campo de batalla. Era el precio de la cobardía, pero estaban dispuestos a pagarlo, incluso si eso significaba que podrían terminar siendo víctimas del hechizo.

Apenas diez minutos después había terminado. Los aspirantes a Mortífagos habían sido el grupo más grande por lejos, aunque la gente de Theodore los había cortado sin sudar de ninguna manera. Ayudó que los Marcados Séptimos Años ya no estuvieran allí, supuso Draco, o se hubiera vuelto un poco más sangriento que eso.

La entrada a la sala común se abrió y Severus entró furioso, deteniéndose abruptamente y examinando la carnicería ante él con cara de indiferencia. Levantó su varita y levitó a los heridos hacia él para asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba en estado crítico. Los que pudieron caminar solos lo siguieron hasta el corredor exterior. Se volvió hacia la parte victoriosa por última vez.

—Límpienlo—.

Con eso, se alejó rápidamente, guiando a los heridos por pasajes ocultos hacia el ala del hospital. El director no sería informado. Había una razón por la cual no había pinturas en las mazmorras después de todo. Pasará lo que Pasará en la Casa Slytherin, se quedaba en la Casa Slytherin.

* * *

Harry estaba desayunando a la mañana siguiente, contemplando perezosamente el horario de ese día cuando un silencio repentino alrededor del Gran Comedor lo alertó de que Hermione y Theodore acababan de llegar y tomar asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. Honestamente, como si las ovejas no hubieran tenido suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a la idea. Sin embargo, oír no era lo mismo que verlo realmente, supuso. Tal vez, también fue el hecho de que ella fue probablemente la primera nacida muggle en sentarse allí, desde que ese estúpido conflicto de pureza de sangre había escalado siglos atrás.

Levantó la cabeza ligeramente para echar un vistazo a la mesa principal y frunció el ceño. Dumbledore no se veía complacido, por supuesto, pero era la mirada de puro odio que había echado a Severus lo que le molestaba. Algo andaba mal en ese momento, su instinto se lo decía y sería mejor que vigilara mejor la espalda de su marido de ahora en adelante.

Los frenéticos susurros habían comenzado a apagarse de nuevo cuando Neville se deslizó un asiento para dejar espacio a Draco, que se había posado junto a él tan elegantemente como permitía esa acción y comenzó a llenar su plato, sin prestar atención a los Gryffindors que lo rodeaban. Harry lanzó un discreto Muffliato.

—¿Cómo va tu pequeño proyecto? —.

Dumbledore necesitaba ser neutralizado lo más pronto posible. Su estupidez empezaba a irritarle los nervios, sin mencionar que podría ser perjudicial para sus planes.

—No está mal hasta ahora. El Señor Weasley me ha informado que su Lord ha aprobado la boda y el contrato. El compromiso se hará público en el periódico de mañana. Entonces, el espectáculo comenzará—Draco tomó un sorbo de su té—Dumbledore pondrá todo su peso en tratar de desacreditarlo, ya que ese sería definitivamente una unión de Slytherin/Gryffindor prominente y la opinión pública comenzaría a cambiar a favor de los Slytherin una vez más, deshaciendo todo su cuidadoso trabajo. Simplemente no lo va a tolerar, por lo que se expone a acusaciones de prejuicio e intolerancia hacia un buen cuarto de la población mágica británica—Volvió a poner la taza en el suelo y comenzó a untar mantequilla en su tostada—Los Weasleys quedarán atrapados en el fuego cruzado y sinceramente dudo que vayan a tomar el lado del estimado director esta vez. Su deserción inevitablemente desgarrará a la Orden, debilitando el lado de la Luz hasta el punto de la inacción. El lado de la Oscuridad, por supuesto, aprovechará esa oportunidad para atacar, corriendo ciegamente directo a nuestras muchas trampas, lo que también diezmaría mucho sus números. Aquellos que tengan la mala suerte de escapar, sufrirán bajo la ira de su amo, lo que probablemente enviará a un nuevo recluta o dos arrastrándose hacia nosotros—Abrió un tarro de mermelada de fresa y puso una generosa cucharada de ella en su tostada, extendiéndola uniformemente —Con todo, todo el asunto elevará un poco tu posición con la bruja y el mago comunes, al tiempo que reducirás la de Dumbledore al mismo tiempo. Tu amigo, el Ministro, probablemente también recibirá su parte, ya que los Aurores tendrían que limpiar el desastre una vez que hayamos terminado—.

—Excelente—Harry canceló el Hechizo Anti-Espionaje y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes y azules de Dumbledore clavados en él.

 _“Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo”_ , sonrió.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore no se consideraba un hombre demasiado supersticioso, pero la sonrisa que Harry le había dado esta mañana lo hacía sentir como si alguien estuviera bailando en su tumba, o eso solían decir los muggles. Era una sensación constante de malestar que solo asociaba con esperar que sucediera algo desagradable.

Suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz bajo las gafas y miró las pilas de papeles en su escritorio con un aire de resignación.

¿Estaba el chico tan corrompido que desearía que lo lastimaran? ¿Estaba tan enredado en la red de manipulaciones de Snape que no podía ser recuperado? ¡No! ¡Él podía y no lo creería!

Harry era y siempre había sido un buen chico, pero ahí estaba el problema, solo era un niño. Joven, fuerte e ingenuo, fácilmente impresionable y confundido en las manos equivocadas. Y no había duda de que las manos en las que se encontraba en ese momento eran las incorrectas. Harry necesitaba alejarse de la influencia de Snape y pronto, pero la única manera de hacerlo sería mostrarle los verdaderos colores de ese bastardo, y la única forma de que eso ocurriera llevaría a la violación de una o dos leyes.

Pero, ¿realmente importaba mientras el chico volviera al camino correcto? ¡Sí lo hacía! Los objetivos no justificaron los medios. Doblar las leyes era una cosa, romperlas era otra, sin mencionar que eso lo bajaría al nivel de Tom. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Él entrecerró los ojos. Harry era un individuo muy justo, tal vez atrapar el pasado de Snape en detalle lo desencantaría con su esposo al menos un poco. Pensando aún más, tal vez también podría desencantar al público mágico con ese aspirante a nuevo Señor en ascenso también. O al menos, hacer que se vuelvan cautelosos en contra de él, obstaculizando sus planes cuando finalmente tratara de tomar el poder.

Sonriendo para sí, Dumbledore abrió su tintero y tomó una pluma y un pergamino. Le escribiría a Alastor y le pediría una copia de todos los registros públicos y no tan públicos de Snape. Era hora de hacer su movimiento. Había dejado que continuara el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

Molly Weasley estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, enterrada en notas, listas y revistas de trajes de novia, sorbiendo lamentablemente de vez en cuando. No importaba cuán desesperadamente había esperado y rezado, el matrimonio de su hija con Draco Malfoy era ahora inevitable y mantenerse ocupada con los preparativos era su manera de sobrellevarlo. Es cierto que la ceremonia no se llevaría a cabo hasta principios de julio cuando mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación de la familia del novio, cuatro meses sería apenas suficiente.

Tradicionalmente, era la familia del novio, quien soportaba el costo de la boda, por lo que el dinero no sería un problema. El joven Malfoy le había enviado una carta muy educada en la que le daba su número de bóveda de Gringotts y el permiso para cargar todo el costo a su nombre. Sin embargo, era la familia de la novia, quien lo planificaba y organizaba, y eso significaba que tenía que ser perfecto en todos los aspectos o se avergonzarían enormemente.

Había que pensar en muchas cosas, elegir la fecha correcta, hacer las ecuaciones aritméticas, respetar las viejas tradiciones de sangrepura... Y luego estaba la ubicación, la ceremonia real, la recepción, la lista de invitados, etc., y así sucesivamente...

Molly suspiró pesadamente, sí, cuatro meses sería apenas suficiente, y encima de todo, estaba muy preocupada por su pequeña niña. Había algo que Arthur le estaba ocultando, ella lo sabía, la razón por la que no estaba peleando con garras y dientes este enlace. Conocía bien a su marido y se estaba tomando esto demasiado calmado. Eso, por supuesto, solo podía significar que, o bien había renunciado o no estaba tan reacio al partido, cualquiera de esas no podía entenderlo.

No es que ella pudiera entender la decisión de Ginny de aceptar la oferta del joven Malfoy en primer lugar. Difícilmente podría haber sido solo el cumplimiento de los deseos de su Lord. Ella conocía bien a su hija, o al menos eso esperaba, Ginny nunca habría aceptado un aspirante a Mortífago, sin importar lo elegible que fuera. Harry nunca hubiera permitido eso, aunque teniendo en cuenta quién había elegido él mismo, no debería estar tan segura.

¡Pero no! No era justo decir algo así acerca de Severus. Era un buen hombre, a pesar de los errores que había cometido en su juventud. Draco Malfoy era su ahijado, así que tal vez... solo tal vez... no estaba perdido en todo lo que era honorable y bueno también, o eso esperaba. Esperar por lo mejor era lo único que le quedaba después de todo.

* * *

La Sala De Los Menesteres se llenó de jadeos y gemidos de placer esa noche. Ginny y Draco habían decidido usar esa última noche de silencio antes de la tormenta para disfrutar plenamente. No se podía negar, después de todo, que pasaría algún tiempo hasta que pudieran reunirse en privado nuevamente. Demasiados ojos curiosos iban a seguirlos, sin mencionar los lívidos de su hermano.

Pero Ginny no quería pensar en Ron ahora mismo, ni en las confusas y reprochadas cartas de sus padres en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Ella solo quería quedarse allí y disfrutar del post-orgasmo, con su amante profundamente dentro de ella y su peso presionando sobre su pecho. Pensando en eso, ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan bien... tan bien... con él de todas las personas. Ella todavía no estaba enamorada de él, estaba bastante segura. Sentir cariño por alguien fue un gran paso en esa dirección, pero no del todo igual, entonces ¿por qué? Pensando aún más, ¿por qué lo había seducido esa mañana a fines de junio en primer lugar? ¿Por qué ella había querido? ¿Por qué lo había querido para ese asunto? Ella era una Weasley y él un Malfoy, no tenía ningún sentido.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una boca juguetona y una lengua que bajaba por su cuello y pecho hacia su busto y un pezón. Ella gimió y se arqueó hacia él cuando comenzó a chuparlo. Ella presionó sus dedos en su cabello para acercarlo y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con ese brillo travieso en sus ojos plateados. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente. ¡Siempre era tan juguetón en la cama! Nadie le creería, si alguna vez decidiera contarlo.

Se deslizó fuera de ella, solo para reemplazar su polla con sus dedos, empujándolos dentro y fuera, mientras frotaba su clítoris con su pulgar y continuaba chupando y mordisqueando sus pechos.

_“Oh, Merlín, ¡esto siempre se siente tan bien!”_

Ella maulló su aprecio, meciendo sus caderas en su mano, y como aún estaba excitada por su último orgasmo no tardó mucho en hacerla correrse de nuevo.

—¡DRACO! Oh... Draco... —.

—Sí—Siseó con una inconfundible presunción, antes de empujar a su miembro medio duro dentro de su canal espasmódico. Entró en ella tan fuerte como pudo en ese momento, superando las réplicas de sus apretados músculos—Sí, bruja, ¡repítelo! ¡Di qué pene te hace sentir así! —.

—El de Draco—Ella gimió obedientemente, envolviéndolo.

—Así es, maldita sea, el mío—Gruñó golpeando en ella ahora en serio—El mío, todo mío, el primero y el único que alguna vez tuviste. El único que siempre querrás. ¡Dilo! —.

—Sí... sí... ¡el único que alguna vez querré! —Gritó al encontrarse en el borde blanco de otro orgasmo. Unos empujones más y ella estaba cayendo de nuevo, gritando su nombre como si no hubiera un mañana.

>> Santo Merlín... —Sollozó aferrándose a él como si le fuera la vida, manchas negras bailando en su visión. ¡Ese fue un infierno de un orgasmo! Draco sin embargo no la escuchó, manejándola con fuerza, gruñendo de placer y esfuerzo. Por lo tanto, ella se relajó y dejó que él tomara su propio placer como quisiera. No es que no se estuviera divirtiendo con eso, era un poco abrumador, ya que nunca antes había sido tan posesivo.

—¡GINNY! Oh... Ginny... —Se desplomó sobre su respiración pesada y presionó su rostro contra su cuello.

Ginny lo abrazó más fuerte, porque fue entonces cuando finalmente entendió. Él era solo un niño solitario y ella solo una niña solitaria, y ambos solo querían que alguien los llamara propios. Y eso era todo lo que había.


	37. Percepciones Destrozadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡QUE DEMONIOS! —.

El grito cortó la excitada charla de los asistentes al desayuno del miércoles por la mañana, poco después de que llegara el correo. Todos alzaron la vista para ver a Ronald Weasley irrumpir en dirección a su hermana con El Profeta arrugado en su puño.

>> ¿Qué diablos has hecho? —La expresión en su rostro estaba más allá de la ira.

—¿Estar comprometida, quieres decir? —Ginny estaba untando mantequilla en su pan tostado—No veo nada malo con eso—.

—¿CON EL HURÓN? ¿TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA? ¡ES UN MORTÍFAGO! —.

>> ¿De Verdad? No vi ninguna marca en su brazo ayer. ¿Se ha convertido en uno de la noche a la mañana? —.

—Tú... tú... —Ron estaba balbuceando con enojo y disgusto, aparentemente incapaz de procesar el concepto de que estuvieran juntos de esa manera. Entonces, se rindió y dirigió su ira hacia algo que podía entender, o al menos eso creía.

—¡Es todo culpa tuya! —Señaló con un dedo acusador a Hermione de todas las personas—Le has dado la idea, ¿verdad? Hablando de esa maldita serpiente de novio tuyo... ¡Le has lavado el cerebro! Le hiciste creer que la escoria no es tan mala, ¿no? —Estaba temblando de rabia reprimida—Desfigurarte a ti misma es una cosa, ¡pero tirar a mi hermana contigo es otra! —.

El sonido de la mano de Hermione que se conectaba con el costado de su rostro resonó por todo el salón—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, BASTARDO PATÉTICO! —.

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos y les ordenó que detuvieran esas tonterías de inmediato, pero a Hermione y Ginny no les importó. Tiraron de sus varitas y procedieron a sacarle las luces diurnas con las maldiciones más dolorosas de su repertorio, hasta que el _Expelliarmus_ de la profesora arrancó sus varitas de sus manos.

McGonagall cayó sobre ellos como una tonelada de ladrillos, ordenando a Seamus y Dean que llevaran al sangriento e inconsciente Ron al ala del hospital y a las dos chicas que la siguieran a su oficina. Cuando el polvo se asentó, todo el Gran Comedor estalló en un caos. La gente estaba murmurando excitadamente o discutiendo entre ellos en voz alta, creando un zumbido que recordaba fuertemente a una colmena enojada.

—¡SILENCIO! —La voz de Dumbledore los cortó a todos. El director tenía una expresión en su rostro que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, como si hubiera mordido algo amargo—¡Estudiantes, eso es suficiente! Por favor procedan a sus clases del día—.

Todos se levantaron y obedecieron, al menos, hasta que estuvieron fuera de su vista.

* * *

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

> _Mi querido Draco,_
> 
> _¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando abrí el periódico de hoy! Estoy muy molesta porque obviamente decidiste dejarlo a la prensa para informarme de tus planes. Aunque considerándolo, solo puedo suponer que no querías tener una discusión en tus manos._
> 
> _Para ser honesta contigo, cariño, no estoy segura de sí el argumento hubiera sido tan bueno. Sí, ella es una Weasley y eso en sí mismo es un punto que exige una discusión a fondo. Sin embargo, a la vista de la alternativa, parece que ya se ha arreglado bien._
> 
> _Sé que debe sorprenderte leer esto. Mis palabras y acciones en el pasado deben hablar en mi contra. Solo puedo pedirte que me perdones mi debilidad, ya que como sabes, tu padre no toma bien el ser contradicho. Nunca se dignó a explicarme esa decisión en particular, ignorando mis preocupaciones e incluso perdiendo los estribos cada vez que insistía. Sin embargo, como se hizo poco después de su juicio a raíz de la primera caída del Señor Oscuro, pienso que tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que Lord Parkinson sustituía al Señor Crouch como Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en ese momento._
> 
> _Mi único deseo era que encontraras la felicidad a pesar de las circunstancias, así que traté de ser lo más comprensiva posible para que la situación fuera más fácil para ti. Me complace que hayas encontrado tu camino alrededor de un contrato con una compañera de tu elección. Estoy muy orgullosa de verte elevarte por encima de la sombra de tu padre y finalmente convertirte en un hombre por derecho propio. Ojalá no hubiese sucumbido a la locura más allá del punto de no retorno y haya podido apreciar el esfuerzo que has hecho para devolverle a la Casa Malfoy su antigua gloria._
> 
> _Mi querido hijo, permíteme felicitarte formalmente. Les deseo a ti y a la Señorita Weasley todo lo mejor y espero conocerla adecuadamente._
> 
> _Con todo mi amor,_
> 
> _Tu madre_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Para Harry Potter, Heredero de las Casas Potter y Black,_
> 
> _Estimado señor, información sensible acerca de su estimado esposo ha llegado a mi escritorio, que honestamente tengo un problema para decidir qué hacer. Acepte una reunión conmigo en mi oficina a la brevedad posible._
> 
> _Suyo sinceramente,_
> 
> _Barnabas Cuffe, editor de El Profeta_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

El viernes por la noche encontró la cocina del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place, repleta con la asamblea habitual de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, excepto por Severus Snape, lo que no había pasado desapercibido para aquellos que tenían suficiente inteligencia como para pensar por sí mismos. Afortunadamente para Dumbledore, esos consistían en casi dos docenas, desafortunadamente, las mismas dos docenas que eran lo mejor de lo mejor que tenía.

Examinó a las personas reunidas con un aire de grave determinación. El tema principal de la discusión de esta noche no era fácil, pero debía abordarse y decidirse lo antes posible. Había descuidado el peligro que Severus Snape había significado durante demasiado tiempo y ahora la seguridad y la integridad de la familia Weasley estaban seriamente comprometidas. Había perdido la mente brillante de Hermione Granger y el poder y el dinero detrás de Harry Potter, ¡no iba a darle más terreno al bastardo! Si Draco Malfoy efectivamente se casara con Ginevra, entonces toda la familia dejaría de ser de confianza, y él no iba a permitir que sucediera. Los Weasleys pueden no ser la familia más respetada en la comunidad, pero eran mágicamente poderosos y tenían innumerables conexiones en cualquier parte del país. Tener que rechazarlos sería un duro golpe para la Orden. Sin duda, debía ser exactamente lo que Snape tenía en mente al poner a su ahijado con su única hija.

El cumplimiento de Arthur con todo el arreglo hacía que el director frunciera el ceño. ¿No podía ver el hombre que el maldito niño los estaba guiando a todos por la nariz? Un Malfoy con intenciones serias por la mano de una Weasley, ¡era una parodia si alguna vez hubiera visto una! Pero no importaba, si el hombre era realmente tan simple como para creer en los cuentos de hadas, entonces era su deber mostrarle la verdad de las cosas.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y se ganó toda la atención de la Orden—Mis queridos amigos, como ya habrán adivinado, los he llamado esta noche para hablar sobre las últimas noticias—Se volvió hacia los padres Weasley—Arthur, Molly, deseo poder felicitarles, aunque en vista de la identidad de su futuro yerno, descubro que no puedo—.

Molly, visiblemente, se estremeció aquí, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, el rostro de Arthur estaba grabado en piedra, incluso si sus ojos estaban traicionando su ira. Era una expresión tan poco característica en él que hizo que Dumbledore se detuviera, pero la ignoró muy pronto. William y los gemelos tampoco parecían impresionados, ni tampoco Minerva. Los miembros de sangrepura sentados alrededor de la mesa parecían desconcertados e intercambiaban miradas incómodas, mientras que el resto parpadeaba confundido o asentía sombríamente.

>> Perdónenme mi descarada rudeza, pero mi única preocupación en este asunto es la seguridad de su familia. Cualesquiera que sean las razones que Draco Malfoy haya presentado en nombre de su propuesta, personalmente no puedo imaginar cómo podría ser posible que alguna de ellas sea cierta, lo que lleva a la conclusión de que sus motivos están lejos de ser honestos y deben ser combatidos—.

Hubo un murmullo perturbado. Aquellos que estaban parpadeando confundidos hace un momento ahora estaban asintiendo estúpidamente con los ojos abiertos. La sección de sangrepura, sin embargo, estaba aún más desconcertada que antes. No era bueno. Él necesitaba el acuerdo de todos en esto o no habría acuerdo en absoluto. Dumbledore estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rectificar la situación cuando Arthur lo interrumpió.

—¿Y cómo exactamente estás sugiriendo que trabajemos en contra de ellos, Albus? —.

La voz del hombre era tranquila y fuerte, sin delatar nada de sus sentimientos. La mirada en sus ojos estaba contando una historia diferente. Dumbledore decidió ignorar las campanas de advertencia que se disparaban en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente y cargó hacia adelante. Con toda la Orden detrás de él, podría forzar el cumplimiento de toda la familia de todos modos.

—Arthur, este matrimonio comprometería no solo su propia seguridad, sino también la de toda la Orden. Los Malfoys tienen una larga historia de servicio a la Oscuridad en una capacidad u otra. ¿Puedes creer seriamente que esta fruta ha caído tan lejos del árbol como para convertirse a la Luz de repente? —.

—No—Arthur tenía una pequeña sonrisa irónica en los labios, cuyo significado era absolutamente inexplicable dada la situación—Pero puedo imaginarlo convertirse al Gris—.

Las cabezas de William y de los gemelos se dispararon, inmovilizando a su padre con una mirada extraña. Sintiendo los ojos de sus hijos sobre él, Arthur se estrechó mientras miraba calculadoramente de uno a otro.

Incapaz de entender todo el intercambio, Dumbledore frunció el ceño—Gris no es lo suficientemente bueno para ser confiable, Arthur—.

—No, supongo que no—El hombre se volvió para mirarlo una vez más—Al menos para ti. Pero todavía no has respondido mi pregunta, Albus—.

Decir que estaba conmocionado sería la subestimación del año. ¿Arthur Weasley, de todas las personas, respondiéndole? ¿Cuestionando sus opiniones? Mordiendo las palabras de reprimenda, amenazando con derramarse de sus labios, Dumbledore se puso la máscara del portador de la tumba, pero con noticias ineludibles.

—La respuesta es bastante simple en realidad. Ya que aceptar al joven Malfoy en tu familia es equivalente a traerlo a la Orden, y más tarde pondría en riesgo el esfuerzo de guerra y nuestras vidas, el compromiso entre él y Ginevra debe ser anulado—.

La habitación estalló en gritos de indignación, jadeos conmocionados y cabezas temblorosas mezcladas con gritos de acuerdo de sus más acérrimos seguidores, ahogándose unos a otros. Tal proposición era muy radical, incluso a los ojos de la sección no-sangrepura, por lo que no era de extrañar que el “sí hombre” se había encontrado en una clara minoría y silenciado, mágicamente o de lo contrario, muy rápidamente.

Dumbledore estaba hirviendo por dentro. ¿No veían que era la única manera? ¿No entendían las consecuencias? ¡El mundo que todos conocían y amaban estaba en peligro de caer en las garras de la Oscuridad! ¡Snape podría ser un mal menor que Voldemort, pero no lo hacía menos malvado!

 _“Oh”_ , parpadeó de repente, _“pero ellos no lo saben, ¿verdad? Todavía tengo que decirles”._

Su edad debió finalmente ponerse al día con él, si se hubiera olvidado de compartir hallazgos de tal importancia con los más confiables, sin mencionar el resto de la Orden. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y hacer exactamente eso cuando fue interrumpido una vez más.

—¿En verdad estás sugiriendo que vaya en contra de la propiedad, tradiciones y los deseos de mi Jefe de Casa, Albus? ¿Y con la plena conciencia de que mi hija perderá algo más que una alianza próspera, sino su propio honor y otras posibilidades de matrimonio en el futuro? ¡Y ni siquiera estamos hablando de las consecuencias que tendrá para el resto de la familia! Todos nosotros seremos desheredados de inmediato y públicamente deshonrados, ¡y tú lo sabes bien, viejo! ¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar algo por el estilo, mucho menos exigirlo! —El puño de Arthur Weasley cayó sobre la mesa con fuerza, su rostro se contorsionó en furia.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore, esperando su respuesta. Él los encontró con deliberada calma. Molly estaba mirándolo con incredulidad, los otros hombres Weasley con disgusto mal disimulado. El resto de la Orden estaba en diversas etapas de enojo y conmoción, no podía decir si era por sus acciones o por las de Arthur, lo que le preocupaba. Este giro de los acontecimientos fue bastante inesperado. Había creído que el hombre aprovecharía la oportunidad para deshacerse de la adición familiar no deseada. ¿Por qué demonios se aferraba a él tan vehementemente? ¿Había algo que no estaba diciendo?

—Arthur, creo que tus preocupaciones son algo exageradas. Es solo un simple contrato de esponsales, ¿no es así? Anularlo no debería ser difícil, especialmente con una buena razón detrás de esto. Te aseguro que después de la exposición pública del joven Malfoy como un Mortífago en preparación, no sería difícil de organizar, ya que es exactamente lo que tú Jefe de Casa casi exigirá—.

—Ya veo—El puño aún acostado sobre la mesa se apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—En ese caso, me veo obligado a informarte que el contrato de compromiso no es realmente simple, es irreversible—.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar mirar, mientras un murmullo agitado recorría la habitación—¿Le ruego me disculpes? —.

—Me has escuchado bien, Albus, este matrimonio tendrá lugar sin importar lo que tú o los demás digan y hagan. Pero debo admitir que tienes un punto sobre que la seguridad de la Orden está involucrada—Se giró para mirar a los preocupados ojos de su esposa y aunque no se dijeron las palabras, estaba claro que se hizo una pregunta.

>> ¿Molly? —.

—Sí—Dijo en un susurro roto.

—¿Bill? —.

—Sí—La voz del joven sonó clara y fuerte.

—¿Fred, George? —.

—Sí—Dijeron al unísono.

Arthur asintió con sombría determinación—Así sea—Se levantó ayudando a Molly a ponerse de pie y se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore de nuevo. Los otros hombres Weasley hicieron lo mismo.

—Por la presente, se decidió que, dado que la familia Weasley como un todo, nuestro yerno a ser incluido, no es confiable, estamos dejando la Orden del Fénix y el servicio de Albus Dumbledore a partir de este día—La burla que sus rasgos retorcidos eran algo que ninguna de las personas reunidas habría pensado ver jamás en la cara de este hombre—Por el bien mayor—.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en la oficina del Director y sostenía su dolorida cabeza en sus manos, sostenida por los codos, descansando sobre la superficie vacía. Estaba esperando que la Poción para Aliviar el Dolor finalmente funcionara en su sistema y produjera el resultado tan deseado. Las pociones de Slughorn siempre habían sido inferiores a las que Snape era capaz de preparar, pero estaría condenado si se tomaba cualquier cosa que tocara ese bastardo una vez más.

Finalmente, el fuerte latido se redujo a un ronroneo sordo y desapareció por completo, lo que le permitió recostarse en su silla y suspirar fuertemente. ¡Qué desastre! Difícilmente podría empeorar, aunque probablemente debería reservarse el juicio sobre eso, no sea que se arrepintiera uno de estos días.

Tan pronto como los Weasley estuvieron fuera de la puerta, el caos se desató y no hubo gritos y hechizos silenciadores de su parte que pudieron contenerlo. Algunas personas estaban absolutamente furiosas, otras intentaban aplacarlas en vano, lo peor en su opinión, sin embargo, fueron las que simplemente se levantaron y se marcharon sin mirar atrás. Esos eran los que había perdido para siempre por lo que sabía y cuyas cartas de renuncia de la Orden podía esperarse con el correo de la mañana en cualquier momento. No serían muchos, pero su pérdida sería la más dolorosa, eso era seguro.

Realmente estaba perdiendo su toque, al parecer. No informarle a nadie sus verdaderos motivos le había costado mucho esta vez, muchísimo. Una vez que comenzó el pandemónium, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar explicarse. Pero, sinceramente, ¿cómo demonios debería haber sabido que el compromiso era irreversible? Si Arthur no hubiera insistido en mantenerlo fuera del circuito, seguramente no habría llegado a tal desastre. ¿Y ahora qué?

Los Weasleys habían empacado sus cosas y se habían retirado de la Sede, partiendo hacia la Madriguera lo más probable, lo que significaba que eran patos para los Mortífagos a partir de ahora. Sus puños se apretaron enojados.

 _“Bueno, sí insisten, ya no es de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?”_ Él asintió con gravedad. _“Que así sea. Que su yerno los proteja ahora, si están tan interesados en elegirlo sobre la Orden y el bienestar del mundo mágico”._

Los labios firmemente fijados se curvaron en una desagradable sonrisa. Ellos van a gatear hacia atrás antes de que pase demasiado tiempo.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de su desayuno a través del elfo doméstico. Bajar al Gran Comedor en el estado en el que estaba, no era algo a lo que él quisiera someterse. Además de eso, Snape estaría allí y no estaba seguro de poder confiar lo suficiente en si para no tratar de estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Al terminar, abrió su ventana para dejar entrar la corriente habitual de lechuzas, liberándolas de sus cargas una por una. Como era de esperar, había un puñado de caligrafías muy familiares en sobres de aspecto bastante grueso. Suspiró pesadamente y desenrolló el periódico de la mañana.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _LAS CRÓNICAS DE UN HÉROE NO UNIDO: LA REDENCIÓN DE UN NIÑO TONTO_
> 
> _Un informe documental de la carrera, hasta ahora secreta, de Severus Snape como espía entre los Mortífagos del Círculo Interno._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Cada objeto rompible en la oficina del Director explotó con un grito de furia.


	38. La Oscuridad Golpea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los tres grupos de asalto de diez hombres cada uno, se aparecieron en sus puntos designados a lo largo del perímetro de las protecciones que rodeaban su objetivo. La noche era despejada y tranquila, pero estaba impregnada de frío, que se notaba incluso a través de sus gruesas capas negras con capucha. La ventana de lo que presumiblemente era la cocina, todavía estaba encendida, a pesar de la hora tardía, lo que indicaba signos de habitantes.

Los labios del líder se torcieron en una alegre sonrisa. Los informantes de su Señor habían hecho su espionaje correctamente entonces. Los traidores de sangre pelirrojos volvieron a casa.

Levantó su mano señalando para que todos comenzaran. Las protecciones perimetrales se desmantelaron en poco tiempo y los pabellones anti-Aparición y bloqueo de Flu se instalaron en su lugar. Después de todo, este no era un hogar ancestral, por lo tanto, nada podía impedirlo. Los traidores de sangre deberían haber sabido mejor sobre confiar su seguridad a esta patética choza. Pero bueno, no es como si pudieran permitirse algo mejor de todos modos.

Otra señal y los mortífagos comenzaron su aproximación rápida y sigilosamente, utilizando la mayor cobertura posible, hasta que la casa estuvo rodeada por todos lados. Estos hombres conocían su negocio, a diferencia de los torpes mochuelos que habían reclutado últimamente. Rodolphus solo pudo negar con la cabeza, molesto, pero este no era ni el lugar ni el momento para contemplar tales cosas. Tenía trabajo que hacer, un trabajo muy agradable en realidad. Sonrió detrás de su máscara y emitió una maldición explosiva, arrancando la puerta principal fuera de sus bisagras. Al oír que la puerta de atrás también estallaba, hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que entraran, antes de seguirlos.

El primero y el segundo grupo avanzaron con fluidez por las escaleras, separándose de los muchos aterrizajes para registrar las habitaciones individuales, mientras el grupo que venía desde atrás buscó en el primer piso. Rodolphus no escuchó ningún sonido de pelea en ninguna parte, parado y esperando en el pasillo, lo cual era definitivamente extraño.

—Rodolphus—Rabastan apareció en la barandilla superior, gritándole—No hay nadie aquí. ¡Toda la jodida casa está vacía! —.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo para considerar lo que eso podría significar, ya que todas las paredes cedieron de repente y toda la casa se plegó sobre ellas, como si la magia que la sostenía y unía, hubiera sido eliminada.

* * *

—Colagusano—.

—S-sí, ¿mi Lord? —.

—Ve a la residencia Weasley y averigua qué le toma tanto tiempo a Rodolphus—.

—Si, mi Lord—.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que había enviado a ese patético gusano para obtener información y todavía no había regresado. Tampoco habían regresado Rodolphus y sus hombres. El Señor Oscuro Voldemort había empezado a preocuparse seriamente.

Se levantó de su silla como trono y se dirigió al armario que contenía sus pociones personales. Se mostraba reacio a tener que depender de cosas tales como Pociones de Mejora de Memoria, pero la reacción violenta de la conexión rota entre su mente y la de Potter lo había dejado recuperándose.

Tomó la poción y esperó un par de momentos para que tuviera efecto. Luego se concentró y sintió hacia las Marcas Oscuras de todos los sirvientes que había enviado en misión esta noche. Sus ojos rojo sangre se abrieron en estado de shock. No había nada. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas aplicando su Oclumancia y volvió a sentir. Colagusano primero, luego las de los hermanos Lestrange, luego otros... nada.

La furia caliente se elevó en él en maremotos, cuando los objetos rompibles en la habitación, se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

Una cosa era absolutamente cierta, era mejor que alguien le explicaría cómo treinta y uno de sus mejores hombres habían muerto en una sola noche... _AHORA_... o se arrepentirían del día en que nacieron.

* * *

Amelia Bones no era una mujer propensa al pensamiento melancólico, así que cuando llegó el informe de que hubo un incidente en la residencia de la familia Weasley en Ottery St. Catchpole, donde treinta Mortífagos fueron aplastados hasta la muerte debajo de una casa averiada, ella no asumió automáticamente que había sido un accidente. Y aunque el propio Arthur Weasley le había asegurado que sí lo era, que la familia había abandonado el lugar mucho antes con el propósito de refrescar los encantamientos que mantenían la casa unida, así como la instalación de nuevas protecciones adecuadas para la guerra, simplemente sintió que era demasiado conveniente para ser cierto.

Algo sospechoso estaba sucediendo, estaba bastante segura de eso, aunque no tenía pruebas sólidas y por lo tanto, había decidido dejarlo así por el momento. Eso fue antes del próximo informe extraño.

El cuerpo terriblemente mutilado de Peter Pettigrew fue encontrado clavado en la pared de la Casa de Fieras Mágicas en el Callejón Diagon. La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo había sido estratégicamente expuesta, por lo que las personas que tropezaban con él sabían que no debían tener demasiada lástima por él, lo que de hecho había funcionado. Solo después de que el dueño de la tienda lo viera, había sido reportado.

Suspiró pesadamente y dejó a un lado los últimos papeles. Era bastante tarde, pero no tan tarde como podría haber sido. Los fondos que el Señor Potter había donado tan generosamente no podrían haber llegado en un mejor momento. Incluso había un asistente para ella, de quien apenas podía prescindir hoy en día.

Estaba a punto de irse de su oficina para irse a casa, cuando su chimenea se encendió de verde y apareció la frenética cabeza del Administrador de los Aurores.

—¿Madame Bones? ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín, aún estás dentro! Hay alrededor de una docena de Mortífagos aturdidos y atados frente a la entrada del mundo muggle del Ministerio. Un subsecretario nacido muggle los ha encontrado de camino a casa. No hay ninguno de alto perfil entre ellos, pero de todos modos es bastante complicado—.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente—Muy bien, Rogers, estoy en camino—.

Tan pronto como la cabeza del hombre desapareció, sus ojos se estrecharon pensativamente. Ella había estado en lo cierto en su sospecha, al parecer. Alguien estaba diezmando despiadadamente a las fuerzas de la Oscuridad y obviamente era lo suficientemente bueno como para no dejar rastro. Sin embargo, si se trataba de una buena noticia o no, todavía no era claro.

* * *

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _¿LOS DEMENTORES PRONTO DEBAJO DEL CONTROL DEL MINISTERIO OTRA VEZ?_
> 
> _Desde su deserción a fines de julio del año anterior, los antiguos guardianes de Azkaban han estado extendiendo el terror y el miedo entre los mundos mágico y muggle por igual. Han acompañado a los mortífagos en sus incursiones, así como también han emprendido algunas por su cuenta, arrasando aldeas y pueblos muggle en medio de la noche, atacando víctimas inocentes._
> 
> _Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que a cambio, había alguien que los estaba diezmando de ellos. El portavoz del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha confirmado después de nuestra investigación que, de hecho, se han encontrado grandes cantidades de restos de Dementores en todo el país en las últimas semanas. Esta información se ha mantenido fuera del público, porque no había ninguna indicación de lo que sucedió, o cómo, en ese caso, los actos de destrucción masiva universalmente creídos de estas poderosas criaturas oscuras podrían haberse logrado._
> 
> _Sin embargo, desde este viernes, al menos podrían tener una idea de quién estaba detrás de esto. Los mismos Dementores parecían saber con certeza cuándo enviaron un enviado a la aldea de Hogsmeade ayer, causando bastante pánico, ya que era un fin de semana de salida de Hogwarts._
> 
> _El enviado había sido rodeado de inmediato por miembros de la Aplicación de la Ley, que estaban patrullando. Sin embargo, no había mostrado un comportamiento agresivo e insistía en hablar con el Señor Potter. Como se predijo, esto provoco una acalorada discusión, hasta que el Señor Potter entró en escena en compañía de varios de sus amigos e interfirió, pidiendo a los Aurores que retrocedieran y dejaran que manejara la situación._
> 
> _Testigos oculares informan el siguiente intercambio:_
> 
> _El Dementor acusó al Señor Potter de perseguir y matar a su especie sin pensar y exigió saber lo que le habían hecho para ser sometido a dicho tratamiento._
> 
> _El Señor Potter respondió que no era nada personal y que desde que se aliaron con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fueron ellos, quienes se habían declarado sus enemigos._
> 
> _El Dementor quería saber si el Señor Potter estaba planeando continuar, hasta que se hubiera extinguido el último de ellos._
> 
> _A lo que el Señor Potter respondió que él no era Quienes-Ustedes-Saben (aunque él uso el nombre real) y no se atrevía a decidir quién tiene derecho a existir en este mundo y quién no. Diciendo que “... tan despreciable como creo que es tu especie, tienes derecho a tu lugar y a tu razón para existir, como cualquier otra persona...” y que tan pronto como declarasen oficialmente que ya no estaban al lado de Quién-Ustedes-Saben, los dejaría en paz._
> 
> _El Dementor preguntó entonces si el Señor Potter quería que volvieran a estar bajo el control del Ministerio._
> 
> _Sin embargo, el señor Potter simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que no le importaba lo que hicieran, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran fuera de su camino y no incumplieran las leyes del Ministerio ni pusieran en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto._
> 
> _Con eso, el enviado Dementor y el Señor Potter se separaron, dejándonos a todos con muchas preguntas sin respuesta._
> 
> _Antes que nada, ¿Era el Señor Potter quien diezmaba a los Dementores por sí solo y cómo lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué piensa el Ministerio de todo esto? ¿Habrá consecuencias por sus acciones? ¿Los dementores volverán a Azkaban ahora o simplemente se retirarán a otro lugar? ¿Renunciaran al lado de Quién-Ustedes-Saben en primer lugar?_
> 
> _Estas preguntas y muchas más, este reportero aún tiene que encontrarles una respuesta, ya que ni el Señor Potter ni ningún funcionario del Ministerio han estado disponibles para entrevistas en este momento._
> 
> _Por Beth Belby_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

Voldemort paseaba por su estudio privado con enojada sacudida. No había podido contactar a los Dementores en los últimos días, lo que significaba que debían haber tomado una decisión y que no era una a su favor. En el lado positivo, tampoco estaban a favor del Ministerio. Sus informantes le habrían dicho inmediatamente, si hubieran hecho ofertas para comenzar las negociaciones. Aparentemente, las negociaciones que tuvieron con Potter fueron más que suficientes para ellos a largo plazo.

Se detuvo y levantó sus escudos de Oclumancia, para que no empezara a tirar cosas otra vez. Ser destructivo no le traería nada ahora mismo. Necesitaba una cabeza fría y una mente agudamente calculadora para lidiar con el problema.

¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, había hecho que el maldito mocoso para lograr eso? Voldemort había estado estudiando las Artes Oscuras décadas antes de nacer y nunca había escuchado mencionar que, algo como matar a un Dementor, fuera posible. Bueno, más allá de encerrarlos en algún lugar aislado y matarlos de hambre hasta la muerte.

No importaba, el mocoso Potter estaba resultando ser algo más que una molestia y eso era inaceptable. Lo había dejado estar en estos últimos meses, mientras intentaba recuperar la segunda parte de la maldita profecía tres veces. Sin embargo, no solo no había tenido éxito en esa cuenta, los ataques contra la Orden del Fénix que había lanzado recientemente, le habían costado mucho más de lo que era cómodo admitir. ¡Y ahora los dementores rebeldes encima de todo!

La moral de sus tropas estaba en su punto más bajo. Si él no hacía algo para cambiar eso, esos débiles de corazón comenzarían a vacilar. Peor aún, algunas narices podrían comenzar a cuestionar su autoridad, o incluso atreverse a tomar una hoja del libro de Severus y volverse traidores. Realmente debería sacar un ejemplo antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo.

El rostro de Voldemort se dividió en una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa. ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro? O dos tortolitos, debería decir. Apenas se los veía hoy en día, ¿verdad? Sí, podría matarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo y usar el caos y la desesperación en los que caería el público mágico a la muerte de su Salvador y su amado esposo para reponer sus maltrechas filas. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su poder y habilidades nunca más.

* * *

Cassius Warrington estaba sentado en una habitación privada de un viejo y sombreado pub llamado The Prancing Dragon y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Tenía todas las razones para hacerlo. Su futuro completo bien podría decidirse esta noche y si jugaba bien sus cartas, finalmente podría escapar de la pesadilla que había estado viviendo en estos últimos meses de una vez por todas. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas aplicando su Oclumancia. ¡Él no debía joder esto!

La puerta se abrió y una alta figura vestida con una túnica gris, raída, con la capucha puesta y la cara sombreada, cerró la puerta y aseguró la habitación para garantizar la privacidad.

—Buenas noches, Señor Warrington—Severus Snape se echó hacia atrás la capucha con un elegante movimiento.

—Profesor—Cassius asintió cortésmente y se levantó para ofrecer su mano—Por favor, tome asiento—.

Él volvió a sentarse y carraspeó nerviosamente. Su antiguo Jefe de Casa siempre había sido intimidante, ahora que era casi asombroso. El poder y la confianza que irradiaba el hombre eran casi palpables. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta? ¿Lo había estado escondiendo? Debió hacerlo, considerando su posición anterior.

Cassius negó con la cabeza ligeramente para enfocarse de nuevo. Desviarse del camino no era algo que pudiera permitirse ahora, especialmente en presencia de este hombre.

>> Profesor, le he pedido que me encuentre esta noche para hablar sobre mi renuncia del Lado Oscuro—Con Severus Snape, siempre se aconsejaba ir directo a los negocios—Estoy en posesión de información muy delicada sobre su bienestar y el de su esposo, y quiero ofrecerlo a cambio de su mecenazgo—.

La ceja del hombre se levantó sorprendida—Señor Warrington, seguramente ya debe haber oído que nuestro patrocinio no está sujeto a ninguna obligación de su parte. Si quiere salir, entonces lo harás. A partir de este momento, puede contar con nuestro apoyo y discreción, incondicionalmente—.

Cassius no pudo evitarlo, pero se quedó en estado de shock. ¿Era esto real? ¿Así? Él no podía creerlo. Y sin embargo, el hombre parecía completamente serio. Él parpadeó y frunció el ceño pensativamente. Su moneda de cambio parecía inútil ahora. No, se sacudió internamente, no era inútil, simplemente no le servía para nada personalmente, así que bien podría decirlo. Después de todo, le debía a este hombre y a su marido su libertad, sin importar si querían que se les adeudara o no. Los Slytherins siempre pagaban sus deudas.

—Él quiere que los dos mueran lo más pronto posible—Dijo levantando los ojos otra vez—Las pérdidas recientes han reducido el espíritu de lucha de sus tropas a un mínimo histórico. Él necesita lograr algo realmente grandioso para restablecer su influencia, tanto en sus hombres como en el mundo mágico—.

Snape estaba escuchando atentamente, pero no parecía demasiado preocupado. De alguna manera, le estaba dando una extraña sensación de seguridad.

>> Se planea una emboscada. Ambos deben ser vigilados de cerca cada vez que decidan dejar las protecciones del castillo o sus muchas casas para salir en público. Un gran grupo de lo mejor de lo mejor con él a la cabeza se Aparecerá directamente en su ubicación, tratarán con ustedes rápidamente y se Desaparecerán, sin mucha fanfarria. Él ya no quiere una ejecución gloriosa, solo lo quiere muertos. Eso en sí mismo debería ser lo suficientemente glorioso como para abrirle el camino a la victoria sobre Gran Bretaña—.

Una risa oscura y divertida sonó en la habitación haciendo que Cassius saltara de su piel, ya que no venía de Snape, quien solo estaba sonriendo. Su mano fue por su varita inmediatamente cuando apareció una segunda figura aparentemente de la nada, de pie detrás de la silla de Snape.

Miró al desconocido con desconfianza, antes de que sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento. ¿Era ese Harry Potter? Nadie podría culparlo por su confusión al menos. Cuando se fue de Hogwarts, Potter no había sido más que un niño bajo, escuálido y bastante insignificante. El joven parado frente a él, era todo menos eso.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero hubo un momento en el pasado, en el que se había preguntado a sí mismo, cómo podría haber sucedido un matrimonio entre ellos dos. ¿Era Snape simplemente un bastardo despiadado y calculador o simplemente tenía algo por los niños pequeños? Al verlos juntos ahora, él podría entender claramente cómo.

Mientras tanto, Potter había sacado una silla y se había sentado al lado de su esposo—Parece que al menos uno de ellos tiene alguna capacidad para aprender de sus errores—.

—De hecho—La sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó.

Cassius parpadeó sin entender una palabra.

—Señor Warrington—Potter se volvió hacia él—Gracias por su información. Es bastante útil. Pero hablemos de su futuro inmediato—Se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda casi brillantes y tuvo que contenerse para no retorcerse en su asiento—¿Ha asegurado sus finanzas? —.

Él asintió sin confiar en su voz. Si Snape estaba asombroso, Potter era francamente sobrenatural.

—Muy bien, entonces desde este momento está oficialmente muerto, hasta que la guerra termine y el polvo se haya asentado. No podrá mantenerse en contacto con nadie que lo conozca personalmente. Y me refiero a cualquier persona, con la única excepción de su duende gerente de cuenta, por supuesto. La manera más eficiente de proteger su seguridad es simplemente esconderlo a plena vista. Podrá salir en público bajo un pesado disfraz, pero debe quedarse en una casa segura que le brindaremos la mayor parte del tiempo. Si desea salir del país por el momento, también se puede arreglar—.

Esto sonaba bastante razonable, incluso agradable, si no fuera por un pequeño problema—¿Pero qué hay de la Marca Tenebrosa? —.

La sonrisa de Potter hizo que algo desagradable se arrastrara por su espina dorsal.

—Deme su brazo izquierdo, señor Warrington—.


	39. La Caída De Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina y estaba revisando el último caso de un ataque Mortífago. Por un golpe de suerte, había un sobreviviente, el hijo de la víctima, un niño de nueve años. Más aún, ninguno de los atacantes llevaba una máscara, lo que indica que debe haber sido un grupo completamente nuevo de reclutas.

Sin embargo, dado que todos los posibles sospechosos no estaban registrados hasta el momento, el Auror en jefe del caso, necesitaba una orden del Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot para llevarlos a interrogar.

Dumbledore apenas podía contener su alegría, firmando papel tras papel. Uno de ellos se ajustaba a la descripción de Draco Malfoy casi a la letra.

Cerró el archivo y se inclinó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño pensativo. Se sintió bien ser justificado en las creencias de uno. Por otro lado, planteó muchas preguntas.

Si Draco Malfoy había sido parte de esa incursión, significaba que estaba firmemente en el lado oscuro y por asociación, Snape debía estarlo también.

 _“Pero esto no puede ser cierto, a menos que...”_ sus ojos se abrieron de repente... _“a menos que le diera demasiado crédito todo este tiempo”_.

Tenía sentido. No había pruebas de que Snape se hubiera desviado, o incluso de que hubiera sido descubierto como un espía por Tom, más allá de su propia palabra, y eso fue probado como no confiable. Por lo que sabía, todo este lío era una configuración elaborada de Tom para tener a Harry bajo su control y derribar a Dumbledore, y con él al resto de la oposición.

_“¡Santa Madre de Merlín!”_

Dumbledore se incorporó en la silla completamente pálido, las manos frías del horror se apoderaron de su interior con un férreo control. Realmente estaba envejeciendo, si no había visto eso. Era tan brillante, como simple, justo lo que Tom podría pensar. Y de hecho fue más exitosamente hecho en todos los aspectos.

Merlín, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer hasta ahora en el juego? Sus piezas más valiosas ya habían sido eliminadas. Primero, la Señorita Granger por lo que asumió. Su secuestro debe haber sido diferente a lo que ella les había dicho. Ella debe haber sido sometida a hechizos o pociones, o ambas, para garantizar su cumplimiento. Que ella hubiera escapado relativamente ilesa debería haber hecho sonar campanas de alarma en su mente para empezar. Y luego, su compromiso con Theodore Nott, mientras su propio padre había estado entre aquellos que la habían atacado y habían matado a sus padres... ¿Dónde diablos había estado su tan elogiada brillantez? Incluso un niño podría ver algo sospechoso allí.

A través de ella, Tom tenía libre acceso a Harry, y no solo eso, siempre había sido la voz de la razón en el grupo. Reemplazar esa voz con una de un estímulo cuidadoso hacia Snape, combinado con la propia coacción de Snape, debe haber conducido a ese matrimonio. No es extraño entonces, que el comportamiento de Harry haya cambiado tan drásticamente. ¿Quién iba a decir si sus pensamientos y acciones eran suyos y no controlados, ya sea por manipulación o por medios mágicos, o una vez más, ambos?

Después de que Harry estuvo firmemente en las garras de Snape, Draco Malfoy debió haber sido introducido en su grupo de amigos, desde donde fácilmente podía moverse hacia la chica Weasley. La estúpida chica había sido muy halagada por sus ilustres atenciones, sin duda, por lo que no se necesitaron medios externos de persuasión para lograr que extendiera sus piernas para él. A partir de ese momento, la familia Weasley en su conjunto, había salido de los establos de Dumbledore para siempre.

La deserción de los Weasleys no solo había separado a la Orden, sino que también le había costado a Minerva y algunos de sus mejores luchadores y agentes. A partir de ahora, la organización estaba completamente inactiva, por lo tanto, el aumento de los ataques en todo el país. Tal como estaban las cosas, Dumbledore estaba ciego, atado y aislado en este momento. Un pato sentado esperando a asustarse y rendirse. No había forma de salir de esta situación que él pudiera ver.

Él estaba sentado allí, respirando irregularmente, sudor frío cubriendo su frente. Su mano pegajosa se enroscó alrededor del mango de su varita, sacando algo de estabilidad y comodidad de su firmeza. Todavía no estaba muerto y Merlín lo ayudara, si pensaban que iba a caer como un cordero, ¡podían volver a pensarlo!

* * *

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _¡TERROR Y ALBOROTO EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA!_
> 
> _¡DIRECTOR DUMBLEDORE ARRESTADO POR INTENTO DE ASESINATO!_
> 
> _Una horrible pelea ocurrió en el medio del corredor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts esta misma mañana. Testigos presenciales informan que el anciano director hizo una a punta de varita en el aula abierta de Encantamientos, diez minutos antes del comienzo de la clase y comenzó a gritar acusaciones de traición y lealtad a Quién-Ustedes-Saben, al señor Theodore Nott (sexto año Slytherin) y su prometida, la señorita Hermione Granger (sexto año Gryffindor), que ya estaban sentados en ella junto con algunos de sus compañeros._
> 
> _Alertado por la conmoción, el Profesor Filius Flitwick, el Maestro de Encantamientos, entró corriendo al aula desde el lado de su oficina. Después de evaluar la situación, trató de aplacar al Director, solo para ser aturdido por él con tal fuerza que fue arrojado a la pared, adquiriendo una fuerte conmoción cerebral._
> 
> _Después de eso, el hombre aparentemente loco, volvió su varita mágica hacía los estudiantes antes mencionados, que estaban tratando de defenderse lo mejor posible, junto con el Señor Neville Longbottom (sexto año de Gryffindor), que estaba sentado junto a ellos y el Señor Draco Malfoy, el Señor Blaise Zabini y la Señorita Daphne Greengrass (Slytherins de sexto año), quienes llegaron en ese mismo momento._
> 
> _Los estudiantes estaban luchado valientemente, pero incluso juntos, no podían competir con el hombre que una vez fue aclamado como el mago más poderoso del siglo. La mayoría de ellos han resultado gravemente heridos en la batalla que se trasladó del aula al pasillo exterior. Otros estudiantes en la salón y de camino a clase sufrieron heridas leves por los hechizos y escombros que volaban alrededor._
> 
> _Solo Merlín sabe lo que hubiera pasado, si no hubiera sido por el Señor Harry Potter (sexto año de Gryffindor) llegando a la escena en una carrera. La batalla que siguió fue digna de verse, en términos de terror y magnificencia, según los que tuvieron el privilegio o la desgracia de presenciarla._
> 
> _Toda el ala del castillo estaba temblando por la potencia liberada entre los dos oponentes. Las paredes, tanto internas como externas, fueron voladas a su alrededor. Fue un milagro que el techo no cediera. Todo el corredor quedó completamente destruido._
> 
> _Al final fue el Señor Potter, quien ganó la ventaja con un Expelliarmus bien colocado, aturdiendo y atando al Director de inmediato. Se llamó a los Aurores y al equipo de emergencia de San Mungo. Hasta donde se sabe en este momento, no hubo muertes, sin embargo, el número de heridos es bastante alto._
> 
> _El Director Dumbledore fue arrestado y actualmente se encuentra en una sala de máxima seguridad en el Ministerio de Magia. Ni el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley, ni los representantes de Hogwarts están disponibles para una declaración en este momento, debido a la investigación aún en marcha. Sin embargo, el Ministro Scrimgeour nos ha asegurado personalmente, que el caso se procesará y todos los detalles relevantes se harán públicos lo antes posible._
> 
> _Este reportero estará pendiente de más información._
> 
> _Por Beth Belby_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

La sala de conferencias del Ministro estaba llena de murmullos agitados provenientes de los nerviosos jefes de departamento, sentados alrededor de la mesa ovalada. Amelia Bones era reacia a admitir que ella misma se sentía incómoda, a pesar de que tenía demasiada dignidad para demostrarlo. El Ministro, sin embargo, no parecía tener cuidado en el mundo, jugando con su pluma, mientras esperaba que los últimos de su gabinete llegaran tarde para asentarse.

Amelia le habría dado crédito por su compostura, si no por la sensación de que no estaba puesto. La desconcertaba sin fin. ¿Realmente tuvo el descaro de aburrirse frente a ese desastre? ¿Ya había doblado la curva ahora? A pesar de lo exasperante que había sido Dumbledore a veces, su descenso a la locura era un duro golpe para los fundamentos mismos del Ministerio y, en consecuencia, para el resto del mundo mágico. ¡Podría costarles la guerra! Y Scrimgeour estaba sentado allí sonriendo con confianza, ¡como si no fuera más que un pequeño inconveniente! Sintió el impulso irracional de tirarle el tintero, aunque solo fuera para borrar esa sonrisa.

Cuando todos finalmente se reunieron, el Ministro carraspeó para llamar su atención—Buenos días damas y caballeros. No hay buenas noticias para presentar desde ayer por la tarde, lamentablemente. El Jefe Brujo ha sido transferido a San Mungo durante la noche, ya que no hay indicios de una mejora en su condición en el futuro cercano. Está muy sedado y sometido a barreras mágicas para evitar nuevos estallidos de violencia de su parte—.

>> Ha sido suspendido de todas sus oficinas y sinceramente dudo que esté lo suficientemente bien como para ser procesado por sus transgresiones, y mucho menos para reclamarlas nuevamente. He convocado una reunión de emergencia del Wizengamot para esta tarde, donde se espera que el nuevo Jefe Warlock sea elegido. La posición no debe dejarse abierta demasiado tiempo. La Confederación Internacional de Magos está sosteniendo su propio tribunal para un propósito similar para el final de esta semana. Minerva McGonagall actualmente se desempeña como Subdirectora de Hogwarts, aunque tengo la buena voluntad de que la Junta de Gobernadores la nombre la nueva Directora en cuestión de días—.

Las brujas y magos reunidos intercambiaron miradas incómodas. La actitud casi desinteresada del ministro los ponía nerviosos, no por lo que la mayoría de ellos estaban acostumbrados de Fudge. El ex-ministro habría estado casi pisándose los pantalones en pánico en este momento.

Stevenson, el Jefe de Relaciones Públicas, se aclaró la garganta temblorosamente—¿Qué le estamos diciendo a la prensa? —.

Scrimgeour alzó una ceja hacia él—La verdad, por supuesto, ¿qué más hay que contar? Todo el estrés, demasiadas obligaciones y la vejez finalmente han alcanzado al hombre. Podría habernos pasado a cualquiera de nosotros—.

Se volvió para dirigirse al gabinete como un todo—Ahora, por desafortunado que sea este incidente, tenemos problemas mucho más urgentes para discutir... —.

—P-pero... —Stevenson interrumpió el tartamudeo en estado de shock ante el descaro del Ministro—El público entrará en pánico seguramente—.

Scrimgeour rodó sus ojos con la expresión de un hombre que sufre con los tontos. Amelia tuvo que admitir, su respeto por su ex-auror principal había aumentado un poco. A pesar de ser un buen estratega, administrador y agente de campo, Scrimgeour nunca había estado por encima de identificar a las personas adecuadas para reenviar su carrera. Por supuesto, al final lo había llevado a donde estaba actualmente, aunque en el proceso le había perdido un poco de respeto.

—¿Y por qué rezan para decirme si deben entrar en pánico, Señor Stevenson? —La indiferencia segura en su voz era inconfundible—Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Dumbledore no dirigió el gobierno de la Gran Bretaña mágica, a pesar de su amplia participación. Su pérdida se sentirá agudamente, no lo dudo, pero seguramente no tanto como para dejarnos corriendo como pollos sin cabeza. Y si presentamos un frente tranquilo y recogido, el público tampoco tendrá motivos para perder la cabeza—.

Les dio un ojo severo, como si fuera una amenaza, antes de continuar con el programa del día—Ahora, como estaba diciendo antes, tenemos problemas mucho más urgentes a mano... —.

Amelia vio que el Jefe de Relaciones Públicas permanecía allí con los ojos abiertos, conmocionado y casi sintiendo lástima. Fudge siempre había estado ansioso por escuchar lo que Stevenson tenía que decir. Tal desprecio flagrante debe haberlo golpeado profundamente. Por otro lado, la independencia del Ministro fue bastante refrescante. Fudge nunca había sido así.

Sus ojos se estrecharon de repente. Tal vez fue porque Fudge no había tenido el mecenazgo que debía tener Scrimgeour. Era un secreto universalmente conocido que eran los aliados del Ministro de Magia, los que decidían el poder del hombre o la mujer en cuestión, en lugar de ellos mismos. Con Fudge había sido Lucius Malfoy tirando de las cuerdas detrás de las escenas. Ella tenía que preguntarse quién era con Scrimgeour.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por su gloria. Todos los planes cuidadosamente planeados que tenía reservados para el antiguo Director ahora eran completamente inútiles con él encerrado en la sala cerrada de San Mungo. ¿Podía el anciano no esperar perder sus canicas después de que terminara con él, por el amor de Merlín? ¿Y ahora qué?

—Oh, deja de ponerte mal, cariño, estoy seguro de que Harry tiene algo más que hacer, que te gustará aún más—Ginny no estaba ayudando. En lo más mínimo. Especialmente con esa diversión mal disimulada en su rostro y tono—Además, estoy segura de que todo ha sido tu trabajo de todos modos. Tus planes simplemente se materializaron un poco antes de lo esperado—.

Él resopló sin impresionarse, haciendo que todos a su alrededor se rieran de sus travesuras. Todavía estaban en el ala del hospital en Hogwarts, aunque suponía que podría haber sido peor, mucho peor. El ataque repentino de Dumbledore los tomó a todos por sorpresa y casi les costó la vida. Theo no iba a marcharse pronto, eso era seguro, aunque era bastante entretenido ver a su esposa siempre remilgada y adecuada, planeando todo tipo de horripilantes asesinatos contra el anciano.

Por otro lado, no solo había eliminado a uno de sus dos enemigos principales permanentemente de la escena de una manera muy elegante y relativamente poco sangrienta, sino que le había dado a Harry la oportunidad de medirse contra un oponente poderoso sin llamar la atención negativamente hacía el mismo.

Draco tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento involuntario. El recuerdo de la batalla había quedado grabado en su mente permanentemente y una cosa era absolutamente clara: no quería aterrizar en el lado malo de su Maestro. Nunca.

La prensa estaba teniendo un día de campo, por supuesto. Sin duda iban a hablar de eso dentro de cien años. En consecuencia, Harry se escondía en su cuarto privado y en el de Severus, los bastardos afortunados. El siguiente periodista que se escabullera de las protecciones de Madame Pomfrey iba a ser hechizado hasta la próxima semana, ¡así que ayúdalo Merlín! Lo que había poseído a McGonagall para permitir que esas sanguijuelas ingresaran al castillo estaba más allá de él. Suspiró con exasperación, pero sonrió y aceptó el beso de despedida de su prometida. Desafortunadamente, ella tenía clases por la tarde y tuvo que irse, junto con la que pronto sería la Señora Longbottom.

Tomó sus materiales de escritura para responder a la frenética carta de su madre, escuchando a medias las conversaciones a su alrededor. No es que fueran de gran interés, pero los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir.

En general, no tenía mucho de qué quejarse, así que realmente no sabía por qué estaba tan metido en la boca últimamente. Sus futuros suegros lo habían visitado por la mañana y una cosa que decir, las habilidades de respaldo de la Señora Weasley definitivamente compensaban mucho. A la larga, sin embargo, preferiría la compañía de su propia madre a cualquier hora del día. Él debería pedirle que se quede con ellos en la casa cuando terminara la guerra. Sin embargo, era poco probable que ella aceptase.

La puerta del ala del hospital se abrió y McGonagall entró acompañada de varios Aurores otra vez. ¡Simplemente genial! Otro interrogatorio. Como si su historia cambiara desde la última vez, si preguntaran con suficiente frecuencia. Sorprendentemente, ese lote se dirigió directamente hacia él.

—Señor Malfoy, estos caballeros están llevando a cabo una investigación abierta y tienen un par de preguntas para usted—.

Draco solo parpadeó y cortésmente guardó su carta—Pero por supuesto—.

—Señor Malfoy, una víctima de un ataque Mortífago, sobrevivió y dio descripciones detalladas de los atacantes involucrados, uno de los cuales se ajustaba a usted—.

Le presentaron una orden de interrogatorio firmada por el antiguo Jefe de los Brujos del Wizengamot con bastante curiosidad. Pero bueno, debe ser válido, supuso, incluso si el hombre en cuestión no estaba del todo en la cabeza, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien—El hombre de aspecto curtido se dirigió a él de nuevo—¿Dónde ha estado este martes entre las diez y la medianoche, Señor Malfoy? —.

—Estaba en mi clase de astronomía de EXTASIS, señor—Respondió lleno de atención para ocultar su diversión ante la decepción en las caras de los compañeros del hombre. Para su crédito, el líder Auror no había mostrado nada de una manera u otra.

—¿Asumo que puede ser confirmado por el Profesor en cuestión y sus compañeros entonces? —.

—Por supuesto—Sonrió con cortesía.

El hombre gruñó claramente también decepcionado y le dio a la persona que parecía ser la aprendiz del grupo, una señal para que escribiera.

Draco, lo suficientemente entretenido por la tarde para sentirse un tanto generoso, decidió ayudarlo.

—¿Dice que la descripción se ajusta a mí? ¿Tiene otros sospechosos? —.

El hombre lo miró sospechosamente, pero decidió responder de todos modos—Lamentablemente no—.

—Bueno, entonces, si me permite, los hermanos Selwyn, Septimus y Sorinus podrían ajustarse lo suficientemente bien, supongo, aunque no del todo. Y definitivamente recomendaría que pruebe con todos los Montagues. Son mis primos segundos a través de su madre y, por lo tanto, tienen una coloración muy similar. Todos ellos fueron educados en el hogar y no se les vio mucho en público, por lo que no me sorprende que aún no los haya considerado—.

Los Aurores lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido algo interesante en la frente. Draco, sin embargo, se forjó sin inmutarse y nombró al menos a otras dos docenas de otros sangrepura prominentes, aunque solitarios, que se suponía que se parecían a él. Cuando terminó, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el rascado frenético de la pluma del aprendiz de Auror.

Después de varios momentos incómodos, el Auror líder se aclaró la garganta obviamente sacudido al ver a un Malfoy tan desinteresadamente útil. McGonagall se mordía el labio con lágrimas de risa contenida en sus ojos.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy, estaremos en camino. Buen día—Saludó con la cabeza a la habitación en general y acompañó a su séquito, seguido por una sonriente subdirectora.

—Buenos días, caballeros—Draco sonrió burlón tras ellos sintiéndose bastante satisfecho. Se volvió para encontrarse con una habitación llena de asombradas miradas.

—¿Qué? —Él olfateó con altivez—Yo también puedo ser amable—.

La risa rugiente le respondió.


	40. La Oscuridad Golpea De Nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Marzo dio paso a abril sin ningún acontecimiento de gran importancia. Si uno no cuenta el paso final de la nueva legislación sobre criaturas mágicas, que en sí misma era monumental en términos de progreso hacia la igualdad en la Bretaña Mágica. No hace falta decir que no todos estaban contentos con eso. Por lo tanto, el Ministro había decidido dar una baile con el fin de reunir algún apoyo de los miembros más destacados de la sociedad para ayudar a pacificar al público en general.

El baile se llevaría a cabo el sábado 21 de abril, un día después del inicio de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, para acomodar a algunos invitados de honor, que casualmente estaban en la escuela. En particular, un señor Harry Potter, que estaría acompañado por su estimado esposo, un tal profesor Snape.

Lord Voldemort cerró y dobló el periódico con un aire de satisfacción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¡Finalmente! Finalmente, sus planes podrían seguir adelante. Había mantenido un perfil bajo durante las últimas seis semanas, con la excepción de una pequeña redada o dos.

Por un lado, sus números eran muy pocos en este momento para arriesgar algo más grande, con el reclutamiento casi inexistente. Y en segundo lugar, había estado esperando una oportunidad para arrinconar a Potter y Snape, donde tener acceso más o menos libre a ellos y nada había aparecido, hasta ahora.

Es cierto que una función del Ministerio no era exactamente un lugar público, ni sería fácilmente accesible. Sin embargo, dudaba sinceramente de que tuviera una mejor oportunidad en algún lugar en el futuro cercano y no era conocido por ser un hombre paciente.

No, ¡Él atacaría ahora! Ya había tenido suficiente de sentarse, preguntándose cuándo el primero de sus Mortífagos comenzaría a rebelarse. No podía permitirse esperar más.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa larga en la sala de conferencias principal de la mansión Potter con su esposo a su lado, inspeccionando a los oficiales y subordinados reunidos de La Nueva Orden con una calma que no muchos de ellos parecían sentir. El baile del Ministerio estaba a solo una hora de distancia. Por lo tanto, los que iban a asistir ya llevaban sus túnicas de gala. Los otros llevaban atuendo de batalla completo y llevaban a cabo redadas en varias casas de Mortífagos en ausencia de sus dueños.

Su nerviosismo era comprensible. Si las cosas iban bien esta noche, esto podría significar el final de la guerra con Voldemort de una vez por todas. Para igualar las apuestas, los riesgos que tomarían también eran bastante altos.

—Señoras y señores, esto es... —.

—La grande—Interrumpió un gemelo.

—La que todos esperábamos—El segundo gemelo siguió su paso.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír en un recuerdo nostálgico. Aquellos habían sido tiempos más felices, de hecho.

—Gracias caballeros. Ahora, como estaba diciendo, esta noche vamos a pelear la batalla que, si no nos gana la guerra, al menos la decidirá a nuestro favor—.

Miró en sus caras expectantes permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa—Por ambicioso que parezca, saben que, no obstante, es cierto. Todos hemos trabajado duro, asumiendo el control y continuando donde quedó la última generación, para llevar este conflicto sin sentido al final tan deseado. Sin embargo, me enorgullece señalar que hemos logrado aprender de sus errores y no repetirlos—Levantó la barbilla un poco más—Me enorgullece que hayamos logrado no solo encontrar un poco de sabiduría propia, sino también el valor de adoptar un enfoque que sabemos, con certeza, que no habrían aprobado—.

Él sonrió tristemente y tomó la mano de Severus—Una de las muchas cosas que no habrían aprobado, me temo—.

La misma tristeza se reflejó en los ojos de casi todos. Sin importar el estado de sangre, la posición social o la afiliación a la casa, de una forma u otra, todos tenían que superar las expectativas de sus familias, así como las suyas, de encontrarse aquí hoy juntos, compartiendo un objetivo común.

>> Una cosa debería agregarse sin embargo. Lo que hubieran aprobado o no hubieran aprobado realmente no importa. Es nuestra vida y nuestro futuro y lo que hacemos de él y cómo es nuestro propio negocio. ¿Cómo puede estar mal entonces, si nuestros corazones dicen que está bien? —Preguntó en la ronda para que los recibiera con muchos asentimientos—No importa lo que depare el futuro mañana, nunca se avergüencen de ser felices, porque lo que tienen ahora no puede ser quitado de ustedes por ningún hombre mortal, a menos que lo permitan—.

Harry se levantó seguido por todos los demás—Todos ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer. Quédense juntos, mantengan sus cabezas firmes y no vacilen en matar, y todos ustedes sobrevivirán esta noche con vida—.

Él les dio una última mirada dura.

>> ¡Ahora, vámonos! —.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, heredero de la casa Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado; el Señor Oscuro siempre se había enorgullecido del hecho de que todos y cada uno de sus nombres y títulos habían sido bien ganados, incluso los menos deseables. Siempre supo que estaba destinado a la grandeza, incluso cuando era un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, al no tener la suerte de nacer privilegiado, tuvo que trabajar arduamente para reclamar el puesto al que tenía derecho por nacimiento y magia.

Había viajado mucho, había adquirido conocimiento y artefactos que se creían perdidos hacía mucho tiempo y que habían ganado riquezas y conocimientos útiles en el camino. Había profundizado en la más oscura de las magias con un entusiasmo que no muchos habían demostrado en el pasado, principalmente porque tenían demasiado miedo a pagar el precio necesario para obtener un poder real. Había conquistado a poderosos magos, bestias míticas y las leyes de la naturaleza misma. ¡Era el Señor Oscuro más temido caminando por la tierra! Y con Dumbledore finalmente fuera del camino, solo había una cosa que se interponía en su camino hacia poder regir el mundo, a saber, El-Mocoso-Que-Se-Niega-A-Morir.

Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que tenía dudas en el fondo, sentado en su silla con forma de trono rodeado por la docena de hombres y mujeres cuidadosamente seleccionados y esperando la señal para partir. Él admitiría que dieciséis años atrás, cuando uno de sus espías en Hogsmeade le había traído las primeras líneas de una profecía que anunciaba el nacimiento de su supuesto vencedor, él podría haber actuado con demasiada precipitación.

Había _Obliviado_ al hombre después de asegurarse de que no le había hablado a nadie más y lo había enviado en su camino con la promesa de una gran recompensa por sus servicios, a pesar de que el hombre ya no recordaba los detalles. No podía arriesgarse a correr la voz de que aparentemente era derrotable después de todo. Eso podría ser un desastre.

Él admitiría que había entrado en pánico en ese momento. Bueno, tal vez más que un poco, pero ahora no era el momento de dividirse los pelos. Él estaba más preocupado por identificar al niño y deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible, que por tratar de obtener toda la profecía. En retrospectiva, podría haber sido un gran error.

Él admitiría que podría estar cometiendo el mismo error otra vez. Corriendo hacia lo desconocido sin ningún plan más allá de solo matar al mocoso y su traidor esposo y terminar con ello. Todavía no sabía la redacción completa de esa maldita profecía y eso lo preocupaba. Él admitiría que estaba actuando demasiado precipitadamente de nuevo. Que podría haber algo sobre el chico que no conocía, algo peligroso.

Pero no fue honesto, ni siquiera consigo mismo, por lo que todas las dudas persistentes se dejaron de lado rápidamente.

En todo caso, todo el desastre debe haber sido de alguna manera, culpa de Dumbledore. Una especie de trampa. Un plan elaborado para engañarlo para que se destruyera a sí mismo. Porque un bebé de quince meses no podría haber sido responsable de eso, ni su madre sangresucia ni su padre traidor de sangre. ¡Debe haber sido algo que hizo el viejo fulano! ¡No había otra explicación razonable!

Levantó la cabeza levemente cuando la puerta se abrió y admitió a uno de sus fieles sirvientes.

—Mi Señor, todo está preparado y listo para su llegada—.

 _“Bueno, ¡les tomó suficiente tiempo!”_ Se levantó y bajó con elegancia, dirigiéndose a la cámara de Aparición con sus seguidores detrás de él. Regresaría victorioso esta noche o todos pagarían caro, tanto como podía prometerles.

* * *

Severus se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír graciosamente (para él) hacia las cámaras y las caras de los extraños. El baile estaba en proceso y hasta ahora, era un éxito absoluto. Él y Harry habían compartido un par de bailes, antes de comenzar a recorrer la sala, promoviendo que el curso del Ministro también era el suyo.

Miró de reojo a su amado, que estaba atendiendo a otro personaje influyente que parecía no tener cuidado en el mundo. No importa lo que ambos sabían que vendría en cualquier momento.

La parte más desconcertante fue que su calma no era fingida. A diferencia de Severus, que estaba trabajando hasta su primer cabello gris, Harry casi esperaba la confrontación con su segundo enemigo jurado.

Severus reprimió un suspiro cediendo a la resignación. El próximo duelo sería entre su esposo y el Señor Oscuro solo, en un lugar remoto preparado de antemano y sin testigos, mientras que todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era mantenerse alejado y molesto, hasta que todo terminara, de una forma u otra.

Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, Severus no tenía miedo de dejar el trato del Señor Oscuro en manos de Harry. Había hecho todo lo posible e incluso lo supuestamente imposible para asegurar la supervivencia de su amado al menos, si no, la victoria final. Era lo impredecible a lo que le tenía miedo, los caprichos de las Parcas que ningún mortal podía controlar. Tenía miedo de perder todo esto poco antes de la meta, al igual que tantas otras cosas en su vida. Que este sueño terminaría y que se despertaría en su oscuro cuarto de las mazmorras, frío y solo.

Una mano cálida y tranquilizadora se envolvió alrededor de él, rompiendo la corriente de pensamientos miserables. Harry le sonrió y lo llevó a la pista de baile como una excusa para poder abrazarlo en público. Y Severus estaba agradecido por eso, a pesar de su promesa de ser fuerte esta noche. Para no distraer a su marido con sus tontos miedos. Sin embargo, Harry lo conocía demasiado bien como para comprarlo.

Se movieron en un tándem elegante, perdidos en su propio mundo solo por un tiempo, donde no existían más responsabilidades más allá del uno al otro. Con suerte, ese mundo sería una realidad algún día pronto, aunque Severus lo dudaba, al menos no por largos períodos de tiempo. Siempre habría una cosa o la otra que tendría prioridad. Harry era un Lord y Maestro para muchos. No sería bueno si se permitiera ser egoísta con demasiada frecuencia. Pero también sabía que no importa qué, siempre estarían juntos y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Cuando comenzaron los gritos, Severus supo que su momento de intimidad había terminado. Una última mirada a los brillantes ojos esmeralda de su marido y se separaron sacando sus varitas, listo para hacer lo que se tenía que hacer.

* * *

Había sido ridículamente fácil pasar por alto las salas del Ministerio. Uno podría pensar que querían darle entrada libre. Voldemort sonrió disfrutando del caos que lo rodeaba. ¡Oh, cómo se había perdido esto! Los gritos de terror y dolor, las masas huyendo ante él, o tratando de huir al menos, las protecciones de anti-aparición y el bloqueo de flus, lo evitarían.

Envió un flojo _Crucio_ por el camino de un pobre idiota mientras buscaba a su presa. ¡Y allí estaban! Más abajo en el pasillo a su izquierda, detrás de una mesa de buffet volcada, lanzando maldiciones a sus hombres, con una tasa de éxito bastante sorprendente. Con un movimiento de su varita mágica, todos en su camino, Aurores, invitados e incluso un desafortunado Mortífago, volaron en el aire y contra la pared más cercana con una serie de cracks de sonido satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, el placer se vio truncado cuando una enorme bola de fuego se le fue encima como por arte de magia, que apenas tuvo tiempo de disipar, tropezando hacia atrás y sacando las mangas de su túnica que habían logrado chamuscarse. El enorme poder que había detrás de él le recordaba tanto a Dumbledore que, por una fracción de segundo, creyó que su viejo adversario se había encontrado de alguna manera aquí. Pero, por supuesto, esa noción completamente ridícula se descartó con la misma rapidez. La vieja cabra todavía estaba babeando en su protegida ala de San Mungo. Entonces, ¿quién la había lanzado?

Una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor no reveló ninguna amenaza potencial. Nadie estaba ni siquiera cerca de su proximidad, y mucho menos apuntando su varita hacia él. El gran salón de baile se estaba vaciando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Algunas rutas alternativas de escape deben haber sido abiertas a los estúpidos, cubriendo a los tontos entonces. No es que importara, por supuesto. Él no estaba aquí para ellos.

Voldemort se volvió hacia la mesa del buffet volcada, solo para encontrarla abandonada y tuvo que reprimir su gruñido de fastidio. Ahora no era el momento para dramatismos. Tenía que encontrar a Potter y Snape lo antes posible. Sin embargo, las escasas escaramuzas que seguían sucediendo no parecían incluir a ninguno de los dos.

Se abrió camino más adentro de la habitación, caminando alrededor de cuerpos y montones de ruidos, asegurándose de tener su espalda en la pared todo el tiempo. Por lo tanto, fue bastante sorprendente sentir repentinamente una maldición que entraba directamente desde atrás. La esquivó justo a tiempo y levantó un fuerte escudo, lo cual fue algo bueno, ya que otra lo golpeó apenas un momento después.

El ataque terminó tan rápido, dejándolo enojado y frustrado, y bastante desconcertado también. Todavía no podía ver a nadie cerca.

Lanzó una serie de hechizos reveladores en rápida sucesión y salió vacío. Pequeños zarcillos de terror comenzaron a abrirse camino alrededor de su interior, mientras observaba la habitación casi vacía frente a él con los ojos entornados. A él no le gustaba eso, en absoluto, ¿y dónde diablos estaban sus Mortífagos? No podía ver una figura de túnicas negras en ningún lado.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar al cuartel general, cuando sintió una fuerte presencia mágica aparecer directamente detrás de él. Giró alrededor con una maldición en la punta de la lengua, solo para ver un pequeño objeto volar hacia él y atarse a su túnica. Lo último que vio antes de sentir el tirón detrás de su ombligo asociado con un traslador fue el rostro amenazante y lascivo de Potter. Y a pesar de todo, simplemente no pudo evitar pensar que algo estaba definitiva y terriblemente mal con esa imagen, cuando lo llevaron a quién sabe dónde.


	41. La Batalla Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Voldemort apareció en una franja lisa y cubierta de hierba en el medio de la nada y envió una pared de fuego en todas direcciones, antes de arrojar un poderoso escudo. Miró alrededor cuidadosamente observando cada detalle. El paisaje era vasto, vacío y desconocido. Sin embargo, podría arriesgarse a suponer que estaba en algún lugar más al sur que al norte, a juzgar por la suavidad del clima en esta época del año.

El traslador que lo había traído hasta allí se desprendió de su túnica y cayó al suelo ardiendo en cenizas, dejándolo sin salida por ese medio. La pared de fuego que había enviado antes había golpeado una pared de luz y magia a unos doscientos pies de distancia y había sido absorbida por ella, dejando una disposición circular de grandes runas azuladas y brillantes en el suelo. La única fuente de luz junto a las estrellas sobre él en un cielo nocturno sin nubes.

Barreras de contención ligadas a la tierra. Extremadamente difícil de eludir, pero no imposible para alguien como él, reflexionó. Esa era una buena noticia. Las únicas buenas noticias hasta ahora, pero él podría trabajar con eso al menos.

Potter apareció a cierta distancia, tan solo un momento después, envuelto en un atuendo de batalla y con un aura de poder del que nunca hubiera creído estar en posesión. Sin embargo, dudaba que sus sentidos lo estuvieran engañando a ese respecto. Parecía que había subestimado al chico una vez más. Sin embargo, lo que no había subestimado era su estupidez real, ya que Potter vino solo.

_“¡Niño tonto! Tu arrogancia de Gryffindor será tu perdición”._

Voldemort sonrió y levantó su varita esperando la explicación de cuáles eran las intenciones del mocoso al establecer este pequeño campo de batalla tan lejos de la ayuda de sus amigos y aliados. Potter realmente debía ser estúpido para siquiera tratar de derrotarlo por su cuenta. El poder bruto no era todo, incluso si el de Potter fuera más grande que el suyo.

Lo que recibió fue una andanada de maldiciones en su lugar.

Muy bien. Potter obviamente no estaba de humor comunicativo. Desearía haberlo sido antes del final.

Voldemort esquivó las que entraron por su escudo destrozado y disparó una onda de choque en el suelo para desequilibrar a su oponente, seguido por otra pared de fuego. Tenía la esperanza de comprarse el tiempo que necesitaba para tejer un complicado patrón de hechizos ofensivos que no podían ser esquivados ni disipados por completo al mismo tiempo. Una de las habilidades más avanzadas en su arsenal, reservada solo para circunstancias especiales, ya que la mayoría de sus enemigos eran mágicamente demasiado débiles para defenderse contra él durante más de treinta segundos.

Concentrándose tan fuerte que no notó el estallido apenas audible de Aparición, fue golpeado con un _Confringo_ silencioso por detrás, que sintió venir hacia él un segundo demasiado tarde para poder reaccionar adecuadamente. Su varita arrancada de su mano por un _Expelliarmus_ a mitad de la caída, golpeó contra el suelo a unos diez metros de distancia.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a comprender lo que había sucedido o cómo la Aparición podría haber sido posible con las barreras de contención que los rodeaban, una serie de poderosos aturdidores lo habían enviado al olvido incierto.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie frente a una roca de musgo con una sensación de incertidumbre y molestia persistente que no podía sacudirse a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Era una de las muchas entradas secretas a la mansión Malfoy situada a una milla de distancia. Ni Severus ni Lupin detrás de él, estaban diciendo una palabra para apresurarlo, aunque todos sabían que el tiempo era esencial.

Respiró hondo y presionó cierto punto con su varita, diciendo la contraseña que solo un Malfoy sabría. Apareció una profunda grieta, que se ensanchó lo suficiente como para dejar pasar a un hombre completamente crecido, pero no demasiado pesado. Draco encendió su varita y se deslizó adentro seguido por sus compañeros silenciosos, antes de que la abertura se cerrara sobre ellos. El corredor toscamente labrado los llevaría a uno de los estudios menores, sin uso, en el ala oeste. El acceso más cercano a las partes más frecuentadas de la casa solariega, excluyendo a las que estaban en el estudio de su padre y las habitaciones familiares.

Él realmente no debería sentirse así de culpable. Sabía que su padre no vacilaría un _Avada Kedavra_ cuando lo viera, mientras que él mismo había dejado en claro desde el principio, que no enfrentaría a su propio padre en la batalla, de una manera que no fuera defensiva. Esa era la razón por la que Lupin estaba allí, para prestarle una mano a Severus, o una varita más parecida, porque él era demasiado un tonto sentimental como para hacer el trabajo sucio por su cuenta.

Draco hizo una mueca y aceleró el paso. Cuanto antes terminaran allí, mejor. No quería pensar demasiado en las cosas.

Todos los mortífagos que acompañaban al Señor Oscuro esta noche habían sido asesinados de forma bastante rápida y poco espectacular, incluida su tía, una perra psicópata. Solo Lucius Malfoy había logrado escapar. El último Mortífago leal del Circulo Interno, el último de los verdaderamente peligrosos del lado de la Oscuridad, ya que el Segundo y el Tercer Círculo consistieron más en fuerza que en cerebro o poder. Y no era muy difícil adivinar a dónde había huido.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Draco había abierto otra entrada firmemente asegurada, revelando un estudio pequeño y escasamente amueblado. Los dos hombres mayores subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde el Hechizo _Señálame_ había indicado que estaba Lucius, dejando que Draco cerrara el túnel detrás de ellos. Incapaz de quedarse quieto y esperar, los siguió un par de minutos más tarde.

Sin embargo, la visión que lo recibió en el dormitorio principal no era la que él había esperado. En la enorme y lujosa cama yacía medio acosado su padre, todavía con su sucia y desgarrada túnica mortífaga, apoyada en unas almohadas. Su piel tenía un color gris pastoso que solo se asociaba con la muerte. Un vial de aparentemente algún tipo de veneno estaba fuertemente apretado en su mano rígida. Severus estaba lanzando encantamientos de diagnóstico sobre el cuerpo en rápida sucesión, mientras que Lupin estaba protegiendo su espalda.

—¿Crees que es realmente él? —Preguntó Lupin, aunque la duda estaba coloreando su voz.

Severus solo se mofó en respuesta y Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo después del momento en que el shock inicial había pasado. ¡No había manera en el infierno!

—Mi dinero está en Multijugos combinada con un Hechizo de Dispersión y Confusión o dos. Lo suficientemente creíble como para que los tontos del Ministerio lo acepten—Severus dio un paso atrás y se volvió para mirarlos—Para el momento en que desaparezca en un par de días, todos los rastros estarían muy fríos—.

Golpeado por una idea repentina, Draco salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras—¡Vengan! Echemos un vistazo al estudio. Si tenemos suerte, aún podríamos atraparlo—.

Resultó que estaba justo en el lugar. Uno de los Trasladores de su casa de verano en Italia también era falso.

Tendió otro para que los dos hombres lo agarraran, apretó el mango de su varita y lo activó, enviándolos a todos al vestíbulo de villa Malfoy en Rimini.

Lo último que vio antes de que todo el infierno se desatara fue la cara de su padre congelada con la sorpresa en los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Voldemort finalmente se recuperó, con una visión borrosa y un cuerpo adolorido para ser específico, sin mencionar una migraña infernal. El primer intento de moverse lo reveló mágicamente restringido, causando que su cabeza se despejara inmediatamente debido a un fuerte impulso de adrenalina.

Parecía haber sido colocado en el medio de una especie de montaje ritual. Mirando más de cerca, pudo identificar partes de él perteneciendo a los rituales que influían en las habilidades mentales. Potter estaba cerca, aunque ocupado con sus preparativos y sin prestarle ninguna atención. Por lo tanto, se atrevió a probar las ataduras que lo sujetaban tan discretamente como fuera posible. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría romperlas con algo de tiempo. Tiempo del que no disponía en demasía, sin embargo, viendo que Potter finalmente había levantado la mirada y lo adornaba con una sonrisa, deteniéndose de su trabajo.

Cualquiera que fuera el significado de esto, difícilmente podía ser algo bueno. Tenía que detener a Potter por todos los medios posibles. La única opción disponible para él en ese momento sin embargo, era hablar. No obstante, “¿Qué estás haciendo?” Sería una pregunta bastante estúpida, ya que era bastante obvio lo que estaba haciendo el mocoso aquí. Entonces, se decidió por algo que realmente le desconcertaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste aparecer en las barreras de contención? —.

Potter le sonrió como un loco—Magia—

Voldemort parpadeó preocupado por niveles que él no sabía que todavía tenía. Si eso estaba cerca de ser sensato, entonces él era el propio San Mungo.

La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó si era posible.

>> Bueno, ya que quieres saberlo tan mal... —Devolvió su atención al sitio ritual, pero no dejó de hablar—Todo se debe al sacrificio de mi madre. Debió haber invocado los poderes de Dana para ayudar a protegerme y, como sin duda sabrás, Dana es la Gran Madre, la Tierra misma—.

>> ¿Esto te hace click? —Chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Voldemort, molestándolo más allá de la razón. _“¿Barreras atadas a la Tierra ?”_

Voldemort apretó los dientes, pero tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era él quien debía distraer a Potter, y no al revés. Tuvo que enfocar su mente y su magia en desactivar las ataduras una vez más.

_“¡Casi! Solo un poco más...”_

Potter terminó lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y se enderezó, blandiendo su varita hacia él. Fue un gesto tan cliché que no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

—¿Qué crees exactamente qué estás haciendo aquí, chico? ¿Tratando de matarme? ¿Con qué puedo preguntar? ¿Amor? —Se rió un poco más recordando al viejo y su filosofía idiota—No puedes matarme, chico, nadie puede. Incluso si destruyes este cuerpo esta noche, me levantaré una vez más antes de que termine la semana—.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Potter no disminuyó.

—Estas tan seguro de nuestra inmortalidad, ¿verdad? Tan seguro. Al igual que nuestros viejos amigos, los Dementores, hm—Dijo en tono de simulación—Tan seguro, sabiendo que nadie está al tanto de los pasos que hemos dado para lograrlo. ¿No es así? —.

Voldemort palideció completamente horrorizado. _“¡Imposible! Nadie sabe, nadie! Me he asegurado de eso”._

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Potter se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza—Típico. Tan centrado en una sola cosa, que no puedes pensar fuera de la caja. Dumbledore era exactamente así también, ¿sabes? —.

La brillante mirada esmeralda que lo inmovilizaba estaba llena de diversión insolente—¿Quieres saber cómo obtuve el conocimiento para matar a los Dementores? ¿No es así? —.

Voldemort no se atrevió a respirar.

>> He hecho lo único que nadie más había pensado hacer antes, por supuesto—Potter hizo una pausa para que el efecto se inclinara un poco hacia adelante—Simplemente he preguntado—.

Voldemort lo miró con absoluta incredulidad.

La sonrisa de Potter era el epítome de la suficiencia—Bueno, _preguntar_ es un poco exagerado—Su rostro se transformó en una máscara fea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—He arrancado el conocimiento de sus mentes—.

Con los ojos ensanchándose en entendimiento aterrorizado, Voldemort fortaleció sus escudos de Oclumancia, o al menos lo intentó. Las velas rituales se encendieron con un movimiento de la varita de Potter, aflojando su control sobre sus defensas mentales. Un momento después, su mundo de dolor estalló cuando el muchacho invadió brutalmente la vanguardia de su mente.

Recogiendo su poder disperso se lanzó de cabeza a la batalla. ¿Desafiarlo en su propio territorio? ¡El maldito mocoso lamentaría el día en que nació!

* * *

Los primeros rayos del creciente sol de la mañana se arrastraban sobre las copas del denso bosque de hoja perenne. La cueva de Greyback estaba en algún lugar delante de ellos o eso había informado su inteligencia. Hermione no sabía si debería esperar que fuera cierto o no. No se sabía lo que los esperaría allí.

Miró a los rostros tensos de sus camaradas. A esta altura, todos apenas estaban corriendo en la Poción de Despertar Amplio y con adrenalina, sin duda deseando estar en casa en sus camas y lejos de aquí. Pero esto tenía que hacerse y tenía que hacerse ahora.

Bill estaba a cargo de la operación, ya que ni Severus ni Remus habían sido encontrados apropiados, debido a su asociación más bien personal con el asunto en cuestión. Ambos habían protestado por supuesto, pero Hermione solo podía estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Harry. Necesitaban a alguien con la cabeza y el temperamento fríos, o las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas de un momento a otro.

Eran treinta personas. Todos y cada uno de sus mejores duelistas y con la excepción de algunos estudiantes adultos de Hogwarts como ella, bastante experimentados en la batalla. Harry no quería arriesgarse con esto y comprensiblemente.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, a Hermione le habría molestado un lugar en la segunda fila, pero avanzando con cuidado, ocupándose de su paso en el terreno desigual, asignado para vigilar la espalda de Tonks, no pudo encontrar nada en ella para quejarse.

El ataque fue tan rápido que todo lo que ella tuvo tiempo de ver fue una docena de formas borrosas rompiendo la maleza y chocando con los escudos de los hombres y mujeres de la línea del frente, construidos apresuradamente. Los hechizos y maldiciones explotaron como un fuego artificial a su alrededor, obligándola a salir de su estupor y a la acción guiada más por el instinto que por cualquier otra cosa. También fue en el momento oportuno, ya que casi había perdido de vista a su compañero y tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Tonks otra vez, desviando una maldición entrante con un _Protego_ bien ubicado.

Los hombres lobo de la manada de Greyback, lucharon como animales salvajes, apenas usando sus varitas. El mismo Greyback ciertamente no tenía a nadie a la vista. Sin embargo, a los luchadores de La Nueva Orden se les ordenó usar fuerza letal, lo que en la mayoría de los casos significaba un _Avada Kedavra_ rápido, derribando a los hombres lobo medio transformados, como moscas.

Tan rápido como comenzó, todo había terminado. Hermione solo podía quedarse ahí parada y mirar conmocionada a los cadáveres del enemigo y los sangrientos movimientos y gemidos de sus tropas, en algunos casos bastante mutilados. Bill sostenía su destrozado brazo izquierdo contra su pecho y daba órdenes para transportar a los gravemente heridos a San Mungo inmediatamente.

—¡Todos los demás, conmigo, ahora! Tenemos que asegurar la cueva, ¡antes de poder irnos! —.

Empujada a la acción una vez más, Hermione siguió su retroceso medio automático, demasiado fuera de sí como para pensar correctamente. La oscura abertura en la roca que se avecinaba estaba justo delante y todos encendieron sus varitas, antes de entrar con cuidado. La cueva resultó ser bastante espaciosa y profunda. La basura y todo tipo de botines ensuciaban cada pedazo de pared y piso disponible. Aparte de eso, parecía estar vacía.

Bill giró y abrió la boca, probablemente para finalmente despedirlos cuando hubo un chillido sobresaltado detrás de él. Girando alrededor, apuntó su varita en la dirección. La luz de la varita cayó sobre tres pares de ojos aterrorizados, observándolos desde caras pequeñas y temblorosas.

* * *

Harry salió de la mente de Voldemort y cayó de rodillas vomitando por todos lados. Lo que había visto allí era demasiado para los hombres más duros, y mucho menos para alguien tan joven e inexperto, a pesar de todo. Después de que su agitación finalmente había disminuido, comenzó a lanzar encantamientos de limpieza como si no hubiera un mañana, sintiéndose mancillado hasta los huesos y no solo por vómitos y empapado de sudor.

Cuando finalmente terminó, exhaló un profundo suspiro y miró por encima del cuerpo inconsciente frente a él. Voldemort todavía estaba frío y lo seguiría estando por un tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que él decidiera el curso de acción adicional, ya que lo que había encontrado no era exactamente lo que esperaba ver. No, en absoluto.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el bastardo había llegado a un acuerdo con el propio Sucellos para asegurar su inmortalidad? Bueno, la inmortalidad durante la duración de su vida natural para ser preciso. Aparentemente, no existía la inmortalidad real, al menos para los humanos. El precio sin embargo... Harry se estremeció. Merlín, ¡cómo pudo haber hecho eso nadie! ¿Cómo podría él...?

Se detuvo deliberadamente. Lo ponía enfermo y todo sucio solo pensarlo.

Pero aún. La pregunta seguía siendo qué hacer ahora. A pesar de todo su poder, Harry no tenía nada con que oponerse a los Dioses mismos.

Voldemort gimió y se movió lentamente. Suspirando, Harry lo golpeó con un aturdidor e inutilizó las barreras de contención.

—Winky—.

El duende apareció justo en frente de él—¿Me has llamado, Maestro Harry? —.

—Sí, por favor ve al laboratorio privado de Severus y tráeme un Filtro de los Muertos En Vida—.

—Por supuesto, Maestro Harry—Desapareció y reapareció un momento después, sosteniendo el frasco requerido.

—Gracias, eso sería todo—.

Ella se inclinó y se fue con apenas un sonido.

Harry lanzó un _Rennervate_ y hechizo la poción directamente en el estómago de Voldemort, tan pronto como abrió los ojos. Los ojos se cerraron de nuevo y se formó un falso rigor mortis. Harry suspiró con alivio temporal. Una solución más permanente tendría que esperar, había sido una noche larga y agotadora después de todo. La siguiente pregunta era dónde ponerlo, por el momento, por supuesto.

Un momento después tuvo su respuesta. El único lugar seguro sería las celdas de detención en el calabozo del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place. Se agarró al cuerpo sonriendo ante la idea de la reacción de la anciana señora Black, si ella todavía estuviera allí para verlo entrar con su precioso Señor Oscuro echado sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

Un momento después, ambos se habían ido.


	42. Enfrentando El Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El sábado por la mañana ya había pasado el desayuno, cuando Harry finalmente se despertó y se estiró lánguidamente en su cama y de Severus, en sus cuartos familiares en Hogwarts. A pesar de la buena siesta, todavía estaba cansado de la estresante semana que siguió al baile del Ministerio y se habría vuelto hacia un lado y se habría dormido de nuevo, si no fuera por el incesante dilema de su estómago vacío.

Severus estaba frío junto a él haciéndole sonreír mientras miraba su pecho medio cubierto levantarse y caer pacíficamente. Pese a todas sus insinuaciones de que tenía el sueño muy ligero, Harry dudaba de que ni siquiera un disparo de cañón lo levantara ahora mismo.

Saliendo de debajo de las sábanas, cariñoso, para no molestarlo, Harry se puso la bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y entró arrastrando los pies en el baño para hacer sus necesidades y limpiarse, antes de arrastrarse hacia el comedor con la misma indiferencia.

Varias tazas de un té fuerte más tarde, él estaba más o menos de nuevo entre los vivos y cavó en su tostada, huevos y salchichas con gusto. Era agradable tener un servicio personal dedicado e infalible a su entera disposición, reflexionó, especialmente cuando uno no tenía absolutamente ninguna energía para hacer algo por sí mismo. Hermione realmente debería reconsiderar esa postura, aunque dudaba seriamente que P.E.D.D.O. estuviera en su mente en este momento.

Se había decidido por unanimidad que los niños lobo que habían encontrado en la cueva de Greyback no serían entregados al Ministerio. En cambio, serían adoptados y criados por miembros dispuestos de La Nueva Orden, ya que sus familias estaban muertas o no querían tener nada que ver con ellos. Lo último hizo que Harry se enojara excepcionalmente, pero se abstuvo de hacer algo al respecto, al menos por ahora. Ya tenía varios ajustes en las Leyes de Protección Infantil actuales en mente y Merlín ayudara a esos egoístas y fanáticos cuando él y los nuevos Servicios de Cuidado Infantil terminaran con ellos.

Bueno, tendría que alinearse detrás de Hermione, suponía. Ella había vuelto absolutamente balística al oír al respecto. No le sorprendería ver un borrador preliminar completamente escrito sobre toda una cadena de proyectos en su mesa antes de que terminara la semana.

Debería alentarla a estudiar Derecho después de Hogwarts en lugar de Medicina Mágica como originalmente tenía en mente. Ella sería de mayor utilidad para él en un futuro cercano como secretaria y consejera. Especialmente, una vez que ascendiera a la oficina de Ministro de Magia. Pensando más en ello, probablemente podría vendérselo diciendo que ella haría mucho más bien por la gente de esa manera que trabajando directamente con ellos. Por otro lado, realmente no había nada que le impidiera estudiar ambos. Ella era Hermione después de todo y no era como si tuviera que permanecer en la política para siempre. Él mismo no planeaba tener más de un mandato, dos como máximo, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo llevaría realizar todas sus reformas. Después, tenía todas las ambiciones de retirarse para poner las cuerdas detrás de la escena, preferiblemente trabajando desde casa.

Él sonrió soñadoramente en su taza. Aún más preferiblemente desde la cama, usando la espalda esbelta de Severus como escritorio. Dudaba que a Severus le importaría.

—¿Incluso quiero saber por qué estás sonriendo? —El sonido familiar de su marido sonó desde la puerta abierta.

—Buenos días a ti también, mi bella durmiente—Se estiró para picotearlo en los labios, ignorando el bufido burlón esperado. La sonrisa de satisfacción en los ojos de Severus cada vez que usaba términos cariñosos para dirigirse a él, contradecía cualquier desprecio expresado al respecto.

Severus se sentó y se entretuvo con un generoso desayuno, evidentemente también con hambre, mientras abría el periódico del día ignorando cuidadosamente las veinte pilas de cartas que había al lado. Severus usualmente lo ayudaba con su correspondencia solo después de haber comido bien y verdaderamente y ni un segundo antes.

Las noticias no eran muy diferentes de lo que había estado en la portada durante los últimos días. Ataque En El Baile Del Ministerio, Quién-Tú-Sabes Estaba Muerto (en negrita), Harry Potter los salvó a todos una vez más, el cuerpo supuestamente estaba bajo la custodia del Ministerio, la mayoría de los Mortífagos muertos o desaparecidos, el resto siendo capturado, la guerra había terminado, elogió al héroe y al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (como una ocurrencia tardía), y así sucesivamente, además de muchos rumores y especulaciones sobre qué había pasado exactamente.

Harry había narrado una descripción cuidadosamente elaborada de su duelo con Voldemort y la posterior victoria frente al Ministro y su gabinete, diciéndoles que había sido secuestrado en algún lugar fuertemente protegido y que era por eso por lo que el Ministerio no había podido registrar ningún uso de magia de menor de edad de su parte. Luego, les mostró el cuerpo, pero se negó a entregarlo para estudiarlo más. El Jefe del Departamento de Misterios había protestado más fuerte por supuesto, aunque Harry había sido capaz de silenciarlos a todos tirando efectivamente de una frase al estilo de Albus, diciendo que algunos conocimientos era mejor que se perdieran para siempre. Nadie parecía tener nada para discutir contra esa ambigua sabiduría. Harry apenas había sido capaz de contener su sonrisa.

La declaración dada a conocer a la prensa y las siguientes conferencias tenía a todo el mundo mágico firmemente convencido de que Voldemort había muerto para siempre y que sus Mortífagos restantes estaban siendo atendidos. Y Harry tenía todas las intenciones de asegurarse de que siguiera siendo así. Lo que no sabían no podría lastimarlos después de todo.

Toda la verdad era conocida solo por él y Severus.

Después de una larga y profunda discusión, decidieron no revelarlo a nadie más. Dejando a un lado las cuestiones de seguridad, la gente simplemente necesitaba un cierre. Todos ellos, amigos y desconocidos por igual, podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas mucho mejor con la absoluta convicción de que ya había terminado.

Voldemort estaba bajo pesadas protecciones y el Filtro de los Muertos En Vida en una pequeña casa de campo bajo _Fidelius_ , el Guardián Secreto del cual era el mismo Harry. La poción debía administrarse todas las semanas junto con las pociones nutricionales necesarias para mantenerlo vivo y sometido hasta el final de su vida natural. Eso debería ser lamentablemente un buen siglo a partir de ahora. En general, no era la peor carga para soportar.

Las celebraciones todavía en pleno apogeo, el número de los luchadores heridos de La Nueva Orden en San Mungo había pasado desapercibido, lo cual fue una muy buena cosa, ya que preferían evitar cualquier pregunta incómoda. Se había decidido continuar operando en las sombras, ya que era más seguro y conveniente de esa manera. La cantidad de bajas por su parte había sido sorprendentemente pequeña y, afortunadamente, ninguna de su círculo personal de amigos. A pesar de su mejor planificación, Harry no había esperado que las operaciones fueran tan bien como lo hicieron. ¡Gracias a Merlín y a todas las demás deidades por eso! Y lo más importante, por supuesto, Severus estaba vivo y completo a su lado al final del día.

Harry lo observó comer sintiendo amor y felicidad revoloteando en su estómago. Realmente no podía siquiera imaginarse una vida sin él y le suplicó a las Parcas que se mantuvieran favorables en el futuro, por lo que nunca tuviera que hacerlo.

* * *

El funeral fue un asunto pequeño y tranquilo. Draco estaba de pie junto a la losa de piedra que marcaba el último lugar de descanso de los restos de su padre en el cementerio familiar un tiempo más largo que el resto de la escasa cantidad de asistentes. Incluso su madre no sintió la necesidad de detenerse y lo precedió hacia el pequeño café que habían reservado para celebrar la tradicional comida en honor del fallecido. Su padrino había decidido mantenerse alejado por la decencia, ya que él había sido el que había asestado el golpe mortal. A pesar de llevar parte de esa culpa, Draco no podía permitirse hacer lo mismo.

El cuerpo había sido incinerado y puesto en la tierra en un simple ataúd de madera, como era costumbre para los Malfoys, principalmente para evitar su uso, o abuso, para rituales de cualquier tipo. La mayoría de las familias no observaron esa simple precaución y Draco solo pudo maravillarse con su estupidez. Los sangrepura al menos deberían saberlo mejor.

Suspiró y se alejó empezando a caminar más allá de las hileras de tumbas ordenadamente dispuestas hacia la puerta. Los sentimientos dentro de él luchaban entre el alivio y la tristeza. Alivio de que la locura de su padre finalmente había terminado y la tristeza de que había sido necesaria en primer lugar.

Podía recordar claramente al hombre que su padre había sido en su infancia. Aparte de las obvias fallas, Lucius Malfoy había sido alguien que podía inspirar respeto y admiración en niños y adultos por igual, o al menos en su esfera de influencia directa. Los otros con los que Draco no tuvo contacto hasta que comenzó Hogwarts, por lo que no era de extrañar que su visión del mundo hubiera sido tan irremediablemente sesgada. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera había logrado obtener un poco de sensatez. Solo lo suficiente como para poder pasar el pedestal en donde de niño había puesto a sus dos padres y a ver las cosas tal como eran y no lo que se suponía que debían ser. Tenía que agradecer a Severus por lo que imaginaba.

Severus realmente lo había hecho bien, obviamente tomando muy en serio su deber de padrino. Se estremeció al pensar dónde estaría ahora si no fuera por él.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él tan pronto como pasó caminando. Había una chimenea en la entrada conectada a la Red Flu solo por el día para la conveniencia de los asistentes. Por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia él.

En una nota más feliz, la fecha de la boda ya había sido establecida. 15 de julio. Draco sonrió ante la idea de una larga luna de miel en Grecia y la perspectiva de un alojamiento familiar en Hogwarts el primero de septiembre.

Su madre estaba un poco celosa de la matriarca Weasley por tener una hija a la que casar, con toda la gloria apropiada que podía decir, aunque lo estaba ocultando magistralmente. Como él había anticipado, ella había decidido retirarse a su mansión de viuda en lugar de quedarse con ellos. Ella todavía era bastante joven e indudablemente muy hermosa. Supuso que no le importaría si ella decidía volver a casarse en algún momento en el futuro cercano y tal vez incluso tener la hija que deseaba, desde su muñeca hasta el contenido de su corazón.

Cerró con seguridad la puerta de entrada detrás de él y activó las barreras, antes de arrojar un puñado de polvo Flu brillante en la alta chimenea, entrar y desaparecer con un zumbido de llamas verdes.

* * *

—Buenas noches, Directora. ¿Espero que pueda dedicarme un momento? —.

Harry fue a la nueva oficina de la Profesora McGonagall justo después de la cena para hablar de algunos asuntos que casi había olvidado con todo lo demás en su mente.

—Para ti siempre, Harry—Sonrió cálidamente y le ofreció té y un asiento, el primero de los cuales rechazó.

—Bueno, esperaba poder tomar mis EXTASIS este año en realidad y quería preguntar, si no es demasiado tarde para presentar una solicitud formal—.

Después del segundo vínculo, sus clases habían sido todo menos una brisa para él y no teniendo el esfuerzo de la guerra para concentrarse más, no tenía dudas de que se aburriría hasta la muerte sentado en ellas todos los días. Los exámenes de EXTASIS tendrían lugar a finales de mayo por suerte. Además, quería entrar en política tan pronto como cumpliera los diecisiete para comenzar a sentar las bases para la segunda etapa de la agenda de La Nueva Orden. Él estaría perdiendo el tiempo quedándose un año más en la escuela, tanto él como Severus habían estado de acuerdo en eso.

Las cejas de la Directora se alzaron imposiblemente altas, aunque tenía demasiada dignidad para empezar a balbucear incoherentemente, por supuesto.

—Bueno—Se aclaró la garganta y se compuso visiblemente para seguir siendo profesional—No es demasiado tarde para presentar una solicitud todavía, pero ¿estás seguro de que podrás pasarlas a tu entera satisfacción, joven? —.

Su tono de voz traicionó sus dudas al respecto. Sin embargo, después de años de mediocridad en todo menos en Defensa, no podía culparla por lo que suponía. Ella y muchos otros se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Él sonrió dentro, pero se aseguró de presentarle nada más que confianza calmada—Estoy bastante seguro de poder manejarlos lo suficiente, Profesora. No hubiera preguntado de lo contrario—.

—Si estás seguro—Todavía sonaba dudosa, sacó la forma requerida y una pluma de repuesto no obstante—Por favor, completa esto y firma con tu magia. Lo enviaré a la Oficina de la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos por ti—.

—¡Gracias profesora! —

Harry estaba genuinamente feliz de que ella no intentara poner palos en sus ruedas a pesar de sus dudas. Por otro lado, era muy consciente de que esto era en realidad hacer trampa, ya que ninguno de las “E” directas que indudablemente iba a obtener serían por su propio mérito. Y aunque nadie fuera de La Nueva Orden sabría eso, y el propio Severus le había asegurado que no le importaba, su conciencia exigía que la deuda se liquidara en su totalidad, más el interés.

Harry ocultó la pequeña sonrisa maliciosa que tiraba de sus labios mientras le entregaba el papel firmado y la pluma a la mujer mayor y nuevamente le agradecía profundamente, antes de irse, teniendo una o dos ideas en su mente sobre cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Hermione yacía despierta en los brazos de su esposo a pesar de la hora tardía y de un cansancio bastante agradable. Su mente sobreanalítica no le daba descanso, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera. Suspiró exasperada y se hundió más profundamente en el pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, tratando obstinadamente de escapar de sus pensamientos alucinantes en sueños. Sin embargo, el sueño tenía otras ideas, por lo que no le dio otra opción que ceder.

Se habían colado en la Sala De Los Menesteres esa noche, porque había pasado más de una semana desde su última vez juntos y, aunque Theo no había dicho nada, ella podía ver claramente que estaba enfurruñado y había decidido apiadarse de él. Si ella era sincera consigo misma, también lo había echado de menos, y no solo el sexo, sino también la comodidad que sus brazos y la mirada de devoción eterna en sus ojos siempre le daban.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en la serie de eventos monumentales de la semana pasada. En primer lugar, la operación en el baile del Ministerio y el bendito resultado que todos esperaban. Todavía tenía problemas para creer que ya había terminado, que Voldemort estaba realmente muerto y no volverá nunca más para amenazarlos a ellos y su futuro. Sin embargo, supuso que las personas que habían vivido la primera guerra tenían incluso más dificultades con el concepto que ella.

Luego fue el ataque a la cueva de Greyback, por supuesto. Eso también había producido el resultado tan deseado, a pesar de que el costo había sido mucho más alto esta vez. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando los recuerdos de esa madrugada asaltaron su ojo interior. Ella había pensado que la tortura y el asesinato de sus padres habían sido horribles de ver. Eso en realidad no era nada en contra del caos sangriento de la primera masacre en la que había participado. En su opinión, que no parecía sufrir de trastorno de estrés postraumático era evidencia suficiente de cuán desquiciada se había convertido ella misma. Ella y su esposo deben ser un buen par ahora. Afortunadamente, no trataron de darles una huida a los Lestranges por su dinero pronto. Ella sonrió con satisfacción en su almohada de pecho, a pesar de la morbosidad. Merlín, ¡a lo que el mundo había llegado!

Suspiró empujando cualquier otro reflejo perturbador más profundo en el fondo de su mente con la esperanza de que permanecieran allí para siempre. Una vana esperanza, ella sabía eso sin la más mínima duda.

La semana siguiente había sido un torbellino de felicidad para los sobrevivientes, ansiedad por los heridos, tristeza por los muertos, celebraciones excesivas e interminables horas de encubrimiento. El Ministerio y el público habían sido expertamente dejados en la oscuridad en cuanto a lo que en realidad había sucedido y cómo. Harry había cimentado su imagen como el caballero de brillante armadura y su posición como el querido por todos con tanta firmeza que no se dejaría engañar por nada más que por el asesinato. E incluso él podría salirse con la suya, suponiendo que se lo propusiera. El continuo secreto de La Nueva Orden había sido una ventaja adicional que podría aprovecharse de manera más ventajosa en el futuro.

En resumen, la primera parte de su agenda se había concluido con más éxito. La reforma de la estructura política y social actual del mundo mágico británico era la siguiente y desde allí, el resto del mundo mágico podría seguir, inspirado por su brillante ejemplo.

Lo último era solo un sueño idealista del suyo que ella temía, aunque uno nunca podría saberlo. Hubo más de un ejemplo de algo similar sucediendo en el pasado, por lo que uno no debía perder la esperanza por completo. Si alguien pudiera hacer que suceda, definitivamente sería Harry Potter. Doblemente, con Severus Snape a su lado y el resto al fondo.

Ella y Theo habían decidido anunciar su matrimonio este verano, principalmente con la perspectiva de tener sus propias habitaciones familiares en mente. Este buscarse furtivamente por un poco de sexo era muy molesto. Todavía tenían que ser atrapados por el personal, pero la posibilidad siempre estaba allí. Entonces, ¿por qué aguantarlo, si ya no había necesidad?

Las imágenes de su propio apartamento y todas las posibilidades que se abrirían se convirtieron en dulces, aunque algo traviesos, sueños cuando finalmente se quedó dormida. Una sonrisa feliz curvaba sus labios para que Theodore se despertara por la mañana, bastante complacido de haber sido el indicado para ponerla allí.


	43. Imágenes De Dicha Doméstica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La celebración del cumpleaños número 17 de Harry en la mansión Potter fue espléndida. Un evento ruidoso y bullicioso del que Severus se había excusado tan pronto como fue educado hacerlo. A pesar de su baja tolerancia a las ruidosas multitudes, tuvo que prepararse para su propio regalo especial.

En los últimos tres meses se había sometido a un tratamiento para adquirir un útero temporal, que aún no le había contado a su marido. Quería un bebé y quería concebirlo en la hora de su amado nacimiento, como un regalo para él y para asegurar una bendición para el glorioso futuro de su hijo.

Que él lo hubiera hecho a sus espaldas y con el pleno conocimiento de que Harry estaría increíblemente complacido y no enojado o peor, desdeñoso, era bastante revelador de cuán lejos había llegado en cuanto a la confianza. Hace solo medio año, nunca se hubiera atrevido.

Bebió la poción de fertilidad y exhaló un aliento nervioso pasando su mano sobre su estómago bien tonificado, aún plano, esperando que Harry viera al último de sus invitados y subiera al dormitorio principal. Era una hora antes de la medianoche y quince minutos antes de que Harry respirara por primera vez. No tenían mucho tiempo. Probablemente debería haberle dicho a Harry que era importante, cuando le pidió esa mañana que fuera a buscarlo después de la fiesta, suponía. Tendría que enviar a un elfo doméstico a buscarlo antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a uno, Harry cayó por la puerta riendo ebriamente y lo abrazó para sostenerlo y estabilizarle al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, aquí estás, mi amor—Arrastraba besándolo descuidadamente, arrastrando los pies—Pensé que tenías algo especial para mí, ¿por qué no estás desnudo? —Deslizó su mano en el pantalón de dormir de Severus buscando su pene con una determinación desvergonzada.

—Harry... ah... hay algo... necesito decirte... —La mano tirando de su miembro rápidamente hinchado era bastante distrayente—Harry... ah... espera... —.

—Huh—Harry entrecerró los ojos confundido, pero detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Severus se debatió entre decirle ahora y decirle después, pero luego decidió que no quería que su hijo fuera concebido en una sesión ebria. Suspiró y se alejó buscando una Poción de Sobriedad.

—Tengo otro regalo de cumpleaños para ti, amor, pero tienes que estar sobrio para recibirlo—.

Harry hizo un puchero adorablemente, obviamente renuente a renunciar a su estado de felicidad inducido por el alcohol, pero la bebió de todos modos. Un momento después, lo miraba con ansiosa expectativa.

Severus respiró profundamente—Quiero darte un hijo—.

Solo necesitó un momento de asombrado silencio hasta que los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par en una repentina comprensión y fue cambiado a un abrazo que se estrelló con los huesos. Luego, los brazos que lo sostenían se aflojaron y su rostro se ahuecó amorosamente.

Severus tragó saliva—Yo... —.

Fue silenciado con un suave beso. Luego, jalado hacia la cama y bajado sin decir una palabra. Los ojos esmeralda brillaban con una profunda emoción abrumadora, cuya intensidad le quitaba el aliento, mientras le quitaban la ropa y adoraban todo su cuerpo, antes de que un dedo entrara a prepararlo.

Harry lo tomó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se ajustaba a la longitud familiar. Entonces, él comenzó a empujar hacia dentro con un paso fácil. Sus relaciones amorosas fueron sin prisas, aunque intensas. La mirada ardiente de Harry lo vio ahogarse de placer y soltarse en sus brazos, antes de desaparecer por fin detrás de los párpados bien cerrados, cuando lo siguió por el borde.

Se quedaron allí un rato, sin aliento, abrazados el uno al otro. Entonces, Harry finalmente se deslizó y lanzó un Hechizo de Limpieza. Los ojos verdes encontraron los suyos otra vez, esta vez brillando de felicidad.

—Gracias mi amor. Es el mejor regalo de todos—.

—Espera hasta que esté aquí y te lleve por las paredes con sus gemidos incesantes en todo momento de la noche y del día. Y luego crezca y comience a tirar toda clase de acrobacias inductoras de cabello gris, justo como lo hizo su padre en su tiempo. Entonces, puedes agradecerme—.

Harry se colocó detrás de él, cuchareándolo, envolviendo su estómago protectoramente con un brazo.

—Bueno, al menos no será un empollón tan callado, malhumorado y amante de los libros como era su padre en su época. Eso sería aburrido—.

—Dices eso ahora—Gruñó Severus cansadamente en su almohada, una pequeña y feliz sonrisa tirando de sus labios—Llegará un momento en que deberás esperar eso exactamente. Marca mis palabras—

—Tan optimista—Harry besó su sien y se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

Era a fines de agosto y debían regresar a Gran Bretaña mañana, antes del comienzo del próximo año escolar. La boda había sido un cuento de hadas y la luna de miel aún mejor, con la excepción de esa mañana, cuando comenzó a vomitar y apenas podía detenerse.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el fino cuenco de porcelana. El suelo de mármol duro del baño no era el lugar más cómodo para descansar, aunque no podía moverse, por temor a que se desestabilizara el estómago otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró con un frasco de Poción que Calmante de Estómago en su mano. ¡Gracias Merlín! Extendió su mano por ello casi frenéticamente.

—Aquí, permíteme—La descorchó y la ayudó a beber por temor a que ella la dejara caer en el estado en que estaba.

Solo esperaba que fuera algo que había comido recientemente y no algo más. Ginny aparentemente estaba pensando en la misma línea. Se puso de pie y se dejó ayudar en la cama.

—Lanza el hechizo—Ordenó refunfuñando.

Draco tragó incómodo y buscó su varita.

—¿Estás segura de que no se ha ido solo una ensalada que comiste, cariño? —.

Realmente, realmente no quería estar en su lugar, si no fuera el caso. No debería haber comprado el último lote de Poción Anticonceptiva en la botica del callejón Knockturn la última vez que estuvo allí, porque había sido demasiado vago para volver a Slug & Jiggers en el callejón Diagon.

Ginny entornó los ojos con sospecha—Lanza el maldito hechizo, Draco—.

Respiró profundamente rezando a todo lo divino para que lo perdonara y lanzó el Hechizo de Prueba de Embarazo. El estómago de Ginny se iluminó en azul bebé (sin juego de palabras). Draco tragó saliva de nuevo, esta vez con miedo.

—Draco, cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste ese último lote de anticonceptivos? —La voz era engañosamente dulce.

—... —.

—¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, PUEDES BESAR TUS BOLAS Y DESPEDIRTE DE ELLAS! —.

* * *

El baile de graduación de 1998 estaba en pleno apogeo y la cobertura de la prensa era bastante extensa, a pesar de que Harry se había graduado el año anterior. Sin embargo, él y Severus estaban aquí y donde estaba la prensa.

Hermione sonrió viendo a la gente antes de mezclarse y bailar, esperando que Theo le trajera el ponche tradicionalmente con alcohol, muy feliz de poder beber un poco. A diferencia de Ginny, que estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo no planeado (su culpa esta vez sin embargo) y por lo tanto, forzada a quedarse con el jugo de calabaza. El pequeño Arcturus Draco Malfoy estaba en casa vigilado por su entusiasta abuela.

Tanto Ginny como Draco abandonaron la escuela el año pasado para estudiar con tutores privados; Ginny por razones obvias y Draco por solidaridad, o al menos eso había dicho. Hermione sospechaba que él simplemente no había querido privarse de su lecho conyugal durante casi nueve meses. No es de extrañar que ya estuvieran en su segundo hijo, follando como conejos en celo. Neville y Luna al menos mostraban más moderación, con él esperando que ella terminara su educación antes del matrimonio.

Ella y Theodore planeaban tener su primer hijo dentro de un año, cuando estuviera en su primer año de la Academia de Ley Mágica. Querían tomarse todo el año venidero para viajar por el mundo y disfrutar de una gloriosa falta de responsabilidad y obligaciones, antes de asentarse en la vida y la carrera. Ella lo hubiera pospuesto para más tarde, pero Theo insistió en que tenían que hacer eso ahora o nunca lo harían de otra manera. Ella tenía la sensación de que él tenía razón.

Harry y Severus terminaron su baile y se dirigieron hacia la mesa contigua a la suya, aparentemente necesitando un descanso. El embarazo no había sido fácil para Severus e incluso ahora, casi tres meses después de dar a luz a su hijo, Alexander, todavía se cansaba fácilmente. Ambos habían decidido que su segundo hijo sería llevado por Harry y ella solo podía estar de acuerdo. El orgullo de Harry como el compañero dominante simplemente no justificaba el riesgo. No es que fuera a ser pronto con Harry metido hasta la rodilla en la política en este momento, aunque probablemente en algún momento antes de que él corriera a la oficina del Ministro de Magia, después de que el período de Scrimgeour hubiera terminado.

Theo colocó dos vasos de ponche sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a ella sonriendo.

—Un Knut por tus pensamientos—.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a él—Simplemente reflexionando sobre el futuro—.

—¿Y? ¿Es bueno? —.

—Sí—Ella tomó su mano en la suya—Sí, lo es—.

* * *

**_15 Años Después_ **

—Ahhhhhhhhhh... —.

—¡Empuja, cariño, solo un poco más, la cabeza ya está coronando! —.

La partera tenía buenas intenciones, pero con el dolor que le recorrió la parte inferior durante las últimas seis horas, simplemente no le quedaba paciencia. ¡Oh, cómo pagaría por esto!

—¡El primero al que te refieres! ¡Hay dos de ellos después de todo! —Ginny escupió sin impresionarse jadeando pesadamente, antes de tomar una respiración profunda, agarrando la mano de Draco más fuerte, haciendo caso omiso de su mueca de dolor, y empujando nuevamente.

>> Ahhhhhhhhhh... —.

Los bastardos se habían llevado su varita o ella habría hechizado las bolas de su marido otra vez. A Draco se le volvieron a poner los testículos no menos de seis veces durante su matrimonio, por lo tanto, ellos sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco y Ginevra Malfoy eran muy conocidos en San Mungo. Él, por ser el único marido maldito con el maleficio de Remoción de Testículos por otras razones que no fueran engañar y ella, por ser la bruja, que había rejuvenecido por sí sola a la menguante Casa Malfoy, que actualmente daba a luz a los niños siete y ocho.

El gemido del primer niño sonó a través de la sala.

—Ah, bien, bien—La partera cortó y sanó el cordón umbilical y entregó el bebé a su asistente—Ahora, toma un respiro y concéntrate, cariño, todavía no hemos terminado—.

Ginny respiró hondo y apretó cruelmente la mano de su marido. El bastardo se merecía todo el dolor que recibió en su opinión.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh... —.

Cinco minutos más y el segundo niño estaba llorando en las manos de la partera.

—¡Bien hecho, cariño, dos chicos sanos y apuestos! Ahora solo quedan la placenta y la poción restauradora, y todos ustedes finalmente pueden descansar—.

—¡Oh, no, Marta, aún no hemos terminado! ¡Hazme una cita para la esterilización la próxima semana a más tardar! —.

La partera parpadeó sorprendida, pero sonrió de todos modos—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso, cariño? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Tuve suficiente! ¡Ocho malditos niños y ni siquiera uno de ellos fue planeado! Nunca en mi vida pensé que superaría a mi madre en eso. ¡Si no fuera por la poción restauradora atrozmente cara, a estas alturas parecería un elefante! —.

Ella entrecerró los ojos a su esposo que se encogía—O eso o voy a maldecir tus bolas y esta vez para siempre—.

Draco palideció y se enderezó, tomando la amenaza muy en serio—Por favor, haga la cita para la próxima semana, Martha. Ocho niños son más que suficientes, de hecho—.

—Como quieras, mi Lord—Los ojos de la mujer bailaron con alegría—Ahora, déjame ver esa mano—.

* * *

—Ronnie, ¿cuándo finalmente vas a hacer algo contigo mismo? —

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en la cocina de su madre, comiendo su desayuno. Él era el único de sus muchos hijos que todavía vivía en casa.

—Olvídalo, mamá. No todos tienen una cara bonita y pueden huir y casarse con hurones asquerosamente ricos—Era su respuesta estándar a esa pregunta—Además, estoy haciendo algo, ¿verdad? Estoy trabajando con Fred y George—.

—Como asistente a tiempo parcial, Ronnie. ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir un trabajo adecuado o al menos hacer algún tipo de aprendizaje? Podemos darnos el lujo de pagar por cualquiera que puedas desear ahora. ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez? —.

—Estoy pensando en eso, mamá, pero realmente me gusta en la tienda, así que ¿para qué molestarse? —.

—Debes pensar en tu futuro, Ronnie. ¿Qué hay de conocer a una chica agradable y establecerse juntos? No podrías hacer eso con tu paga actual—.

—Cuando conozca a esa chica, entonces lo pensaré, mamá. La comida se está enfriando, ¿sabes? —.

Molly Weasley suspiró y se volvió, desesperada, preguntándose honestamente qué había hecho para cargar con un mocoso tan perezoso. Ella necesitaba hablar con Arthur. Esto había durado lo suficiente.

* * *

**_30 Años Después_ **

—Ronnie, ¿cuándo finalmente vas a hacer algo contigo mismo? —.

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en la cocina de su madre y comiendo su desayuno. El mundo había cambiado a su alrededor para mejor muchas veces, y él era el único de sus muchos hijos que aún vivía en casa.


End file.
